Sannin de Konoha
by Regina Alba Blossom
Summary: Adaptación de Anelis Evans. En la era medieval un poderoso caballero Sannin se dispone a reclamar la Isla de Byakko como su nuevo hogar, salvo que la dama regente acepte como su candidato ideal. UA. NaruHina.
1. Chapter 1

**El Sannin de Konoha**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

 **Cap. 1: Una petición un tanto exigente**

La cena había transcurrido tal y como él lo esperaba: aburrida. Jiraiya lo había mandado a llamar, sin embargo, los sirvientes ya traían el postre y todavía no sabia para que asunto esta reunión, lo cual lo frustraba por la impaciencia inherente de su personalidad. Hasta que casi pasada la medianoche, finalmente Jiraiya se digna a abordar el tema:

-Naruto - preguntó al fin -¿qué dirías si te dijera que ya tienes prometida?

La noticia no le causó gran impresión, después de todo, Jiraiya como señor feudal y padrastro, tenía prácticamente la obligación de buscarle esposa

-Diría que te habías tardado..

Jiraiya dejó escapar una sonrisa, típica de él. Llena de malicia.

-¿Cuál es su problema está vez? -preguntó Naruto temiendo lo peor.

-Solo uno.. es sumamente difícil que la dueña de Byakko siga siendo virgen – aseguró Jiraiya – pero dadas las circunstancias, estoy seguro de que pasarás por alto ese detalle..

Naruto miró a su padrastro sin mostrar emoción alguna. Su reacción a la noticia de que su futura esposa había perdido la honra pasó prácticamente inadvertida para él, ni siquiera apretó con fuerza la copa de vino.

Como huérfano siempre se había visto obligado a abrirse camino en la vida con su espada y por supuesto había pasado largos años ocultando sus sentimientos. Algo que había llegado a dominar tanto que la gente pensaba que carecía de ellos.

Aunque en su juventud fue ruidoso para atraer la atención. Hoy día nutre la infame reputación de ser el Sannin Vengativo de Konoha.

-¿Dijiste que es la heredera? -preguntó Naruto, que prefirió concentrarse en el aspecto más importante de la cuestión - ¿acaso es suya la hacienda?

-Pues si..

-En ese caso, servirá como esposa – dijo el ojiazul disimulando su satisfacción.

《 _Sus propias tierras_ 》aquellas palabras sonaban prometedoras. Un lugar al que pertenecer; un lugar en el que no fuera simplemente un noble errante; un lugar en el que fuera bien recibido y se sintiera necesario no solamente por su habilidad con la espada. Quería vivir en un lugar donde tuviera derecho a sentarse frente a su propia chimenea. Un hogar.

Naruto tenía treinta y un años, y sabía que una oportunidad como aquella no volvería a presentarse.

-Ahora es la única dueña de la Isla de Byakko - sentenció Jiraiya tomando un sorbo de su copa de oro y mirando pensativo el fuego – su padre, Lord Hyuuga Hiashi prefería viajar y ocuparse en actividades intelectuales que trabajar la tierra. Me han llegado noticias de su muerte hace unos meses mientras recorría Kaminari no kuni.

-¿No tenía herederos varones?

-En realidad, si por hijos varones, solo su única hija, tiene un sobrino, su nombre te sonará, es el amado consorte de tu histérica prima, Karin; Hyuuga Neji..

Naruto elevó sutilmente una de sus cejas. Conocía perfectamente el marido perfecto de su odiosa prima Karin, mejor dicho fastidiosa. Su único familiar vivo por parte de su fallecida madre Uzumaki Kushina, heredera de Uzushio. El escándalo de la heredera de Uzushio que tuvo un hijo ilegítimo con su guardaespaldas; un prometedor Sannin y pupilo de su padrastro Jiraiya, Namikaze Minato. Y la desgracia que surgió tras la unión ilegítima. Namikaze asesinado en acción en defensa de Konoha, la tristeza de su amada quien no soportó la agonía falleciendo en el parto de su único vástago.

Conocía a Hyuuga Neji, quien como Naruto, huérfano de ambos padres, se crió como Sannin en Konoha. Un genio con la espada, y un ego enorme. Pero con el tiempo establecieron amistad, y después de la boda con su prima Karin, familia.

-Como sabrás, tu 'querida' prima es la heredera de las tierras de Uzushio, Hyuuga Neji renegó dejar a su esposa y sus tierras, decidió ante firma de un ilustre, no reclamar las tierras pertenecientes a su prima pequeña. ¿No te parece tierno?

Como de costumbre, Naruto no esbozó ni un solo movimiento. Solo se limitó a preguntar:

-Lady Hyuuga heredará la tierra; y como señor feudal de Lord Hiashi tienes la tutela de su hija, ¿no? Se casará en cuanto se lo pidas?

Jiraiya apretó los labios.

-Eso aún está por ver.

Naruto observó que su padrastro reprimía una sonrisa y aquello lo alarmó un poco. Cada vez tenía más imaginación para sus travesuras que cuando era joven.

Como hombre de temperamento serio y reservado, contrario en su niñez y precoz adolescencia, Naruto hoy día no era propenso a la risa por lo que algunos le creían despiadado. Una pequeña excepción eran los bufones de la corte, Maito Guy y Rock Lee, con sus eternas llamas de la juventud y desafíos sin sentido, eran los únicos que le podían dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, más cuando se burlaban del Jefe de Mayordomos, Morino Ibiki.

Esperó con cautela a que su padrastro le explicará que le parecía tan divertido en un asunto tan sencillo y estudió su elegante perfil: Jiraiya tenía unos setenta años pero aparentaba cincuenta y cinco. Su cabellera de plata seguía atrayendo la atención de toda mujer que se le acercara.

Y a pesar de su (todavía creciente) lista de conquistas (a pesar de estar casado) y total aire fiestero y derrochador de la Familia Senju (siempre y cuando no se entere su esposa, la heredera de Konoha, Tsunade y la madre de crianza de Naruto).

Jiraiya se había convertido en un buen sustituto de padre. Hasta que cumplió once años lo educó su querido sensei y después inició su educación como Sannin. Como no poseía tierras propias, heredadas a su prima Karin por la legitimidad de nacimiento (su madre Kaoru era la hermana menor de Kushina), Jiraiya lo acogió en su hogar con Tsunade y lo trató mejor que a sus hijos, Yahiko y Nagato.

Desde ese tiempo buscaba poner en práctica sus artes de lucha, o buscaba la soledad de la biblioteca del monasterio. Allí leía cualquier cosa que le diera el hermano Juugo, el bibliotecario.

A los diecisiete años estaba versado en multitud de temas. El interés de Naruto por los estudios no le había servido de mucho, pero su destreza como Sannin y Comandante de tropas le había permitido forjarse una lucrativa carrera, era un hombre acaudalado, pero sin tierras.

Había poderosos señores, incluido su propio padrastro, a los que un hombre que sabía cómo capturar ladrones, caballeros renegados y sobretodo KuroiZetsu (una constante amenaza para sus haciendas y alejados feudos), podía serles de gran utilidad.

Cuatro días antes había recibido el aviso de Jiraiya para que acudiera al Castillo Myoboku. Aquella noche había sabido que su mayor deseo iba a convertirse en realidad. Solo tenía que aceptar a una dama de dudosa reputación. Era un precio muy bajo por lo que más ansiaba en este mundo y estaba acostumbrado a pagar por lo que quería.

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó al fin.

-Deja que lo piense- dijo Jiraiya fingiendo un gran esfuerzo mental -Creo que debe tener veintitrés – contestó con una sutil sonrisa.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo. 《 _¿Y todavía está soltera, es muy vieja?_ 》Pensó el ojiazul no sacando su mirada entornada en su padrastro.

-Según me han dicho, no tiene mucho interés en casarse. Ya sabes, algunas mujeres no lo hacen..

Su naturaleza hiperactiva encendía su curiosidad, que era demasiada, como siempre no frenó en preguntar:

-¿Tiene Lady Hyuuga algún tipo de deformidad?

-No, que yo sepa. No la he visto desde que era una niña, pero que yo recuerde tenía una constitución normal. No prometía ser muy hermosa, pero no me dio la impresión de ser fea ni deforme – arqueó una ceja - ¿Tiene mucha importancia su aspecto?

-No.- contestó Naruto mirando el fuego -lo único que me importan son sus tierras..

-Es lo que pensaba- sonríe Jiraiya aguantandóse una carcajada.

《 _Seguro si que es deforme, y fea. Con mi suerte, hasta tonta_. 》Casi la podía imaginar, cabello negro y marchito, verrugas y 6 dedos en su mano derecha. Con razón Jiraiya contenía su risa.

Jiraiya movió una mano con gesto despectivo sin abandonar su sonrisa maliciosa.-Como te he dicho, por una razón u otra, algunas mujeres no muestran un especial deseo por compartir el lecho nupcial. Según dicen, Lady Hinata es una de ellas. Sólo ha aceptado hacerlo porque sabe que lo necesita.

-¿Por sus propiedades?

-Sí, la isla de Byakko es fértil y necesita protección. Me ha escrito diciéndome que ha tenido problemas con su vecino, Ya Inuzuka Kiba, y con unos piratas que hostigan sus barcos mercantes con destino a Konoha.

-Así que necesita un marido que defienda su heredad y usted, Jiraiya-sama, quiere que Byakko siga siendo lucrativa -éste era un plan sin duda alguna, de la mente de Senju Jiraiya.

-Sí. La Isla no es muy grande – aseguró Jiraiya tomando en sus manos una pequeña bolsa finamente bordada que había en una mesa cercanas -pero esta es su verdadera riqueza -dijo arrojándosela a Naruto; éste la comió al vuelo y aspiró su exótico, intenso y sorprendentemente complejo aroma. Era una fragancia embriagadora.

-¿Perfumes?

-Sí, se trata de una isla rica en flores y también hierbas, y comercia con perfumes y cremas de todo tipo, Tsunade siempre menciona las maravillas de la isla.. es una de sus favoritas.. suele visitarla por las hierbas medicinales. Y le tiene un profundo cariño a Lady Hinata. Cada vez que vuelve solo tiene bonitas palabras de la dueña de Byakko.

Naruto observó pensativamente la fragante bolsa roja con dorado que tenía en la mano. Sabía del exquisito gusto de su querida madrastra; aún más como es difícil impresionarla y complacerla.

-¿Tendré que hacerme jardinero? ¿botánico? ¡herbólogo!

Naruto sonrió, con profundo deleite, en realidad le agradaba la idea. Jiraiya toma su copa de oro observando el rostro complacido de su vasallo.

-Será todo un cambio para el Sannin de Konoha..

-Así es.

Continúa con su sonrisa, oliendo el exquisito perfume.

-Así que la propietaria de Byakko quiere casarse con un hombre que proteja su jardín de flores y yo quiero tierras de mi propiedad. Creo que podemos hacer un trato justo.

-Espero..

Naruto entorno sus ojos azules.

-¿Tsunade-sama tiene deudas?

Conociendo a su madrastra, no lo sorprendería.

La sonrisa que había estado rondando por los labios de Jiraiya se convirtió en risa.

-Me temo que hay cierta competencia por ese puesto.

-¿qué tipo de competencia?

-Inuzuka Kiba, el vecino de Lady Hinata, que también me rinde vasallaje, hace tiempo que tiene los ojos puestos en Byakko. De hecho, es por lo que creo que la dama ya no es… virgen.

-¿La sedujo?

-Según me han contado mis informadores, la raptó el mes pasado y la retuvo en Chūsei durante cuatro días.

-¿Intentó que lo aceptara como marido?

-Pues sí, pero la dama lo rechazó.

-Una mujer poco corriente -acertó a decir Naruto

-Sí. Parece que Lady Hinata espera que el hombre que sea su señor cumpla unos requisitos muy especiales..-volvió a sonreír- me ha enviado las condiciones necesarias para ser su marido

-¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Condiciones? -estaba seguro de que Jiraiya le ocultaba algo..

-Las ha puesto por escrito con gran lujo de detalles. Míralas..

Jiraiya cogió una hoja de pergamino enrollada que había en una mesa cercana y se la entregó a Naruto.

Pasó la vista rápidamente por los saludos hasta llegar a la parte en el que detallada lo que exigía de un marido:

'Jiraiya-sama, he meditado mucho sobre sus deseos y las necesidades de mi pueblo, y acepto contraer matrimonio. Sin embargo como Byakko es una isla remota y no conozco a ningún hombre al que elegir como esposo, excepto sir Inuzuka Kiba-san, le ruego respetuosamente me envíe una selección de al menos tres o cuatro pretendientes. Elegiré marido entre ellos. Para ayudarle en la tarea he preparado unas condiciones que especifican las cualidades que requiere.

Primeramente debería ser un caballero honrado que sepa mandar un pequeño, pero eficaz grupo de guerrero.

Además de este evidente requisito, hay otros tres que son personales:

En primer lugar, respecto a sus cualidades físicas, debe ser un hombre de estatura y proporciones normales. Me he fijado en que los hombres extremadamente corpulentos prefieren confiar en la fuerza bruta para conseguir sus fines en vez de en su ingenio y conocimientos.

En segundo lugar, debe ser un hombre de semblante alegre y carácter educado y agradable. Quiero que mi esposo tenga el don de la risa, que sea un hombre capaz de disfrutar con las humildes diversiones que nos proporciona la isla.

En tercer lugar, es absolutamente necesario que mi marido sea un hombre culto, al que le gusten la lectura y las conversaciones intelectuales.

Envíenos, por favor, cuando lo tenga a bien. Haré mi elección tan rápidamente como me sea posible y le informaré de mi decisión.

Byakko, 17 de marzo'

Naruto volvió a enrollar el pergamino, consciente de la tremenda diversión que reflejaban los ojos de su padrastro.

-¿Me pregunto de dónde sacaría la idea de poner condiciones para encontrar el perfecto señor y marido?

Jiraiya se echó a reír incapaz de contener su culpa -Supongo que los elementos básicos provienen de alguna balada romántica. Ya las conoces, Tsunade es fanática de ellas.

-Sí, sé de qué canciones me hablas -no pudo contener un escalofrío de disgusto hacia su fastidiosa prima Karin; y su loca y amable madrastra – No me interesan en absoluto

-A las mujeres les encantan, tengo varios Bardos favoritos de Tsunade que le traen diversas baladas..

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cuántos candidatos va a enviar, Jiraiya-sama?

-Permitiré que Lady Hinata elija entre dos competidores

Naruto arqueó una ceja

-¿No va a mandar tres o cuatro?

-No

-Entonces dos candidatos; otro más y yo..

-Sí

-¿Contra quién voy a competir?

Y fue ahí donde Senju Jiraiya sonrió con todos sus dientes.

-Con sir Inuzuka Kiba. Buena suerte, Naruto. Los requisitos de la dama son sencillos, ¿no te parece? Sus condiciones son que sea un hombre de mediana estatura, dado a la risa y que sepa leer.

Naruto le devolvió la carta a su padrastro.

-Es muy afortunada. Cumplo uno de los requisitos. Sé leer.

N/A: hey! Gracias por leer hasta aquí.. unos datitos para aclarar

La historia seria su desarrollo en universo no shinobi. Por lo que los ninjutsu y demás particularidades del Narutoverse se verán adaptados en esta historia. La época reflejada seria en la edad media, en la época de feudos y caballeros, era poco común que los señores y caballeros supieran leer, cada uno tenía algún erudito que les auxiliaba en cuestiones de letras y cartas. Así que no se burlen, en serio que Naruto 'sepa' leer es un punto a favor el hecho de ser un caballero o en este caso, un sannin.

De la historia original de Anelis Evans, profundice algunos aspectos de la Familia de Jiraiya y su relación con Naruto (que en el original apenas de pasada se menciona) por lo que afectará algún desarrollo de personajes inéditos cambiando quizás la trama final de la historia..

Byakko: tigre blanco, uno de los guardianes del emperador, referencia a los puntos cardinales que representa el oeste, con el elemento aire o rayo, también representa el cielo por el rugido del tigre blanco atrae las tormentas. Sería una leve referencia a la técnica de Hinata de su técnica Puño Suave: tigre gemelos.

Chūsei: 'Lealtad', algo acorde al clan Inuzuka.

Myoboku: por el monte Myoboku la tierra de los sapos.

Si dejan sus review, les respondo en el sgte capítulo: **La llegada de un extraño**

Regina Alba Blossom


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

 **Cap.2 La llegada de un extraño**

Esa mañana había amanecido especialmente soleada. Su querida isla se veía todavía más hermosa cuando hacía tanto sol como hoy. Así que Hinata decidió aprovecharlo y se dirigió a los jardines del convento con Shizune, monja del Convento de la Santa Sakura (N/A: eso no lo veían venir)

Como era su costumbre; se dedicaba a cuidar las flores, los caminatas de piedra, los setos.. y por supuesto disfrutar de las ocurrencias de las monjas.

-Lady Hinata, Lady Hinata! -gritó un chico

Hinata interrumpió una discusión sobre la mejor manera de realizar perfumes con Shizune, se volteó y vio al joven Konohamaru que lo saludaba con una bolsa de chucherías.

-¿qué pasa Konohamaru-chan? -preguntó un tanto curiosa

-Ha desembarcado un gran destacamento de hombres, Lady Hinata. Avanzan hacia el pueblo -avisó emocionado Konohamaru

-¿quién ha venido? -preguntó preparándose para la respuesta. Todos los habitantes de Byakko excepto por ella por supuesto, llevaban semanas esperando la llegada del primer candidato.

 _《_ _Al menos, puedo elegir. 》_ -pensó. Era más de lo que podían esperar muchas mujeres en su misma situación.

-Es el primer aspirante enviado por Jiraiya-sama- gritó Konohamaru metiéndose un puñado de chucherías en la boca -Dicen que es un poderoso Sannin, Lady Hinata. Gekko Hayate dice que tuvieron que utilizar la mitad de los barcos de Chūsei para meter todos los hombres, caballos y equipaje.

Un curioso estremecimiento hizo que se le cortará la respiración. Se había prometido que cuando llegara el momento mantendría la calma. Pero ahora estaba mucho más inquieta de lo que esperaba.

-¿Un magnífico ejército? -preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo y tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Sí -contestó Konohamaru con rostro resplandeciente -Y los caballos son enormes. Hayate dice que hay uno, un gran semental de color naranja fuego, que hace temblar el suelo con sus cascos cuando pasa.

-Pero si no pedí que vinieron con muchos caballeros ni soldados ¿Qué voy a hacer con un montón de soldados? ¡Y además, con caballos! ¡con lo que comen!

-No te preocupes, Hinata-san! -la tranquilizó Shizune sonriendo 《 _hombres mmm! Con la falta que hacen._.》 -Lo que el joven Konohamaru interpreta como un gran ejército puede que no sea lo que tú imaginas -《 _con unos mil hombres_.. _tantas almas que salvar!_ 》

-Tienes razón- dijo Hinata- ¡Por Santa Sakura! ¡Sólo es el primer candidato!

-Tranquila Hinata-san -le pidió Shizune 《 _muchos hombres! Muchos hombres!_ 》-a lo mejor han llegado a la vez los tres candidatos que solicitaste. Eso explicaría porqué tantos hombres y caballos.

Hinata sonrió ante la idea.

-eso debe ser -dijo más animada con un tinte nervioso- Todos los aspirantes han venido juntos..

-Sí – sonrió Shizune

-Espero que no se queden mucho tiempo, alimentarlos me costaría una fortuna

-Puedes permitírtelo, Hinata-san 《 _no seas tacaña niña.. son hombres_ 》- los ojos de Shizune centellearon 《 _que importa! Si se quedan un mes o dos.. así podrían venir y alegrar el convento_ 》 -Una vez que hayas elegido entre los candidatos, los otros simplemente se irán..

-¡Por el pie de Santa Sakura! Tendré que decidirme pronto para no gastar más comida y heno del que sea necesario.

La excusa más tonta que se había inventado, más claro que el cristal, pero estaba tan ansiosa que fue la primera que abordó su mente.

-Muy justo -concretó Shizune mirándola detenidamente 《 _solo lo dije por que la hermana Chiyo está cerca_ 》 ¿estás muy nerviosa?

-No~.. claro que no -mintió deliberadamente con una sonrisa nerviosa -Solo tengo ganas de que acabe todo.. hay mucho trabajo que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo en elegir marido. Confío en que Jiraiya-sama sólo haya enviado candidatos que cumplan mis requisitos.

-Seguro que lo ha hecho -murmuró Shizune 《 _si solo pediste al hombre perfecto.. seguro apareció_ 》-tus cartas lo especificaban claramente

-Es cierto -suspiró Hinata, que había pasado horas redactando las condiciones para el nuevo señor de Byakko, aunque ese tiempo que no era nada en comparación con el que había invertido en pensar miles de razones de porqué NO necesitaba un marido.

En los meses que siguieron a la muerte de su padre, Hinata había desarrollado un discurso contra la necesidad del matrimonio, con apoyo total de Tsunade-sama, la esposa de Jiraiya-sama y su principal cliente. Su principal razón la segura situación de isla Byakko, cuando sobrevino el desastre..

Su vecino en tierra firme, sir Inuzuka Kiba-san, la había raptado mientras hacía una corta visita en Chūsei. Furiosa con él por haber echado todo a perder al demostrar su vulnerabilidad, Hinata había hecho que la vida en Chūsei fuera un infierno para él. Al final de su forzada estancia, Inuzuka-san confesó alegrarse de verla partir. Pero era demasiado tarde. Hinata sabía que tarde o temprano los rumores llegarían a oídos de Jiraiya-sama. Éste pensaría que no era capaz de proteger Byakko.

Su madre Hanamei, que había fallecido cuando Hinata tenía doce años, le había enseñado que los deseos de la dueña de aquel feudo estaban por debajo de las necesidades de su pueblo y de las tierras que lo alimentaba. En su isla no había guardias ni hombres de armas. Los pocos que habían regresado. La primera carta de advertencia de Senju Jiraiya había llegado hacía seis semanas (Tsunade-sama ya le había advertido dos semanas antes de dicha advertencia), sin embargo ella trató de pasarla por alto. Pero la segunda carta dejaba bien claro que debía casarse. Para su gran disgusto, ella había llegado a la misma conclusión, era inevitable..

-Se acercan, Lady Hinata -gritó Konohamaru desde la entrada

Hinata se limpió la tierra negra del jardín que ensuciaba sus manos -le ruego me excuse.. tengo que ir a la casa para cambiarme antes de que lleguen mis invitados

-Por supuesto -contestó Shizune 《 _si niña, porque estás muy sucias, y mira tu cabello, arregláte las pestañas_ 》-recuerda que seguramente habrá tres candidatos. Harás una buena elección

-¿Y si no me gusta ninguno de los tres pretendientes que me envía Jiraiya-sama?

-Entonces tendremos que averiguar si eres demasiado exigente -respondió la monja con tono un poco cortante

En la calle, al otro lado del muro del convento se oyó un grito. Las voces crecían en asombro y entusiasmo conforme los habitantes del pueblo se reunían para contemplar a los recién llegados. Konohamaru guardó sus chucherías que le colgaba del cinturón y fue corriendo (en realidad tambaleándose, porque para serles sinceros, estaba gordo) hasta un banco que había pegado al muro.

Hinata se dio cuento demasiado tarde de sus intenciones 《¡tendría que recibirlos así! ¡toda llena de tierra!》

Konohamaru se puso de pie en el banco y comenzó a subir su cuerpo encima del muro de piedra (toda una hazaña!, según la monja Shizune)

-¡Konohamaru-kun!¡tendrías cuidado!- le gritó Hinata -si Konohamaru se cae, Anko no me perdonará nunca

-Una día de éstos tendrá que empezar a dejar de mimar al joven- aseguró Shizune encogiéndose de hombros- Sí sigue estando encima de él como una madre con su polluelo, acabará siendo un joven miedoso, angustiado y sumamente gordo 《 _y mantenido, y fofo, ¡una verdadera molestia!_ 》

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo culparla -añadió Hinata con voz queda -Ha perdido a todos sus seres queridos, no puede arriesgarse a perder a su hijo también..

-¡Los veo! -gritó Konohamaru pasando una pierna por encima del muro -Ya están en la calle!- se hizo sombra en los ojos para protegerlos de la luz del sol de primavera -¡El caballo gigante de color naranja fuego va al primero y juro que el caballero que lo monta es tan grande como su montura!

Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

-Pedí hombres de tamaño y corpulencia normal.. -intrigada, Hinata recogió las enaguas de su vestido y avanzó rápidamente por el sendero del jardín para ver a los recién llegados.

-Es muy raro, Lady Hinata. Todo en ese caballero es negro, gris y un poco de naranja, incluso su vestimenta.

La curiosidad de Hinata aumentó -¿cómo es de grande ese caballero?

-Es muy, muy grande -contestó Konohamaru desde su elevada posición -Y el caballero que va detrás de él es casi tan grande.

-¡No puede ser! -Hinata se acercó a la puerta y miró hacia la calle, pero la multitud de entusiasmados aldeanos le tapó la vista. Eso se ganaba por ser pequeña; 1,60 poquito, pero 1,60 llenos de coraje y valentía, admitió en sus adentros.

Gekko Hayate, Shiranui Gemma, Usuki Yugao la tabernero y tres fornidos granjeros estaban delante. Todos eran más altos que ella.

-No te inquietes por el tamaño del caballero negro -dijo Shizune acercándose a Hinata con mirada risueña 《¡ _Sólo recuerda que todo es proporcional!》_

-Sí, lo sé. Con todo, me gustaría verlo -dijo Hinata calculando la distancia desde el banco a lo alto del muro -¡dame la mano!

Konohamaru volvió la vista hacia su señora.

-¿quieres subir aquí conmigo, Lady Hinata?

-Sí -aseguró levantándose las faldas de su vestido de talle largo y subió al banco

Shizune lanzó un ligero gruñido de desaprobación 《¡ _porqué no se me ocurrió a mí!》_

-La verdad, Hinata-san, me parece en extremo impropio. Piensa en la vergüenza que pasarás si uno de tus pretendientes te ve comportándote como mono ahí arriba.

-Nadie me verá. Por la algarabía que oigo, nuestros invitados están demasiado ocupados haciendo una GRAN demostración pata el pueblo y quiero ver el espectáculo -Hinata se encogió de hombros al de ir lo último, agarró el borde del muro, encontró una grieta con la punta de sus suaves botas de piel e intentó ponerse al lado de Konohamaru.

-Tenga cuidado, mi lady- Konohamaru se inclinó para agarrarle el brazo

-No te preocupes -dijo mientras pasaba primero una pierna y luego la otra sobre el ancho muro de piedra -puede que sea una solterona de veintitrés años, pero todavía puedo trepar a un muro -sonrió a Konohamaru mientras se enderezaba y se ajustaba la frondosa falda -¿has visto? Lo he conseguido.. Ahora dime dónde está el caballero negro.

-Al final de la calle -señalando hacia el puerto -escuche el estruendo de los cascos de los caballos..

El estrépito de los cascos sonaba cada vez más cercano. Los aldeanos estaban inmóviles por la expectación.

De repente Hinata vio al caballero y al escudero vestidos de negro y gris, aunque el que iba delante tenía rastros naranjas similares al color de su corcel. Contuvo el aliento y entendió porqué se había quedado impresionado Konohamaru.

Hombres y caballos parecían estar hechos con todos los elementos de una furiosa tormenta: viento, lluvia y rayos. Sólo hacía falta echarles una mirada para saber que su sombrío enojo, una vez despertado, sería capaz de destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino.

Por un momento, la visión del caballero negro dejó tan muda a Hinata como lo estaban los aldeanos de la calle. Una desesperada sensación se agolpa en su estómago cuando se dio cuenta de que no cabía duda de que estaba contemplando uno de sus pretendientes.

《 _Muy alto_ 》 Pensó 《 _demasiado. Y muy peligroso. Decididamente, no es el hombre adecuado_ 》

Hinata contemplaba aquella extraña visión con la misma sorpresa que todo el mundo. No prestaba mucha atención a los murmullos que provenían de una pequeña celda de piedra en la que habitaba la anacoreta del pueblo.

Hinata miró por encima de su hombro hacia la celda, construida en el muro del convento. Yamanaka Ino, la anacoreta, vivía allí desde que hacía diez años enviudó de Yamanaka Sai, por lo que había decidido convertirse en ermitaña. Según el dictado del camino religioso que había elegido, jamás salía de allí.

Se suponía que debía dedicarse a la oración y la meditación, pero la verdad es que se entregaba a los chismes del pueblo. Nunca le faltaban, porque durante el día prácticamente todo el pueblo pasaba delante de su ventana. Muchos se detenían para hablar con ella o pedirle consejo. Cuando alguien lo hacía, Ino le sacaba hasta la última gota de información con lo que poder chismorrear.

También desempeñaba las funciones de su vocación, que incluían dar consejo con gran fervor a todo el que se acercara a ella. No pocas veces se lo ofrecía hasta a los que no se lo habían pedido. Era partidaria de las predicciones de oscuros presagios y no tardaba en advertir sobre inminentes muertes y desastres. A veces acertaba. Como su predecesora Tenten.

-¿qué dicen? -le preguntó Shizune a Hinata

-No lo sé -contestó ella esforzándose por oír la creciente marea de susurras -Konohamaru dice que es algo sobre un sannin. Creo que la anacoreta ha sido la que ha empezado el rumor.

-Entonces es de buena fuente -aseguró Shizune 《 _esta Ino-dono tiene las mejores fuentes informativas_ 》[N/A: en nuestro país lo llamamos 'radio so'o' ;P]

-Escuchen! -la interrumpió Konohamaru -Ahora se distinguen las palabras.

La cresta de los murmullos avanzaba por encima del mar de gente.

-…el Sannin Vengativo de Konoha?

-…eso es, Konoha. Así lo llaman, el Auror Vengativo de Konoha.

-...dicen que porta una espada poderosísima llamada 'El canto del Rasengan'

-…porqué la llamaría así?

-¿Lo ha oído Lady Hinata? -preguntó con la boca llena de chucherías -¡Sannin Vengativo de Konoha!

-Sí.. -contestó ésta que se había dado cuenta de que algunas personas se santiguaban cuando se enteraban de la noticia

 _《_ _Una reputación que está muy bien, a menos que una esté obligada a casarse con él_ 》 un suspiro mental de reflexión de la pelinegrazulada le rememoró lo que sabía del asunto. Sobre todo le trajo a la memoria su querido primo, Hyuuga Neji, quien le había dicho que los sannin son los caballeros de élite, conocidos como los mejores con la espada. Konoha, ésa era su tierra, el valle de Senju Hashirama, tenía la fama de poseer los mejores sannin del mundo. La tierra de valientes, la llamaban.

Ahora sí que estaba nerviosa.

-¡Me gustaría saber dónde están los otros! -exclamó Hinata, intentando mirar más allá de aquel imponente caballero negro que por alguna razón la hacía cosquillear su tic corporal.

-¿qué otros?

Hinata frunció el entrecejo ante los jinetes que se aproximaban.

-Se supone que debían venir al menos otros tres caballeros entre los que tendría que elegir un marido, pero todos esos hombres parecen cabalgar tras una sola bandera.

-Bueno, el Sannin de Konoha es casi tan grande como tres juntos -afirmó Konohamaru con gran satisfacción -No hace falta que vengan más..

Hinata entornó sus ojos de luna. Aquel hombre no era tan grande, ahora que lo meditaba, pero si tenía un aspecto formidable. Y muy atrayente: las ropas eran hechas en cuero y seda, aunque no era nada parecido a lo que ella imaginaba. El kimono en colores negros y gris humo era cubierto por su armadura tõsei gusoku con detalles en negro, plata y oro naranja.

-Hinata-san, deberías ir inmediatamente a la casa. Si sigues en el muro no te dará tiempo de recibir a ese gran caballero como es debido -le señaló Shizune 《 _y así me subo yo.. vamos déjame Hinata-san_ 》

-Demasiado tarde, Shizune-san -contestó Hinata volteando se y alzando la voz sobre el estruendo de voces y el sonido seco de los cascos -tendré que esperar hasta que hayan pasado, antes de poder bajar a la calle. Anko y los criados tendrán que encargarse de recibir a nuestros visitantes.

-¿qué estás diciendo? -la reprendió la monja con evidente disgusto -Anko y los criados no pueden ofrecerles el tipo de bienvenida que espera el futuro señor de Byakko.

-Todavía no sabemos si el caballero negro será el futuro señor de Byakko ¿no? De hecho, dudo mucho que lo sea. Por lo que he visto, no tiene el tamaño adecuado.

-El tamaño es lo de menos, mi niña -murmuró Shizune contrariada 《 _¿a quién engaño?_ 》

El ruido de los cascos y de los arneses cesó de pronto. Un grito de sorpresa de Konohamaru y el repentino silencio de la multitud hicieron que Hinata dejará su conversación con Shizune y volviera la cabeza rápidamente.

Se asombró de que la formación de hombres a caballo estuviera directamente frente a ella. Tragó saliva con dificultad cuando se dio cuenta de que el caballero negro la estaba mirando. Su primera intención fue dejarse caer por el borde del muro y escaparse sin ser vista hacia el jardín. Pero era demasiado tarde para huir.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo sucio que estaba su vestido y lo alborotado que llevaba el cabello. Cuando se agarró al borde del muro de piedra, tibio por el sol, notó que tenía húmedas las palmas de las manos. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra su tic corporal de jugar con sus dedos frente de su boca. Seguro que no la estaba mirando.

No podía estar haciéndolo.

No habría manera de que él supiera que era ella. No había razón para haber llamado la atención del caballero. Era simplemente una mujer sentada en un muro, observando el espectáculo, junto con el resto de los aldeanos.

Pero sí la estaba mirando.

Una extraña quietud se apoderó de la situación mientras el Sannin la miraba pensativo durante un interminable momento. Tuvo la impresión de que la brisa había cesado de soplar. No se oía ni un sonido, ni siquiera el ondear de una bandera. El tiempo se había detenido para la señora de Byakko.

Hinata rezó por que el Sannin de Konoha la tomará por una campesina.

Obedeciendo una orden misteriosa, el gran semental color naranja fuego, se dirigió hacia el muro del convento. Los que se hallaban ante el caballo se hicieron a un lado rápidamente para dejarle paso libre. Todos los ojos se posaron en ella.

-¡Viene hacia aquí, Lady Hinata! -chilló Konohamaru -A lo mejor la ha reconocido..

-Pero si no me ha visto nunca -le aclaró con los dedos clavados en la piedra, resistiendo más que nunca contra su tic corporal -no puede saber cómo soy..

Konohamaru abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró súbitamente cuando el imponente caballo de guerra se detuvo justo delante de Hinata. La mirada del caballero estaba a la misma altura que la de ella.

Hinata miró fijamente unos ojos azules brillantes. Y se dio cuenta de inmediato de que el caballero sabía quien era ella. Contuvo la respiración intentado desesperadamente pensar en alguna forma de salir de aquella situación. Jamás había pasado por una experiencia tan embarazosa.

-Busco a la dama de la Isla de Byakko -dijo el caballero

Un curioso estremecimiento la recorrió al oír su voz. No sabía por qué reaccionaba de una forma tan extraña, porque la verdad es que encajaba perfectamente con su aspecto. Era profunda y grave.

Se agarró a la piedra para que le dejarán de temblar los dedos, consciente de que al soltarlos indefectiblemente caería en su odioso tic corporal. Después levantó la barbilla e irguió los hombros. Era la señora de su feudo e intentó mantener un comportamiento incluso si se encontraba frente al hombre de aspecto más formidable que había visto en su vida.

-Soy la persona que busca, señor. ¿quién es usted?

-Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha

Hinata recordó los cuchicheos 'Sannin Vengativo de Konoha'

-Le doy la bienvenida a la isla Byakko, sir Uzumaki-dono.. permítame que le dé las gracias en nombre de todo el pueblo por el magnífico espectáculo que nos ha ofrecido..

-Me alegro de que le haya gustado lo que ha visto, señora. Espero que disfrute lo mismo con el resto de la representación

La luz del sol no la dejaba ver bien su rostro, solo sus profundos ojos. El resto eran sombras y sonidos de telas. Lo estaba tratando de estudiar con una curiosidad que no pudo disimular, ni siquiera por educación.

Realmente era muy alto, metro ochenta, metro ochenta y dos, pero ese defecto no parecía tan alarmante ahora como cuando redactó los requisitos que debía cumplir su marido. La razón era obvia: no quería un conquistador bruto 'solo músculos'

Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha era sin lugar a dudas un caballero ejercitado, conocía la guerra, pero no era un bruto, lo veía en su cara.

La luz del sol brilló en su enmarañada melena de pelo dorado, como si parte de ese resplandor solar descansara como una corona. Y unas curiosas marcas en su rostro, como bigotes de gato o un astuto zorro.. había algo en sus facciones.. que le hizo perder el hilo de la conversación… a pesar de la inteligencia que reflejaban sus ojos azules como el cielo, presintiendo que podía ser implacable e inflexible.

Miró a Lady Hinata mientras ésta lo observaba. Parecía que no le molestaba el minucioso examen. Simplemente permaneció sentado en Kurama, su fiel caballo naranja fuego, esperando tranquila y pacientemente un juicio, en una forma que sugería que el veredicto no le preocupaba.

A Hinata se le ocurrió que se había fijado unos objetivos y tenía intención de conseguirlos sin importarle su decisión o conclusión. Aquel pensamiento la horrorizó. No sería fácil rechazar al Sannin de Konoha una vez que éste se había fijado una meta.

Pero también ella podía mostrarse igual de firme en la consecución de sus propios objetivos. Prácticamente había estado al mando de la isla y de todo lo que había en ella desde los doce años.

-¿Y bien, mi Lady? ¿le satisface su nuevo señor? -preguntó Naruto

《¿ _su futuro señor_?》parpadeó Hinata sorprendida como una lechuza. No sabía si reírse o reconvenirle por su impresionante arrogancia y se decidió por una educada, pero fría sonrisa.

-No podría decirlo, aún no he visto al resto de aspirantes al puesto.

-Se equivoca, mi Lady. Solo somos dos, Inuzuka Kiba de Chūsei y yo.

Los labios de Hinata se abrieron por el horror.

-Pero, eso no es posible. Solicité una selección de al menos tres o cuatro caballeros.

-No siempre tenemos lo que pedimos, ¿no es verdad?

-Aun así, usted no cumple ninguno de mis requisitos, señor -farfulló Hinata acalorada por el disgusto -no quiero ofenderle, pero no tiene la talla adecuada. Y da la impresión de ser más un hombre de guerra que de paz y además, no parece ser un hombre de carácter alegre.

-Es verdad que he sido bien entrenado en el arte del Sannin, pero le juro que busco una vida tranquila y pacífica. En cuanto a mi carácter, ¿qué debo decir? Un hombre puede cambiar, ¿no?

-no estoy tan segura -contestó cautelosa mente

-Sé leer

-Bueno, al menos es algo -murmuró Hinata contrariada por lo dicho -no obstante

-Mi Lady, por experiencia he aprendido que todos tenemos que arreglarnos con lo que tenemos.

-Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo -dijo Hinata con frialdad -Señor, seré franca. Ha venido desde muy lejos y nos ha ofrecido un maravilloso espectáculo. No quisiera ofenderle, pero, a decir verdad, me temo que no tiene ninguna posibilidad de ser el señor de Byakko. Creo que sería mejor que usted y todos sus hombres se fueran en los mismos barcos en los que han venido.

-No, mi Lady. He esperado mucho y recorrido un largo trecho. Estoy aquí para reclamar mi futuro. No tengo intención de irme -aseguró decidido Naruto, con una fiera mirada determinada

-Pues debo insistir en..

Se oyó un suave y mortífero suspiro, y la espada de Naruto apareció en su mano. El rápido y aterrador movimiento provocó un grito ahogado en la multitud. Hinata se detuvo a mitad de su frase con los ojos muy abiertos.

El joven Konohamaru consiguió romper el hechizo.

-¡No debe herir a mi señora! -le gritó a Naruto -¡No lo permitiré!

-¡calla, Konohamaru-kun! -le susurró aterrada Hinata

Naruto miró al joven con una ceja elevada.

-Eres muy valiente; los hay que huyen espantados cuando ven 'El canto del Rasengan'

No cabía duda de que Konohamaru estaba asustado, pero su expresión mostraba una obstinada determinación. Le devolvió la mirada.

-No le haga daño.

-No se lo haré -le aseguró Naruto -De hecho, como su futuro señor estoy muy contento de que haya tenido un protector tan valiente hasta mi llegada. Estoy en deuda contigo, joven.

La cara de Konohamaru adoptó una expresión de incertidumbre. Naruto ofreció su espada a Hinata en un gesto de homenaje y respeto. Esperó, al igual que todo el mundo, a que ella comiera el arma ofrecida.

Un murmullo de asombro y aprobación se elevó de la multitud. Hinata lo oyó, sentía el entusiasmo apenas contenido de Konohamaru, y la expectante tensión del ambiente era abrumadora.

Rechazar la espada era un acto que albergaba un gran riesgo. No había forma de saber cómo reaccionaría sir Uzumaki Naruto ni que represalias tomarían sus soldados. En cuestión de minutos podían destruir el pueblo.

Sin embargo, aceptarla era dar al sannin todos los motivos para pensar que su petición sería bien recibida. Era una trampa. Muy limpia, tuvo que admitir, pero era una trampa al fin y al cabo.

Observó la empuñadura de la espada y luego se fijó su mirada en la de Naruto.

Sabiendo que no había forma de salir de la trampa, eligió una de las dos opciones que tenía. Extendió la mano lentamente y cogió la empuñadura de la espada.

La muchedumbre profirió un grito de júbilo. Konohamaru sonrió abiertamente. Los vítores inundaron el ambiente.

Hinata posó su mirada en la de Naruto, su estómago se encogió y tuvo la sensación de haber caído de uno de los altos acantilados de Byakko.

Naruto se acercó más a ella, extendió sus manos, la asió de la cintura y la bajó del muro para sentarla junto a él sobre Kurama. El mundo giró a su alrededor y caso se le cae la espada. Levantó la vista y vio que los ojos de Naruto brillaban con satisfacción. Hinata se preguntó por qué sentía que seguía cayendo. Naruto levantó una mano para llamar a un caballero. Un guerrero de severa expresión con una cicatriz que le cruza el puente de la nariz se adelantó.

-¿si, sir Naruto?

-Iruka -levantó la voz para que su segundo al mando pudiera oírle por encima de los atronadores vítores de los aldeanos -escolta al noble protector de la dama, como corresponde.

-Sí

Iruka detuvo su montura cerca del muro y estiró un brazo para alzar a Konohamaru por la cintura. Lo levantó para bajarlo del muro y lo acomodó en la silla de montar. Hinata de dio cuenta con disgusto de que Naruto acababa de ganar un leal vasallo de por vida.

Oyó los gritos de su pueblo mientras el Sannin de Konoha avanzaba con su corcel naranja fuego por la abarrotada calle, junto con ella. Volvió la vista por encima del hombro y vio a Shizune, que estaba de pie en la entrada del convento.

La monja agitaba la mano alegremente 《¡ _que dichosa!_ 》

Apretó con fuerza 'El canto del Rasengan' y pensó, en la trampa perfectamente dispuesta en la que había caído.

 **Buenas nakamas!**

Gracias a todos los que han puesto en favorito y seguimiento está historia que con cariño les voy a ir trayendo.. en mi perfil de Facebook con el nombre de álbum Sannin de Konoha están todos los capítulos que voy a ir subiendo en esta plataforma.. aquí podrían darme sus reviews.

Ahora contestando a los nobles que han dejado sus palabras en la caja de reviews

Luna Uzumakii: por supuesto que los publicaré todos aquí también.. gracias por tu apoyo

Monica135: gracias a ti por tus palabras

Kathy Silva: ya subi el ultimo cap en mi perfil de Facebook.. hay quien dice que se vive más veces al leer nuevamente la historia, No? Gracias por el apoyo

Jhon-Namikaze: como Dije, es una adaptación del fic Auror de Gryffindor, la autora Anelis Evans (cuyo nro de cuenta en esta plataforma es 948878) publico en el año 2006 y siempre lo considere una hermosa historia y cuando vi ciertos paralelismos con Naruto me anime a adaptarla.. creo que no hice tan mal trabajo, no? Espero que continuar siguiendo.. gracias

Dejen sus reviews.. nos vemos en el **Cap. 3: Con respecto a los requisitos**

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	3. Chapter 3

**Sannin de Konoha**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 **Cap.3 Con respecto a los requisitos**

-Ofrecer la 'El canto del Rasengan' a la dama ha sido un bonito gesto -comentó Gaara sonriendo mientras observaba cómo se enjabonaba Naruto en una enorme bañera -poco habitual en ti, si me permites decirlo.

-¿Me crees incapaz de hacer hermosos gestos? -preguntó Naruto apartando el pelo mojado de sus ojos azules y mirando a su amigo, su hermano de armas por así decirlo, uno de sus caballeros de más confianza, para dejarlo en claro.

Gaara no tenía interés en ser el líder. Era independiente por naturaleza. Siendo el hijo menor de Lord Sabaku no Rasa, del feudo Suna, decidió jurar lealtad a quien él elegía y el señor al que se la ofreciera podía estar seguro de que disfrutaría de un inquebrantable servicio. Hacía más de 7 años, Gaara había jurado lealtad al Sannin de Konoha.

-He de admitir que los actos grandiosos e impresionantes se te dan bien, siempre eres el centro de atención -intervino el tercer hombre de la habitación -tus gestos siempre esconden trampas, pero éste ha sido excepcional, incluso para ti..

-Shikamaru tiene razón, algo se te habrá quedado de nuestras experiencias -soltó Gaara con sutil diversión, ante la mirada cómplice con su cuñado y de fastidio del rubio de ojos azules..

-Gracias -ironizó el Sannin con una mueca despectiva

-Con todo, era solamente otra trampa ¿no?, no le dejaste otra alternativa a la dama que no fuera aceptar 'El canto del Rasengan' -comentó Shikamaru y Naruto se encogió de hombros

-Habría sido muy violento si hubiera vuelto la espada contra ti y te hubiera sacado el corazón de un golpe, por los ojos que te profesaba..

-Temari lo habría hecho, le valdría un reverendo..

-Te recuerdo Shikamaru que es mi hermana mayor.. mas respeto sobre las palabras que elegirías en expresar…

-Vamos Gaara -intervino divertido Naruto ante la interacción de sus mejores hombres a su servicio, la relación parental en ambos siempre fue una sutil amenaza cuando Temari era mencionada -incluso tu más que nadie sabes que Shikamaru lleva la razón.. tu hermana es de temer -termina con un ligero tinte azul, asustado del temperamento fuerte de la hermana del pelirrojo.

Sabaku no Temari era la segunda hija del señor feudal de Suna, nunca se caracterizó por el comportamiento de una correcta dama de alta alcurnia. Guerrera como sus dos hermanos, el heredero Kankuro y su hermano menor Gaara; no deja que nadie le haga de tonta. Temperamento decidido y desafiante, encontró una debilidad al conocer al caballero más inteligente en Konoha y mano izquierda del Sannin Vengativo de Konoha; el derecho es Umino Iruka; en una relación tempestuosa, Temari enganchó al genio en estrategias y perezoso de alma en un matrimonio arreglado por diplomacia entre Suna y Konoha. Shikamaru se despidió de su amada y problemática esposa, quien está encinta de 4 meses, para preparar su nuevo hogar en Byakko. Siempre y cuando la dama de la isla acepte a su terco señor.

-Regresemos al tema.. -carraspeó Shikamaru centrando a los tres hombres sobre la situación que los concierne.

-Como decía, había pocas posibilidades de que lo hiciera, pero el mayor riesgo era que no quisiera aceptarla -continuó Naruto y se llevó el perfumado jabón a la nariz para olerlo con cautela -¿No tienen la impresión de que todo en Byakko huele a flores?

-Toda la condenada isla huele como un jardín -aseguró Gaara casi harto de la fragancia.

-Apuesto que la acequia del pueblo está perfumada -comentó en tono jocoso el pelinegro con pelo de piña quien aspiró fuertemente e inhala el perfume que penetrante por la ventana abierta a sus espaldas -¿qué hubieras hecho si la dama hubiera rechazado la espada?

Naruto hizo un gesto despectivo -eso ya no importa. La aceptó -《 _y decidió su destino_ 》

-¿eso es lo que crees? Yo no estaría tan seguro, amigo mío. Tengo el presentimiento de que la dueña de Byakko es una mujer con recursos.. según lo que Iruka ha investigado y nos ha informado, es ella la que ha conseguido que las tierras sean prósperas y productivas..

Shikamaru interrumpe a Gaara con sus propias observaciones -Según los informes, su madre le enseñó los secretos de la fabricación de los perfumes. Su padre era un estudioso que no tenía interés en administrar las tierras. Prefería pasar el tiempo en Kaminari traduciendo tratados árabes.

Naruto sonrió.

-que pena que no lo hayas conocido, seguro que los dos teníais mucho de que hablar -menciono Shikamaru al ver la sonrisa del ojiazul

-Sí -Naruto se puso de pie y estiró el brazo para tomar una toalla en sus manos -¡Por todos los diablos! Huelo como una rosa..

-Pero una rosa muy masculina -dijo Shikamaru en tono burlón y la sutil diversión de Gaara

-Puede que a tu nueva dama le guste el perfume -continuó la burla de su cuñado, para volver a su semblante serio, observando a su señor secarse el pelo con un paño.

-Dime, -siguió Shikamaru -¿cómo supiste que la moza que estaba en el muro era en realidad la señora de Byakko?

Naruto hizo un ligero movimiento con una mano al terminar de secar el pelo, y lo dejaba alborotado, como siempre.

-Tenía la edad adecuada y estaba mejor vestida que el resto de los aldeanos

Shikamaru y Gaara intercambian miradas como si fuera que el rubio nunca ha prestado atención a los detalles, fastidiando al mismo quien dió un resoplido impaciente.

-Sí, pero aún así… -interrumpió Gaara pero Naruto no le dejó terminar.

-Se veía brillante y decidida, exhalaba aire de confianza y autoridad. Estaba seguro de que era la señora de Byakko

Naruto se acordó de la primera visión de Hinata. Preciosa. Montado en Kurama, se había fijado en ella apenas subió al muro para sentarse en él, una figura ágil y graciosa que llevaba un vestido violeta claro y una capa color blanco. En perfecta combinación con su cabello negro azulado como la noche. El cuello, el dobladillo y las mangas de la túnica estaban bordados en amarillo oro, al igual que el ancho cinturón que permanecía bajo en las caderas para resaltar su estrecha cintura y el femenino ensanchamiento caderas.

Para Naruto, la mujer del muro era la encarnación de la misma primavera. Su largo y negro azulado cabello, recogido en trenzas sin apretar por un pedacito de seda, brillaba. Se hubiera vuelto loco si la señora que tenía en frente no fuera la señora del castillo. Porque desde el instante que la vio.. no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Y que Jiraiya era un maldito mentiroso. Pasó varios días de viaje a caballo y luego en barco con el único pensamiento de que estaba condenado a casarse con un monstruo.

Toda ella le parecía fascinante, pero fue su rostro lo que llamó su atención. Sus hermosas facciones estaban tan encendidas de curiosidad y entusiasmo. Un refinado, pero inconfundible orgullo brillaba en la expresión de su cara, era el rostro de una mujer decidida. Preciosa.

Sin embargo, sus grandes ojos (y obviamente supo que habían otros pares de generosos ojos que había prestado atención, después de todo era un saludable hombre en su treintena) de un exótico color plata.. o más bien una perla opalina mostraban una gran cautela y le había proporcionado la clave final de su verdadera identidad.

La elegantemente vestida dama del muro tenía un interés muy personal en los caballeros que estaban invadiendo sus dominios.

Naruto sabía que cuando cabalgó hacia el muro para ponerse frente a ella corría un riesgo. Le preocupaba un poco que se hubiera tirado por el muro y vuelto a meterse en el jardín del convento, pero no lo hizo. Como sospechaba, tenía demasiada arrogancia como para retirarse.

Cuando se acercó a ella se fijó en la mancha de tierra en su vestido. Pensó que era un buen presentimiento. A la señora de Byakko no le importaba mancharse las manos. Eso sumaba más puntos positivos para la dama en la opinión del Sannin.

Naruto se apartó de sus recuerdos. Echó a un lado la perfumada toalla de lino y tomó en sus manos una túnica gris limpia.

《 _Quien iba a imaginar que el Sannin de Konoha iría a parar a un lugar tan hermoso y perfumado para reclamarlo como suyo_ 》reflexionó con una sutil sonrisa.

Estaba satisfecho con isla Byakko: lo poco que había conocido de ella le había encantado, no era pequeña, cabía perfectamente un pueblo entero, además tenía prados y senderos en el bosque de roble que le encantaría recorrer. También estaba el castillo. No era ni una cuarta parte de lo que era Myoboku, pero era más de lo que hubiera esperado en su posición. Sentía que tenía lo que había estado buscando.

Se colocó los pantalones y atravesó descalzo una de las estrechas ventanas cortadas en el muro de piedra. La cálida y perfumada brisa le recordó el cabello de Hinata. Se vio obligado a inhalar el olor de su cabello cuando la llevó con él por el pueblo y el camino que conducía al Castillo.

El aroma de las flores se había mezclado, pero no había conseguido enmascarar el intrigante olor que era suyo nada más. Aquella fragancia había cautivado a Naruto. Olía como ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Ni siquiera las mujeres bien cuidadas de Oni no Kuni que conoció alguna vez.

El sutil y embriagador aroma, combinado con la sensación de sus suavemente redondeadas caderas apretadas contra su pierna, había provocado algo en su interior.

Sus cejas se juntaron y apretó la mandíbula al recordar la fuerza viva de aquel deseo. Tenía que asegurarse de que lo mantendría a raya. Si había logrado sobrevivir era porque jamás había dejado que le gobernaran sus emociones.

Tanto Shikamaru como Gaara permanecían quietos, observando a su señor tener su mirada azul a través de la ventana. Shikamaru carraspeó logrando sacar a Naruto de sus profunda reflexión.

Lo miró a los ojos continuando la charla -¿así que reconociste a la señora de Byakko en el acto? -preguntó el pelinegro sacudiendo su cabeza con burla, con Gaara sonriendo levemente a su lado -Te felicito, Naruto. Como de costumbre, cuando necesario cuadrastre los datos y diste con la decisión correcta.

-Me impresionas Naruto.. -Gaara terminó diciendo al final con camarería a las palabras de Shikamaru.

-No fue difícil -aseguró Naruto con fastidio a las palabras de sus caballeros de confianza, sentándose en un taburete para ponerse las botas de fino cuero -Basta de este tema.. Iruka aún está ocupado?

-Creo que a cualquier momento llegará.. -apenas había terminado de hablar, la puerta se abrió dejando al visitante ver a los tres hombres conversando.

-Naruto, no hay mucho que decir del incidente.. -habló el recién llegado, intuyendo el hilo de conversación previa entre los 3 hombres.

Umino Iruka, con cuarenta y cinco años, es un caballero de élite que ha estado al servicio del Sannin de Konoha desde el inicio. Con su pelo castaño atado en una coleta alta y la cicatriz que cruza el puente de su nariz, piel tostada, no aparenta la edad que tiene. La figura de hermano mayor y mano derecha del Sannin se encarga de reunir información para compartir con Gaara y Shikamaru, las mentes estratégicas y consejeros de Naruto.

-Como saben, me tomé unas jarras de cerveza en la taberna de Chūsei ayer por la noche. Lo más interesante que me contaron es que todos los implicados, es decir, sir Inuzuka, sus criados y la misma señora, insisten en que no hubo rapto.

Naruto se encogió de hombros

-Es lo que esperaba, está en juego la reputación de una dama.

-Es verdad. Dicen que hizo una visita inesperada a sir Inuzuka que duró cuatro días.. -aportó Shikamaru

-¿Y después le propuso matrimonio? -continuó Gaara

-Sí, pero la dama lo rechazó -contestó risueño Iruka -Tendrás que admitir Naruto que se necesita valor, dadas las circunstancias..

-Por eso lo hizo. La mayoría de las mujeres hubieran cedido ante lo inevitable -aseguró Naruto lleno de admiración. Su futura esposa no cedía ante una flagrante intimidación. Admiraba esa valentía.

-Como excusa le dijo que su señor feudal, Senju Jiraiya-sama, había aceptado permitirle que escogiera marido -aportó el pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina

-Entonces debió de ser cuando decidió escribir a Jiraiya-sama para pedirle una selección de candidatos al puesto -les recordó Shikamaru sonriendo con malicia hacia Naruto, quien rodó los ojos ante la burla por los famosos requisitos

-Sin duda -Naruto resopló fastidiado, ante las caras divertidas de los hombres presentes -Eso explica también que mi padrastro me ordenara no perder el tiempo en reclamarla como esposa

Shikamaru reflexiona brevemente -sospecha que sir Inuzuka intentará volver a poner sus manos en Byakko

-No es fácil que un segundo rapto pase inadvertido.. -aportó Iruka observando el semblante estoico de su llamado 'hermano menor' -por curiosidad ¿qué vas a hacer con Inuzuka?

-Por ahora, nada. -Naruto mantuvo su rostro libre de emociones -No espero que Lady Hyuuga lo acuse de rapto o violación, a pesar de que ahora ella esté a salvo..

-Tienes que pensar en su reputación -supuso Gaara

-Al igual que tú, Naruto -completó Shikamaru

-No, además, ahora tengo otras preocupaciones. Ya me encargaré de sir Inuzuka más tarde..

Inuzuka Kiba de Chūsei pagaría por lo que había hecho, pero en el lugar y en el momento en que eligiera Uzumaki Naruto. A veces, el Sannin Vengativo de Konoha se tomaba su tiempo antes de llevar a cabo su venganza, aunque tarde o temprano, siempre la cobraba.

Tenía una reputación que proteger.

Gaara, quien se encontraba sentado como Shikamaru, se puso de pie, se volvió hacia la ventana y apoyó las manos en el alféizar. Miró los campos de flores que se extendían más allá de la vieja muralla de madera que rodeaba el castillo.

-Una tierra poco corriente esta que has venido a reclamar, al igual que su señora. Por no decir nada de los criados..

-¿qué es el chico respecto a Lady Hyuuga?

-¿Konohamaru? -Iruka sonrió -debería hacer algo de ejercicio, le gustan demasiado los pasteles y el pudin

-Ya veo

-Él y su madre, Lady Anko, viven en esta casa, ella es viuda -informó Iruka

Los tres hombres miraron a Iruka.

-¿el chico es lo único que le queda a Lady Anko? -pregunta Shikamaru

-Al parecer, su marido vendió todo lo que tenía, incluidas sus tierras en Iwa para conseguir dinero con el cual financiar sus aventuras en Kumo. Consiguió que lo mataran allí. Konohamaru y Anko se quedaron sin un céntimo.

-¿Así que Lady Anko vino a Byakko en busca de un lugar para los dos en esta casa?

-Así fue -respondió Iruka a Gaara, con una expresión meditativa continuó con su informe -como que tu dama es muy compasiva en esas cuestiones, Naruto

-¿es eso cierto? -intervino Shikamaru al ver el silencio reflexivo de Naruto

-Lady Anko y su hijo no son los únicos a los que ha dado cobijo. Su anciano guarda, que por su aspecto hace años que deberían sustituirlo, y su antigua niñera también viven aquí. Al parecer no tiene dónde ir.

-¿hay algún otro desamparado? -preguntó Naruto con aire meditabundo

Iruka frunció levemente el entrecejo -Konohamaru me dijo que hace un par de meses apareció un juglar en las escaleras de la casa. Lady Hinata también lo hospedó.

-Lady Hyuuga -lo corrigió Naruto, no podía darse esa libertad con su nombre

Iruka ocultó una sonrisa; al contrario Shikamaru y Gaara la camuflaron con una tos seca, fastidiando a Naruto

-Seguramente -continuó Iruka su informe -nos divertirá esta noche. También me dijo que a Lady -hizo un curioso levantamiento de voz -Hyuuga le gustan mucho las canciones de amor

Naruto pensó con amargura en las condiciones que había puesto para aceptar marido -me lo temía

-Se llama Kabuto. Konohamaru me ha contado que el trovador adora a su nueva dama.

-Son todos iguales -murmuró Naruto -son unos pesados, con sus ridículas canciones de seducción e infidelidades -en su voz se notaba un poco de celos 《 _celos_ 》 por favor.. descartó rápidamente en su interior

-A las mujeres les encantan esas baladas

Naruto lo sabía por su madrastra Tsunade y su prima Karin, ya decía que alguna de sus mañas se le pego a Lady Hyuuga.

-Aquí no se cantará ese tipo de canciones -afirmó en voz baja -Gaara, ocúpate de que se lo comuniquen al trovador

-Sí, señor

Satisfecho por haberse lavado y llevar ropa limpia, Naruto se dirigió completamente vestido hacia la puerta de la habitación

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que me presente de nuevo ante mi futura esposa. Tenemos mucho de que hablar

-Está en el jardín -informó Gaara

Naruto volvió la cabeza, igual Iruka y Shikamaru, ambos yendo junto a Naruto hasta la puerta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque la veo desde aquí -Gaara contestó mirando por la ventana abierta, todavía sonriente -Está hablando con los criados. Apuesto a que les está dando instrucciones de cómo defender la casa

-¿de que demonios estás hablando? Nadie está atacando.. -confuso Naruto refutó lo dicho por el pelirrojo, mientras Shikamaru e Iruka no pueden aguantar la risa

-Eso amigo mío -apoyó Shikamaru su mano en el hombro de Naruto – Es cuestión de opiniones. A nosotros nos da la impresión de que la dama se está preparando para resistir un ataque

Gaara e Iruka asienten ante lo dicho por Shikamaru, Naruto los observa impactado por lo que el pelinegro ha dicho

-¿por mi parte?

-Sí.

Naruto se recuperó y encogió los hombros reanudando su marcha

-Está perdiendo el tiempo. La batalla está acabada y vencida.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro -dijo Gaara con una sonrisa siguiendo a Naruto y sus hombres.

-¿están todos los hombres y caballos debidamente acomodados? -preguntó Hinata frunciendo el entrecejo mientras caminaba delante del personal de la casa.

Su improvisada familia, compuesta por gente que no tenía otro hogar, estaba de pie o sentada en el banco de piedra que había bajo un manzano.

Konohamaru, cuya cara todavía brillaba después de haber montado por primera vez un caballo de guerra, estaba entre su madre, Anko, la hija mayor de su niñera Kurenai, Mirai y Ayame, la hija del viejo guarda de la casa. Parado al lado de Ayame está su padre, Teuchi, estaba a un lado del banco de piedra, con expresión preocupada. Tenía razones para estar intranquilo, como guarda estaba al cargo de las tareas domésticas de la casa.

Sentado en el suelo, al otro costado del banco de piedra, está Kabuto, el delgado e inquieto trovador.

-Sí señora. Sin duda alguna -Teuchi contestó irguiendo sus encorvado hombros y haciendo un esfuerzo por dar la impresión de que lo tenía todo controlado

-Me sorprende que hayas encontrado sitio para tanta gente. Espero no encontrarme a ninguno de esos zoquetes durmiendo en las escaleras o en el solario

-No señora, -le aseguró Teuchi fervientemente -Había suficientes aposentos para los zoquetes.. ejem.. ejem.. señorías y he puesto al resto en el piso de arriba. Los demás dormirán en el vestíbulo principal o en los establos. Incluso la monja Shizune puso al convento a disposición de los caballeros.. -los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con cautela -Esté segura de que todo se hará debidamente..

-Tranquilízate, Hinata-chan -le pidió Anko levantando la vista de su labor y sonriéndole -Todos está bajo control, nadie nos atacará

Anko era 7 años mayor que Hinata. Era una hermosa mujer, voluptuosa con el pelo morado, unos grandes ojos oscuros y delicadas facciones. Casada a los quince años con un hombre que tenía veinte más que ella, Hidan, enviudó al poco tiempo y se encontró sin dinero y con un hijo.

Desesperada, había llegado a la puerta de Hinata hacia tiempo pretextando una antigua relación, ya que su madre y la de Hinata habían sido buenas amigas. Hinata los aceptó a los dos en la casa.

Anko comenzó a contribuir a los ingresos de Byakko con sus maravillosos bordados en bolsas y saquemos con los diseños que generalmente eran de plantas y flores de extraordinaria belleza.

-Teuchi, dile a la cocinera que no se le ocurra teñir la cena de esta noche de verde o dorado.. -le pidió mientras caminaba por el camino de piedritas -Ya sabes cuánto le gusta dar color a las comidas especiales.

-Sí, señora. Dice que eso impresiona a los invitados.

-No creo que haya necesidad de impresionar a sir Uzumaki y sus hombres -murmuró Hinata -Y personalmente no me gusta mucho la comida azul o carmesí..

-El amarillo es un bonito color -intervino Ayame con una sonrisa nerviosa -cuando el Ilustre Hatake vino de visita el otoño pasado se quedó muy sorprendido cuando le sirvieron todo un banquete de color morado..

Mirai le guiño un ojo a Ayame y ésta sonrió muy colorada escondiendo su rostro ante la mirada desconfiada de su padre Teuchi.

-Una cosa es agasajar a un erudito -continuó Hinata para librar a Ayame del bochorno -y otra es preocuparse por un puñado de corpulentos caballeros y sus soldados..

-Hablaré con la cocinera -aseguró Teuchi aclarandóse la garganta 《 _solo espero que Hinata-sama no se de cuenta que el invento de los colores soy yo_ 》

Hinata continuó paseando de arriba abajo. Normalmente, el jardín vallado era una fuente de placer y serenidad para el fino olfato de Hinata.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo poco parecido a las flores, determinado y masculino que era el olor de sir Uzumaki

Bajo los olores de sudor, cuero, caballo, lana, acero y polvo del camino que cubrían a Naruto el día que se conocieron, se escondía otro, el suyo. Durante la cabalgada desde el pueblo a la casa, Hinata se había visto envuelta en esa esencia y sabía que no la olvidaría nunca.

Por una extraña razón que no sabía explicar, Naruto olía adecuadamente.

Al acordarse sintió un cosquilleo en la nariz. Era una sensación de plenitud, de seguridad.

Caer en la cuenta hizo que sintiera un escalofrío. Ni siquiera Otsutsuki Toneri, el hombre que había amado, olía tan adecuadamente.

-¿Era el 'El Canto del Rasengan' tremenda mente pesada? -preguntó Konohamaru -me fijé en que el Sannin le dejó llevarla hasta las puertas de la casa. Sir Iruka dijo que eso era algo extraordinario.

-¿de verdad lo dijo?

-Sir Iruka me comentó que su señor jamás había ofrecido su espada a nadie en el mundo.

-No me dejó que la llevara -protestó Hinata -más o menos me obligó a hacerlo. Se negó a quitármela de las manos hasta que llegamos al Castillo. No podía dejar tirar una cosa tan valiosa al barro.

Anko arqueó una ceja, pero no levantó la vista de su labor. Ayame y Mirai ocultan sus risitas ante la mirada enfurecida de Hinata.

-¿Por qué crees que no volvió a envainarla? -preguntó la pelimorada

-Me dijo que no podía meterla en la funda estando yo sentada delante y se negó a que me sentará detrás. Dijo que no sería caballeroso. ¡Já! Que arrogancia hablar de cortesía cuando prácticamente me llevaba cautiva.

Anko apretó los labios.

-Tengo la impresión de que a su "señoría" no le falta descaro.

-Sir Iruka dice que el Sannin es un gran caballero que ha acabado con muchísimos ladrones y asesinos en las tierras del sur, y que la honró dejándola llevar 'El canto del Rasengan' -afirmó Konohamaru.

Sabía muy bien porqué Naruto no había querido guardar la espada hasta que llegarán a las puertas del castillo. Quería asegurarse de que todo el mundo, desde pastores a lavanderas, veían a la señora de Byakko portar el arma del Sannin.

《 _No, no lo había honrado_ 》Pensó 《 _había sido un gesto muy calculado. Una condenada trampa_ 》

-En mi opinión, no creo que quisiera concederle ningún honor, Hinata-sama -intervino Kabuto con energía -Todo lo contrario, se burló de usted..

Hinata observó a su nuevo juglar. Era un joven que apenas tenía dieciséis años y a quien sobresaltan fácilmente los ruidos inesperados o los gritos.

Los únicos momentos en los que parecía mantener la serenidad era cuando cantaba sus baladas a sus demacrada facciones parecían haber engordado ligeramente desde su llegada a Byakko.

-No creo que quisiera burlarse precisamente -dijo corrigiendo la exaltada observación de Kabuto

-Yo opino que sí -continuó Kabuto -Parece un hombre cruel y sanguinario. Por algo lo llaman el Sannin Vengativo de Konoha.

Hinata se dio la vuelta exasperada.

-No deberíamos darle mucha importancia a un estúpido apodo.

-No creo que sea estúpido -aseguró Konohamaru con entusiasmo -Sir Iruka dice que se lo pusieron debido a la gran cantidad de KuroiZetsu que había matado.

-Estoy segura de que exagera sus hazañas.. -protestó Hinata

De repente, al notar una gran sombra en el sendero de gravilla justo frente a ella, dejó de andar.

Como invocado por un hechicero, apareció Naruto. Había llegado sin hacer ruido, bordeando el alto seto y sin dar muestras de su presencia hasta que había estado delante de ella. Lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo. No podía creer que un hombre tan alto (y bien formado) pudiera moverse tan silenciosamente.

-¡Por el dedo meñique de Santa Sakura! ¡Me ha asustado, señor! Debería de haber dicho algo antes de aparecer de esa manera

Naruto bajó su mirada, ella era una pequeña figura de porcelana con sedoso cabello peliazulado con un hermoso talle, era difícil no admirar su belleza. Finalmente dijo:

-Le ruego me disculpe y acepte mis saludos, señora -contestó tranquilamente -Me han dicho que la encontraría aquí -Miró el grupo que había cerca del manzano -Ya conozco al joven Konohamaru ¿me presentaría a la dama que esta sentada a su lado y al resto de miembros de su casa?

-Por supuesto -accedió Hinata fríamente, e hizo las presentaciones rápidamente.

Anko estudio a Naruto detenidamente.

-Bienvenido a Byakko, señor

-Gracias señora -saludó Naruto inclinando la cabeza -me alegra saber que soy bien recibido por alguna persona..

Hinata se ruboriza e indicó rápidamente con un gesto a Kabuto, que mostraba una expresión reacia

-Bienvenido a Byakko, señor -murmuró. Parecía molesto, pero moderó sabiamente sus palabras

Naruto levantó una ceja.

-Gracias juglar. Estoy deseando escuchar sus canciones (N/A: ¡Mentiroso!) Debo decirle que tengo unos gustos muy concretos en música..

-¿Si?- preguntó Kabuto mudo de rabia.

-Así es, no me gustan las canciones sobre damas seducidos por caballeros que no sean sus maridos

Kabuto se enfureció

-A Lady Hinata le encantan las canciones que tratan sobre los amoríos de las damas y sus abnegados caballeros, señor. Las encuentra muy excitantes.

《¡ _que era eso de Lady Hinata! ¡Falta de respeto!》_ Estaba furioso con ese juglar, sin embargo escondió sus sentimientos, como muchas veces antes.

-¿de verdad? -inquirió arqueando una ceja.

Hinata sentía que enrojecía aún más. Sabía que su cara estaba adquiriendo un tono rojo tomate.

Luego Mirai, Ayame y Teuchi dieron la bienvenida al Sannin quien lo recibió con agrado.

-Estoy seguro de que nos excusarán a su señora y a mí. Desearíamos hablar en privado.

-Por supuesto -aseguró Anko poniéndose de pie sonriendo a Naruto, Mirai y Ayame escondieron sus risitas siguiendo a Teuchi, y Kabuto -los veremos en la cena. Vamos, Konohamaru-chan..

Hinata contuvo su enfado. 《¿ _quién era él para interrumpirla?_ 》 Impaciente, dio golpecitos con el pie mientras se iban los demás.

Cuando se quedaron solos en el jardín, Hinata se volvió para mirar de frente a Naruto, tenía el cabello alborotado dorado como el sol, unos ojos azules que la miraban fijamente, un camisón naranja de lino finamente trabajado y pantalones y zapato de cuero negros. Ya no olía a sudor y polvo, pero el jabón perfumado de rosas que acababa de usar no conseguía ocultar el otro olor que le había parecido tan adecuado.

Se vio obligada a admitir que no era su tamaño físico, por intimidador que fuera, lo que le hacía parecer tan formidable, era delgado, pero no esquelético, sino de espalda ancha y bien formado. Era algo más, algo relacionado con el aura de autodominio y lúcida inteligencia que irradiaba.

Era un hombre que podría ser peligroso como adversario o muy firme y leal amigo. 《 _Pero ¿qué tipo de amante sería? 》_ La pregunta, espontánea e inquietante, tuvo un efecto demoledor en ella. Para disimular su extraña reacción, se sentó rápidamente en el banco de piedra.

-Espero que mis criados le hayan hecho sentir cómodo, señor

-Mucho -contestó Naruto olfateando un par de veces como para inspeccionar el aire -parece que huelo a rosas, pero espero que el olor desaparezca pronto

Hinata sintió un escalofrío.

No sabía si se estaba quejando, bromeando o simplemente haciendo un comentario sobre la fragancia. Con una sola frase la tenia descontrolada.

-Los jabones con olor a rosas son unos de nuestros más apreciados productos, señor. Yo misma inventé la fórmula.

Naruto hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-Esa noticia aumenta mi agradecimiento por el baño.

-No lo dudo -aseguró la ojiperla, y se preparó mentalmente para formular una pregunta -¿quería hablar de algo conmigo, señor?

-Sí, de nuestro matrimonio

Hinata se estremeció, pero no se cayó del banco (aunque estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas). En aquellas circunstancias lo consideró un gran cumplido, pero muy..

-Es muy directo en sus proposiciones, señor..

Naruto pareció sorprendido

-No veo razón para ser de otra manera..

-Ni yo. Muy bien, permítame ser franca. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por hacerse pasar ante todos como el único pretendiente a mi mano, debo decirle que sus esperanzas son poco realistas.

-No lo creo, señora -replicó en voz baja -las suyas si lo son. Leí la carta que le envió a Jiraiya-sama. Es evidente que espera casarse con un fantasma, con un hombre que no existe. Me temo que tendrá que conformarse con alguien que no sea perfecto

Hinata levantó la barbilla

-¿Cree que no hay ningún hombre que cumpla mis requisitos?

-Creo que ambos somos lo suficientemente adultos e inteligentes como para saber que un matrimonio es algo práctico. No tiene nada que ver con las pasiones a las que tanta importancia dan los trovadores en sus estúpidas baladas.

Hinata juntó las manos con fuerza

-Tenga la amabilidad de no sermonearme en el tema del matrimonio, señor

-Puede que en mí descubra suficientes cualidades para satisfacerla, señora.. -lo dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos. Hinata pestañeó. Y se sintió como cuando él la bajó del muro del convento.

-¿de verdad lo cree? -dijo buscando aire

-le pediría que estudiará con mayor detenimiento lo que puedo ofrecerle. Creo que puedo satisfacer bastantes de sus requisitos

Hinata lo miró de pies a cabeza: metro ochenta y dos, hombros anchos, brazos fuertes pero no exagerados, y el cabello más desordenado que había visto nunca y barba de tres días.

-Verá, prefiero utilizar mi inteligencia en vez de mis músculos siempre que es posible

-Señor, le seré sincera. Quiero un hombre pacífico para esta isla. Byakko no ha conocido nunca la violencia y no quiero tener un marido al que le gusten las artes de la guerra.

Naruto la miró con expresión de sorpresa

-No me gusta ni la violencia ni la guerra

Hinata arqueó las cejas

-¿Intenta decirme que no le interesan? ¿usted, que lleva una espada? ¿usted, que tiene reputación de exterminador de asesinos y ladrones?

-No he dicho que no me interesan. Después de todo, he utilizado mi habilidad como Sannin para abrirme paso en la vida. Son las herramientas de mi trabajo, eso es todo

-Un argumento muy sutil, señor

-Pero válido. Estoy cansado de la violencia, señora. Sólo quiero una vida tranquila y pacífica

Hinata no intentó disimular su escepticismo

-Una afirmación muy interesante, dada la profesión que eligió

-No tuve mucha elección en cuestión de carrera ¿Y usted?

-Tampoco, pero eso es..

-Pasemos al segundo de sus requisitos. Escribió que quería un hombre de semblante y temperamento alegres.

Hinata lo miró atónita

-¿se considera un hombre de carácter alegre?

-No, he de admitir que me han dicho que no lo es, pero soy un hombre apacible.

-No lo creo en absoluto

-Se lo aseguro, es la verdad. Puede preguntar a sir Iruka, sir Shikamaru o sir Gaara. Han sido mis compañeros durante muchos años. Ellos les dirán que soy la persona más apacible del mundo. No soy propenso a los arrebatos de rabia o de mal genio.

 _《_ _Ni a los de alegría o risa tampoco_ 》 Pensó mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Muy bien, acepto que sea apacible en cierto sentido, aunque eso no era lo que yo tenía en el pensamiento..

-¿Ve? Estamos progresando -dijo Naruto estirando la mano para coger una rama del manzano -Ahora, prosigamos. En cuanto a su último requisito, le recuerdo otra vez que sé leer

Hinata intentó frenéticamente poner en práctica otra táctica

-Ya basta, señor. Le concedo que cumple parte de mis requisitos, si se interpretan en líneas generales. ¿pero qué me dice de usted? Seguro que busca algo específico en una esposa.

¡Já! ¡Había dado en el clavo!

-¿Mis requisitos? -Naruto pareció desconcertado por la pregunta -son muy simples, señora. Estoy seguro de que los cumplirá a la perfección

-¿Por qué poseo tierras y las fórmulas de un próspero negocio de perfumería? Piénselo dos veces antes de decidir si eso es suficiente para usted, señor. Sin duda usted es un hombre acostumbrado a las magníficas diversiones que hay en más casas de los grandes lores..

-Puedo pasar sin ellas, señora. No me atraen en absoluto

-Evidentemente ha llevado una vida aventurera y fascinante ¿encontrará satisfacción en el negocio de cultivar flores y fabricar perfumes? -insistió Hinata desesperada

-Sí, señora -contestó con gran satisfacción

-No es una profesión adecuada a un caballero de su reputación, señor

-Esté segura de que espero encontrar en Byakko las cosas que me son más importantes

Hinata empezaba a perder la paciencia con tanta sensatez

-¿Y cuáles son?

-Tierras, una casa propia y una mujer que me dé una familia -Naruto la levantó del banco con tanta facilidad como si fuera una pluma -puede darme todas esas cosas.. para mí es muy valiosa -dijo acercándose lenta y peligrosamente a ella -No imagine que no la protegeré ni que la dejaré escapar de mi vigilancia

Los ojos de Hinata centelleaban fuego y su rostro Lucía decidido y brillante

-Pero.. -prosiguió ella

Fue por instinto. Un grito desesperado de su corazón. Sin pensarlo, sin importarle.. Naruto puso su boca en la de Hinata y silenció su protesta.

Hey.. gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!

Lo sé… en la mejor parte les tengo que dejar (también así les incentiva a esperar el siguiente capítulo jeje)

Quisiera agradecer a todos los que siguen o tienen a Sannin de Konoha como su favorito.

Contestando los reviews

Carlos29: espero que te guste el nuevo cap, gracias por comentar.

Hinata Hyuga -NxH: así como mi perfil de esta cuenta podrás buscarme en Facebook, incluso la misma foto los puse, búscame como Regina Alba Blossom y en el álbum Sannin de Konoha están todos los capítulos, faltando el epílogo que subiré el 2 de octubre jeje...PD: cuando vas a actualizar Neko Hinata-chan! Quede frita que dejaste en suspenso ^u^U

Título del prox Cap. 4: Con tu olor en mis labios.

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	4. Chapter 4

**Sannin de Konoha**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

 **Cap.4 Con tu olor en mis labios**

Naruto no tenía intención de besarla. Sin duda era demasiado pronto. Sólo la había conocido hacía unas cuantas horas…

Pero le pareció tan tentadora, sentada a la sombra de una rama, que por una vez en su vida no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Dio rienda suelta a sus impulsos a sus impulsos y a la criatura que rugía en su interior.

Pronto sería su esposa. Su deseo de conocerla había estado desgarrándolo en silencio desde que la había bajado del muro del convento. De repente, se sintió desesperado por saber si había alguna esperanza de encontrar calor en el lecho nupcial, jamás aspiraría a algo como el amor, pero con el calor y ser bien recibido en Byakko, sería suficiente.

Hinata parecía sorprendida, pero no asustada por su beso. Naruto se sintió aliviado. Al menos, su experiencia con Inuzuka Kiba no había conseguido que sintiera miedo o repulsión por la pasión.

Puede que más bien Inuzuka la sedujera en vez de raptarla.

Puede que incluso sintiera cierto cariño por su vecino. Era posible que hubiera disfrutado de aquellos cuatro días, pero no hubiera querido casarse con él por alguna razón que no tenía nada que ver con la pasión.

Este último pensamiento noble gustó, para nada…

En un principio, Hinata permaneció inmóvil en sus brazos, con la espalda rígida y la boca fuertemente cerrada. Una extraña sensación de desesperación brotó de su interior. Se preguntó si el aura de primavera que irradiaba su dama era falso. Su dama. Si tenía hielo en las venas, estaba condenado a dormir en una cama glacial (N/A: me suena Pingüinos en la cama de Ricardo Arjona kkkkk)(N/A2: está historia fue escrita mucho antes que saliera esa canción.. fue divertida la referencia?)

No debería preocuparle, pero lo hacía. Entonces movió más sus labios sobre esa boca tan intrigante. Despacio, probando el labio superior, luego el inferior.

Entonces, Hinata se estremeció ligeramente. Dejó escapar un tenue sonido y sus labios se hicieron más suaves bajo los suyos. Naruto descubrió lo que sus sentidos habían sospechado desde un principio. Besarla era como besar los pétalos de una flor, de una rosa. Tenía un sabor fresco y dulce.

Ella le permitió entrar en su boca. Sus lenguas apenas se tocaron. Hinata se asustó, pero no la retiró. En vez de ello, se acercó más, aparentemente tan curiosa como él de saber lo que le deparaba el futuro.

Sus dedos se realizaron por el cuello de él, debajo del pelo y lo despejó aún más. Suspiró suavemente en su boca. Un suspiro entrecortado..

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto reaccionó como si hubiera tomado una poción potentísima.

Una creciente oleada de deseo lo recorrió. Le cambiaron levemente las manos y la apretó con más fuerza. Su boca era suave, provocadora.

Naruto se había prometido solamente un sorbo, pero ella era demasiado embriagadora. El deseo de tenerla colmó sus sentidos y amenazó acabar con su autocontrol.

Le cogió la cara entre sus manos y pasó sus pulgares sobre la línea de su diminuta mandíbula. Estaba tan bien hecha… igual que su cuello.

Dejó que sus manos rozaron las curvas de su cuerpo. La promesa de una vida llena de vitalidad esperaba en la voluptuosidad de sus pechos y en el contorno de sus caderas. Una dolorosa necesidad le sacudió las entrañas. Dobló los dedos en su cintura. Era tan pequeña…

Las manos de Hinata se movían como mariposas en la espalda de Naruto. Ella le puso la punta de la lengua tímidamente en el labio inferior y esto le había agradado demasiado. Naruto sentía sus senos, apretados contra su pecho.

-Me dará unos hijos hermosos y fuertes -dijo en su boca, sin dejar el sensual movimiento.

Hinata se echó hacia atrás frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y una niña o dos? -preguntó irónicamente

En su voz había un tono tajante que le advirtió que la había ofendido.

-Sí -le acarició la columna vertebral con el tranquilizador movimiento que hubiera utilizado en Kurama -me parece bien tener un par de hijas tan bien hechas e inteligentes como su madre..

Hinata lo miró con ojos perspicaces e inquisitivos, como si intentase mirar en su alma.

-No Puedo garantizarle que tenga descendencia conmigo, señor, ni mucho menos que sean varones . Ninguna mujer puede hacer ese tipo de promesas.

-La única garantía que busco y que seguramente me dará es la promesa de que los hijos sean de mi sangre.

Sus ojos perlas se abrieron, en un principio por la sorpresa y después por la cólera. Dio un rápido paso hacia atrás soltándose de su abrazo.

-¿Cómo osa insinuar que le engañaría de esa forma? -le gritó con dureza.

Naruto la miró intentando leer la verdad en sus ojos, pero sólo alcanzó a distinguir una encendida indignación femenina. Había cometido un grave error. Eso estaba claro. Por otro lado, puede que hubiera llegado el momento de hablar y dejar las cosas claras.

-Exijo un juramento de lealtad a los hombres que me sirven y no espero menos de mi esposa. Quiero que esas cuestiones queden claras entre nosotros.. -dijo Naruto en un tono arrogante.

Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-No soy uno de sus vasallos, señor. Creo que me ha insultado gravemente.

-¿Insultado? ¿Por qué quiero asegurarme de que mi mujer me será fiel? -aún más arrogante

Los ojos de Hinata se cerraron peligrosamente y lo culminó con la mirada.

-Sí. No tiene ningún derecho a dudar de mi honor. Le exijo que se disculpe.

-¿Qué me disculpe? -Naruto la miró pensativo -Le ruego me diga a cuál de sus devotos admiradores pedirá que vengue este grave insulto si no le pido disculpas. ¿al joven Konohamaru? ¿al nuevo juglar? ¿O quizás al guarda?

Hinata se alarmó 《¡ _Por la sagrada vestimenta de Santa Sakura!, ¡qué le sucedía a éste hombre!_ 》-No me gustan sus bromas, señor

-Nunca bromeo.

-Permita que lo dude. Creo que tiene un sentido del humor muy peligroso, que no me interesa en absoluto.

Naruto empezaba a aburrirse con aquel estúpido juego. Había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Había avisado a Hinata y estaba acostumbrado a hacer una sola advertencia.

-Ya basta de tonterías. Tenemos otras cuestiones que discutir.

-En eso tiene razón, señor. No olvidaré su insulto, pero ciertamente tenemos otros asuntos que tratar -la mirada de Hinata adquirió un tinte especulativo -He estado meditando la situación. Y he llegado a algunas conclusiones.

-¿de verdad?

-Sí. Creo que Senju Jiraiya-sama es una persona amable y comprensiva..

-¿Y qué demonios le ha dado esa impresión? -dijo Naruto casi fuera de sus casillas.

Hinata no hizo caso a la interrupción.

-No puedo creer que él insista en que me casé con alguien que es tan poco caballeroso como para poner en duda mi honor antes de la boda.

-Lady Hyuuga -su voz era inquebrantable, sin la menor pizca de arrepentimiento

-Evidentemente, Jiraiya-sama no conocía bien su verdadera naturaleza cuando lo seleccionó como uno de mis pretendientes. Sin duda se escandalizará al saber que ha cometido semejante error.

Por la expresión de sus perlados ojos, Naruto supo que Hinata estaba planteándose en serio evitar la boda por aquel motivo tan poco consistente. Sintió una extraña tensión en la comisura de los labios. Uno de los lados incluso comenzó a esbozar algo que podría acabar siendo una sonrisa, pero hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse y finalmente dijo -Si está pensando en retrasar este asunto escribiendo a Jiraiya-sama para quejarse de mi poco caballeroso comportamiento, le aconsejó que no pierda el tiempo. Es decir, Jiraiya-sama no le dará las gracias -Naruto hizo una pausa para dar mayor peso a sus próximas palabras -ni yo tampoco.

-Así que… -Hinata asintió una sola vez, con firmeza, como si hubiera confirmado una sospecha -ahora recibí amenazas de un caballero poco respetuoso -giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a andar con paso decidido por el sendero del jardín -Cuánto más nos conocemos, señor, más me doy cuenta de que sencillamente no sería un buen marido

-¡qué curioso! -exclamó Naruto, mientras se dispuso a caminar junto a ella. Estaba empezando a divertirse -A mí me parece todo lo contrario. Cuánto más profundizamos en nuestras relaciones, más seguro estoy de que será una esposa perfecta.

-Lo dudo mucho, señor -replicó Hinata apretando los labios -lo dudo mucho. En cualquier caso, tengo que escribir a Jiraiya-sama para aclarar algunos aspectos de esta situación, antes de que llegue más lejos.

-¿a qué se refiere? -en definitiva, encontraba cierto placer en sacarla de sus casillas.

-Para empezar, me preocupa que hasta el momento sea el único pretendiente que ha llegado a Byakko

-Ya le he dicho que la elección se limita a Inuzuka Kiba y yo mismo. No hay más.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo

-Tiene que haber otros candidatos adecuados para el puesto. Probablemente usted sólo es el primero que ha llegado. Seguro que los demás están de camino en este mismo momento.

-Puede que me adelantara a los candidatos que venían hacia aquí y les convenciera de que no tenían nada que hacer

-Sí, es una posibilidad.. -admitió la ojiperla con cierto miedo

-O que al no poder convencerlos de que abandonaran sus propósitos, simplemente me deshace de ellos -añadió amablemente

-No es una cuestión para tomarse a broma, señor -pisoteó Hinata con impaciencia

-Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos -dijo Naruto y metió la mano por debajo de la túnica para sacar una hoja de pergamino doblada -antes de que siga adelante con sus planes, quizá sería mejor que leyera está carta de Senju Jiraiya, milady

Hinata miró el pergamino con recelo antes de tomarla en sus manos. Estudió el sello con detenimiento y lo rompió lentamente. Conforme iba leyendo sus labios se apretaba cada vez más.

Naruto observó los cuidadosamente arreglos florales que estaban en los caminos del jardín y los esmeradamente recortados sería mientras esperaba a que Hinata terminase de leer la carta. Conocía bien su contenido, su padrastro la había dictado en su presencia. Sería interesante ver cómo reaccionaba cuando hubiera acabado la lectura… no tardó mucho. Evidentemente estaba acostumbrada a leer, igual que él.

-Me parece muy difícil de creer -murmuró al tiempo que examinaba con detenimiento el primer párrafo -Jiraiya-sama asegura que usted es el mejor candidato que ha podido encontrar. Dice que es el único que se puede comparar con Sir Kiba-san

\- Es lo mismo que le dije -admitió Naruto

\- Si fuera usted, no presumiría de ello. Sir Kiba-san no es en absoluto un dechado de caballerosidad

《¡ _Es un bruto!_ 》 Pensó la ojiperla

-He oído decir que es hábil con la espada y fiel a su señor. Ésas son las principales cuestiones que le preocupan a Jiraiya-sama

-A Jiraiya-sama le es muy fácil contentarse con unos requisitos tan simples. Él no tiene que casarse con él próximo señor de Byakko

-Eso lo admito -la sola idea le provocó asco, risa y hasta cautela

Hinata frunció el entrecejo y volvió la vista a la carta

-Seguro que debe haber otros que.. ¡por el codo de Santa Sakura, esto es imposible! – Hinata levantó la vista, evidentemente atónita -Jiraiya-sama dice que eres su hijo mayor.

-Sí

-Eso no puede ser cierto -dijo casi sin aire -No espere que crea que Senju Jiraiya querría que su heredero se casará con alguien como yo

Naruto la miró de reojo -¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, por supuesto. Pero se supone que el heredero de Jiraiya-sama debería casarse con una rica heredera, con la hija de alguna familia cercana al gran Rey Hashirama. Una gran dama cuyo dote incluyera una gran fortuna y extensas heredadas. Una mujer hermosa. Yo sólo poseo un pequeño castillo y ya está ligada a Jiraiya-sama..

《 _No tendría nada que ofrecerle a Sir Uzumaki-san_ 》 pensó un poco triste

-No lo entiende – el tono de Naruto se tornó más sensible

-Pues claro que lo entiendo -replicó Hinata enojada – está intentando engañarme, señor

La acusación lo enfadó – No, señora, no intento estafarla

-¡No crea que me embaucará con facilidad! – Hinata estaba a un segundo de perder su compostura – si realmente fuera el heredero del feudal, no escogería ésta diminuta isla para usted…

(N/A: NO es diminuta, es bastante grande, pero en comparación a los grandes feudos que se daban en el medioevo, era un poco pequeña)

-Señora – Naruto intentó persuadirla de no hacer escándalo

-¿y por qué quiere vivir en este remoto lugar cuando, como hijo y heredero de Jiraiya, podría elegir entre exquisitas propiedades y grandes castillos?

\- Es verdad que soy el primogénito de Senju Jiraiya -dijo Naruto apretando los dientes -pero no soy su heredero..

-¿y eso cómo es posible?

-Soy hijo adoptado, hijo de un querido pupilo de Jiraiya-sama -confesó mirándola , curioso y expectante por ver cómo reaccionaba cuando supiera la verdad

Hinata se quedó sin habla un momento -¡oh!

Se dio cuenta de que la había sorprendido, pero no sabía si estaba impresionada, enfadada o escandalizará por descubrir que pronto estaría casada con un desamparado.

-Puede que ahora sí lo entienda -admitió con tristeza, pero no por ella, sino por él, huérfano..

-Sí, señor. En semejante circunstancias, Byakko es sin duda todo lo que puede esperar como herencia ¿No?

No le gustó el tono compasivo de su voz.

-Es suficiente, más de lo que esperaba -en ese momento sus ojos se toparon provocando en Hinata un escalofrío. Sin embargo, frunció su entrecejo y volvió a inclinar la cabeza hacia la carta.

-¡Esto es demasiado! Su padrastro dice que tengo que casarme inmediatamente y que espera que le escoja a usted, pero que si no lo hago, aceptará a Inuzuka Kiba-san como nuevo señor de Byakko

-Ya le dije que Jiraiya-sama está deseoso de ver zanjado el asunto. Se asustó cuando se enteró de que su feudo había estado sin señor durante un tiempo..

-¡Ah! – Hinata empezó a estrenar el pergamino sutilmente y una gota de sudor empezaba a resbalar por la frente

-Por alguna razón – Naruto continuó entreteniéndose del aparente cambio de actitud de Hinata – no se enteró de la muerte de su padre hasta hace poco.. al parecer, la carta en la que le notificaba el triste acontecimiento tardó varios meses en llegar

-Bueno, sí, hubo algún retraso – Hinata se justificó aclarándose la voz en un inútil intento por ocultar su nerviosismo -estuve paralizada por el dolor durante un tiempo

-Por supuesto -dijo Naruto con ternura

-Más tarde, cuando finalmente me recuperé, me di cuenta de que había muchas cuestiones que debía resolver..

-Naturalmente

-Y después, para cuando quise darme cuenta, ¡ya era invierno! -continuó alegremente -pensé que los caminos estarían intransitables por la nieve y el hielo, y decidí que sería mejor esperar hasta comienzos de la primavera para enviar un mensaje a Jiraiya-sama.

Naruto casi sonrió

-Y mientras esperaba a que se despejaran los caminos, buscó una forma de evitar el matrimonio

Hinata lo miró contrariada. 《¡ _Me descubrió_!》-Merecía la pena intentarlo -admitió

Naruto se encogió de hombros

-Pero falló. Así que ahora tenemos que emprender un nuevo camino..

-¿tenemos?

-Sí. No hay razón para que no pueda celebrarse el matrimonio mañana ¿No?

-¡Imposible! -exclamó Hinata con desesperación en los ojos -totalmente imposible. Simplemente no puede celebrarse..

-Por supuesto que puede celebrarse y lo sabe bien. Lo único que hace falta es llamar a un sacerdote..

-¡En Byakko no lo hay! -le informó rápidamente

-Estoy seguro de que podremos encontrar uno en Chūsei. Haremos los votos frente a testigos y eso es todo

-Pero hay muchas otras cosas que preparar -protestó Hinata -debería organizarse una celebración adecuada. Mi guarda ya está bastante ocupado organizando a los sirvientes para acomodar a todos sus hombres. Necesitará semanas para preparar el banquete de bodas y una fiesta para el pueblo.

-una vez que haga su elección todo podrá solucionarse sin demora. Como mucho, un día o dos..

-Habla como una persona que no ha organizado jamás un acontecimiento de ese tipo -lo acusó Hinata con desprecio -habrá que cocer gran cantidad de pan, pescar, desplumar pollos, preparar las salsas, comprar barriles de vino y cerveza de mantequilla. Habrá que enviar a alguien a Chūsei a buscar parte de los víveres..

Naruto la interrumpió y se colocó frente a ella

-Señora, he organizado batallas con menos tiempo -suelta un suspiro exhasperado -pero esperaré de buena gana..

-¿Cuánto?

-¿hemos de regatear esa cuestión? Empiezo a darme cuenta de que me voy a casar con una mujer con mentalidad de negociante. Muy bien, mis condiciones son muy sencillas. Le doy un día para que se decida y haga los preparativos.

-¿un día? -Hinata pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado tal declaración

-Sí, un día entero. Todo el día de mañana. Me siento comprensivo -cruzo de brazos satisfecho el Sannin

-¿A eso llama ser comprensivo?

-Así es. Nos casaremos pasado mañana, aunque sólo podamos servir cerveza mala y pan duro en el banquete ¿me ha entendido?

-Señor, no soy uno de sus caballeros como para que me dé órdenes con esos modales tan autoritarios -dijo Hinata apretando sus dientes que casi le dolían.

-Y yo no soy uno de sus criados ni un juglar que se espere en cumplir todos sus deseos -añadió Naruto con calma -A no ser que haya decidido casarse con Inuzuka Kiba

-¡De ninguna manera me cansaré con ese repugnante zoquete!

-Entonces, muy pronto seré su señor y el de este castillo. Será mejor que lo recuerde cuando quiera contradecirme.

Era tan autoritario que por momentos le causaba temor, pero no se daría por vencida

-de lo que me acordaré es de que soy la señora de Byakko y espero que se me trate con el respeto que me es debido

Naruto dio un paso adelante, peligrosamente cerca de ella. Estaba contento de que Hinata no cediera terreno, pero no quería que notara su satisfacción. Después de todo, era un hombre ejercitado en el arte de la guerra y sabía muy bien que no es aconsejable mostrar debilidad de ningún tipo. Y menos ante una mujer tan decidida como ella.

-Esté segura de que tendrá mi respeto, Lady Hyuuga, pero no puede evadir la realidad. Jiraiya-sama ha ordenado que se casé lo antes posible

Hinata dio golpecitos con la carta en la palma de su mano y lo miró con los ojos entornados.

-¿Cómo sé que no se adelantó al resto de mis pretendientes por el camino, les hizo algo horrible y después escribió esta carta usted mismo? -《 _después de todo, él era un cazador asesino_ 》

-Lleva el sello de Senju Jiraiya-sama, supongo que lo ha reconocido.

-Los sellos pueden ser robados o pueden duplicarse con intenciones fraudulentas -concluyó alegremente -Sí, tendría que habérmelo una. Enviaré una misiva a Jiraiya-sama para asegurarme de que realmente escribió está carta. 《 _Tal vez as_ í》 pensó la ojiperla 《 _tendría más tiempo para postergar el asunto de la boda_ 》

Naruto la miró con creciente asombro. Hinata no se rendía fácilmente, ni siquiera ante lo inevitable

-Señora..

-sin duda tardaremos varios días, incluso semanas en recibir respuesta de su padre… padrastro. Es una lástima, por supuesto, pero tendremos que aplazar la selección de marido hasta que me envíe un mensaje en el que certifique la autenticidad de esta carta..

-¡Por todos los diablos! -dijo a punto de gritar el ojiazul con el entrecejo fruncido.

Los ojos perlas de Hinata brillaron con falsa inocencia que no acabó de encubrir la astucia que poseía en ellos.

-Piense en las complicaciones en las que nos veríamos envueltos si actuáramos con precipitación

Sin previo aviso Naruto la cogió por la barbilla con la mano y se inclinó para rozar su boca con la de ella

-Dése por vencida, señora -dijo suavemente en sus labios – Su señor, mi padre, quiere verla bien casada lo antes posible. Vaya y ocúpese de los preparativos para el banquete de nuestra boda porque, a menos que quiera desposarse con Inuzuka Kiba..

\- No tengo, nunca, ninguna intención de hacerlo -dijo en un susurro, tenerlo tan cerca era ya.. embriagado

-Entonces, pasado mañana será mi esposa.

Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Hinata lo miró en silencio durante unos tensos segundos. Un repentino crujido hizo que Naruto bajará la vista. Hinata había estrenado el pergamino entre sus manos. Estaba nerviosa y tensa.

Entonces sin pensarlo la besó de nuevo. Saboreándola.

A ella no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, había sido muy corto, y muy intenso

Y sin decir una palabra, Hinata se dio la vuelta y se alejó de él sin mirar hacia atrás mientras salía con paso airado del jardín.

Naruto no se movió hasta que ella desapareció. Después se dedicó a contemplar el bien cuidado jardín durante un buen rato, antes de ir en búsqueda de Gaara, Shikamaru e Iruka.

Hinata buscó refugio en la biblioteca. Era un lugar en el que normalmente se encontraba tan a gusto como en el jardín o en los talleres donde preparaba sus perfumes y pociones.

Las paredes de la soleada habitación estaban cubiertas con tapices hermosamente trabajados que mostraban escenas de animales místicos. Adoraba verlos.

En los días que siguieron a la muerte de su padre en Kaminari, Hinata había encontrado consuelo en ese lugar. Hacía unos meses, intentando alejar de su mente las muchas preocupaciones que la agobiaban, había empezado a escribir un libro. Estaba decidida a anotar la mayoría de sus complicadas fórmulas para perfumes. La tarea la satisfacía enormemente.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, no había forma de escapar a los problemas que la avisaban

Tras tres desafortunados intentos se dio por vencida y dejó la pluma. Miró malhumorada por la ventana y notó el sabor de la boca de Naruto en la suya.

Aquel beso la había desconcertado más de lo que le gustaría admitir. No se parecía en absoluto a los húmedos y repugnantes besos a los que la había obligado Kiba el mes anterior cuando se la llevó a Chūsei.

No le había gustado nada el abrazo de Kiba. Cuando la aplastó contra su enorme cuerpo, había sentido repugnancia, no sólo por el abultamiento de su excitada hombría, sino por su propio olor

Por supuesto, parte del problema se debía al innegable hecho de que no le gustaba bañarse. Pero no se trató simplemente del olor a sudor y mugre lo que le dio asco, sino el olor personal de aquel hombre. Hinata sabía que no olvidaría, nunca lo podría borrar de la memoria y que jamás lo aceptaría en la misma cama con ella.

Cerró los ojos y se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos y aspiró profundamente en busca de algún rastro del olor de Naruto.

-¿Hinata-san? -la llamó Anko con un gesto torcido desde la puerta -¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, estoy bien, Anko-san -sonrió para tranquilizarla -estaba pensando..

-¿En Sir Uzumaki Naruto, por casualidad?

-¿En quién si no? -dijo, y le indicó que se sentara en un taburete cercano a la ventana -¿sabías que es hijo de Jiraiya-sama?

-Sí, acabo de enterarme -le informó mirándola con ojos inquisidores – para ser más precisos, es el hijo adoptado de Jiraiya-sama.. ¿alguna vez ha sido mencionado por Tsunade-sama?

-la verdad, Tsunade-sama siempre reclamaba que deseaba haber tenido hijas.. solo ha tenido a dos hijos, nunca menciono el nombre de Uzumaki-san.. sabía de Yahiko-sama quien está desposado con Konan-san.. Y el menor Nagato-sama aún es soltero.. pero Uzumaki-san.. creo que había mencionado ser hijo de un pupilo de Jiraiya-sama…

\- Es común que el maestro se haga cargo de la familia del pupilo en caso de muerte heroica y si no tiene más familiar… presumo que por esa es la razón de su adopción..

-Pero hijo al fin y al cabo -dijo Hinata jugueteando con la pluma -hay quien diría que me ha honrado

-Hay quien diría que Jiraiya-sama valora mucho este lugar -replicó Anko – debe ser por los acantilados..

-Asegura que no pudo encontrar ningún candidato que pudiera cumplir mis requisitos aparte de Sir Inuzuka-san y Sir Uzumaki-san

-¿de verdad? -Anko intento colocar tono indignado a las palabras de Hinata, pero le salió más bien un tono irónico

-Personalmente – Hinata ignora el tono de su amiga y confidente -empiezo a dudar de que lo intentara realmente

-Los hombres tienen tendencia a ser muy prácticos en esas cuestiones -murmuró Anko – al menos, te ha dado a elegir

-A decir verdad, no es que me haya concedido muchas alternativas

-Más de las que tuve yo -se rió Anko poco comprensiva

Hinata se estremeció. Sabía muy bien que a los quince años, Anko no tuvo nada que decir en la elección de marido.

-¿Fuiste muy desgraciada en tu matrimonio?

-¿Sir Hidan-sama no era ni mejor ni peor que la mayoría de los hombres -aseguró Anko filosóficamente -jamás fue intencionalmente cruel conmigo ni con Konohamaru

-Supongo que eso ya es algo

-Bastante -replicó Anko

-¿llegaste a amarlo?

Anko suspiró

-No. Lo respeté como una esposa debe respetar a su marido, pero no pude amarlo.

Hinata dio unos golpecitos suaves en el escritorio con la pluma

-El ilustre Hatake me decía en su última carta que un buen hombre consigue que su esposa se enamore de él después de la boda

-Sin ánimo de ofender, Hinata-san ¿Qué sabe el ilustre de matrimonio?

-Tienes razón -replicó Hinata mirando las estanterías en las que estaban sus preciados libros y tratados

Dos de aquellos volúmenes habían pertenecido a su madre. Otros los había conseguido en su continua búsqueda de información relacionada con la fabricación de perfumes. El resto habían sido de su padre, que volvía de cada viaje cargado con nuevos libros. El último, uno que había escrito él mismo y que era prácticamente indescifrable, le había sido enviado poco después de su muerte.

También uno de los más grandes y pesados, un trabajo dedicado al saber popular sobre las hierbas, estaba escrito por el ilustre Hatake Kakashi. Hinata había comprado una buena copia, a un monasterio de Nami no Kuni.

Había estudiado todas y cada una de las palabras del ilustre. Aquel libro la había impresionado tanto que se atrevió a escribirle una carta. Para su sorpresa, éste le contestó. No esperaba que se acordara de ella, ya que era muy pequeña cuando él había sido tutor de su primo Neji, antes de su admisión para su entrenamiento como Sannin en Konoha. Sin embargo lo intentó.

La correspondencia entre los dos amigos, alimentada por su mutuo interés en las hierbas y flores, había aumentado durante el último año. El pasado otoño, Hinata se había sentido halagada y honrada cuando el ilustre hizo una corta visita a Byakko

Se quería en la casa y hablaron durante horas de todo tipo de temas. Fue como hablar con un padre que la escuchaba. Un padre que no la dejaba por una aventura en Kaminari.

Pero Anko tenía razón. Por muy inteligente y cultivado que fuera, no podía negar que nunca había sido esposo. No podía saber mucho de la parte íntima del matrimonio.

Hinata miró la punta de la pluma mientras intentaba encontrar una forma delicada de formular la siguiente pregunta..

-¿tuviste algún sentimiento de, esto.. cariño por Sir Hidan?

Anko resopló

-Pocas mujeres encuentran pasión en la cama del matrimonio, Hinata-san. No deberían buscarla. Una mujer se casa por otras razones más importantes.

-Sí, demasiado bien lo sé.. -resopló la ojiperla

A pesar de todo, ella sí esperaba encontrar cariño en su lecho nupcial, y con el beso de Naruto quemándole todavía en los labios, tuvo la impresión de que era posible encontrar ese tipo de sentimientos en él.

《¿ _cómo era posible?_ 》 Se preguntó Hinata. A parte de saber leer, algo que Naruto aseguraba, no parecía poseer ninguno de los ingredientes que había especificado en sus instrucciones para un marido.

No entendía porqué había respondido tan incondicionalmente a su abrazo y a su beso.

-Te seré franca -dijo Anko -Hidan-sama tenía veinticinco años más que yo y poca paciencia con su nueva esposa. Nuestra noche de bodas fue muy desagradable, pero soportable, como lo es para muchas mujeres. Una vez pasada, ya está hecho. Después, me acostumbré a ello, al igual que harás tú..

Hinata refunfuñó -Sé que estás intentando darme ánimos, Anko, pero no lo estás consiguiendo -hizo un mohín como una niña caprichosa a la que se le negó su dulce favorito -Sir Uzumaki-san prácticamente me ha ordenado que la boda se celebre pasado mañana. La carta de Jiraiya-sama le confiere autoridad para exigirlo..

-¿Y qué esperabas? -suspiró Anko -Lady Tsunami-sama ya te lo había advertido, supongo que no ha sido una sorpresa

\- No – Hinata se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana -me gustaría tener más tiempo. Es lo único que deseo en este momento, pagaría gustosa por tenerlo.

-¿Crees que el tiempo cambiará las cosas? Sir Kiba-san se muestra cada vez más usurpador. Ya has perdido los dos últimos envíos de perfumes por culpa de los bandidos. Tú misma dijiste que Byakko necesitaba un señor que la protegiera.

-Sí, pero quiero un marido al que puedo tolerar en la cama y en la mes durante el resto de mi vida..

Un extraño pánico se apoderó de la ojiperla 《 _El resto de mi vida_ 》 pensó

-¿por qué crees que te será imposible tolerar a Sir Uzumaki-san?

-Ése es el problema -susurró Hinata mordiéndose el dorso de su dedo índice derecho -Simplemente no sé todavía si podremos llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo entre los dos. Acabo de conocerlo y todo lo que sé de él hasta ahora es que sólo cumple uno de mis requisitos. Al parecer, sabe leer..

-Eso es algo..

Hinata bufa entrecerrando los ojos hacia su confidente, exhasperada que no comprenda su dilema -Necesito más tiempo, Anko -aseguró casi al borde de la desesperación

-¿y de qué te servirá? Sabes desde el principio que tenías pocas posibilidades de contraer un matrimonio que fuera por amor. Además ¿tiempo para qué?

\- Para saber si será feliz o no como señor de Byakko -dijo recordando la cuidadosa actitud neutral de Naruto ante el jabón perfumado de rosas que había utilizado en el baño – no creo que haya reflexionado mucho en lo que significa realmente ser el señor de una isla de flores

-¿esperas que un hombre que se ha ganado la vida luchando contra asesinos y bandidos llegue a la conclusión de que convertirse en jardinero es una perspectiva de lo más normal?

\- Es una posibilidad

Anko sacudió la cabeza -lo dudo mucho

-¿Estás segura?

-Por supuesto -aseguró sin detenerse a pensar por qué estaba tan segura – si lo convenzo de que debería meditar un poco más este matrimonio, me aseguraré el tiempo que necesito..

-¿Para qué Hinata-san?

-En primer lugar para conocerlo mejor -le explicó entusiasmada con la idea -será muy útil si seguimos adelante con la idea del matrimonio. Al menos sabré algo más de mi marido antes de compartir dormitorio con él.. -la sola idea la puso aún más intranquila 《 _compartir mi cuarto.. mi cama.. mi corazón.._ 》-en segundo lugar -dijo buscando tranquilidad tras el último pensamiento – si descubro que no puedo soportar la idea de unirme a Sir Uzumaki-san de por vida, mi plan me dará la oportunidad de encontrar una forma de escapar de este problema..

\- No funcionará Hinata-san.. por lo que me enteré, el Sannin está ansioso por casarse. Quiere reclamar su mujer y sus nuevas tierras inmediatamente..

-pero es posible que consiga persuadirlo para que espere un poco ¿No?

-¿y cómo lo harás?

-Diciéndole que no buscaré más candidatos para el puesto de señor de Byakko mientras él medita sobre el tema..

\- No sabes mucho de hombres, Hinata-san. Créeme, tu plan no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

\- No puedes estar tan segura -insistió la ojiperla -por el momento, una buena parte de la impaciencia del Sannin se basa en la creencia de que estoy molesta por la escasa posibilidad de elección que me han ofrecido. Pero si lo convenzo de que no intentaré buscar otro candidato hasta que haya meditado bien la cuestión, puede que acepte posponer la boda -dijo a la desesperada.

-Es poco probable

Empezaba a creer que Anko también quería que se casará cuanto antes _《_ _¡que le pasaba al mundo! ¡qué prisa había_!》

-¿Por qué ves las cosas con tanto pesimismo, Anko?

Hinata se calló al oír el sonido de cascos a lo lejos y se acercó a la ventana.

-¿qué es eso? -preguntó Anko

\- Un grupo de hombres se acerca desde el pueblo – Hinata miró la nube de polvo y descubrió una bandera conocida -¡Oh, No!

-¿Hinata-san?

-¡Por la túnica de Santa Sakura! Jamás he visto un hombre que sea más inoportuno ¡qué idiota!

-¿Quién es?

-Sir Inuzuka Kiba-san

-No, no puede ser.. -Anko se levantó del taburete y fue corriendo a la ventana . Apretó los labios cuando vio el grupo de hombres a caballo -presiento que vamos a presenciar una situación muy extraña

-Eso es quedarse corta

-¿crees que Sir Uzumaki-san sabe algo del rapto?

-¿Cómo iba a saberlo? -exclamó Hinata frunciendo el ceño -Silenciamos el asunto por completo. Le dejé bien claro a todo el mundo que fui huésped de Sir Kiba-san por voluntad propia y no mencioné el incidente en mi carta a Jiraiya-sama. ¡Sir Uzumaki-san no puede saberlo!

-Espero que tengas razón -dijo Anko con seriedad – porque si el Sannin de Konoha se entera de que su novia fue raptada por otro hombre, me temo que le costará caro..

Un repentino pensamiento sacudió a Hinata.

-¿crees que retiraría su candidatura si supiera que fui raptada?

Anko pareció alarmada -bueno, Hinata-san..

-puede que una novia previamente raptada por otro hombre no sea del agrado de Sir Uzumaki-san. Es un hombre muy orgulloso para ser hijo adoptado, o a lo mejor por eso mismo..

Anko frunció el entrecejo

-¡Ni lo pienses! No podemos imaginar lo que pasaría si Sir Uzumaki-san sospechaba lo peor y, por una vez en la vida, no quiero enterarme..

-¡mmm! -exclamó Hinata, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a dar la bienvenida a nuestros visitantes, por supuesto ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? -dijo con picardía

\- Hinata, te lo suplico, prométeme que no cometerás ninguna locura, ¡ninguna!

-Te lo prometo, empiezas a parecerte a la anacoreta Ino con todas esas advertencias y nefastas profecías -Hinata le dirigió una rápida y tranquilizadora sonrisa – no te preocupes, meditaré el siguiente movimiento de esta partida de shoji

Salió a toda prisa por la puerta y el pasillo hacia las escaleras de piedra de la Torre lateral. Bajó por ellas hacia el gran salón de la casa, en el que parecía reinar la confusión y la alarma

Teuchi se acercó a ella con la cara arrugada por la preocupación

-Es Sir Inuzuka-sama y algunos caballeros de su guardia, milady. Ya han entrado en el patio ¿qué hago con ellos?

-En primer lugar tenemos que saber por qué han venido sin avisar. Y después los invitaremos a cenar con nosotros y a pasar la noche aquí

-¿pasar la noche? -a Hinata le dio la impresión que su guarda se desmayaría al enterarse de la noticia -pero si la casa ya está llena de invitados. No hay sitio para nadie más.

-Estoy segura de que se podrán poner algunos camastros más en el salón.

Hinata atravesó la sala y salió para quedarse de pie en las escaleras. En el patio había aún más actividad que en el interior de la casa. Los mozos salían de las cuadras para sujetar los caballos en cuanto desmontaban los recién llegados. Algunos de los hombres de Naruto acudieron allí. Los miraron atentamente con las manos cerca de las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

Una alta y familiar figura dio el casco a su Escudero y bajó del caballo.

-Saludos, milady -sonó la voz de Kiba en el patio

Hinata gruñó

Inuzuka Kiba de Chūsei, que tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos oscuros, era un hombre bien parecido. Hinata pensaba que sus facciones eran burdas, pero sabía que algunas mujeres encontraban atractivo su grueso cuello y su ancho pecho. Una vez oyó a la criada Kin que le contaba a una amiga entre risas que el miembro masculino de Kiba era tan musculoso como el resto de su cuerpo.

Hinata no tenía ningún interés en comprobar la verdad de aquella afirmación.

-Bienvenido, Sir Kiba-san -lo saludó fríamente – No lo esperábamos..

\- Me han contado que se ha abierto la verla -Kiba golpeó una mano contra la palma de la otra con gran entusiasmo -siempre me ha gustado la diversión que proporciona una estimulante cacería

-¿qué cacería? -preguntó mirándolo -¿de qué está hablando, señor?

-he oído decir que finalmente la han acorralado y la han obligado a elegir marido. Se había tardado, en mi opinión

-Nadie se la ha pedido..

-Y lo que es más, sé de buena fuente que ha llegado a Byakko un pretendiente a su mano -aseguró Kiba riéndose-. No podía dejar el campo libre a un extraño..

-No se trata de una cacería, señor, y no soy un indefenso ciervo al que derribar y capturar por su cornamenta. Tengo elección en esta cuestión.

-¿Y ya la ha hecho, señora?

-No, todavía no.

-Excelente. Entonces todavía no es demasiado tarde. Me uniré a la caza.

-Me temo que la dama está bromeando -dijo Naruto colocándose detrás de ella. Se quedó de pie, con arrogante tranquilidad en el último escalón, una mano ligeramente apoyada en la empuñadura de la 'El canto del Rasengan'-. La caza ha acabado.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Kiba.

-Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha.

-Al que llaman el Sannin Vengativo -dijo Kiba sonriendo-. He oído hablar de usted, señor.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, así que ha venido a cortejar a la dama, ¿eh?

-Le hace gracia fingir que todavía no ha elegido marido. ¿Quién puede culparla por intentar alargar el ameno juego del noviazgo?

 _《_ _Un momento.. noviazgo.. su novia.. ¿qué estaba pasando aquí》_ se preguntó Hinata perdiendo su fachada de tranquilidad

-Pero la verdad es que la cuestión está arreglada. Soy el único pretendiente que cumple todos sus requisitos -afirmó con arrogancia el Sannin

-No necesariamente -murmuró Hinata, enfadada por la arrogancia de los dos hombres.

Los ojos de Kiba se entornaron al observar la estatura de Naruto, se lo imaginaba más alto y musculoso.

-Sé bien que lady Hinata ha puesto unas condiciones muy específicas para el que quiera ser su marido. No me gustaría que se conformara con menos de lo que desea.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse por ello -dijo Naruto entornando los ojos azules por la familiaridad con el que Kiba pronuncia el nombre de Hinata

-Insisto -Kiba volvió su atención sobre Hinata-. Hemos sido amigos y vecinos durante muchos años, ¿no es verdad, señora?

-Es cierto que hemos sido vecinos -afirmó Hinata.

-Sí, y debido a esa cercana relación, siento que es mi deber asegurarme de que el marido que elija sabe exactamente lo que consigue -dijo Kiba sonriendo con satisfacción-. Un hombre no debe llevarse sorpresas en la noche de su boda.

Una profunda sensación de alarma se desató en el interior de Hinata. Inspiró suavemente y notó la pesada y peligrosa tensión que flotaba en el aire entre Naruto y Kiba.

Jamás había habido violencia de ningún tipo en su hermosa isla. No iba a permitir que estallara en ese momento.

De repente se dio cuenta de que tendría que abandonar sin retraso su medio concebido plan para volver la situación a su favor. Tenía frente a ella un problema de carácter mucho más urgente.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de evitar que Naruto y Kiba arremetieran el uno contra el otro.

¡Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y la paciencia por la espera!

Ahora agradezco a mi followers por dar una ojeada a la historia, y respondiendo a los reviews

monica735: que bueno que te guste la historia, ahora espero que disfrutes el nuevo capítulo de hoy jeje

daianapotter: sólo espera a leer y verás que las cosas no son lo que parecen.. gracias por tus palabras.. espero que continúes disfrutando la lectura hasta el final.

AsahiDragneel77: si te he etiquetado en todos los cap incluso en el epilogo.. no te preocupes que por aquí también los voy a ir subiendo sólo que los domingos.. gracias por tus palabras.. me encantan tus fics! Siempre los recomiendo jeje

LuzAngie: espero te guste el capítulo de hoy.. gracias por tus palabras

¿Ha valido la pena? Espero que si.. ya verán en el sgte. Cap como Hinata sobrellevará la situación con sus dos pretendientes.. uyuyuy se pone candente: cap. 5 Pétalos de Primavera

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	5. Chapter 5

**Sannin de Konoha**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

 _Nota de Adaptación: quisiera pedir disculpas por 3 errores que cometí en el capítulo anterior por descuido, que ya han sido subsanados. Gracias por su atención y buena lectura._

 **Cap.5 Pétalos de Primavera**

La cena fue el peligroso espectáculo que había temido. No es que se hubiera producido ningún altercado todavía, pero Hinata (que estaba sentada entre Naruto y Kiba) sentía la creciente tensión que reinaba en la sala. En un intento de reducir la oportunidad de que los hombres de Naruto y los de Kiba se provocaran, Hinata había dispuesto que se sentaran en los lados opuestos de las largas mesas. Esperaba que la corta distancia que separaba a los soldados fuera una útil barrera en caso de que se produjeran desgracias. 《 _¡Maldita sea! ¡Cuánto deseaba que 'Minato' pudiera ahuyentar a Kiba!》_

Si se producía algún acto de violencia, comenzaría en el extremo de la mesa principal. Así que si conseguía dominar a Naruto y Kiba tendría toda la sala bajo control. Era una tarea abrumadora.

-No, no quiero más verdura -Kiba miró con desconfianza la colección de platos que habían dejado entre las primaveras (un tipo de flor muy bello ante los ojos de Hinata y un verdadero desperdicio ante los ojos de Kiba) que había esparcidas por la mesa -Me temo que en Byakko comen más hortalizas que las liebres y los ciervos de mis bosques.

-Nos gustan mucho las verduras frescas, señor -replicó Hinata con una sonrisa deliberadamente alegre -¿Quizá preferiría ostras? Estoy segura de que le encantarían…

Kiba bajó las pestañas y la miró con ojos negros soñolientos. Sin duda aquella expresión estaba pensada para provocarla… pero sólo consiguió dar la impresión de que se iba a quedar dormido encima de la mesa..《¡' _Minato' lo hubiera echado a patadas!》_

-Las disfrutaría más si me las ofreciera con sus delicados dedos, milady.

Hinata apretó los dientes y esbozó una helada sonrisa. Ofrecer a un invitado especial un bocado excepcionalmente sabroso era algo normal, pero no tenía intención de agasajar a Kiba de esa manera. En primer lugar no pensaba que fuera un invitado especial. De hecho era una auténtica pesadez. En segundo, no sabía cómo reaccionaría Naruto si creía que estaba tratando con favoritismo a Kiba.

-Personalmente no me apetecen nada las ostras, señor, pero tome tantas como quiera. Y no se olvide de la sopa, está deliciosa.

-Gracias -Kiba cogió un puñado de ostras y se las metió en la boca -Siempre prepara unas comidas excelentes, señora y su presencia es el mejor plato de todos.

Naruto no podía creer lo idiota que era Kiba, pero se divertía observando el comportamiento de Hinata.

-Gracias -dijo Hinata mirándolo con ojos represores, suplicándole en silencio que se comportara. Kiba no dio muestras de haber notado aquella petición. Y siguió de lo más normal.

-Pero por muy bella que esté esta noche, sentada aquí en su propio salón -continuó, arrastrando las palabras con tono provocador -prefiero el recuerdo de su rostro cuando estaba a mi lado en Chūsei hace menos de un mes. -Hizo una pausa para tragar más ostras -Creo que en aquella ocasión daba la impresión de que ése era su sitio.

Hinata notó que Naruto se ponía tenso en la silla que había a su izquierda y durante un instante le entró un ataque de pánico. Su cuchara golpeó ruidosamente contra el borde del plato.

-Fue una visita muy agradable, señor, y usted un anfitrión muy cortés, pero mi lugar está en esta casa.

-Y aquí es donde va a quedarse -añadió Naruto con delicadeza.

Hinata lo miró de reojo con inquietud; no le gustaba la suavidad letal de su tono de voz. Parecía que cuanto más la insultaba y provocaba Kiba, más suaves y educadas eran las respuestas de Naruto.

Aquella escalofriante educación le preocupaba cada vez más.

Evidentemente, el bruto de Kiba no lo hacía. De hecho, parecía que el suave discurso de Naruto lo envalentonaba. Cayó en la cuenta de que Naruto estaba haciéndole picar el anzuelo a Kiba, una de sus trampas, nuevamente.

Naruto captó la mirada de Hinata cuando ésta utilizó el cuchillo para cortar un trozo de pastel de carne. No sonrió, aquel hombre nunca lo hacía, pero había algo en su expresión que sugería que estaba disfrutando tanto como podía.

El Sannin Vengativo de Konoha se estaba divirtiendo. A Hinata le entraron ganas de vaciarle la sopa en la cabeza. 《 _'_ _Minato' lo hubiera hecho.._ 》

-Quizá les gustaría escuchar algo de música -dijo la ojiperla con firmeza. Miró a Kabuto, que parecía malhumorado en un extremo de una de las largas mesas-. ¿Quieres cantarnos una canción alegre, Kabuto-chan?

Éste se puso de pie y le dedicó una gran reverencia.

-Como ordene mi señora.

Cogió su arpa y empezó a tocar una conocida melodía.

Hinata se relajó al reconocer una de sus canciones favoritas. Kabuto la había compuesto para ella al poco de llegar a Byakko. Se llamaba La copa.

-¡Eso, eso, la copa! -gritó Kiba golpeando la mesa con la jarra -Coge la copa.

Después eructó. Hinata sintió un escalofrío solo atribuido al asco.

-¡Sí, la copa! - Muchas más jarras sonaron cuando el resto de los hombres de Chūsei empezaron a animar a Kabuto. Hinata se fijó en que Kiba empezaba a sonreír, se tomaba otro trago de cerveza y buscaba su copa de vino. Su nariz estaba tornándose roja y golpeaba la mesa con el puño e hizo que temblaran copas y platos. Estaba muy alegre. Demasiado.

-¡Sí, muchacho, en la cama de la señora! ¡Merece la pena! -gritó mirando lascivamente a Hinata.

Ésta volvió la vista, 《 _¿de dónde había salido tal comentario, ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre?_ 》. Impotente, miró hacia Anko, que a su vez miró despreocupada a Iruka. Éste observaba impasible a Naruto, como esperando una señal. No muy lejos de la mano derecha del Sannin, Shikamaru y Gaara controlaban el ambiente preparados a la menor señal de su señor.

-¡La copa, la copa! -rugió Kiba.

Con el rabillo del ojo, Hinata observó que Naruto cogía una de las delicadas primaveras amarillas que decoraban la mesa. Los capullos parecían pequeños y extremadamente frágiles en sus manos. Lentamente empezó a acariciar los pétalos. Hinata contuvo el aliento. Y apartó su fascinada mirada de la primavera que mecía Naruto entre sus manos.

Intentó hacerle señas a Kabuto para que dejara de cantar, pero éste hizo como si no la hubiera visto.

-Parece cansado, Sannin. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No le gustan las canciones del juglar?-preguntó Kiba levantando su voz

-No -contestó acariciando los pétalos de la flor, aparentemente intrigado por su delicadeza.

Hinata se puso de pie dejando observar casi por completo su hermoso vertido amarillo pálido en contraste perfecto con su cabello negro azulado y lanzó una penetrante mirada a Kabuto.

-Maestro juglar, preferiría que cantases otra canción, si no te importa. Quizás aquella tan encantadora que escribiste sobre las flores en Byakko.

-Pero si La copa es una de sus favoritas, milady -protestó.

-Sí, pero esta noche preferiría oír otra de mis favoritas.

Por un instante pensó que Kabuto se iba a negar, pero finalmente asintió con brusquedad y empezó a pulsar una tonada diferente.

Hinata suspiró aliviada, se sentó y le hizo una rápida señal a Teuchi para que trajera más comida y cerveza. Y vio que Anko le sonreía tímidamente a sir Iruka, que galante le ofreció un bocado de su plato. Para sorpresa de Hinata, Anko se sonrojó graciosamente y aceptó el bocado que le brindaba.

La expresión de Kiba se volvió huraña, más parecida a la de un niño empeñado en una travesura y al que han interrumpido antes de hacer la broma.

Naruto dejó a un lado la primavera y levantó lentamente su copa de vino, como si no hubiera pasado nada fuera de lo normal.

-Me encantaría oír la nueva canción de su juglar, señora -dijo al momento que sus ojos azules se clavaban en ella.

-Me alegra oírlo, señor -dijo Hinata sonriéndole irritada.

Su comportamiento empezaba a cansarla. Estaba muy enfadada con Naruto, tanto como lo estaba con Kiba, y no le importaba que se diera cuenta - No me gustaría que ninguno de mis invitados se sintiera molesto con el espectáculo.

Kiba golpeó con la jarra en la mesa.

-Pues a mí no me interesa mucho la nueva canción. Todas esas tonterías sobre las flores de primavera son sosas y muy aburridas.

-¿Eso le parece? -preguntó Naruto mirándolo despreocupadamente -Puede que no tenga la inteligencia para disfrutar de los detalles más refinados de los versos.

Kiba frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Está insinuando que no soy inteligente?

-Sí, sin duda es ésa la razón por la que lady Hyuuga buscó otros pretendientes. Ha dejado bien claro que quiere un marido que sea inteligente y cultivado.

Al fin el Sannin empezaba a dejar las cuentas en claro.

Kiba se puso rojo de furia y una peligrosa luz se encendió en sus ojos.

-Apuesto a que lady Hinata prefiere la otra canción. ¿No es así, señora?

Hinata intentó pensar en una excusa para dar por finalizada la velada y enviar a todo el mundo a la cama. Deseaba que alguien le hiciera un favor y diera la alarma por fuego o invasión. 'Minato' sabría como actuar, pero ella estaba atada a su posición.

-Me gusta todo tipo de músicas.. -desesperada, buscó algo con lo que distraerlo -¿Le importaría pasarme el cuenco de los higos, sir Kiba?

-No faltaría más -contestó sonriendo -Permítame que le escoja uno..

En vez de acercarle el cuenco, metió en él sus cortos y gruesos dedos y sacó uno. Lo untó con canela y miel y lo acercó a los labios de Hinata.

Ésta miró la suciedad que había en las uñas de Kiba e intentó pensar. Se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba contemplando la escena con expresión neutra en los ojos.

《 _Aquella situación era ridícula_ 》 pensó enojada. Era su salón y allí mandaba ella. Se negó a rendirse, ante ninguno de aquellos autoritarios hombres.

Sonrió fríamente a Kiba, le quitó el higo de la mano y lo dejó en su plato sin probarlo.

-He cambiado de idea. Creo que ya he comido suficiente esta noche.

-Me decepciona, señora. Porque cuando estuvo en Chūsei el mes pasado tenía mucho más apetito -hizo una pausa mirándola con lascivia -Y no sólo por los higos.

Hinata sintió un intenso frío.

-No lo recuerdo -dijo cortante.

-Pero yo sí.. ¿Cómo iba a olvidar esas tentadoras cenas que compartimos? Confieso que mis más apreciados recuerdos son de lo encantada que estaba cuando satisfacía sus extremadamente delicados apetitos. Estoy seguro de que no lo ha olvidado.

-Me está tomando el pelo, sir Kiba-san -dijo Hinata. Un negro e inquietante presentimiento se apoderó de ella. Empezaba a perder toda esperanza de evitar el desastre -Me gustaría que dejara de hacerlo de inmediato. No lo encuentro divertido.

-¿No? -Kiba la miraba, pero estaba claro que realmente estaba prestando atención a Naruto. Sopesaba todas las provocadoras palabras que decía, yendo un poco más lejos cada vez, buscando herirla en lo más vivo -Estoy desolado, señora. La encontré muy entretenida. De hecho, estoy deseando que vuelva a Chūsei para que podamos satisfacer juntos nuestros deseos.

Las implicaciones de las palabras de Kiba eran evidentes para todo el mundo que las oyó. Anko jugaba con su cuchara. Iruka, Shikamaru y Gaara mantenían su mirada en Naruto, en un silencio glacial.

Naruto se comió un higo sin decir nada.

-Me gustaría hablar de otras cosas -dijo Hinata dándose cuenta de que empezaba a elevar la voz.

-Pero yo prefiero recordar la comidas que compartimos -insistió Kiba cogiendo el higo que Hinata había dejado en su plato. Lo chupó e hizo ruidos como de besos -Eran tan agradables.

Hinata empezaba a sentirse asqueada.

Naruto se recostó en la silla.

-Lady Hyuuga le ha pedido que cambie de tema de conversación. No lo encuentra divertido y yo tampoco.

Kiba se rió -¿Cree que me importa si le parece divertido o no?

-Los deseos de la dama son los que me preocupan y a usted deberían preocuparle también.

A Hinata se le heló la sangre en las venas. La situación empeoraba rápidamente. Puede que si consiguiera emborracharlos lo suficiente se dormirían sin remedio. O talvez tendría que acudir a 'Minato'.

-¿Quieren más vino? -dijo Hinata en tono falso meloso

Kiba no le hizo caso. Mantuvo su entornada mirada en Naruto.

-¿Cree que puede agradar a la dama más que yo, Sannin?

-Así es.

-Lo dudo mucho. ¿Por qué iba a darle la llave de su habitación a un adoptado después de haber conocido las manos de un caballero sangre pura?

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el salón. Hinata vio que Anko abría los ojos de par en par observando el techo. Iruka estaba sentado a su lado con serio semblante. Tanto Shikamaru como Gaara mantenían sus rostros sin emoción.

Kabuto pulsó con torpeza las cuerdas del arpa. Dejó de tocar y se puso de pie. Miró furioso a su alrededor, como buscando un sitio donde esconderse.

Teuchi se detuvo en la puerta con una botella de vino en la mano y miró a Hinata con gesto de impotencia.

-Ya basta, sir Kiba-san, creo que ha bebido demasiado -dijo Hinata cuando recuperó la voz.

-No tanto como para no saber lo que está diciendo -añadió Naruto tranquilamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo -apuntó Kiba con ojos brillantes -¿Y tú, Sannin Vengativo? ¿Te funcionan los cinco sentidos?

-Sí, y los mantengo despiertos siempre. Será mejor que no lo olvides.

-Lady Hinata parece tener problemas a la hora de decidir quién de los dos será mejor marido -resonó la voz de Kiba en todo el salón-. Propongo que resolvamos la cuestión por ella. Aquí y ahora.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Naruto en voz baja -¿Jugamos una partida de shouji por la mano de la señora de Byakko? Muy bien, me parece una solución razonable.

Hinata estaba tan escandalizada.

-¿Una partida de shouji? ¿Por mi mano? ¿Cómo se atreve? –dijo la ojiperla casi saltando de indignación

Kiba sonrió con malevolencia.

-Sí, ¿Cómo te atreves, Sannin Vengativo? No es nada caballeroso… –dijo arrastrando las palabras en un intento por imitar el tono de Hinata

-Es verdad, supongo que no sería justo -reconoció Naruto -El shouji es un juego que requiere ingenio e inteligencia. Sir Inuzuka estaría en franca desventaja.

-¡Por todos los diablos! Ésta no es una cuestión de ingenio -gruñó Kiba -Ha insultado a la dama al sugerir que jugásemos una partida de shouji para conseguir su mano.

Hinata cerró los ojos y rezó una frenética oración a Santa Sakura.

-¿Qué juego propone, pues? -preguntó Naruto.

-Juicio por combate. Aquí y ahora.

-Acepto -dijo Naruto -Elija las armas.

Hinata se puso de pie.

-¡Basta ya de tonterías!- dijo apretando la mandíbula

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a ella.

Puso las manos sobre la mesa para evitar que le temblaran y miró furiosamente en todas direcciones.

-Oídme todos los que habéis comido y bebido en mi mesa esta noche. Sabed que estoy harta de la estúpida cuestión de elegir marido. Lord Senju Jiraiya-sama ha asegurado que soy libre para decidir, así que lo haré ahora y pondré fin a toda esta historia.

Una oleada de susurros y murmullos recorrió el salón.

-Mis audaces y nobles pretendientes quieren jugar -dijo Hinata con mordacidad -Pues tendrán que hacerlo, pero seré yo la que elija la modalidad y la única jugadora.

Los ojos de Naruto no se apartaron de Hinata. Kiba sonrió satisfecho.

-Al parecer he de elegir entre sir Uzumaki Naruto y sir Inuzuka Kiba -Hinata señalándolos por turno-. ¿Ha habido alguna mujer más afortunada con sus pretendientes?

Hubo un clamor de aprobación entre la gente que abarrotaba el salón. Nadie pareció notar el sarcasmo en la voz de Hinata.

Cogió una de las flores primaveras amarillas y sostuvo el capullo frente a ella para que todos pudieran verlo.

-Iré deshojando los pétalos de esta flor y diré por turno los nombres de estos dos magníficos y caballerosos señores que desean ser mi esposo. Juro que me casaré con el hombre cuyo nombre pronuncie el último.

La sonrisa de Kiba desapareció inmediatamente.

-¡Por Rikudou-sennin! No puede hacer una elección de semejante importancia dejándola en manos del azar.

-Esto no tiene nada de fortuito y es mucho menos sangriento que el juicio por combate que propuso usted, sir Kiba-san.

-¡Por todos los infiernos! ¿Sabe lo que está haciendo, señora? -preguntó Naruto. Con su voz un poco exaltada.

-Sí -aseguró, y no les dio tiempo de que volvieran a intervenir. Arrancó el primer pétalo -Sir Uzumaki-san.

Una sacudida de agitación sacudió a todos los presentes y se cruzaron apuestas.

La mirada de Naruto se posó en la primavera. La estudió un instante y después volvió a sentarse en la silla con expresión satisfecha.

-Sir Kiba-san -anunció Hinata quitando otro pétalo y dejándolo revolotear hacia la mesa.

Kiba miró la flor frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Es una estúpida forma de elegir marido.

-Cuando hay que escoger entre estúpidos, la forma de hacerlo es siempre estúpida -le explicó Hinata sonriendo y arrancó otro pétalo -Sir Uzumaki-san.

Hinata quitó el penúltimo.

-Sir Kiba-san…

Los abucheos de consternación se mezclaron con los gritos de triunfo cuando la gente vio quién iba a ser el ganador. Hinata levantó la primavera para mostrar el último pétalo. -Sir Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha.

Un ensordecedor estruendo se produjo en el salón cuando los comensales golpearon con sus jarras en la mesa.

La cara de Kiba se contrajo en una expresión de furia.

-¡Condenación! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?

-Elegir al nuevo señor de esta casa. -Hinata se acercó a Naruto con gesto triunfal y le entregó la desnuda flor -Bienvenido, mi señor. Estoy segura de que quedará satisfecho con lo que ha ganado.

Naruto cogió el tallo rozando delicadamente las manos de Hinata con las suyas. Se puso de pie con elegancia y los ojos azules brillantes.

-Sí, mi señora. Ya lo estoy.

Un extraño encogimiento en su estómago le anunció que sus mejillas estaban rojas a más no poder.

-¡Por las barbas de Rikudou-sennin! -exclamó Kiba levantándose -Yo no estoy nada satisfecho, no puede elegir marido de esta forma.

-Ya está hecho. He elegido tal como me ordenó lord Senju Jiraiya-sama -dijo Hinata apartándose de la mesa -Y ahora, les ruego me excusen. Me retiro a mis aposentos. Estoy agotada por todo este alboroto.

-¡Dios santo! -gritó Kiba -No lo consentiré.

-No tiene nada más que decir en esta cuestión, señor -le cortó Hinata levantando la barbilla-. Como es muy tarde para que regrese a Chūsei, puede pasar la noche aquí. Está todo dispuesto.

Se levantó las faldas de su hermoso vestido y empezó a caminar bordeando la mesa. Se daba cuenta de que todo el mundo la observaba mientras cruzaba el salón hacia las escaleras de la torre. Se detuvo en el primer escalón y volvió la vista hacia la mesa principal, en la que estaban Naruto y Kiba.

-Antes de que me retire, señores. Tengo algo más que decir... -miró a Naruto a los ojos -Sepa esto, mi futuro señor. En esta isla nunca ha habido violencia de ningún tipo. No toleraré que la haya esta noche. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, señora -contestó dulcemente Naruto.

-Si se derrama sangre en este salón antes de que llegue la mañana -continuó Hinata con los dientes apretados -juro que tomaré los hábitos en vez de casarme con usted o con ningún otro hombre.

La multitud volvió lanzar susurros de admiración y asombro. De repente, la cara de Kiba adoptó una expresión maliciosa.

Hinata lo miró con desdén y después volvió su atención a Naruto.

-Y para que ninguno de los dos decida que estaría mejor sin mí para poder pelearse, recuerden que si entro en un convento, no lo haré con las manos vacías. Me llevaré todas mis fórmulas secretas para elaborar perfumes. Será mi dote para las monjas.

Satisfecha por haber dejado claras las cosas, sonrió a Naruto.

-Su primera tarea, sir Uzumaki-san, será mantener la paz en este salón. Buenas noches.

Cogió una lámpara de aceite que estaba en una mesita cercana, se dio la vuelta y subió rápidamente las estrechas y sinuosas escaleras. Anko siguió sus pasos.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de elegir de forma tan caprichosa? -jadeó Anko mientras seguía la estela de Hinata -¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera ganado sir Kiba? Después de lo que pasó hace un mes sólo merece tu desprecio. Dijiste que preferirías casarte con un esperpento criado por el demonio antes que con él.

Aunque Hinata no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que se refería su amiga, le contestó -Sir Kiba-san no podía ganar. Sabía quién iba a ser el señor de Byakko antes de arrancar el primer pétalo de la flor… -Hinata llegó al piso de arriba y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia su dormitorio -Las primaveras sólo tienen cinco pétalos.

-Pero… Ah, ya veo!. Contaste los pétalos y lo pensaste antes de empezar.

-Sí -dijo Hinata abriendo la pesada puerta de madera de su habitación. Entró, dejó la lámpara en una mesa y se acercó a la ventana. Inspiró profunda y tranquilamente la perfumada oscuridad -Sabía la respuesta. De hecho hacía horas que la sabía.

Anko la miró atentamente -Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste esa maravillosa escena con la primavera?

Hinata golpeó el alféizar con un dedo.

-Estaba furiosa con los dos, especialmente con sir Uzumaki-san. Kiba-san es, para ser sincera, simplemente Kiba-san. No tiene inteligencia para ser otra cosa que un zoquete.

-¿Y sir Uzumaki-san?

Hinata apretó los labios.

-Sin duda posee una fina inteligencia y mucho sentido común. Me enojó el que estuviera dispuesto a recurrir a la intimidación y la violencia para conseguir sus fines.

Anko frunció el entrecejo -¿Crees que eso era lo que estaba haciendo?

-Sí; ¿no te fijaste en cómo jugaba con la flor mientras Kabuto-chan tocaba La copa?

-Era simplemente una flor, Hinata-san. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que era un gesto amenazador?

-No lo sé explicar. Había algo en la forma en la que acariciaba los pétalos que me asustó. -Hinata miró el mar bañado por la luz de la luna -Me estaba diciendo claramente que podía ser cortés o peligroso. Quería que supiera que la decisión era mía.

Anko la miró -¿De verdad piensas que ésa era su intención?

-Creo que se ha forjado una reputación muy desagradable y que es capaz de utilizarla de vez en cuando. Aunque, no creo que le agrade la violencia. Al menos es lo que me dijo. Si conseguimos pasar esta noche sin que haya una pelea en el piso de abajo, tendré la prueba de que he hecho la elección adecuada.

-y? –preguntó Luna con cautela- ¿Qué hará 'Minato'?

Hinata sonrió a su amiga, -por hoy… 'Minato' solo desea dormir…

Dos horas más tarde, Iruka junto de Shikamaru y Gaara se acercan con sonrisas similares, aliviados por la situación, a Naruto.

-Felicidades por cumplir con éxito tu primera tarea como señor de esta casa -inició el pelinegro

-Gracias.

-He de confesar que no estaba muy seguro de si conseguiríamos acabar la velada sin derramar sangre -prosiguió su mano derecha, Sir Iruka -Pero, como siempre, has demostrado ser tan rápido de ingenio como con 'El canto del Rasengan'..

-No ha sido nada difícil convencer a sir Inuzuka y a sus hombres para que bebieran hasta perder el sentido. Ya estaban medio borrachos cuando mi señora abandonó el salón -dijo Naruto dando vueltas por la habitación con una agitación que no era normal en él -¿Has apostado a los guardias? -preguntó al pelirrojo

-Sí, si alguno de los hombres de sir Inuzuka se despierta antes del alba, se le dará otra copa de vino.

-¿Y Sir Inuzuka?

-Duerme como un bebé, gracias a sus esfuerzos por derrotarte en la competición de quién era capaz de beber más vino -informó Gaara

-Hablando de ese torneo incruento que has organizado contra tu rival, tengo una pregunta.. -inició Iruka

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué has hecho con todo el vino que se supone que estabas bebiendo?

-Lo derramé en las esteras que hay bajo la mesa cada vez que volvía la cabeza.

-Eso me lo imaginaba -Iruka hizo una mueca irónica

-Este sitio no será nada agradable cuando los huéspedes de lady Hyuuga se levanten mañana con un terrible dolor de cabeza y el estómago revuelto, pero al menos no ha habido derramamiento de sangre -comenta Shikamaru

-Eso es lo más importante...-Naruto sintió una extraña sensación de tirantez en la comisura de los labios, casi estaba sonriendo -Los deseos de mi señora se cumplirán en la medida de lo posible hasta que esté casada conmigo. No quiero que piense que ha equivocado su elección.

-Para ser un hombre cuyo destino estaba ligado hasta hace poco a los frágiles pétalos de una flor y el capricho de una mujer, estás sorprendentemente contento contigo mismo -observó Gaara

-No es la primera vez que la suerte y el destino deciden mi futuro, y dudo mucho de que sea la última.

-Pensé que ibas a enfurecerte tanto como Sir Inuzuka cuando viste el método que iba a utilizar lady Hyuuga para hacer su elección -opinó Iruka

Naruto se detuvo frente a la ventana y apoyó una mano en el alféizar de piedra -Supe que iba a ganar tan pronto como arrancó el primer pétalo y dijo mi nombre. 《 _Lo mejor_ 》pensó él 《 _era que ella también.._ 》

Gaara frunció el entrecejo -¿Por qué crees que se tomó la molestia de representar esa comedia? ¿Por qué no anunciar que eras su elección y dar por finalizada la cuestión de una vez?

Naruto sucumbió ante la sonrisa que había estado rondando sus labios.

-Piensa que soy arrogante. Creo que estaba intentando darme una lección.

-¿Una lección? -comentaron al mismo tiempo los tres caballeros

-Quería que pensase que, en lo que a ella respecta, había poca diferencia entre sir Inuzuka y yo. Era su forma de hacerme saber que todavía tengo que demostrarle que soy la mejor opción.

Iruka se fijó en la curvada boca de su amigo -¿Te divierte?

Naruto lo pensó detenidamente -Creo que sí.

Naruto aspiró el aire de la isla. Su isla. Y sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que era gracias a una hermosa pequeña figura pelinegroazulada, con carácter muy fuerte… Lady Hyuuga, su señora.

#####################

Y les traigo el 5to cap.. que les pareció? Pobre Lady Hinata.. y eso que aún no termina..

Gracias por acompañar la historia, a los followers y principalmente por los reviews:

monica735: no te preocupes.. con acompañar a la historia verás que todo produce karma.. jeje. Gracias por tus palabras.. espero que te haya gustado el cap.

Adhatera: gracias por la observación, se me ha pasado esos tres errores (ya los había corregido pero no se habían guardado en esa ocasión por lo visto) en el disclaimer siempre aclaro que la historia es una adaptación del escrito por Anelis Evans al inicio de cada capítulo, y si su versión original es del Universo de Harry Potter. Espero que te guste el capítulo..

yandere-chan: gracias por tus palabras.. y lo de Hinata.. no te preocupes que aún hay más tire y afloje de ella.. espero que te guste el cap de hoy.

6to cap. Secretos del Pasado

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	6. Chapter 6

Sannin de Konoha

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

Cap.6 Secretos del Pasado

La luna no dejaba de brillar en el cielo sobre la hermosa isla de Byakko. Las sombras jugaban con los árboles y las torres del castillo. La ocasión era perfecta para revisar si la situación estaba bajo control.

'Minato' salió de una habitación, con las sombras como refugio y la espada de su abuelo como justicia. Ya la costumbre de cuidar la Isla era imborrable. Apresar a pequeños ladrones sin importancia y sobre todo tomar medidas contra los KuroiZetsu era pan de cada día… de cada noche. Porque era muy raro que 'Minato' saliera de día… y sobre todo peligroso. Por eso la capa, el sombrero y la máscara que lo caracterizaban.

Caminó con cautela entre los cuerpos dormidos de los hombres de Kiba y Naruto. Ni una gota de sangre derramada. Al parecer todo fue bien. Rodeó el patio principal… no había señal de violencia. Lo que solo indicaba una cosa por seguro… Lady Hinata NO tomaría los votos mañana… el Sannin había cumplido su promesa.

Se escabulló ágilmente por los recovecos del jardín y subió a su cuarto. Mañana sería un nuevo día… un nuevo mundo y no se podía perder de eso.

"Lleguen a ti todas las bendiciones de Santa Sakura:

Es para mi una alegría comunicarte la necesidad de tus servicios en la isla de Byakko. El motivo de mi matrimonio con Sir Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha es una realidad, y agradeceríamos llegaras a la Isla lo más pronto posible.

Gracias, por que sé que estarás aquí para compartir ese día, querido amigo.

Lady Hinata"

Hinata leyó nuevamente la pequeña carta y suspiró alegre. Mordió su labio inferior. Él vendría a la isla, a casarla con Sir Naruto. Sería fantástico volver a verlo. Lo extrañaba tanto… hubiera deseado que Neji-niisan también viniera.. pero la distancia a Uzushio era insalvable y cuando llegaran las noticias ya habrían pasado meses y el Sannin jamás permitiría tanto tiempo de espera.

Sonrió melancólica al ver el pergamino escrito, selló la carta y llamó a su criada. Mirai apareció de inmediato

-Manda esto con el correo de la mañana -le explicó con urgencia

-si, mi señora -dijo ella y salió corriendo.

《 _Si todo sale bien_ 》 –pensó Hinata 《 _la carta se irá en el primer barco, y tendré la respuesta en una semana. Y en unas dos semanas la boda se podría realizar.._ 》

Ayame y Mei entraron al cuarto y la ayudaron a vestirse. Poniendo especial cuidado al arreglo de su cabello pelinegroazulado, largo hasta una cuarta arriba de la pequeña cintura…

Una vez lista bajó y atravesó con cuidado las ruinas del salón principal.

Ni siquiera las fragantes hierbas que se habían esparcido entre los rincones lograban ocultar el olor de los orinales repletos, el vino derramado y los cuerpos malolientes. Se tardaría horas en limpiar todo aquello.

Se abrió paso entre los hombres sin hacer caso de los ronquidos de sus invitados y consiguió llegar a las escaleras principales sin ponerse enferma. El guardia pelirrojo que había allí saludó respetuosamente con la cabeza.

-Buenos días, señora.

-Buenos días -contestó-. Tú eres uno de los hombres de sir Uzumaki-san, ¿no?

-Sí, señora. Me llamo sir Sabaku no Gaara.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan despierto, sir Gaara-san? Los otros están tan dormidos que harían falta las trompetas del juicio final para despertarlos.

Gaara sonrió.

-Los hombres que duermen en el salón están a las órdenes de sir Inuzuka. Puede estar segura de que los que obedecemos a sir Naruto estamos despiertos y cumpliendo las tareas que se nos ha encomendado. La mayoría está en los establos ahora.

-¿Es un jefe severo?-preguntó Hinata con cautela

Gaara la miró sorprendido -No, señora. Es un caballero justo y honrado.

-¿Acierto si digo que sir Uzumaki-san hizo que Sir Kiba-san y sus hombres se emborracharan?

-Sí, señora. Dijo que era la forma más sencilla de resolver la cuestión.

-Muy inteligente… -Hinata esbozó una gran sonrisa que se convirtió en risa cuando se acordó de que ella había utilizado una táctica similar en sus poco seguras noches en Chūsei, sin mencionar claro está a la agilidad de 'Minato'-. Sir Uzumaki-san parece tan astuto como me imaginaba.

Gaara sonrió orgulloso -Era solamente un salón lleno de hombres dándose un banquete. Una batalla nada difícil para el Sannin Vengativo de Konoha. Tendría que haberlo visto lidiando con la banda de ladrones que estaban arruinando Iwa el otoño pasado. Eso sí que fue digno de ver. Sir Naruto nos pidió que preparáramos una trampa y cuando los asesinos cayeron en ella...

-Estoy segura de que fue fascinante -lo interrumpió la ojiperla. De lo último que le apetecía que le hablaran esa mañana era de las sanguinarias habilidades de sir Naruto. Quería olvidar que se iba a casar con un hombre que, hasta hacía poco, se ganaba la vida de forma violenta.

Kabuto apareció del fondo de la cocina que había en el otro lado del patio comiendo un gran trozo de pan recién horneado.

-¡Señora! -la saludó cuando la vio. Se metió en la boca el último pedazo de pan y se acercó corriendo a ella -Le deseo buenos días.

-Buenos días, Kabuto-chan.

-Espero que haya dormido bien.

-Sí, gracias -sonrió amablemente Hinata a su juglar

-Me sorprende… -dijo Kabuto y frunció el entrecejo -Doy gracias a todos los santos de que no la despertaran los horribles acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en su salón cuando se retiró.

Hinata arqueó las cejas. 'Minato' no notó ni una gota de sangre… 《¿ _Qué pasaba ahí_?》

-No tengo la sensación de que ocurriera nada malo. La habitación está bastante revuelta, pero es lo normal cuando hay tantos invitados por todas partes… –mencionó la ojiperla

La cara del juglar adoptó una seria expresión.

-Fue una escena que habría escandalizado y horrorizado a una dama tan refinada y gentil como usted. Sí, fue una visión que bien podría haber venido directamente de las profundidades del infierno.

-No pudo ser tan malo..-dijo ella con ingenuidad

-Usted no estuvo presente, señora, gracias a todos los santos -dijo Kabuto irguiendo la espalda con los ojos llenos de indignación -¿Necesito recordarle que los horribles acontecimientos de anoche estuvieron presididos por el propio Sannin?

-¿Qué haces, juglar? –la voz de Naruto sonó despreocupada cuando salió a las escaleras y se puso detrás de Hinata. -¿Contando chismes de buena mañana? Creo que deberías encontrar alguna manera de utilizar mejor tu tiempo.

Kabuto dio un respingo y se echó hacia atrás retorciendo los dedos por el nerviosismo. Cuando se recobró, frunció el entrecejo con resentimiento y se volvió hacia Hinata.

-Le ruego me excuse, señora.

-Por supuesto -murmuró ésta.

Contempló cómo Kabuto se alejaba y se preparó mentalmente para hacer frente al hombre que pronto sería su marido.

 _《_ _Su marido_ 》, sólo con pensarlo se sintió mareada.

-Buenos días, señora...-dijo él con casi una sonrisa

-Buenos días -Hinata puso una sonrisa fija en su cara y se volvió para saludado. A pesar de haberse preparado, se dio cuenta de que aun así le faltaba el aliento.

Tras la conversación con Gaara no le sorprendió que sus ojos no mostraran ningún signo de haber pasado la noche haciendo beber apresuradamente a Kiba. Sospechaba que la mayoría del vino del Sannin había ido directamente bajo las mesas junto con Kiba y sus hombres. Allí era donde había ido el suyo cuando estuvo prácticamente prisionera en Chūsei.

Había escapado de Kiba aquella noche después de animarlo a beber hasta saciarse. Después había corrido escaleras arriba hasta una habitación de la torre del homenaje, en la que se encerró. Hinata había pasado los tres días siguientes allí, sin hacer caso de la cólera de Kiba, de sus amenazas o de los golpes en la puerta. Una tarde consiguió escapar cuando, frustrado por no haber conseguido convencerla de que debía casarse con él, se fue a cazar. Y por supuesto la innegable ayuda de 'Minato' que Kiba jamás se esperaba. Y al regresar de su cacería… ella ya estaba medio camino a Byakko.

Pensó que si su captor hubiera sido el Sannin Vengativo, hubiera tenido menos oportunidades de escapar.

Aquella mañana, Naruto le pareció incluso más corpulento de lo que recordaba. El fuerte y distinguido poder que desprendía formaba parte de él tanto como su inteligencia y su determinación. Por un momento, deseó que su padre y su primo Neji estuvieran ahí para conocerlo.

Pero, si ellos estuvieran ahí, nunca habría conocido a Sir Uzumaki Naruto ni mucho menos tendría que casarse con él. Jamás hubiera buscado esposo y él no habría estado interesado en ella…, porque no sería heredera. Entonces él estaría muy lejos.

La vida juega malas pasadas a las mujeres.

Naruto llevaba una túnica gris sobre la camisa, que era del color naranja quemado. 'El canto del Rasengan' pendía en uno de sus costados, segura en su funda. Los ojos de su dueño se reflejaban en su pomo celeste. Hinata tuvo la impresión de que la espada formaba parte de su atuendo a diario, como las botas y la túnica.

Sus ojos parecían pensativos cuando vio que Kabuto se iba corriendo -¡Tú y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación! -le gritó.

-No pretende hacer ningún mal, sólo está preocupado por mi bienestar. Espero que asustar a los miembros de mi casa no se convierta en una costumbre.

-A su poeta preferido no le iría mal aprender un poco de educación. No sólo intenta protegerla, señora. Está celoso.

-¿Celoso? -preguntó Hinata con la boca abierta por la incredulidad.

-Sí, no es nada extraño.-dijo posando sus ojos azules en ella

Hinata se ruborizó -Gracias, señor, pero la verdad es que he tenido poca experiencia con hombres celosos.

-Es una enfermedad muy común. Muchos hombres sucumben a su fiebre cuando tienen la edad de Kabuto.

-¿Fiebre?

-La enfermedad del amor… –dijo Naruto mientras caminaban -Los síntomas se reconocen fácilmente. Cuando les ataca la enfermedad, los jóvenes se vuelven abiertamente fervientes y apasionados, dispuestos a adorar hasta el dobladillo del vestido de su amada.

-Ya veo. -mordió delicadamente la punta de su uña del pulgar izquierdo.

-Evidentemente, Kabuto, dedica abnegadamente su puro corazón a su servicio y no desea compartir sus atenciones.

-¿Está seguro? No me había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran tan intensos. -cambió la postura por una más cómoda, entrelazando sus manos.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. 《 _¿Sería ella tan ingenua_?》

-Como le he dicho, es un problema muy frecuente en los jóvenes de su edad. Ya se le pasará.

Hinata cruzó los brazos por debajo del pecho -Dígame, ¿fue alguna vez presa de la fiebre de la que me ha hablado?

-Hubo un fugaz momento en mi vida en el que sucumbí al fuego de la pasión no correspondida, pero fue hace mucho tiempo -dijo con ojos brillantes recordando a Shion. -Decidí que no me beneficiaba en nada y me cansé pronto de los dolores... Además ella vivía en Oni no Kuni y no tengo talento para adorar a una dama desde la distancia.

-Es una lástima… -Hinata no quería admitirlo, pero la verdad era que el rechazo de Naruto del amor galante y la pasión era desalentador. Debía acordarse de que el matrimonio para él era una cuestión de negocios tanto como para ella.

-Supongo que no espera que enferme de amor a mi edad -dijo Naruto quedamente.

Hinata miró sus ojos azules y se dio cuenta sorprendida de que se estaba divirtiendo otra vez. Saberlo consiguió levantarle el ánimo. Era un hombre que ocultaba sus emociones, pero al menos las tenía. Además era sólo 8 años mayor que ella. 31. podía enamorarse uno a esa edad.? Esperaba que sí…

Se acordó de que jamás había esperado conseguir un amante apasionado en esa boda. Todo lo que podía esperar era un marido que fuera un amigo y compañero inteligente.

Necesitaba tiempo.

Se aclaró la garganta y decidió aprovechar la ocasión.

-A pesar de que lo dice en broma, sir Uzumaki-san...

-Jamás, señora.

Parpadeó confundida. -¿Perdone?

-Sólo he dicho que nunca hablo en broma.-dijo mientras llegaban a los jardines

No le hizo caso. -Tonterías, claro que lo hace. Sin embargo, sus últimos comentarios trataban una delicada cuestión, algo de lo que me gustaría hablar antes de que nos casemos.

-Más tarde, si no le importa. Hay un par de cosas que me gustaría tratar antes de que Sir Inuzuka y sus hombres se vayan.

Miró hacia el patio y levantó una mano para llamar la atención de Iruka.

-Pero, sir Uzumaki-san, lo que quiero discutir con usted es muy importante…

-Al igual que barrer la 'basura' de su salón.

La respuesta desvió la atención de Hinata. -Bueno, eso es verdad. ¿Se va a encargar de hacerlo?

-¿Cómo iba a dejar de hacerlo? Soy yo el que ha causado el desorden. –dijo el galantemente posando sus ojos azules en ella

La piel de Hinata se puso de gallina y reprimió una sonrisa. -Así es, pero en estas circunstancias puedo pasar por alto esa cuestión.

-Realmente es una dama gentil y generosa.

-Me agrada que piense así. Supongo que nuestra conversación puede esperar. Es posible que esta tarde tenga un momento libre.

-Siempre lo estoy para usted. –dijo Naruto al momento que le acariciaba el hombro, el antebrazo, el brazo y finalmente la mano de Hinata, la levantó y buscó un beso de despedida

-Excepto cuando tiene que limpiar el salón. –dijo Hinata con los ojos MUY abiertos

-Sí. –dijo Naruto cerrando la distancia entre sus labios y la suave piel de la mano de Hinata.

Ese pequeño detalle casi hace que se desmaye.

En ese momento, un grito de dolor salió del salón.

-¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Qué es ese condenado ruido? -Kiba apareció en la sombría puerta que había detrás de Naruto. Se rascó distraídamente la cabeza mientras miraba hacia el patio con cara de sueño -Ah, es usted, Hinata.

Y Naruto se volvió a preguntar porque le mostraba tan poco respeto… 《¡ _es Lady Hyuuga!_ 》

Hinata intentó no hacer caso del hedor que despedía.

-Buenos días, señor. –dijo con asco

-¿Lo son? No me había dado cuenta.

-Parece enfermo.

-Lo estoy. Tengo la cabeza como si un loco la hubiera utilizado como muñeco de entrenamiento para torneos.

-No espere que sienta lástima. Después de su desagradable comportamiento, no merece que le compadezcan.

Kiba lanzó una suplicante mirada a Naruto.

-Ha ganado la mano de la señora. Es suya con todas mis bendiciones. Lo menos que podía hacer es protegerme de su afilada lengua.

Naruto miró a Hinata con orgullo y todavía sin soltar la mano de ésta.

-Lady Hyuuga estaba a punto de irse a dar un paseo por los acantilados.

-¿Ah, sí? -preguntó asombrada devolviéndole la mirada.

-Creo que será lo mejor. Para cuando regrese, el salón estará limpio.

Hinata dudó. -Puede que no sea tan mala idea. A menudo lo hago por las mañanas. De hecho, tengo que hacer un recado en el pueblo. Les ruego me excusen, caballeros -dijo mientras lentamente soltaba la mano de Naruto

-Está excusada. Adiós y buen viaje -murmuró Kiba.

Hinata lo miró con mala cara al pasar a su lado. -Realmente debería estar avergonzado de cómo se comportó anoche.

-Le ruego que no me sermonee. El dolor de cabeza que tengo es suficiente castigo por cualquier ofensa que pudiera cometer. Puede quedarse con el Sannin Vengativo si ésa es su elección.

-Ya no es el Sannin Vengativo de Konoha... será sir Naruto-san, señor de Byakko, y haré que le guarde el debido respeto.

Naruto arqueó una ceja y observó a Hinata con curiosidad, como si fuera una extraña criatura.

Kiba metió la cabeza entre las manos.

-Lo llamaré por el nombre que desee si deja de gritar, señora.

-No lo estoy haciendo -dijo Hinata y se dirigió hacia las escaleras de la torre.

-Eso es cuestión de opiniones.

Hinata no le hizo caso, pero cuando estaba a mitad de las escaleras se dio cuenta de que no le había preguntado si tenía intención de volver para su boda.

Levantándose las faldas volvió a bajar los peldaños de piedra. Esquivó a un hombre que roncaba y que tenía medio cuerpo fuera del camisón y cruzó el oscuro salón de camino a la puerta principal.

Naruto y Kiba hablaban tranquilamente en el umbral. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de su llegada ni que se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

-¡No, por todos los santos! No tengo intención de quedarme otro día para ver la boda de lady Hinata -dijo Kiba. -Es suya y le deseo que la disfrute.

-Muy generoso por su parte dadas las circunstancias.

-Es cierto que aporta una magnífica y próspera heredad a la dote, pero para ser sincero, no me arrepiento de haber perdido. El hombre que se quede con Hinata pagará un alto precio. Lo descubrirá pronto.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia.

-Sí, y he de confesar que esta mañana estoy eternamente agradecido por ello -aseguró Kibs masajeándose las sienes -Dios me libre de las mujeres inteligentes.

-Esté seguro de que de ésta se ha librado -sentenció Naruto

-EL problema es que ha administrado esta finca desde que era muy joven. Está demasiado acostumbrada a mandar. Le prevengo, Sannin, no tolerará que ningún hombre lleve las riendas.

-Puede que eso dependa del hombre que se haga cargo de ellas.

-No, no sabe dónde se ha metido -dijo Kiba dando un sincero suspiro -Conspiré un plan para conseguirla.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, y como soy un hombre generoso le daré el consejo que yo mismo pretendía poner en práctica.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó Naruto casi al borde del odio

-Cuando esté realmente casado, acuéstese día y noche con ella hasta que haya plantado su semilla… me entiende?... Cuando esté seguro de que está embarazada podrá irse de la isla.

-¿Irme? -preguntó Naruto, que parecía sentir curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no? Déjela aquí para que se ocupe de gobernar Byakko. Es lo que mejor hace. Podrá pasar la mayor parte del año lejos del alcance de su lengua.

Hizo una pausa.

-¿Ése era su brillante plan para lady Hyuuga? ¿Dejarla embarazada y después abandonar la isla? -preguntó finalmente Naruto.

-Sí, y hubiera funcionado. Si tiene la mitad de la inteligencia que dice tener, Sannin, seguirá mi consejo.

Sus palabras le hirieron. Hinata intentó no hacer caso del dolor y la vergüenza que le habían causado, pero le fue imposible. Dio un paso hacia la puerta.

-Está más loco de lo que creía, Inuzuka -le espetó Naruto tranquilamente mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello desordenándolo aún más.

Hinata se alegró ligeramente. Le gustaba que su futuro señor la defendiera.

-Ya veremos si estoy loco cuando conozca mejor a Hinata.

《¡ _Hinata!_ 》 –decía una voz en la cabeza de Naruto 《¿ _Qué es éste abuso de confianza_?》

-No espere que le ofrezca cobijo en Chūsei cuando esté cansado de su lengua de arpía.

-Chūsei sería el último lugar en el que buscaría refugio...

-A lo mejor le sentara bien -dijo Kiba, que empezó a volver hacia el salón -Si no le importa, despertaré a mis hombres y nos pondremos de camino. Ojalá no tuviera que volver a coger el barco de vuelta.

-Una cosa más antes de que se vaya.

-¿Sí? ¿De qué se trata?

-Tiene que ver con la visita que Lady Hyuuga hizo a Chūsei.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Sé muy bien en qué circunstancias estuvo allí y que la retuvo contra su voluntad.

-Fue simplemente una visita amistosa. Pregunte a la señora.-dijo Kiba

-Por lo que sé, fue un secuestro. Y no se equivoque, Kiba, ajustaremos cuentas.

Hinata se quedó de piedra.

-¡Por Dios! -Kiba pareció sinceramente desconcertado-. No pretenderá desafiarme por esa visita.

-Hoy no. Lady Hyuuga no quiere ninguna violencia en Byakko y por el momento tengo intención de complacerla. Pero habrá momento y lugar para que usted y yo arreglemos esa cuestión.

-Pero si no pasó nada -protestó Kiba -No llegué a tocar a la señora.

-Ésa no es la impresión que dio anoche.

-Lo hice así porque esperaba que si se lo creía, me dejaría el campo libre. Era mi única oportunidad. Si recuerda, estaba borracho. Fue cosa del vino.

-No esperará que me crea que raptó a Lady Hyuuga, la retuvo cuatro días en Chūsei y no la tocó -preguntó Naruto en tono enojado

-Todavía no sabe mucho sobre ella, ¿verdad? -replicó Kiba. -¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Por qué estoy aquí discutiendo con usted? Ya se enterará de la verdad por la noche cuando sea su mujer.

-Sí, así será.

El tono de su voz dejó claro que no esperaba que su mujer fuera virgen.

Hinata se quedó sin habla. Las palabras de Kiba le habían herido, pero la calmada suposición de Naruto de que había sido deshonrada la enfureció. Ni siquiera había tenido la cortesía de preguntarle la verdad. Simplemente había aceptado los chismes de los otros como veredicto final.

Le quemaban las mejillas y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Nunca había esperado mucho de Kiba, pero había empezado a creer que Naruto era un hombre razonable y cortés.

Evidentemente, se había equivocado.《 _¡Deseo que 'Minato' lo descuartizara_!》

Hinata salió del oscuro salón hacia las soleadas escaleras. Naruto la miró.

-Pensaba que ya estaría cabalgando hacia los acantilados…-anunció el rubio de ojos azules

-He oído toda la conversación -dijo sin hacer caso a Kiba y fijando en Naruto una mirada furiosa -Sir Kiba-san no miente cuando dice que no me deshonró en Chūsei.

-¿Es eso verdad? –Naruto ni siquiera supo de dónde salió su tono tan celoso…

-¡Sí! -exclamó Hinata en voz alta.

Kiba se estremeció, el dolor de cabeza que sentía era enorme.

-Por favor, señora, tenga piedad de mi pobre cabeza.

Hinata se dio la vuelta para ponerse frente a él.

-¡Por la túnica de santa Sakura! ¿Quiere dejar de hablar de su dolorida cabeza? Me importa un bledo si su cabeza se le cae y se va rodando por el camino devuelta a Chūsei.

Kiba se acobardó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Les dejaré para que continúen con esta encantadora conversación sin mí. Me voy a casa. Cuando llegue, iré directamente a la capilla y agradeceré a todos los santos el que me hayan evitado este casamiento.

-Sí, hágalo -a Hinata le indignó aún más su cobarde partida -Eso también me evita a mí. Sé muy bien que eran sólo mis tierras y las fórmulas de mis perfumes lo que atrajo la atención de dos hombres tan nobles y caballerosos como usted y sir Uzumaki-san.

Kiba gruñó y se llevó las manos a los oídos.

-Lady Hyuuga -le pidió amablemente Naruto. -A lo mejor podríamos continuar esta conversación en un lugar más reservado.

-No me importa quién nos oiga. Todo el mundo en la isla sabe que pasé cuatro días en Chūsei. No es un secreto.

-Sí, señora -dijo Naruto.

-No espero pasión y devoción de usted, señor, pero sí que me crea cuando hago un juramento. Y le juro que sir Kiba-san no compartió mi cama cuando estuve en su castillo.

-Su integridad o la falta de ella no influye en nuestro matrimonio. Sabía de su estancia en Chūsei antes de venir a esta casa -aseguró Naruto en tono tranquilizador.

-Y sospechaba lo peor, ¿verdad?

-Era lógico asumir que Inuzuka tuvo relaciones con usted mientras estaba en su torre del homenaje para forzarla a casarse con él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque habría hecho lo mismo de estar en su situación?-los ojos de Hinata centellaban furia

-Cálmese. Se está inquietando demasiado.

-¿Sí? Es una lástima -dijo Hinata con ganas de gritar por su decepción-. Tiene mi más solemne juramento de honor de que nunca he yacido con Kiba-san. (N/A:antiguamente yacer se utilizaba más que ahora para referirse a la relación sexual, solo un dato por si acaso).

-No es necesario que proclame su honra a todo el mundo -dijo Naruto lanzando una significativa mirada alrededor del ajetreado patio -Mañana por la noche tendré la prueba de que sus palabras son ciertas, ¿no?

-No, no lo hará -dijo Hinata apretando los dientes.

Todo el mundo que había alrededor se quedó mudo de asombro.

Naruto contempló a Hinata con ojos inescrutables.

-¿Qué significa eso, señora?

-Significa que no tengo ninguna intención de darle pruebas de nada y mucho menos de mi honra -afirmó con los brazos cruzados -Y eso me lleva al tema que le he dicho que quería tratar con usted esta tarde. A lo mejor podríamos tener esa conversación aquí y ahora.

-No, señora, no lo haremos -la desafió con frialdad -A menos que quiera dar un espectáculo…

-¿Por qué no? He de confesar que no tenía intención de discutirlo delante de mis criados -dijo con sonrisa helada -Pensaba mostrar respeto por su orgullo.

-¿Mi orgullo?

-Sí. -La sonrisa desapareció -Pero como parece que no tiene escrúpulos en hablar de mi honra con otro hombre en las escaleras de mi casa, ¿por qué debería preocuparme de su honor?

-Señora, creo que todo esto ha ido demasiado lejos -argumentó Naruto

-Todavía no he empezado. Óigame, sir Uzumaki Naruto, usted que va a ser el señor de Byakko. Escúcheme y sepa que todo lo que digo es en serio. Nos casaremos, tal como ha pedido y como mi guardián insiste.

-Sí, señora, así lo haremos.

-EN QUINCE DÍAS -gritó –No antes de que llegue el monje Aburame; Y –continuó la ojiperla en un tono más calmado -y no consumaremos el matrimonio hasta que esté segura de que será un marido adecuado -finalizó triunfalmente -Tendrá que demostrar que merece mi estima y respeto de esposa antes de que comparta el lecho nupcial con usted.

Naruto casi se cae de espaldas… 《 _15 días! En que esta pensando ésta mujer? Quince días para el matrimonio…_ 》 y no era un gran alivio… además se rehusaba a tener relaciones con él.

Casi pudo jurar escuchar la carcajada de Senju Jiraiya atravesar los campos de Byakko e incrustársele en los oídos dolorosamente.

《 _Quince días. ¡Ser su amigo y tener la confianza!.._. 》la espera ya de por sí era eterna…Sin embargo el Sannin de Konoha hizo acopio de sus increíbles habilidades de auto control y se limitó a penetrarla con la mirada.

El grupo de mirones que se había arremolinado para disfrutar de la disputa se quedaron con la boca abierta por el asombro. Iruka arrugó la cara y sacudió su cabeza. Expresiones similares compartieron Shikamaru con Gaara, aunque estos últimos disfrazaban sus risas con ataques de tos.

Hinata sabía perfectamente que estaban cruzando apuestas otra vez.

Kiba se echó a reír.

-¡Qué demonios! Esta actuación merece la pena, incluso con dolor de cabeza. Creo que, después de todo, me quedaré a la ceremonia.

-No creo -replicó Naruto -Reúna a sus hombres y dispóngase a partir. Ya ha ocasionado suficientes problemas. Si me causa uno más hoy por la mañana le enseñaré de cerca 'El canto del Rasengan'

Kiba estiró las manos con las palmas hacia afuera, en un gesto conciliador.

-No lo haré, Sannin. Mis hombres y yo ya estamos de camino a Chūsei. Hoy no estoy en condiciones de luchar. Puede que en otra ocasión -dijo sonriendo pícaramente -Me temo que antes tiene otra batalla que pelear, gran señor de Byakko.

-Váyase antes de que cambie de opinión y quiera vengarme hoy.

-Una cosa más antes de irme. Si quiere saber lo difícil que le va a resultar la guerra que se le avecina, pregunte a su señora de dónde sacó los requisitos para casarse.

-Ya le he advertido, Kiba -dijo poniendo una mano en la empuñadura de la espada -Sólo lo hago una vez.

-Pregúntele por Otsutsuki Toneri de Tsuki no kuni. Se trata del audaz caballero que le inspiró las condiciones para la boda. Ningún mortal puede aspirar a igualarle, ni siquiera usted, Sannin. No solo sabía leer, si no que además escribía poesía. Y era un erudito de las plantas…

Kiba empezó a reírse con tanta fuerza que casi se ahoga. Algunos de sus hombres vacilaron y sonrieron.

-Si descubre que su señora no es virgen, no me busque a mí para que se lo explique. Pregunte por Otsutsuki Toneri.

Un inquietante escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata. Miró a los ojos azules de Naruto y se preguntó, tarde, si debería de haber contenido la lengua hasta haber controlado su mal humor.

Pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse de su precipitada decisión y no era de las que dan marcha atrás.

-Parece que la batalla a la que me vaya enfrentar va a ser un desafío mayor del que esperaba -dijo Naruto.

No fueron esas palabras lo que inquietaron terriblemente a Hinata.

Fue su sonrisa.

#########################

Uff.. si que Lady Hinata está en problemas.. o será que Sir Naruto lo que tiene es un mayor desafío..

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus following y los reviews:

Dianavaleriano17: que bueno que te haya gustado la versión dama no en apuros de Hinata, espero que te siga gustando la historia

Monica735: así mismo, aquí Hinata pondrá los puntos sobre las Íes.. espero que te guste el cap

Wanda: me han roto el corazón esta semana.. mi perfil de Facebook fue deshabilitada.. por lo que toda la historia publicada desapareció sin dejar rastro.. pero no te preocupes que por esta plataforma subiré hasta el epílogo..

Guest: espero que te guste este cap. Y si, me encanta esta versión de Hinata, y espero que continues hasta el epílogo.. gracias por tu comentario.

Y por el comentario de Wanda.

Min'na.. esta fue una fatal semana que remató con mi corazon rompiéndola en pedazos.. mi perfil Regina Alba Blossom ha sido deshabilitado, en él que he invertido más de 100 días de post diarios, con recomendaciones de fic, doujinshi y Viñetas traducidas del inglés al español (no con edición, sino como pie de foto), enlaces, vídeos.. todo desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido mis actividades.. estoy con el corazón roto.. (ni siquiera cuando termine con mi ex me dolió tanto como ahora)

Pero no se preocupen.. voy a publicar todo Sannin por esta plataforma hasta el epílogo. Quedó pendiente Mob Code (sumimasen, pero no creo poder adaptar y compartir por este medio, tengo otro proyecto más demandante.. Les adelanto que se llama Tamashī no Yūgõ, un NaruHina que no creo que hayan visto igual, esperen por él que valdrá la pena.

El sgte cap de Sannin: El primer acercamiento

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	7. Chapter 7

**Sannin de Konoha**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

 **Cap.7 El primer acercamiento**

No habían pasado ni siquiera dos horas cuando Sir Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha subió a sus habitaciones y redactó una pequeña nota para mandar a traer urgentemente al monje Aburame y para invitar a su padrastro, su madrastra, su odiosa prima y el marido perfecto de ella, incluso a sus hermanastros a su matrimonio; ya que deseaba tener a los que había significado una familia para él, no quería estar en un mar de extraños, talvez era sentimental, pero solo se iba a casar una vez en su vida, y deseaba aprovecharla.

Sabía que no pasarían ni siete días cuando ellos estarían en la isla de Byakko. Menos de siete días. No quince.

Lady Hinata no contaba con la necesidad de sir Naruto de tenerla con él. Para un hombre quince días serían un eterno infierno. Siete ya eran un problema. Pero en una semana podrían cambiar muchas cosas. Y sobre todo muchos sentimientos.

-Entrégale esto a Jiraiya-sama -dijo con un cariño especial nunca antes demostrado –y busca al monje Aburame..

El halcón asintió, tomó el pergamino en su pico y salió volando.

 _《_ _En barco… ¡por favor…! Solo eso tardaría cinco días y luego los peligros del camino una vez llegaran a Chūsei…_ 》-pensó Naruto. Kazemaru tardará 1 día entero en llegar al Castillo de Myoboku, de ahí mandarían palomas más para encontrar al monje… con suerte en 6 días estarían en Byakko.

No quince.

La tarde empezaba a asomarse por los campos de Byakko, apenas ayer por la mañana había llegado a su nuevo hogar… y había empezado a notar que su futura señora sería un "hueso duro de roer" como diría Jiraiya-sama… pero no imposible. Su beso ayer en la tarde lo había dejado, muy en claro. Ella era inteligente y tendía sus trampas... Por un instante la flor de primavera le había robado la tranquilidad, para luego demostrarle que era brillante. Él no se podía quedar atrás. Empezaría ahora mismo… talvez él jamás compondría una estúpida balada como el juglar… pero demostraría que era digno.

-¿donde está Lady Hyuuga? –preguntó sir Naruto a Iruka luego de buscarla por los alrededores del castillo.

-ni idea -respondió con sinceridad sir Iruka. –mientras te refugiabas en tus aposentos ella simplemente desapareció…

《 _Talvez fue al pueblo_ 》-pensó sir Naruto -o se refugió en… ya sé donde está…-admitió en voz alta mientras avanzaba con rapidez entre las plantas del jardín.

Las personas del pueblo de Byakko y los criados eran de ayuda cuando de chismes se trataba. Y esta vez sus intromisiones le ayudaron para saber que el lugar favorito de Lady Hinata era el estudio que tenía. Así que fue a buscarla ahí.

-¡buenas tardes!- dijo mientras entraba por la puerta que estaba abierta.

-¿lady Hyuuga?- curioso… no parecía estar. Pero ya que estaba ahí aprovecharía para conocer un poco más a su futura señora. Los libros que poseía le llamaban poderosamente la atención debido a la variedad… "Esgrima" "Tratados árabes de medicina" "Historia Romana" "Propiedades de la naturaleza"-éste será el primero que lea...

-¿se puede saber cual, mi señor?

Lady Hinata había aparecido justo en el umbral de la puerta. A sir Naruto le pareció tan hermosa que dejó de lado las acusaciones de sir Kiba con respecto a Otsutsuki Toneri. Esa tarde compartiría un rato con su señora. No con los chismes del pueblo.

-el tratado de medicina árabe -dijo tomándolo en sus manos –y el de las propiedades de la naturaleza -llevó ambos tomos hasta una mesa de lectura, en el centro del salón.

-ahhh -dijo Hinata, en realidad pensaba que los libros de Guerra y estrategia serían los primeros que leería. Tal parece que se había equivocado.

-si no le importa -dijo en un tono casi alegre -me encantaría que me recomiende algunos volúmenes más..

Hinata entró a la biblioteca y empezó a buscar entre los libros. Escogió dos e hizo una extraña mueca. Cogió una lámpara y la acercó a sir Naruto.

-gracias -dijo él sin apartar los ojos azules de ella –es muy útil.. -dijo refiriéndose a la luz extra.

Hinata se sentó frente a él con su propio libro, esperando ver su reacción.

-Medicum Tratadum -dijo él. –Éste en particular es muy bueno, lo he consultado antes

Lady Hinata parecía no saber tender trampas tan bien como el Sannin. Ella había escogido dos libros, uno en Latín y uno en Francés. El Sannin aseguraba que sabía leer. Pero no en que lengua. Y al parecer su trampa no salió como lo esperaba. Su futuro esposo era versado en varias lenguas. Lo cual generó en ella más admiración. Y un gran sentimiento de estupidez para con ella, así que sólo le sonrió y bajó su vista al libro que había escogido.

Sir Naruto la miraba de reojo. De vez en cuando como para empezar una conversación. Pero por alguna extraña razón que no conocía; No podía. Cualquier excusa era buena para iniciar una charla amena. Pero las ideas lo abandonaban.

Corrió un poco la silla y ella lo volteó a ver; entonces hizo algo muy común para él, pero que provocó en Hinata la conocida sensación de un tirón muy fuerte en el estómago y como si cayera de un acantilado.

Sir Uzumaki Naruto se colocó sobre su nariz unos redondos lentes de lectura.

El corazón de la ojiperla casi se le sale por la garganta. ¿Cómo era posible que un guerrero, asesino y gallardo como él, se viera tan intelectual solo con ponerse esos lentes? Su respiración se detuvo un instante.

-también leí este libro… Lady Hyuuga- dijo Sir Naruto mirándola a los ojos –y aproveché un viaje que hice hace muchos años a Oni no Kuni para conseguir unos lentes, así cuidarían más mis ojos -explicó al ver el rostro asustado de ella.

Hinata seguía sin poder moverse, realmente un detalle tan pequeño la había cautivado. Su padre usaba lentes de lectura hacía muchos años y Toneri también. Era una de las cualidades que más admiraba de Toneri, y ahora una de las que más le sorprendía de Sir Naruto.

(N/A: en esa época usar lentes era una señal de debilidad o de enfermedad, sin embargo para Lady Hinata es solo un signo de intelectualidad)

El resto de la tarde la pasaron juntos en silencio. Solo se podía escuchar el rasgar del pergamino cuando hacían alguna anotación y pequeños movimientos en sus asientos. Ambos estaban tan nerviosos por su cercanía que no quisieron romper ese pequeño paréntesis de refugio.

-mi señora, aquí estaba- declaró Teuchi cuando, horas más tarde, los encontró.

-si, Teuchi

El anciano guarda le lanzó una mirada de temer a sir Naruto

-mi señora… ¿dónde está su niñera?- se acercó más a ellos -¡una dama NUNCA está sola con su prometido! –dijo claramente alarmado -¡se puede prestar a cuantiosos chismes!

Hinata le sonrió con cariño.

-el Sannin de Konoha, mejor dicho, Sir Naruto-san -aclaró Hinata –es todo un caballero, querido Teuchi-san, él no me ha puesto una mano encima… pero ayer me besó… -le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en sus ojos.

-¡Ay Lady Hinata-sama!, ¡que ocurrencias dice!, -Teuchi, ignoraba que eso era completa y absolutamente verdad

Sir Naruto casi se divirtió con ese juego aparentemente inocente de ella.

-Envenenaría a cualquiera que trate de besarla, mi señora…

El rostro del rubio se levantó y se topó con la cara de Teuchi. Aparentaba una terrible seriedad, pero por un segundo le temió a la afirmación del viejo guarda.

-¿para que me buscabas?

-es la hora de la cena, mi señora

-ya vamos- Teuchi carraspeó ruidosamente. Entonces Sir Naruto, entendiendo la indirecta del guarda se levantó y ofreció su brazo a Lady Hinata quien lo tomó con timidez y juntos recorrieron el castillo para ir hacia el gran salón.

Sir Naruto no probó bocado esa noche. Primero por el color (un verde asqueroso) y después porque estaba extrañamente inquieto. Ansiaba saber donde estaba su halcón… el tiempo se le hacía eterno. Y el hecho que Lady Hinata sonriera de vez en cuando y enrollara sus dedos en su cabello para formar ondulaciones, no lo ayudaban en absoluto.

A mitad de la cena, todo transcurría muy calmado, entonces una voz fuerte e inquieta rompió el silencio

-ya tienes la lista de invitados- preguntó Lady Anko

Ese pequeño comentario le provocó a Hinata un escalofrío.

-los señores de la región, con su séquito; Lord Jiraiya-sama y sus invitados y por supuesto todos los habitantes de Byakko -partió un trozo de carne verde y lo masticó.

-¿y Otsutsuki Toneri?- preguntó despreocupadamente Anko.

Hinata casi se atraganta con el pedazo de carne. Kabuto acudió tras ella con la mirada inquisidora.

-No, Sir Otsutsuki no está invitado, para cuando las noticias lleguen a las tierras de Tsuki no Kuni, ya estaré casada..

Sir Naruto ni siquiera se movió. Tendría que averiguar quien era Sir Otsutsuki, antes de emitir algún juicio; por más que lo odiara con solo la mención de su nombre…

Cuando todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones y dormir; tanto Sir Naruto como Sir Shikamaru quedaron asegurando el perímetro del castillo.

Nuevamente la luz de la luna dejaba ver sombras perdidas que fácilmente se confundían con las siluetas de hombres. Los ojos azules del Sannin vigilaban cual halcón nocturno, después de todo, para eso se protegía con lentes de lectura: para una mejor visión nocturna.

Y agudizaba su oído.

Todo en silencio, tal parecía que Byakko era tal cual la pintaban… muy tranquila.

¡CRACK!

O talvez no…

Los ojos del Sannin captaron rápidamente una figura ágil que se deslizaba entre las sombras. La siguió con cautela y en silencio, hasta que lo encontró de frente a las puertas del castillo.

-Muéstrate- ordenó el Sannin con su mano en la empuñadura de 'El canto del Rasengan'.

La figura era pequeña, delgada y muy ágil. Vestía de negro cubriendo su rostro. Ni siquiera sus ojos se lograban vislumbrar, y su mano también empuñaba el pomo de su espada.

Se quedaron frente a frente estudiándose en silencio.

-¡SANNIN!- gritó Sir Iruka

Fue un segundo de descuido (normalmente nunca antes mostrado por el Sannin) lo que provocó que la figura encapuchada se perdiera por completo.

-¿Quién era ese, sir Iruka?

-No le vi, pero no era de los nuestros..

-Exacto -exclamó sir Naruto con un poco de ira, si sir Iruka no lo hubiera distraído… talvez sabría quien era el intruso.

Sir Iruka meditó solo un momento.

-Creo que era Minato..

Sir Naruto volteó a ver a su hombre de confianza.

-¿Quién?-

Sir Iruka sabía que ése había sido el nombre del padre de Naruto; en este caso sólo había sido una terrible coincidencia

-Lady Anko me mencionó algo de él -dijo mientras se encaminaban hasta el salón principal.

-cuéntame...

-es el héroe de la localidad -inició con la explicación -sale de noche y lo protegen las sombras, imparte justicia entre los campesinos… pero como aquí todo es muy tranquilo… no tiene mucho trabajo

-¿y se llama Minato?-

Sir Iruka asintió.

-vamos a ver: -inició el Sannin analizando la situación -pequeño, parece que no es muy fuerte, menudo…

-Pensamos en la misma persona

-y dispuesto a enfrentarse a los "intrusos" de la región

-¿olvidas algo?

Naruto casi sonrió.

-si… y dispuesto a defender el amor de su señora… tal parece que Kabuto no sabe ocultar bien su otra personalidad

-No, no sabe- admitió Sir Iruka.

######################

Mmm cortito pero bonito.. misterio o no.. hay un justiciero.. ¿que hará Sir Naruto?

Muchas gracias por los followers y sus reviews son oro para mi jeje:

javipozos: gracias por tus palabras.. espero que continues pasando por aquí..

monica735: pasará un tiempo para que el ánimo me regrese.. el tema de MobCode dejo en el tintero, estoy muy concentrada en el nuevo proyecto que no tenía la concentración de hacer la adaptacion.. apenas termine el sgte proyecto regresare con MobCode.. llevará su tiempo pero lo haré.. y lo de Hinata, una mujer orgullosa puede llegar a ser irracional.. que le pasará la factura el karma.. espero que te guste el cap..

Blue-Azul-Acero: en la época del fic es algo difícil de considerar la opinión de una mujer.. y Si, sir Naruto el karma le morderá el trasero.. sólo sigue leyendo.. espero que te guste el capítulo..

Wanda: gracias por tus palabras.. y si es una pena por mi perfil.. espero que te guste el capítulo y no te preocupes.. ya sabrán del nuevo proyecto.

Sgte cap.: **La advertencia de Ino**

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	8. Chapter 8

**Sannin de Konoha**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

Cap.8 **La advertencia de Ino**

La mañana del sábado sir Naruto partió en Kurama para recorrer el pueblo mientras Lady Anko y Lady Hinata tomaron su habitual paseo por los acantilados.

-Sir Iruka dice que sir Uzumaki es peligroso cuando sonríe… -la enérgica brisa de la mañana que venía del mar alborotó la capa de Lady Anko. Hinata se puso la capucha sobre el pelo cuidadosamente trenzado (solo porque Kurenai, a través de su hija Mirai, la obligó) mientras es observada por Anko… -Dice que el Sannin Vengativo se divierte pocas veces… y que eso es señal de mal agüero..

Hinata deseaba saber a que se refería Anko. Pero al ver que su amiga le hablaba como si fuera algo grave, siguió la conversación -No se puede negar que sir Naruto-san tiene una idea equivocada de lo que es la diversión… -murmuró la ojiperla. Había decidido al final retirar la capucha de su capa de color naranja (ya vería como librarse de la regañina de Kurenai) y su pelo trenzado jugaba con el fresco y enérgico viento. Hace unos días sir Naruto le había sonreído frente a la existencia de Toneri, y luego salió hacia sus habitaciones (al otro lado de la torre del homenaje), solo Santa Sakura sabe a qué. Por la tarde habían hecho un paréntesis en su relación y disfrutaron de una silenciosa y nerviosa lectura. Para en la noche se puso un PERO entre ellos nuevamente: Otsutsuki Toneri. Sin mencionar, claro está un pequeño encuentro con 'Minato'.

-Sir Iruka-kun asegura que normalmente siempre ocurre algo espantoso cuando el Sannin sonríe.

-Eso sí que es una gran estupidez. Sir Iruka se parece un poco a la monja Ino, que siempre está prediciendo desastres y tristezas -replicó Hinata, palpó la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón amarillo. Dentro llevaba un bote de una crema de hierbas para la cara, especialmente perfumada. -Me parece que tú y sir Iruka habéis tenido más de una conversación íntima sobre Lord Naruto-san.

El rostro de Anko adquirió un extraordinario tono rosa y sus ojos se abrieron aún más (si es que eso era posible).

-Iruka-kun es un caballero muy atento. A Konohamaru-chan le cae muy bien.

-Ya lo he observado.

Anko frunció el entrecejo -Esta mañana, Konohamaru-chan todavía seguía hablando de su paseo a caballo con Sir Iruka-kun. Espero que mi hijo no se interese demasiado por los caballos de guerra, las armaduras y cosas por el estilo: se vería mejor como bufón, monje o anacoreto…

Ante esa exclamación, Hinata ni siquiera supo que pensar, así que simplemente inspiró y disfrutó, como siempre, del fresco y perfumado aire.

Miró el estrecho que separaba Byakko de tierra firme. La oscura torre del castillo de Chūsei se alzaba tras el pueblecito que había en la costa. Aquella visión hizo que sintiera un desagradable escalofrío.

-Confieso que tengo serias dudas sobre la capacidad de Sir Naruto-san como marido. Aunque supongo que las cosas podrían haber sido peor. Podía haberme visto forzada a aguantar a sir Kiba-san.

Anko le dirigió una extraña mirada -Al menos sabemos que podrías manejarlo.

-Sir Naruto-san será manejable también.

-Yo no estaría tan segura. ¿De verdad quieres mantenerlo alejado de tu cama hasta que demuestre ser un marido adecuado?

-Ya te dije que necesito tiempo para conocerlo mejor. Por eso los 15 días de tiempo hasta que llegue Shino-kun. De esa forma habrá una mejor comprensión entre él y yo antes de unirnos en el lecho nupcial. No es mucho pedir…

-Sir Iruka dice que no funcionará, que no deberías haber desafiado al Sannin como lo hiciste, y empiezo a estar de acuerdo con él.

-Sir Naruto-san nunca debió dudar de mi honor -dijo con voz firme.

-Bueno, era lógico que pensara que ya no eras virgen. Evidentemente Senju Jiraiya-sama le habló sobre los rumores de tu rapto y de que habías estado cuatro días en Chūsei: recuerda que los chismes son como cenizas al viento.

Hinata solo pudo bufar contrariada -No me importan los chismorreos que pueda haberle contado. El Sannin debería haberme pedido que le contara la verdad. No debería haber hecho suposiciones, ni tiene derecho a jurar venganza sobre el pobre Kiba-san.

Luna esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Así que ahora es el pobre Kiba-san? No es así como lo llamabas el mes pasado, cuando escapaste de Chūsei.

-Es un pesado y me alegro de no tener que casarme con él. Con todo, he de confesar que he sentido algo de lástima por él.

Ambas amigas se rieron fuertemente ante tal comentario irónico y se encaminaron por el sendero del acantilado y entrada en el pueblo.

La estrecha calle ya estaba repleta de actividad.

Nadie parecía estar hablando con la anacoreta cuando Hinata y Anko bajaron de sus caballos y llegaron a su celda. Hinata llamó en la piedra que cerraba una de las dos ventanas.

-Buenos días, Ino-san. ¿Interrumpimos tus oraciones? -preguntó Hinata con un tono, cabe decir, sarcástico.

-Sí, pero no pasa nada. Estaba esperándola, señora.

En la celda se oyó un ruido y enseguida apareció Ino en la ventana.

Era una mujer rubia alta de unos cincuenta años que siempre tenía una expresión funesta y aprensiva en la cara. Se había recluido hacía diez años, después de quedarse viuda y tras el largo proceso de obtener permiso del obispo para encerrarse. Parecía muy contenta con la vida que había elegido llevar.

La otra ventana de la celda estaba orientada hacia la iglesia. La habían diseñado así para que pudiera seguir los servicios y contemplar su inspiradora visión cuando rezaba sus oraciones.

Pero todo el mundo en el pueblo sabía que se pasaba la mayor parte del día en la otra ventana, en la que estaban Hinata y Anko. La ventana en la que los cotilleos eran tan fluidos como un río.

-Buenos días, Ino-san -saludó Anko.

-No -replico Ino seriamente -no son buenos días -Y aquí va la entrañable herencia de la antigua anacoreta Tenten: -y los días siguientes serán peor. Acuérdese bien de lo que digo, Hinata-sama de Byakko, el día de su boda será anunciado con un helador humo gris proveniente del mismísimo fuego del infierno.

-Lo dudo mucho, Ino-san -dijo Hinata mirando el cielo sin nubes -Últimamente ha hecho un tiempo cálido y despejado. No he oído a nadie que dijera que se avecina una tormenta. Me voy a casar. Lo menos que podrías hacer sería desearme lo mejor.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo. Escúcheme, milady, una muerte violenta acaecerá en esta isla cuando el Sannin Vengativo la haga su mujer.

Anko soltó una risita de desaprobación -Ino-san, no puedes saber algo así.

-Pero lo sé. He visto los signos.

-¿Qué signos? -preguntó Hinata.

Ino se acercó más y bajó la voz.

-El fantasma del hacendado Uchiha vuelve a caminar por estas tierras.

-Eso es ridículo, Ino-san -dijo entre dientes Lady Anko.

-¿No creerás en fantasmas, Ino-san? -añadió secamente Hinata.

-Creo en lo que conozco -insistió Ino -Y he visto su espectro.

-Imposible -aseguró Hinata.

-Puede correr el riesgo de dudar, señora. Pero hace tiempo que se sabe que cuando el hacendado Uchiha aparece dentro de los muros del convento alguien muere violentamente al poco tiempo.

Hinata suspiró.

Hacía unos doscientos años, el primer Uchiha (La madre de Hinata desciende de tal ancestro) que llegó a Byakko, la reclamó y empezó a trabajar la tierra, tuvo 3 hijos, uno de ellos fue el joven Uchiha Sasuke.

-Ino-san, la leyenda del hacendado Uchiha y la hermana Sakura no es nada más que un viejo cuento para niños. Se usaba para asustarlos y que no molestaran a los mayores, nada más.

-He visto el fantasma.

-¿Cuándo?

-Poco después de la medianoche de ayer -dijo Ino haciendo la señal de la cruz-. Había la suficiente luz de luna para ver que llevaba un hábito negro y la capucha puesta para ocultar su desnuda calavera…

《 _No pudo haber sido 'Minato'》_ -pensó Hinata, de eso estaba segura… entonces… 《 _¿a quien habría visto la anacoreta_?》

-Se detuvo delante de la casa del portero y cuando la hermana Sakura no apareció para unirse a él fue directamente hacia la puerta para buscarla.

-Pero si están cerradas por la noche y la hermana Sakura lleva muerta más de cien años. Dios la tenga en su gloria -dijo Hinata con paciencia.

-Además es Santa Sakura -la defendió Anko.

-Las puertas se abrieron para el fantasma. Sin duda usó sus artes mágicas. Lo vi entrar en el parque y atravesar el jardín -aseguró Ino.

-Debías estar soñando. No se preocupe. El joven Uchiha no se atrevería a entrar en este convento. Sabe muy bien que tendría que vérselas con la priora Shizune y ésta no toleraría que un simple fantasma le causara ningún problema -se rió Hinata -De hecho, creo que él le huiría asustado.

-Puede bromear, señora de Byakko, pero pronto verá que es verdad. Su matrimonio con el Sannin Vengativo de Konoha ha despertado al fantasma del joven Uchiha. Pronto habrá alguna muerte, siempre la hay.

-A lo mejor tendría que volver esta noche y tener una larga conversación con el joven Uchiha -continuó Hinata.

-¿Parecida a la que tuviste con sir Uzumaki? -preguntó Anko arqueando las cejas -¿Vas a bajarle los humos al fantasma como has hecho con tu futuro señor?

Hinata hizo una mueca -Creo que hemos estado muy bien aquí todos estos años sin tener que aguantar a todos estos complicados hombres molestando por la casa. Ahora parece que tenemos que enfrentarnos a un pesado tras otro.

Ino sacudió la cabeza con tristeza -¡Pobres de todos nosotros! El Sannin ha conjurado a los demonios del foso. El joven Uchiha es sólo el primero.

-Estoy segura de que sir Naruto-san no ha convocado a ningún demonio que no sea capaz de controlar -dijo Hinata antes de coger la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón -antes de que me olvide, aquí tienes la crema, Ino-san.

-¡Calle! No hable tan alto, señora -Ino sacó la cabeza por la ventana y miró a un lado y otro de la calle, para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca. Después cogió la crema perfumada de la mano de Hinata y la hizo desaparecer rápidamente.

-Nadie te va a acusar de sucumbir a las tentaciones mundanas porque te pongas mi crema en la piel. La mitad de las mujeres del pueblo usan ésta u otra de mis pomadas.

-La gente diría cualquier cosa y pensaría lo peor -Ino escondió el bote en un armario y volvió a la ventana.

-Oh, ahí está la hermana Fuu -dijo Anko levantando la mano para llamar la atención de una de las monjas, que acababa de salir de la casa del portero -Perdona un momento, Hinata, quiero comentarle algo sobre un nuevo bordado. Tengo que preguntarle acerca de las patas del hipogrifo…

-Por supuesto. –respondió Hinata sin idea de que diablos estaba hablando

Hinata observó cómo se alejaba su amiga a toda prisa para hablar con la hermana Fuu.

Ino esperó hasta que Anko no pudiera oírle.

-Lady Hinata-sama -la llamó.

-¿Sí? -contestó ésta volviéndose con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Antes de que se enfrente a su condena me gustaría darle un regalo y un consejo.

-Voy a mi boda en quince días, no a mi condena, Ino-san.

-A menudo, para una mujer hay poca diferencia entre una cosa y otra. (N/A: esta vieja está loca. Con un Naruto como pretendiente… pues que me condenen!) Pero eso no viene al caso en este momento. Su destino quedó fijado el día de la muerte de su padre. No puede hacer nada. Tome este frasco de sangre de pollo -le dijo sacando un pequeño objeto por la ventana.

-¡Sangre de pollo! ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer con ella? -preguntó Hinata mirando atónita el frasco.

-Manténgalo escondido cerca de la cama la noche de bodas. Cuando el Sannin se haya dormido, ábralo y derrame la sangre en las sábanas.

-¡Por santa Sakura! ¿Por qué iba a...? -Hinata se quedó callada un momento y se puso MUY roja -Evidentemente, mi futuro esposo no es el único que cree que ya no soy virgen.

-Eso tampoco viene al caso, pero los hombres lo ven de forma distinta. ¿Por qué correr riesgos? Con esto su honor quedará a salvo y el Sannin no se enfurecerá.

-Pero... -Hinata se vio interrumpida por el ruido sordo de unos cascos detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a sir Naruto cabalgando hacia allí. Iba montado en Kurama.

-¡Que santa Sakura nos proteja! ¡Es el Sannin Vengativo! ¡Rápido esconda el frasco! -exclamó Ino y sacó la mano por la ventana para meterlo en la bolsa que colgaba del cinturón de Hinata.

-¡Ino-san!

-Si quiere sobrevivir a su noche de bodas, haga caso a mis palabras.

-¡Sobrevivir a mi noche de bodas! -confusa, Hinata se volvió para mirar a la anacoreta-. ¡Por la túnica sagrada de santa Sakura! Esto es una tontería demasiado grande como para tolerarla, ni siquiera de ti...

-Temo por su vida, señora. He oído que ha jurado negarle el derecho en el lecho nupcial.

-Los chismorreos se propagan rápidamente. No hace dos días dije esas palabras. ¿Me estás diciendo que sir Naruto-san me matará si me niego a compartir su cama?

-Es el Sannin de Konoha -dijo Ino agarrándole la muñeca para que le prestara atención-. Es peligroso, lady Hinata-sama. No debe arriesgarse a encolerizarlo negándole sus derechos maritales. No lo desafíe la noche de su boda.

-Pero Ino-san...

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Naruto se había detenido y que desmontaba tranquilamente.

-Si lo desafía, desenvainará su espada… -aseguró Ino con ojos sombríos -He tenido una visión. La sangre correrá en el dormitorio. Me temo que será la suya. Mi consejo es que cumpla con su deber de esposa y después utilice la sangre del pollo.

Naruto se acercó a la ventana en la que estaba Hinata.

-¿Puedo unirme a la conversación?

-No creo que le parezca nada interesante, señor. Ino-san me estaba dando consejos para la boda.

-Yo no haría mucho caso de los consejos sobre matrimonio que vinieran de una anacoreta. Seguramente tiene una visión muy limitada del asunto.

-Ino-san sólo intentaba ser útil.

-A pesar del bien que les haría, hoy en día es inútil intentar aconsejar a las jóvenes esposas. No escuchan nunca -sentenció la anacoreta

-Al igual que en este caso -dijo Naruto sin desviar la mirada de Hinata -Prefiero ser yo el que instruya a mi esposa.

Un nuevo temor se grabó en la cara de Ino.

-Le ruego que tenga clemencia con su señora la noche de bodas. No ha tenido una madre que le enseñara y su padre, Dios lo tenga en su gloria y Santa Sakura en su regazo…, no la protegió como debería haberlo hecho. Sea lo que sea lo que le haya pasado, tenga en cuenta que no ha sido su culpa.

-Por favor, Ino-san. Ya he tenido suficientes consejos en un día -siseó Hinata exasperada.

-Sangre y muerte -susurró ésta antes de retirarse entre las sombras de su celda -La sangre correrá y habrá una muerte violenta. He visto al fantasma.

Naruto miró a Hinata con gran interés.

-Esto se está volviendo cada vez más interesante. ¿Mi último rival es un fantasma?, pensé que solo tenía que lidiar con 'Minato'.

-¿Así que ya conoció a 'Minato'?-

-si señora, hace dos noches tuve mi primer encuentro con él, y no fue muy valiente como lo pintan los aldeanos…

-¿Ah no?- Hinata parecía divertida.

-No mi señora… apenas logré divisarlo… desapareció como un fantasma -terminó de explicar el Sannin refiriéndose a la extraña visión de Ino.

-No sea ridículo. Ino-san tiene una imaginación muy viva. ¿Qué hace aquí, señor?

-He venido a buscarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero que me lleve a dar una vuelta por la isla.

-¡Ah! -exclamó, incapaz de pensar en una excusa. Era una petición razonable -Pero tendré que volver a casa enseguida. Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

-Iruka y su guarda lo tienen todo controlado en la casa y veo que su amiga Anko está ocupada. Venga -le pidió cogiéndola por el brazo y llevándola hacia el blanco caballo de ella -Estoy ansioso por familiarizarme con Byakko.

Tardaron quince minutos en llegar hasta la cima de los acantilados que dominaban el pueblo. Lo hicieron en silencio. Hinata miró varias veces de soslayo a la tranquila e inexpresiva cara de Naruto en un intento por saber de qué humor estaba, y finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que no parecía enfadado, pero tampoco parecía feliz…

No sabía si enfadarse o asombrarse. Jamás había conocido a un hombre que poseyera semejante control de sí mismo y al parecer inagotable.

-Cuénteme cómo hace los perfumes y pociones -le pidió Naruto tras frenar a Kurama y bajarse para contemplar los campos de flores primaverales; al fin había encontrado el valor para iniciar una conversación amena. Ella también se bajó de su caballo.

-¿Está seguro de que quiere oír todos los detalles? Puede que le resulte aburrido.

Naruto siguió contemplando aquel brillante mosaico de flores y hierbas que se extendía por Byakko. En su mirada había una fría actitud posesiva y un vivo interés.

-¿Cómo podría aburrirme? Soy responsable de la seguridad y protección de esta isla. Tengo que aprender todo lo que pueda sobre ella -su tono era muy profundo, y de cierta manera dulce

Hinata acarició el cuello del caballo.

-Muy bien, pero si se aburre, hágamelo saber. Me han dicho que tengo tendencia a entusiasmarme con el tema.

Empezó a hablar, lentamente al principio, sin saber muy bien qué quería que le contara. Hasta aquel momento, el único hombre que realmente se había interesado en su trabajo había sido sir Otsutsuki Toneri.

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que a Naruto no le aburría el tema en absoluto. Sus perspicaces preguntas le hicieron olvidarse rápidamente de todas las estupideces que había estado contando Ino sobre fantasmas y espadas desenvainadas…

-Entonces se recogen las flores y las hierbas, y se secan o se dejan en aceite, según la fórmula -concluyó al cabo de un buen rato -Hacen falta muchos pétalos para hacer aceites básicos perfumados.

-¿Son la base de muchos de los perfumes y jabones que fabrica?

Hinata asintió.

-Se combinan con diferentes ingredientes como cera y miel de abeja para hacer pomadas y cremas, pero también utilizo flores secas y hierbas en otros preparados.

-Un negocio fascinante -admitió con sinceridad sir Naruto

Hinata sonrió tímidamente.

-Estoy escribiendo un libro de fórmulas en el que hay instrucciones sobre cómo fabricar muchos de los perfumes más vendidos, era lo que estaba haciendo aquel día que pasamos en la biblioteca.

-Tiene mucho talento. Soy un hombre afortunado -dijo Naruto adoptando una actitud seria.

Parte del entusiasmo de Hinata se desvaneció y lo sustituyó la cautela.

-Me alegro de que lo crea así.

-Dígame, lady Hinata-san, ¿todo lo hace siguiendo una fórmula?

Le había dicho Hinata… 《 _¿lo habría notado ella?_ 》 Éste, aunque un acto inocente era un gran paso para Naruto. Llamarla por su nombre.

Hinata golpeó la perilla de la silla de montar... la había llamado por su nombre… no sabía que hacer así que no le tomo la importancia debida, y siguió hablando con él.

-¿Se refiere al estúpido comentario de sir Kiba-san sobre las condiciones que debía cumplir mi marido?

-Sabía que las había puesto por escrito, pero no que se había inspirado en un hombre. Creo que Inuzuka-san dijo que se llamaba Otsutsuki Toneri.

-¿Lo conoce?

-No, pero evidentemente me gustaría saber más sobre ese modelo de caballerosidad -aunque por dentro realmente lo detestaba

-No es que sea perfecto.

-¿No está a la altura?

-Está casado.

-¡Ah! -el corazón de Sir Naruto dio un brinco de alegría -¿Cuándo lo vio por última vez?

-Hace casi un año que estuvo aquí -confesó mirando más allá del mar, hacia tierra firme -Vino a comunicarme que su padre le había concertado un matrimonio.

-Ya veo.

-Me dijo que iba a casarse con una rica heredera, alguien que le iba a dar muchas heredades y tierras en Tsuki no Kuni. Yo no podía ofrecerle nada más que una isla llena de flores -recordó con tristeza

-¿Y eso no era suficiente para Otsutsuki Toneri?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos, azules sobre perlas; Hinata lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo podía compararme con lo que le podía dar una rica heredera? Usted no estaría aquí si hubiera conseguido un matrimonio mejor…-de eso estaba segura; ella no era hermosa o rica como para tener un pretendiente como el Sannin

-Y usted no habría contraído ninguno si hubiera podido, ¿no es así? -dijo sir Naruto convencido

-Así es.

-A menos que hubiera podido casarse con Otsutsuki Toneri -solo esperaba no sonar celoso…

A Hinata no le gustó el tono disgustado de voz de Naruto y decidió cambiar de tema de conversación.

-Pronto será la fiesta de primavera en Chūsei. Allí vendemos muchas pomadas y perfumes. Hay muchos ricos mercaderes que vienen desde Konoha y Suna. ¿Le gustaría saber algo sobre esa parte del negocio?

-Más tarde. De momento me gustaría saber cómo conoció a Otsutsuki.

Hinata suspiró.

-Era amigo de mi padre, un compañero de estudios. Se conocieron hace dos años cuando mi padre fue a Kumo a asistir a unas conferencias sobre tratados árabes. Entonces necesitó un traductor, ya que no sabía francés y menos árabe.

-¿Otsutsuki Toneri estudiaba allí también?

-Sí. A pesar de haberse formado como caballero, Toneri-kun es un hombre culto.

-Asombroso.

-Está mucho más interesado en libros y tratados que en torneos y guerras.

-¿Sí?

-Al igual que usted, fue lo suficientemente cortés como para mostrar curiosidad sobre mis pomadas y perfumes. De hecho, hablamos largas horas sobre el tema.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Naruto con suavidad. Aunque por dentro se le retorcían las entrañas.

-Por supuesto, su interés era puramente intelectual, mientras que el suyo es más práctico.

-¿Cree que mi interés es mercenario?

Hinata se sonrojó -No pretendía insultarlo. Es natural que su curiosidad provenga de que mis perfumes van a ser la fuente de sus futuros ingresos.

-No he venido como un pobre, Lady Hinata-san. No tengo tierras, pero tengo dinero. Cazar bandidos para los ricos está muy bien pagado.

La situación se volvía cada vez más incómoda; y el hecho que él la volviera a llamar por su nombre no mermaba los locos latidos de su corazón; entonces Hinata buscó la forma de salir del dilema.

-Le suplico me perdone si le he ofendido.

La cara de Naruto reflejó una expresión pensativa -Un fantasma, un vecino, un odioso trovador y ahora un hombre en su pasado que sirve de modelo para juzgar a otros hombres. ¿No se acaba nunca la lista de rivales a los que tengo de derrotar?

Hinata tuvo la inquietante sensación de que Naruto se estaba divirtiendo de nuevo a su costa.

-No sé a qué se refiere, señor. Está claro que no tiene que derrotar a nadie para tener mi mano. La cuestión de nuestro matrimonio está decidida, ¿no?. Solo faltan 15 días…

-No del todo. Todavía falta algo por discutir….

-¿Qué será, mi señor?

-creo que debe saber que mandé por mi padrastro, su señora esposa y por el monje Aburame urgente -sir Naruto lo dijo con extrema cautela, ella debía entender que anhelaba mucho casarse… con ella. Y que el tiempo se debía apresurar.

-yo también, mi señor -ella no entendía porque tanta prisa; y esto le inquietaba.

-pero con el correo de Konoha..

Hinata entrecerró su cejo.

-nosotros utilizamos los halcones -explicó sir Naruto.

A pesar que ella estaba casi fascinada con esa nueva técnica de correo, no veía la diferencia.

-ellas están entrenadas, y no tardan más de una semana

-¿una semana? -su corazón se aceleró descontroladamente. Era demasiado poco tiempo…

Sir Naruto esperaba que ella le gritara, se enojara o le reprochara el hecho que había pasado por alto su autoridad (y a menudo, en estos días reconocía que era mejor no enojarla, pero igual Kazemaru ya estaba de camino), sin embargo ella solo palideció dulcemente y pareció desmayarse, luego abrió mucho los ojos y se puso muy roja antes de continuar…

-Nuestra noche de bodas... se va a adelantar, mi señora.

-Ah, eso -dijo Hinata caminando casi por inercia -Ahora que lo menciona, puede que debamos aclarar algunos detalles.

-Puede.

Hinata inspiró profundamente e inició con suma cautela…

-Siento mucho que el tema se tratara de forma tan extraña...-el paréntesis creado por ellos había desaparecido por completo, y había abierto las circunstancias hace dos días

-¿Extraña? Yo lo describiría de otra manera.

-Muy bien, embarazosa. Le aseguro que tenía intención de hacerla en privado.

-Me desafió, señora. Y lo hizo delante de todos sus criados y del señor de un feudo vecino. En este momento, todo el mundo en Byakko sabe que tiene intención de negarme mis derechos como marido en el lecho nupcial.

Y después de lo de la carta urgente al estilo Konoha estaba más segura que nunca, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a no ceder terreno.

-Como le dije, no tenía intención de convertir esa cuestión en un espectáculo público. Fue por su culpa.

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Sí, las amenazas que profirió contra Kiba-san ofendían mi honor.

-Y por ello perdió los estribos y dijo, delante de todo el mundo, cosas que tenía previsto discutir a solas.

Hinata espiró profundamente.

-Lamento comunicarle que no tengo tanto control sobre mi genio como parece tener usted.

-Puede que sólo le falte práctica.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos: estaba casi a punto de odiarlo.

-¿Cómo ha conseguido contener sus emociones hasta ese punto?

-Recuerde que soy un adoptado.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con autocontrolarse?

-Un hijo adoptado aprende pronto que sólo le ofrecerán las sobras; no al menos de mi padrastro, pero sí de la sociedad feudal. Y descubre enseguida que tendrá que pelear para quedarse con lo que consigue reclamar. Las emociones intensas son peligrosas para los adoptados.

-¿Por qué? Seguramente siente esas emociones incluso con más intensidad que la mayoría de la gente porque está obligado a luchar más para conseguir lo que quiere. –dedujo Hinata con simplicidad

Naruto le lanzó una extraña mirada -Es una mujer muy perspicaz. Pero da la casualidad de que el razonamiento, la lógica y la determinación son las armas que mejor me han servido y no las desenfrenadas e incontrolables pasiones.

Hinata estudió su rostro y se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.

-Ya entiendo. La naturaleza de su temperamento es cosa suya. Sin embargo, entenderá que el mío sea diferente.

-Sí -dijo con una de sus muy enigmáticas sonrisas -El suyo le causa muchos más problemas que a mí el mío.

Hinata abandonó la polémica. Tenía algo más importante que tratar.

-Señor, seré sincera. No se trata simplemente de la ofensa que cometió contra mi honor de lo que quería hablar, y no que decir de su atrevimiento con la carta urgente...

-con respecto a sir Inuzuka estaba intentando defenderla, no ofenderla.-explicó Naruto -y con lo de la carta -aquí se acercó más a ella y mintió con todos sus dientes -a pesar de ser adoptado, me alegraría compartir ese día con Lord Jiraiya-sama y su esposa Tsunade-sama, y ésta manera de correo es habitual y eficiente para mí.

Hinata miró en sus inescrutables ojos azules -Bueno, yo me he sentido ofendida. Pero aparte de eso, he de decirle que quiero conocerle mejor antes de consumar el matrimonio -《 _más de una semana_ 》 pensó, todavía sin reaccionar a la apresurada boda que se iba a realizar

-Nos conocemos tanto como la mayoría de maridos y mujeres antes de casarse.

 _(N/A: en esta época feudal… lamentablemente se conocen muchísimo más que las parejas destinadas a casarse, la mayoría era el mismo día del matrimonio_ )

-Eso puede ser cierto, pero no demuestra nada. Quiero que nos conozcamos más el uno al otro. Necesito tiempo para que nos hagamos amigos.

-Era amiga de Otsutsuki Toneri, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no tiene nada que ver con esta cuestión -Hinata empezaba a enfadarse, aquel hombre era tan resbaladizo como una trucha -Volvamos al tema que estábamos tratando. Lo siento si le he colocado en una situación embarazosa, pero todo lo que dije era en serio. Quiero esperar antes de consumar el matrimonio. ¿Me entiende?.

Naruto la miró en silencio durante un buen rato. Después se dio la vuelta y desvió su mirada hacia los campos de flores. Casi se pudo visualizar en ellos bajo el sol con unas canastas enormes cargadas con flores cortadas por él.

-Comprendo sus deseos y los respeto, milady.

-Estupendo -dijo sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior y sonriendo cálidamente -Entonces no es necesario que sigamos con esta conversación.

-Pero me pregunto si ha pensado en los problemas que ha causado por no haber sido capaz de controlar su genio y su lengua.

El alivio de Hinata se desvaneció instantáneamente.

-Su gente no me aceptará como nuevo señor hasta que usted lo haga. El desafío que me ha lanzado hará muy difícil que pueda asumir mis deberes como señor de Byakko.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Puedo imponer mi autoridad con los métodos habituales. Después de todo, los hombres que he traído conmigo son leales y están bien entrenados. Además, son los únicos que tienen armas en toda la isla. No tendrán problemas para asegurarse de que mis órdenes se cumplan. Pero dudo mucho de que les preocupen los medios con los que lo conseguirán.

Por un momento, Hinata se escandalizó tanto ante aquella amenaza nada sutil que casi no pudo hablar. Después, le invadió la cólera.

-Le aseguro que no es necesario utilizar hombres armados para imponer su autoridad en la isla, ni lo permitiré. Es una tierra pacífica y tengo intención de que siga siéndolo.

Los ojos azules de Naruto presentaban un brillo peligroso.

-La lógica y el razonamiento parecen dictar que la paz de un castillo debe comenzar en los criados de su señor y señora, ¿no cree?

-Sí, pero...

-Si quiere que su gente confíe en mí y me honre como su señor, deben ver que disfruto de su respeto.

Hinata vio la trampa. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero se temía que Naruto tenía razón. La paz y la satisfacción de su pueblo era su mayor preocupación.

-Me ha cogido en una de sus inteligentes trampas, ¿verdad?

-No. Simplemente le ofrezco un argumento razonado para explicarle mi punto de vista sobre este problema. Sé que usted, que es una mujer sumamente inteligente, sacará la inevitable conclusión.

Hinata soltó un bufido nada femenino de pura repugnancia.

-Y pensar que anhelaba un marido que confiara más en su inteligencia que en sus músculos. Algo me dice que sir Kiba-san habría sido más fácil de manejar.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada burlona.

-¿Quiere un hombre al que pueda manejar con facilidad? Eso no venía reflejado en sus condiciones, que yo recuerde.

-No bromee conmigo.

-Ya le dije que nunca lo hago.

-Sí que lo hace, y de la forma más irritante que puede –dijo la ojiperla -Sin embargo, eso no viene a cuento ahora. Acepto que tiene razón. Lo mejor será que demos la impresión de que compartimos el lecho nupcial.

Naruto se puso en guardia.

-¿La apariencia?-esto se estaba volviendo peligroso

-Sí. -Hinata sonreía satisfecha con su lógico razonamiento -No veo por qué razón no podemos compartir dormitorio.

-Me alegra que esté de acuerdo con mi conclusión.

-Pero no veo necesario que tengamos que compartir la cama -acabó diciendo triunfalmente.

-¡Por todos los diablos! Razona como un hombre de leyes -admitió sir Naruto casi con una sonrisa

Hinata le ofreció su más radiante e inocente sonrisa, lo de la carta urgente tendría sus consecuencias, ella había elegido cuando y donde: su cama, la noche de bodas.

-Para todo el mundo nos retiraremos a la misma habitación todas las noches, como harían cualquier marido y mujer, pero lo que ocurra dentro de ella sólo nos incumbe a nosotros.

-Respecto a eso, no creo que...

-Nadie más necesita saber que queremos conocemos mejor antes de consumar el matrimonio. Será nuestro secreto.

-¿Lo será?

-Sí. De esa forma los dos conseguiremos nuestros objetivos. Para mi gente, habrá ganado mi respeto como esposa y yo tendré el tiempo que necesito para conocerle mejor.

Naruto la miró con expresión de reticente admiración.

-Creo que Inuzuka Kiba no sabe la suerte que ha tenido al no casarse con usted, lo hubiera hecho picadillo, señora.

###################

Consejo.. nunca hagas enfadar a una mujer inteligente.. que te cobrará donde más duele.. lo siento Sir Naruto.. el round pertenece a Lady Hinata..

Graciasss min'na en seguir con mi adaptación.. a todos mis followers.. gracias

monica735: gracias a ti por tus palabras.. y aquí un nuevo cap que espero te haya gustado..

Veremos que sucede en el sgte. Cap.: **Conociendo a Minato**

Ja Ne

 **Regina Alba Blossom**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sannin de Konoha**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

 **Cap.9 Conociendo a 'Minato'.**

 _Naruto la miró con expresión de reticente admiración._

 _-Creo que Inuzuka Kiba no sabe la suerte que ha tenido al no casarse con usted, lo hubiera hecho picadillo, señora._

Lady Hinata sonrió ante la afirmación de sir Naruto. En definitiva, sir Kiba hubiera sido un hombre fácil de manejar… pero sir Naruto sería todo un reto…

Cabalgaron juntos por más de dos horas, y a pesar de lo incómoda que estaba ella por cabalgar de lado, su paseo fue de lo más inspirador ya que el ojiazul hacía preguntas muy curiosas acerca del negocio y más acerca de Sir Hiashi, que aunque ella lo conoció muy poco se le hizo muy cortes que él le hiciera recordarlo.

El ánimo de Hinata creció considerablemente hasta que juntos bajaron al pueblo.

-Hinata-san… Hinata-san -Lady Anko corría hacia ellos.

-¡Por Santa Sakura!... ¿Qué es lo que te acontece?

Lady Anko sacó un pergamino algo arrugado.

-Sir Iruka-kun me entregó esto, es para tí

Naruto estaba intrigado por la carta sin embargo se mostró indiferente y a su manera, cauteloso.

Ella abrió el pergamino y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco al reconocer la caligrafía.

 _"Mi querida Hinata-chan:"_

Recorrió con detenimiento los cordiales saludos, como siempre y preocupada se fijó en una frase en particular que resonaba en su cabeza:

 _"En honor a nuestra amistad, es un placer para mi, desearte mucha felicidad en tu matrimonio."_

¿Cómo se enteró de mi compromiso… no ha pasado ni 3 días?

 _"Tuve la dicha de encontrarme con el correo de Konoha en una de mis visitas a la abadía. Entonces no perdí tiempo en ser de los primeros que te deseen lo mejor; junto a tu esposo_."

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro. Y luego sus ojos perlas se abrieron mucho, sin poder evitarlo cuando leyó más adelante:

 _"Me sorprende que hayas elegido a un guerrero como tu compañero en la vida._

 _Te conozco, Hinata-chan querida, y a pesar que no nos vemos hace tiempo, conozco tu alma. Y ruego a Santa Sakura que estés tomando la decisión correcta._

 _Tuyo para siempre_

 _Otsutsuki Toneri."_

《 _Tuyo para siempre… aunque estés casado Toneri? ¿Por qué me dices esto…?》_ Los ojos de Hinata se toparon con los de sir Naruto, tan inescrutables como siempre. Cogió la carta en pergamino y sin decir una palabra la guardó en su bolsillo.

Hinata no dejaba de pensar en la carta, ni siquiera luego del banquete y cuando fue a dormir a la torre del homenaje.

Todo ese día había pasado tremendamente ausente del mundo y sumida en sus pensamientos: se iba a casar con un guerrero… no… sir Naruto había guardado el respeto posible durante su estadía, demostrando sus cualidades de autocontrol y voz de orden en sus hombres. No era un bárbaro, su tarde juntos en la biblioteca lo había demostrado.

Y entonces porque lo dudaba tanto… igual las cosas no cambiarían a estas alturas, cuando sir Naruto dispuso adelantar sin su consentimiento la boda. Estaba enojada con él por esa trampa. Pero se las cobraría tarde o temprano…

Y por otro lado la carta de Toneri, hacía meses que no sabía de él. Y de pronto una carta: "t _uyo para siempre_ ". Eso era una terrible mentira. ¿o no?... era solo un estúpido cierre de carta… no significaba nada… porque él estaba lejos y estaba casado. Porque había preferido a otra, y no una isla llena de flores.

Además, Sir Naruto era su prometido… su futuro esposo…

Era muy confuso… por ahora debía dormir.

Era casi la una de la mañana. Las sombras de la noche eran proyectadas por las lámparas de aceite colocadas en las columnas del convento. Una figura pequeña, encapuchada y un poco ágil fue divisada a duras penas por la anacoreta Ino… ella ni se movía para descifrar si se trataba del fantasma del hacendado Uchiha.

La sombra subió por una de las escaleras y se perdió por los pasillos de la biblioteca.

La anacoreta esperó. Media hora, talvez más a que el guarda apareciera, o alguien… pero no.

Un pequeño ruido la sacó de sus pensamientos…

La sombra nuevamente salió corriendo y rápidamente subió el muro del convento, para desaparecer…

 _《_ _No es un fantasma… no es el joven Uchiha_ … 》-pensó la anacoreta –el fantasma no se hubiera ido sin el alma de Santa Sakura… y habría atravesado el muro… tendré que informarle a las monjas… -Dio media vuelta y se acomodó en su cama. Con los sentidos muy despiertos, por si acaso volvía el fantasma…

El domingo por la mañana, Lady Hinata amaneció un poco más calmada que el día anterior. Trató de no pensar en Toneri. Y concentró sus energías en poner en práctica el sermón del sacerdote a pesar de que Sir Naruto causó un gran revuelo: al entrar a la iglesia no se quiso separar del 'Canto del Rasengan', por lo que muchos lo consideraron bárbaro, y casi una criatura infernal.

-pido sus disculpas, lady Hinata-san -le dijo por lo bajo mientras el sacerdote hablaba de los milagros de Santa Sakura.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, la había llamado por su nombre. Su corazón dio un vuelco pero simuló desinterés -porque mis disculpas sir Naruto-san..

-Por llamar la atención de los campesinos -ella casi sonrió. Él sabía que ella odiaba todo tipo de alboroto. Y él sabía que ella sabía que nunca se separaba de su espada, ni siquiera en la santidad de la iglesia.

-pronto lo olvidarán, sir Naruto-san, pero lo que causará mas revuelo es que usted, mi señor, está sentado junto a mí, sin ser todavía marido y mujer

En efecto, sir Naruto volteó su mirada, todos los ojos estaban en él y en Hinata, lady Anko, su dama de compañía, estaba afuera persiguiendo luciérnagas diurnas y sir Iruka la observaba. Shikamaru y Gaara junto de otros hombres del Sannin murmuraban quedamente. Las monjas los miraban de reojo y susurraban por lo bajo, el odioso juglar cambió su mirada y al fondo de la iglesia Teuchi lo veía con cara de querer envenenarlo. Todo por que se había sentado junto a ella. De acuerdo a las normas de cortejo debía sentarse al otro lado de ella o si estaba con su dama, podía sentarse dos o tres bancas detrás de ella. Al parecer la cautela del Sannin de Konoha se había ido con la acequia del pueblo. Y eso le costaría el almuerzo, a pesar de ser un gran guerrero, no iba a retar las palabras de Teuchi al querer envenenarlo si tocaba a Lady Hinata.

Hinata casi sonrió, era la primera vez que lo veía preocupado: entonces en medio sermón sir Uzumaki Naruto hizo algo que provocó en ella un terrible sonrojo en las mejillas.

Tomó una mano con la suya y la besó con terrible delicadeza, susurró en su mano sin apartar los ojos azules de ella "por tu honor, me retiro", se levantó y fue al fondo de la iglesia. No iba a permitir que los campesinos hablaran de ella por un error de él.

Por supuesto el remedio fue muchísimo peor que la cura. Hinata no entendía si sir Naruto había besado su mano por instinto y talvez no se diera cuenta que estaba bajo total escrutinio de la iglesia y el convento. Y si lo hizo para llamar más la atención. O si simplemente fue un descuido… pero él es el Sannin de Konoha, todo con él es una trampa, sus sentidos siempre están alerta… no comprendía.

Al salir de la iglesia, lady Hinata lo hizo primero y a pedido de la anacoreta, se dirigió a su celda.

-nuevamente ha aparecido -dijo en tono funesto y llevándose las manos al relicario

-¿Quién, querida Ino-san?-

-el fantasma del hacendado Uchiha -explicó –se lo digo, Lady Hinata-sama, esto solo puede ser un mal presagio para su matrimonio… la sangre correrá y su esposo desenvainará su espada…

-¿y como sabes que era el fantasma?- preguntó con ironía Hinata.

-una figura encapuchada, toda vestida de negro…

Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

-mira Ino-san -le dijo como si fuera una pequeña niña de dos años –los fantasmas no existen, debió ser producto de tus nervios o de tu imaginación

-pero si había alguien..

-si te hace sentir mejor, diré a sir Naruto-san que mande a alguno de sus hombres para que vigilen por la noche..

-uno no, querida Hinata-sama, necesitaremos unos 10 o 12 -la inconfundible voz de la monja Shizune se escabulló en la conversación. 《 _Entre más… mejor_ …》

-le diré a Sir Naruto-san, pero él no mandará tantos..

La monja Shizune lanzó un bufido nada femenino y luego una falsa sonrisa -está bien, milady, mientras dejes a los hombres cerca de nuestros aposentos -La anacoreta carraspeó ruidosamente -¡por nuestra seguridad, hermana!

Lady Hinata no sabía si reír o llorar. Divisó a sir Naruto cuando salía de la iglesia y le indicó que se acercara.

-Buenos días -dijo cortésmente

-buenos días para usted milord -repitieron las monjas

Al explicarle Hinata la situación Naruto accedió a dejar a 3 de sus mejores hombres para cuidar el convento. Claro que en su mente se divisaba una escena donde un juego de azar definiría a los pobres hombres que mandaría a ese nido de serpientes alborotadas… casi sonrió al imaginarse a Sir Shikamaru o Sir Gaara resguardando el aposento de la monja Shizune.

Hinata le sonrió en agradecimiento. Ya estaba dispuesto a despedirse de las monjas y llevarse a Hinata a dar otro paseo por el pueblo cuando una sombra de un semigigante apareció de la nada. Teuchi solo lo miró desde su altura y el gran Sannin de Konoha se sintió un poco intimidado. Era algo estúpido, pensó luego de irse solo hacia el castillo. Él tenía 31 años y ella sería su esposa. Pero hasta no estar casados por el monje Aburame, no podría tocarla nuevamente. Ya no podía aguantar.

Lo que sir Naruto no sospechaba es que su eterna espera estaba a punto de acabar, muchísimo antes de lo que él creía.

-Barco!

-… ¡Viene Barco!-

La tranquilidad del banquete, ese domingo en la noche se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Konohamaru y otros niños.

-¡BARCO!

El chico entró corriendo lo más rápido que sus gruesas piernas le permitían; estaba rojo por el esfuerzo de subir desde el pueblo hasta el castillo.

Sir Naruto inmediatamente se levantó y fue a la puerta del salón principal para detener a Konohamaru.

-Sannin…¡Sannin! -gritó el chico nuevamente -el barco trae bandera verde y rojo

El rostro de sir Naruto se iluminó por un segundo. Buscó con la mirada a sir Iruka quien le asintió, igual Shikamaru y Gaara ya estaban en el camino cuando sin decir palabra a su señora salió del salón, montó en Kurama y bajó a todo galope, sus fieles caballeros siguiendo su estela. Lady Hinata quedó más que intrigada por la rapidez de sir Naruto en ausentarse, así que sin perder tiempo mandó por su caballo.

Teuchi carraspeó fuertemente.

-¡manden por mi carruaje, entonces!- se corrigió Lady Hinata exhasperada.

El carruaje iba más lento de lo que ella esperaba. Hasta que al fin divisó el pueblo y casi llegando a puerto el barco con bandera roja y verde… el estandarte de las tierras de Konoha. Lady Hinata se acomodó su vestido y se dispuso a recibir a sus invitados. Se acercó en medio de la multitud que rodeaba el puerto y espero…

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Dos cañonazos despertaron gritos de admiración entre los presentes. Pero eso no fue lo mejor… una vez el barco tocó puerto, bajaron en desfile pomposo muchas personas con malabares: serpentinas, banderines… bufones, era como si un circo de gitanos hubiese llegado a Byakko.

-¡Pueblo de Byakko!-

Una voz en lo alto del mástil imperó el silencio en los campesinos.

-es para nosotros un honor llegar a sus tierras repletas de llamas de la juventud..

Esta vez era otra voz proveniente de la proa del barco.

-¡QUE LA FIESTA INICIE!- gritaron las voces de dos pelinegros, que al parecer eran los bufones principales al llevar ropas de brillante verde, naranja y rojo

Del barco bajaron hábiles jugadores de trucos con las espadas y dagas, manipuladores de fuego y muchos invitados que al bajar a tierra firme buscaban al Sannin y le saludaban con respeto.

Un hombre alto, de unos aparentes cincuenta años, con el cabello largo platino, bajó del barco. La elegancia y el misterio con que su cabello caía en sus hombros acompañado sin duda alguna por los hermosos ropajes que usaba no daba vacilación de quien se trataba. El hombre se acercó a sir Naruto, quien lo abrazó, como solo se le abraza a un padre.

El Sannin buscó a su futura señora y llegó a ella.

-Milady- le dijo en tono casi alegre

-Milord

-necesito que conozca a alguien muy importante para mi..

Y haciendo caso omiso a los gruñidos de Teuchi por tomar a Lady Hinata de su mano, Sir Naruto se la llevó lejos del carruaje.

-Lady Hyuuga Hinata de Byakko -inició el Sannin en tono casi solemne –le presento a Lord Senju Jiraiya de Konoha, mi padre

Hinata se inclinó y besó la mano de tan distinguido caballero. Él le sonrió. Era atractivo, mucho, sin embargo ella parecía no notarlo.

-¡veo que has crecido, niña!- dijo con una voz ronca.

-es un honor para nosotros que nos haya visitado

-¡por nada del mundo me perdería el matrimonio de mi hijo! -dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Entonces Hinata calló en la cuenta…

-y me permití traer uno de mis regalos de boda… -Ella frunció el entrecejo. -después de todo, sin él no habría boda… no?

Entre la multitud de malabaristas y artistas del fuego, se divisó una figura alargada, vestida con los hábitos característicos de los monjes del sur…

-¡SHINO-KUN!- gritó Lady Hinata, y dejando a un lado todo decoro propio de una dama corrió hacia su amigo de la infancia y lo abrazó con mucho cariño. Él era a quien necesitaba para no sentir que no cometía un terrible error. Necesitaba hablar con él. Hoy mismo.

-una vez presente el monje Aburame, no veo porque la boda se pueda celebrar mañana mismo -mencionó con malicia Lord Senju Jiraiya.

-lo que mi señor esposo ha dicho es cierto, estando todos presentes me parece que no hay forma de postergar esta ceremonia, no? ¿Hina-chan? -la nueva voz sorprende gratamente a la ojiperla quien no duda en abrazar a la hermosa mujer vestida ricamente

-¡Lady Tsunade-sama! Ha venido también! -sabía por palabras del Sannin que Jiraiya-sama vendría acompañado de su esposa. Aunque son raras las ocasiones que ambos viajan en el mismo transporte.

-y perderme la boda de mi adorado hijo mayor con una de mis consentidas DONCELLAS -eso último lanzó furiosamente su mirada miel hacia Jiraiya y Naruto quienes se tensaron ante las palabras de la voluptuosa rubia -y no vine sola…

Su sonrisa maliciosa envió escalofríos al rubio de ojos azules, quien se sorprendió al ver a los demás invitados.. para su consternación su prima pelirroja Karin con su esposo y familiar directo de su prometida, Hyuuga Neji, su hermano Yahiko con su esposa Konan y la esposa de Shikamaru, Nara Temari.

La alegría de Hinata se visualizó a través de sus lágrimas al abrazar a su primo querido.

-¡NEJI-NIISAN!

Estando su primo, lo más cercano a un padre, hace el corazón de la señora de Byakko latir repleto de felicidad.

-¡Por lo tanto, la boda se celebrará mañana! -anunció Jiraiya a la multitud quienes vitoreaban la declaración.

Lo cual, por respeto, ni siquiera lady Hinata refutó, por la felicidad de tener a su gente querida reunida con ella. En efecto el matrimonio se realizaría mañana.

Horas después, y ya resguardados del bullicio del pueblo y de las travesuras de los bufones, lady Hinata sirvió comida en el estudio de ella a sus invitados.

-¿cómo llegaron tan rápido?

-Apenas supe de las intenciones de Jiraiya en arreglar un acuerdo matrimonial entre el cabeza hueca de Naruto contigo-esa declaración sorprendió a Hinata -¿te sorprende que lo llame cabeza hueca? que te cuente Karin las barbaridades que ese crío me causó cuando era niño…

-¿de verdad estamos hablando del mismo Sannin Vengativo de Konoha..?

La mirada escéptica de la ojiperla pasaba tanto de la heredera de Konoha como a la de Uzushio.

-admito que el pequeño Naruto adorable y bastante inocente se haya convertido en un guerrero formidable.. pero en el fondo es un cabeza hueca fácilmente manipulable.. -con un movimiento insinuante de cejas -si es que me entiendes… -soltó una carcajada maliciosa la pelirroja, mientras Hinata tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas al comprender las palabras de la esposa de su primo

-Hinata-san, conocemos a Naruto-kun muchos años.. Tsunade-sama prácticamente lo crió.. es un buen hombre.. estamos muy felices en estar presente en este día.. Apenas nos enteramos de vuestro enlace, nos preparamos para acompañar a Jiraiya-sama

-ese grandísimo tonto creyó que no iba a enterarme de este gran acontecimiento. Yo misma movilice para que nos acompañara Karin y su esposo. Una fortuna grata que Yahiko y Konan estaban de visita.. y la esposa de Shikamaru ya estaba en camino cuando llegamos a Chūsei... -concluyó Tsunade bebiendo el té.

-Fue muy curioso, me dirigía a la abadía de Konoha para intercambiar conocimientos con los monjes del lugar, cuando me topé con Lord Jiraiya-sama y me informó que me andabas buscando, por las nuevas de tu matrimonio…- Shino tomó una pieza de pollo y la devoró con sutileza, luego tomó un sorbo de vino

-¿Cuándo fue eso…?

-el viernes por la mañana… como sabes, Lord Jiraiya-sama es muy persuasivo, así que inmediatamente partimos rumbo a Byakko

-Entonces viste a Toneri y le avisaste…

El monje Shino entrecerró su cejo, mientras Karin, Konan y Tsunade escuchaban atentamente la conversación entre los amigos íntimos

-¿Qué tiene que ver Lord Otsutsuki?- preguntó Tsunade, ella llegó a conocer al Otsutsuki

Lady Hinata se levantó y caminó por el estudio. Se detuvo en el escudo de armas donde estaba la espada de su abuelo, y el campo vacío de la espada de su padre.

-Toneri me mandó una carta, felicitándome por mi matrimonio… se puede decir…

-No, querida Hinata, yo no le vi, menos le avisé… no dio tiempo -confesó Shino

Ella vio la sinceridad en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Qué te preocupa? -inició Tsunade, de entre todas, ella era muy cercana de la joven desde sus visitas periódicas por las hierbas medicinales y las cremas de juventud

-tengo miedo…- al fin lo había admitido a todos

La gran señora casi sonrió

-¿por que?-

Ella respiró hondo

-ya lloré la partida de Toneri, pero cuando me mandó la carta… solo podía pensar en que él talvez pensaba en mi… y me sentí mal… por Sir Naruto-san-

-¿por mi hijo Naruto?-

-él apenas llegó aquí el miércoles, y ya mañana nos casamos… no nos hemos conocido… no sabe mis secretos… y temo ser mala esposa…

-Hinata.. entonces no le has hablado de 'Minato' -intervino Konan, incluso Karin, siendo esposa de Neji sabía de 'Minato'

Las cuatro mujeres se habían hecho muy amigas, en especial por ser principales clientes de los productos fabricados por la ojiperla. Tsunade por ser la esposa del feudal que la familia Hyuuga debía su pleitesía. Konan por ser la nuera de Tsunade, eran compañeras de viaje cuando venían a visitar Byakko. Karin al estar casada con Neji, ha venido de vez en cuando acompañada de su esposo para visitar a la prima pequeña y rápidamente se estrechó los lazos de amistad con los años. Por esa razón las tres están enteradas de la identidad de 'Minato' incluso quien fue Otsutsuki Toneri.

Ella se ruborizó. –No -admitió- no sabe nada de 'Minato'. Y cuando lo sepa… no sé como va a reaccionar conmigo. Y todavía está el hecho de mi marca… temo le cause repulsión…

El monje Shino pareció reflexionar por un momento. Luego levantó su mirada a Lady Hinata.

-solo he visto al Sannin de Konoha unos cuantos minutos, pero al juzgar como todos comentaban de él su familia durante el viaje, y como lo saludaban los visitantes y los bufones… debo sacar por conclusión que es bueno, generoso y tolerante…-tomó aire- y además el amor todo lo perdona… lo de 'Minato', no es tan grave como crees -dijo haciendo un ademán sin importancia -pero sí que se va a sorprender.

Ella sonrió aliviada.

-y acerca de tu cicatriz… se lo explicarás luego de tu noche de bodas, y le contarás todo -comentó comprensiva Konan

Hinata suspiró.

-recomiendo, por amor al cabello de Santa Sakura, le confieses a tu marido quien es 'Minato' lo antes posible. Él se lo merece… -concluyó el monje

La ojiperla lo abrazó, Shino era su mejor amigo, su voz de aliento y seguridad. Lo que ella necesitaba para solidificar las fuerzas que requería. Así que sin más espera tomó la espada de su abuelo y se dispuso a confiarle al Sannin uno de sus más terribles secretos…

Lord Senju Jiraiya se había marchado a sus aposentos antes de volver a hablar con Naruto o con la señora del castillo, argumentando que tenía mucho cansancio. Pero en realidad era porque había conocido una linda cortesana a la cual planeaba cortejar toda la noche… si era necesario.

Así que sir Naruto se encargó de la seguridad de los visitantes y sus aposentos, sin embargo tuvo que realizar una acción que casi le causaba arrepentimiento… tuvo que mandar a la mayoría de sus hombres al convento de santa Sakura, y no para proteger a sus monjas, si no porque ya no había campo en el castillo. ¡Pobres hombres!

En el ínterin había saludado con entusiasmo a su hermanastro sir Yahiko.

-Naruto, nunca creí verte casado o ser hombre de una sola mujer. Espero que no lastimes a la bella Hinata o vas a conocer lo que es el verdadero dolor -le dijo el sujeto serio y cariñosamente a la vez.

-¿Cómo va el matrimonio con Konan neechan?-preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Los mejores acostones de mi vida, estar con Tsunade-sama le hizo bien y ahora estamos intentando tener un hijo -le mencionó el pelinaranja.

-¡Enhorabuena! ¿Como piensan llamar a su hijo?-preguntó sir Naruto sonriendo por la buena fortuna de su hermanastro.

-Si es niño definitivamente lo llamaré Nagato, él fue el que me ayudó a que Konan me diera el sí -le dio a conocer el pelinaranja.

-Me gusta como suena, algún día iré a visitarlo -se propuso el caballero.

-Hablando de matrimonio, hay que llevarlo a un burdel al pequeño Nagato. El pobre es muy raro y no se quiere despegar de los libros, ver mujeres lo hará más social, me preocupa -le sugirió Yahiko.

-Nuestro padre creo que es mejor en esa área, le voy a hablar del asunto para que no se quede vistiendo santos con las monjas -sonrió muy divertido el hombre ojiazul.

-¡Ya esta decidido!, cuando termine su entrenamiento Sanin, ese será su celebración de clausura! -prometió muy animado el pelinaranja.

Luego se encontró con Hyuuga Neji, charlaron un momento antes del rubio iniciara su ronda de vigilancia.

-Naruto, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.. somos Sannin y como iguales.. exijo que me prestes un juramento solemne.. que respetarás y protegerás a Hina-chan.. es mi más preciada familiar.. es mi prima.. pero la veo como mi hermanita.. renuncie a estas tierras porque ella es la única que las comprende y adora.. por esa razón.. Uzumaki Naruto, exijo un juramento que ningún daño externo la afectará.. ¡incluso de ti mismo!

\- Hyuuga Neji, te respeto como igual, Sannin de Uzushio.. y como tal presto el juramento solemne de proteger de cualquier daño a Lady Hyuuga Hinata de Byakko.. incluso de mi mismo.. velaré hasta mi muerte su felicidad..

-Llevaré a Hina-chan hasta el altar.. es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella.. -sonríe sutilmente el castaño de ojos perlas.

-Gracias.. -ambos se dan las manos con un apretón de antebrazos como compañeros sannin

Dejando a Neji en sus aposentos, esperando no cruzarse con su fastidiosa prima ni su loca y amorosa madrastra. La mirada que Tsunade le dio en el puerto le recorrió un escalofrío de terror. No olvida las palizas que recibía de crío cuando le hacia perder la paciencia a su madrastra. Aún así.. la adoraba, muchas otras mujeres hubieran optado por ignorar a los hijos adoptados de sus esposos. Tsunade actuó como una verdadera madre y por ello siempre estaría agradecido. Aunque ahora mismo querría evitarla para no oír sermón.

Se despidió de sir Iruka tras escuchar de él como Shikamaru ya dispuso todo para la llegada de su esposa Temari, dispuesto a descansar en sus aposentos, por última vez, ya que a partir de mañana… estaría en la cama de Lady Hinata.

¡CRACKS!

Sus sentidos se agudizaron a más no poder. Puso su mano en la empuñadura de 'El canto del Rasengan' solo en guardia por si era necesario…

-¡Muéstrese!- ordenó con voz firme sir Naruto.

Una pequeña figura vestida de negro, y muy ágil apareció tras una columna.

-'Minato' -adivinó sir Naruto.

'Minato' hizo un saludo con su espada.

-creo que es momento que dejes la farsa, Kabuto -dijo con cierta arrogancia –no creo que a tu dama le guste que andes merodeando por el castillo y por el convento… no crees

Si embargo no tubo respuesta verbal.

'Minato' se acercó a sir Naruto, se despojó de su capa negra. Y se puso en guardia

-por Lady Hinata?- trató de adivinar sir Naruto

'Minato' negó con la cabeza

-por Byakko -acertó esta vez

'Minato' asintió.

Sir Naruto dejó el 'El canto del Rasengan' de lado y tomó otra espada. Éste iba a ser un duelo, pero no a muerte.

-En guardia -dijo apenas audible.

El duelo resultó todo un juego de estrategia, no estaba tratando con un odioso juglar, eso lo inquietó un instante. Sabía de esgrima y sus movimientos eran demasiado ágiles, sin embargo no parecía querer hacerle daño, a pesar de varias veces tener la ventaja de herirlo.

Tenía que admitir que era más que un digno rival. Y que incluso era divertido… 《 _quien eres 'Minato_ '?》

Un descuido del destino respondió esa duda: 'Minato' giró sorpresivamente, error que aprovechó el Sannin y lo dejó contra la pared. Era muchísimo más pequeño que él. Entonces vio en sus ojos, un pequeño vestigio de color perla insinuado por los candiles de las paredes. Y lo peor… una sonrisa capaz de derretirlo.

Fue un segundo que le tomó reaccionar y quitarle el sombrero para con él quitarle la identidad. No lo podía creer…

-Hinata-chan.. -apenas susurró audible.

Ella sintió un terrible encogimiento en su estómago… había dicho su nombre…

Su cabello recogido en una cola alta onduló con más elegancia que nunca. Al tiempo que ella se arrodillaba y le entregaba la espada de su abuelo.

-ahora si -dijo ella –bienvenido a casa, sir Naruto-kun..

########################

Y aquí llegamos! Como reaccionará sir Naruto ante esta sorpresiva revelación?

Agradecida por los followers! Y los reviews…

Yandere-chan: uy el orgullo de Hinata la meterá en más de un problema.. pero Si, una mujer enojada es de lo peor.. gracias por tu review y espero que te guste el cap..

Monica735: está Hinata es toda una joyita, espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios.. gracias y espero que hayas disfrutado el cap

Kaichou3: si es una adaptación donde aclaro siempre en el disclaimer a quien pertenece.. es a Anelis Evans.. y el fic es Auror de Griffindor.. un HG de Harry Potter

AsahiDragneel77: graciasss por tus palabras.. infelizmente lo publicado en Facebook desapareció.. pero aquí lo estoy volviendo a subir cada domingo, gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste el cap de hoy..

Wanda: gracias por tu comentario y espero te siga gustando, el cap de hoy tiene una joyita que espero te guste jeje

Lilipili: gracias por tu comentario y espero que sigas leyendo hasta el final..

El sgte. Cap: El banquete de bodas

PD: agradecida por tu ayuda Javier Pozos!

Ja Ne

 **Regina Alba Blossom**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sannin de Konoha**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

 **Cap.10 El banquete de bodas**

 _Fue un segundo que le tomó reaccionar y quitarle el sombrero para con él quitarle la identidad. No lo podía creer…_

 _-Hinata-chan -apenas susurró audible._

 _Ella sintió un terrible encogimiento en su estómago… había dicho su nombre…_

 _Su cabello recogido en una cola alta onduló con más elegancia que nunca. Al tiempo que ella se arrodillaba y le entregaba la espada de su abuelo._

 _-ahora si- dijo ella –bienvenido a casa, sir Naruto-kun_

El Sannin de Konoha ni siquiera se movió. Ella permanecía de rodillas, sosteniendo la espada de su abuelo, en claro homenaje de caballerosidad que no podía significar otra cosa que la entrega de las tierras y por ende de su corazón a Sir Naruto.

Lady Hinata estaba preocupada, él no reaccionaba…

Lentamente, Sir Naruto se arrodilló. Y quedó frente a ella, sin _siquiera_ tocar la espada ofrecida. Lady Hinata abrió los ojos para toparse los de él justo sobre ella. Cielo y Perla. Él acercó su mano y la despojó del antifaz negro que llevaba. Lo que provocó que sus mejillas se encendieran.

Sir Naruto tenía en entrecejo fruncido al momento de preguntarle a Hinata –" _Porque_ …"

-¿Cómo esperabas que una mujer se hiciera cargo de un feudo…? -respondió con simplicidad Lady Hinata. –me respetan por que los ladrones temen a la sombra de 'Minato'…

-¿Hace cuanto… tiempo?

-Tenía 12 cuando mi madre falleció, y cuando mi padre empezó a abandonar Byakko. Primero lo hacía días, luego meses y más tarde años… por lo general su paje Yamato me mandaba noticias de él… Un día, no mucho después de eso llegó a visitarme el Ilustre Hatake para darme las condolencias. Fue cuando trajo muchos libros con él… y me instruyó en la caballería… esgrima y las ciencias… él fue de gran ayuda… No supe en que momento, pero yo me había convertido en 'Minato'. Defendiendo al pueblo y protegiendo a la dulce dama de las tierras… a mi.

-Así que llevas más de 10 años protegiéndote -atinó sir Naruto.

Ella asintió.

《 _Ése era el gran misterio_ 》 pensó sir Naruto al momento de tomar la espada de Lady Hinata de sus manos y guardarla en su cinto 《 _todo éste tiempo eras tu… pero ya no tienes que protegerte… yo lo haré por ti_ 》

En silencio tomó la mano de Lady Hinata y ésta se puso de pie. Sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre y hasta miedo ante la mirada fría de sir Naruto.

-mañana se realizará nuestra boda… será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir…-hasta al Sennin le impactaron sus propias palabras.

Ella asintió. 《 _¿éste hombre estaba hecho de hielo…?_ 》 Ahí estaba ella, vestida de hombre, había librado singular batalla a su futuro esposo, le había confesado el más terrible de sus secretos… ¡y así respondía!.

-Acerca de eso… sir Naruto-kun -dijo al fin la ojiperla. Él sólo la miró. -nuestro acuerdo sigue en pie… lo hablamos en los acantilados y planeo seguir con ello...

Naruto quería contradecirla, pero extrañamente su vos no salía.

-te recibiré en la alcoba nupcial… pero en mi cama solo hasta que seamos amigos…

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Lady Hinata a Sir Naruto. Se retiraron en silencio a sus aposentos. Mañana sería solo el principio.

La plateada niebla que cubría Byakko la mañana de la boda de Hinata fue entendida como un mal presagio prácticamente por todo el mundo en la isla. Los murmullos de preocupación comenzaron en el pequeño grupo de criadas que ayudaron a Hinata a bañarse y vestirse.

-La anacoreta dijo que el día de hoy estaría oscurecido por el frío humo del fuego del infierno. Tenía razón -aseguró Ayame, una de las mujeres.

-Sólo es un poco de niebla. A media mañana habrá desaparecido -replicó Hinata mientras esperaba pacientemente de pie a que le metieran por la cabeza su mejor vestido, de un hermoso color morado claro. Volvieron las largas y anchas mangas para que se viera el brillante forro amarillo. El cuello y el dobladillo estaban bordados con hilo de seda blanco.

-Mi señora tiene razón... –Kurenai había sido doncella en la casa desde la adolescencia de la madre de Hinata, posteriormente su nana y no vacilaba a la hora de decir lo que pensaba en voz alta. Ajustó una diadema plateada en el pelo negroazulado de Hinata y con ella sujetó una delicada redecilla de plata.

-Todo irá bien, Kurenai.

-No esté tan segura, señora. Todo el mundo sabe que amenazó al Sannin con negarle sus derechos de esposo. Le aseguro que no tolerará semejante desafío. Temo por su vida.

《¡ _PERO POR TODOS LOS DIABLOS_!》pensó Lady Hinata 《¡ _¿ QUIEN ES EL QUE LLEVA LOS CHISMES A LOS OÍDOS DE TODO EL PUEBLO!?_ 》Sin embargo, no lo demostró en su tranquilo semblante.

-Si te refieres a nuestra pequeña discusión, no te preocupes. Lo amenacé llevada por la cólera. Tengo intención de aceptar a sir Naruto-kun como marido, al igual que lo he aceptado como señor de esta casa. Ya se lo he comunicado.

-¡Alabado sea el cielo! -suspiró Mirai desde la otra habitación -Todos los habitantes de la isla se alegrarán al saberlo, señora. Ya verá cómo es lo mejor.

-Es lo mismo que opina él…

-Ahora.. -Kurenai se aclaró la garganta, mirando a su hija quien sonrió nerviosa. Miró rápidamente a izquierda y derecha, al parecer para asegurarse de que el resto de criadas estaban ocupadas rebuscando en el cofre tallado que estaba en la otra punta de la habitación. Se inclinó y bajó la voz para susurrarle -Quiero que coja esto, por si tiene algún problema esta noche.

Hinata miró el pequeño objeto envuelto en tela que le había puesto en la mano.

-¿Qué es?

-No tan alto. Es un frasquito con sangre de pollo.

-No,… tú también, ¡no!-exclamó exasperada Lady Hinata

-Cójalo y no diga nada. En lo que a mí respecta, me trae sin cuidado. Lo hecho, hecho está y no fue culpa suya si el hombre fue sir Kiba-san o aquel caballero del que se enamoró el año pasado.

-Pero Kurenai...

-Lo que pasa es que los hombres tan orgullosos como el Sannin Vengativo suelen preocuparse por estas cosas. Un hombre como él querrá asegurarse de que el honor de su esposa está tan inmaculado como el suyo.

-Un interesante pensamiento. Puede que deba dar un discurso en el banquete para asegurarle a todo el mundo que voy al lecho nupcial tan virginal como mi marido.

-No es algo de lo que burlarse. Prométame que tendrá el frasco a mano esta noche. Eche un poco en las sábanas antes de que amanezca y todo irá bien.

-Tengo que acordarme de preguntarle a sir Naruto-kun cómo me va a demostrar su virginidad…

El suspiro mental de Hinata le hace recordar su conversación con su querido primo.

Apenas habían llegado al castillo la noche anterior. Neji la había abordado con entusiasmo, juntos recorriendo el jardín, con nostalgia de una infancia compartida

-el jardín mantiene la belleza a pesar de los años.. has cuidado muy bien esta isla, Hina-chan..

-la alegría que siento no tiene cabida en mí, Neji-niisan.. estaba ya resignada en no verte para esta ocasión tan importante..

El abrazo compartido había sido dado con tantos sentimientos no pronunciados de añoranza y amor fraternal.

-Sé por tu mirada tus dudas e inseguridades, Hina-chan.. te leo perfectamente.. que te aflige?

-Temo que el día de mañana cometa un terrible error.. no lo conozco Neji-niisan.. temo que con el pasar de los años.. no quiero.. y..

Neji la abraza nuevamente. Sabe perfectamente el mayor temor de su querida prima. Y debía asegurarse con el Sannin de Konoha, asegurarse de estar dejando su apreciado tesoro a salvo.

-hablaré con Naruto, me aseguraré de que te trate como mereces, después de todo somos hermanos por matrimonio, Karin-chan es su prima menor..

-No lo sabía -se impresionó Hinata ante ese pequeño detalle, haciendo que Neji arqueara levemente su ceja izquierda

-Así es, me temo Hina-chan que los detalles del relacionamiento entre los Uzumaki los pregunte directamente a tu prometido.. es un tema muy delicado..

\- ¿Por ser huérfano Sir Naruto-san?

-Mucho más complicado que la condición de huérfano me temo.. sólo Naruto podrá revelártelo..

Tras eso se pusieron al día con detalles de sus vidas respectivas. Tener a su primo Neji en tan importante día junto a ella le había dado el coraje suficiente para afrontar el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su vida.

Por otro lado, el temido enfrentamiento entre sir Naruto con su madrastra y prima no se hizo esperar. El rubio miraba fijamente a los ojos rojos y miel de las dos mujeres; y en el lugar se sentía la enorme tensión entre los tres.

-¡Naru-chan! -exclamó la voluptuosa mujer con mucha alegría y lo agarró en un apretado abrazo muy incómodo y el pobre sujeto no pudo escapar mientras la pelirroja reía divertida de los gestos del Sannin. Si cualquiera los viera, la infame reputación de la rubia veterana caería en picado porque era bien conocida por ser una mujer sangrienta y ahora se miraba como una baachan en vez de una okaachan.

Una vez librado del abrazo de boa de la rubia de ojos miel, el Sannin se acomodó su traje de boda, y se preparó mentalmente al "enfrentamiento verbal" con sus allegadas.

-Antes que nada, primito.. ¡Felicidades! Hinata es una gran mujer.. y espero que la cuides, ¿eh?–le pidió la pelirroja en lo que abrazó a un sorprendido rubio, quien sonríe sutilmente.

A pesar de que tuvo una infancia muy difícil, su prima hermana fue uno de sus pilares importantes, aunque fuera muy fastidiosa, dramática y parlanchina.

-Gracias, imouto. Es agradable sentir tu aprecio y tus buenos deseos..

-Ah.. pero si por si acaso haces algún daño a mi nueva prima.. te las verás conmigo.. te haré un infierno en vida.. ¡por supuesto Neji-kun me apoyará!-le advirtió la mujer joven y le apretó el puente de la nariz del rubio quien sorprendido sólo atina a mover positivamente su cabeza.

-Una cosa más, Naru-chan.. -agregó la ojimiel ante la mirada asesina del Sannin porque la única persona que lo llama Naru-chan es su madrastra -Más vale que tengas bien tus prioridades con Hina-chan.. porque si me entero que la has tratado como un bruto insensible.. tendrán que conformarse en ser tíos de los hijos de Karin-chan y Neji-chan…

Ante las palabras de su madrastra, traga cuidadosamente la saliva el Sannin sabiendo a que se refiere..

-Hina-chan es como una hija para mí.. y sabes a que te espera si la haces sufrir.. nos entendemos Naru-chan-le advirtió la mujer mayor.

-Por supuesto, baachan-respondió burlón el sujeto.

-¡Soy muy joven para ser baachan, niño del demonio!-le regañó molesta la mujer...

Por desgracia, la gris niebla no había desaparecido cuando se celebró la ceremonia. Hinata sintió su frío a través de la capa de lana que llevaba mientras avanzaba despacio, a caballo, a través de la abarrotada calle del pueblo, acompañada de su primo Neji como escolta.

Oyó murmullos por todas partes y se dio cuenta de que la predicción de Ino sobre un inminente desastre se había propagado rápidamente. Todos los aldeanos, todos los campesinos y todos los miembros del convento la habían oído.

"Humo de los fuegos que arden en el infierno..."

"Dicen que la niebla tiene el color del cristal de roca que hay en el 'Canto del Rasengan'."

"Tiene el mismo color que los ojos del Sannin. Es un mal presagio."

-Nuestra señora no tendría que haberlo desafiado -dijo Yugao la tabernera santiguándose a su paso-. Rezo por que no la asesine en la cama esta noche…

Hinata no hizo caso de los comentarios y mantuvo la vista fija en las puertas de la iglesia, en donde la esperaba Naruto. Él había ido a caballo delante de ella, acompañado por todos los hombres en un desfile que había impresionado a los habitantes del pueblo.

Hinata pensó que ese tipo de cosas sabía hacerlas muy bien. Sabía cómo hacer notar su presencia. Naruto podía causar alarma, intimidar o sorprender cuando quería. Le gustaba hacer alarde de gestos extravagantes y muy meditados cuando le convenían.

Lo que ella no imaginaba y luego se enteró es que la anacoreta pasó también el chisme que Kurama tenía las herraduras de oro, entonces todos los habitantes le habían hecho séquito pero para comprobar la información de la anacoreta.

A pesar del frío, a Hinata le sudaban las manos mientras sujetaba las riendas de su viejo caballo. Neji le sonreía, infundiéndola de valor y serenidad. Alcanzó a ver la solemne y vigilante mirada de Naruto y rezó por que hubiera tomado la decisión acertada al elegirlo como señor de Byakko. Su futuro y el de su pueblo pendían de un hilo.

Naruto no le quitó la vista de encima mientras avanzaba hacia él. Cuando detuvo el caballo, Neji la ayudó a desmontar y el Sannin se acercó a ella.

Tras un intercambio silencioso entre ambos Sannin, Neji cede a su querida prima a los cuidados de Sir Naruto.

Hinata sintió que sus manos la sujetaban con fuerza y firmeza al ayudarla a subir los escalones de la Iglesia. Sin decir una palabra, la llevó hacia el altar de la iglesia, en la que esperaba el monje Aburame.

Hinata inspiró profundamente y se preparó para hacer las promesas que unirían para siempre su fortuna y la de Byakko con la del Sannin Vengativo.

La iglesia del pueblo estaba a más no poder. Los invitados de Sir Naruto llegados desde Konoha, los aldeanos y muchos más de Chūsei.

No lo podía negar, estaba nerviosísima. Solo recordó toparse con la cara de felicidad de Shino, al girar su rostro vio la mirada orgullosa de su primo Neji y su esposa Karin y unas serpentinas rojas y verdes lanzadas por los bufones pelinegros que ayer habían llegado en el barco de Jiraiya-sama. Y luego empezó a sentirse más relajada al escuchar las palabras del monje:

"Matrimonio… es la unión que venimos a presenciar hoy lunes 3 de abril, año del señor y beneficiado a Santa Sakura, para estas dos almas."

《 _Apenas 3 de abril_ 》pensó Hinata 《 _si él apenas llegó el 29 de marzo… el miércoles pasado… santa Sakura me ayude… no lo conozco ni hace una semana… Mejor escuchaba a Shino-kun…_ 》

-donde los secretos no los aten y donde puedan confiar plenamente en el otro…

《 _¡fui un estúpido! ¡ayer ella se acercó a mí…! Y yo fui un idiota! Bien Uzumaki! Al paso que vas no serán amigos nunca… mejor pongo atención_.》

-Solo así habrán conseguido el verdadero matrimonio; El verdadero amor…

《¿ _COMO_? 》–Pensaron ambos -《 _¿Cómo lo CONSEGUIREMOS_?.》

Shino sonrió. -y ahora: Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha

Una hora más tarde, frente a la gran multitud que se había congregado en el salón el castillo, Gaara abrió un enorme cofre. Sacó su contenido con gran ceremonia. Un reluciente arco iris de seda cayó de sus manos.

La muchedumbre se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Los regalos de mi señor a su estimada novia -anunció en tono grandilocuente.

Uno a uno sujetó en alto relucientes trozos de ricas telas de Oriente. Soltó y mostró rollos de seda carmesí veteada de oro y plata, ayudado por Iruka y Shikamaru.

Enseñaron cortes de seda verde tan oscura como esmeraldas; amarillos y naranjas con el tono de brillantes puestas del sol salieron a raudales del cofre. La variedad y colorido de aquellos exquisitos materiales parecían no tener fin. Los aldeanos mostraron su completa admiración ante los suntuosos regalos para la novia del Sannin Vengativo, mientras él solo esperaba que ella lo perdonase un poco por ser tan idiota y no tomar en cuenta a 'Minato' como se lo merecía..

Como era de esperar, todo el mundo se quedó impresionado. Las exclamaciones de admiración se sucedían en el salón. Todos cuchicheaban en tono de satisfacción con el que tenían al lado.

-dicen que las telas casi igual de caras que el barco de Lord Inuzuka- Maito Guy, el bufón de Lord Jiraiya-sama hablaba tranquilamente con su hermano, mientras le sostenía una escalera.

-si, ya lo escuché- dijo desde lo alto Rock Lee –y que también el Sannin no reparó en gastos para este banquete

-Era evidente que la señora había elegido a un rico caballero.. -dijo con orgullo Senju Jiraiya mientras tomaba asiento entre las monjas del convento de Santa Hermione, las cuales estaban invitadas

-Y, al parecer, generoso…- terminó Shiranui Gemma que se había sumado a la conversación "disimulada" que mantenían los hombres.

A las sedas siguieron toneles de valiosas especias: azafrán, clavo, nuez moscada, canela, jengibre, comino y pimienta.

-y usted Lord Jiraiya-sama -inició la pregunta la priora Shizune –no ha pensado en dedicarse más a la iglesia?

-mi querida Señora -repuso Lord Jiraiya con galantes propia que lo caracterizaban –Mi contribución será cuantiosa para Santa Sakura, no lo dude.. -Todas las monjas rieron con Lord Jiraiya y cuando este vio que se encontraba en un nido de…. Monjas… se levantó con el propósito de tomar vino, no lo dejaron y la superiora Chiyo hizo que los criados trajeran todos los lujos para lord Jiraiya, eliminando la posibilidad de escape del caballero.

No está demás decir que la rubia heredera de Konoha, acompañada de un joven de mirada esmeralda, disfrutaba de la fiesta con las bebidas, sonriendo por la metida de pata de su señor esposo.

De nuevo, la multitud manifestó su reconocimiento del respeto que su nuevo señor mostraba a su amada señora.

Hinata escuchó los comentarios de su pueblo. Estaban contentos. Todos sabían que la riqueza de su señor tendría una repercusión directa en isla de Byakko. Sus habitantes quedarían impregnados de la aureola de su prestigio y poder.

A nivel más práctico, la riqueza de Naruto aseguraba que el pueblo continuaría prosperando bajo su gobierno.

-A pesar de ser adoptado ha conseguido grandes riquezas. Es una buena señal-dijo Shiranui Gemma a un campesino.

-Sí, cuidará bien de estas tierras. Lady Hinata-sama ha elegido bien -contestó éste sacudiendo la cabeza.

-No está tan claro quién eligió a quién. Para mí que lord Uzumaki-sama intervino y tomó la decisión por ella -se rió Gemma.

De lo alto de la escalera, Rock Lee dejó caer un martillo que por milímetros no le dio en la cabeza a Shiranui, sin embargo (y pese a estar prácticamente encerrado en algún tipo de cárcel de hábito) Lord Senju Jiraiya lo miró solo un segundo el cual bastó para dejar callado al boquiflojo de Shiranui toda la tarde.

Hinata frunció la nariz, pero no dio más indicaciones de que había oído el comentario de Gemma. No estaba muy segura de poder refutarlo. Sin embargo algo captó su atención: el otro regalo de Sir Naruto la había dejado sin habla.

De un cofre delgado y alargado Sir Naruto sacó la espada del abuelo de Hinata, hermosamente lustrada y colocada en un baño de plata; el Sannin se acercó a ella y la dejó en sus regazos. La miró a los ojos y susurró apenas audible "para 'Minato'".

Entonces ella se dio cuenta que Sir Naruto no estaba enojado con ella por aparentar ser 'Minato', eso alejó de ella un poco los nervios que la acompañaban desde la mañana.

Cuando todos los regalos de Naruto quedaron debidamente expuestos y adecuadamente admirados, apareció otro cofre. Nuevos murmullos de emoción se elevaron entre la multitud. Cuando lo abrieron, su interior dejó ver gran cantidad de monedas. Los gritos de admiración se transformaron en un auténtico alboroto de alegría cuando los aldeanos se dieron cuenta de que iban a repartidas entre ellos.

-Parece que tu marido no ha llegado pobre al matrimonio -comentó en voz baja la priora Shizune, que estaba al lado de Hinata luego de hablar con Lord Jiraiya e ir a tomar aire; realmente era un hombre muy guapo. Lady Hinata observaba cómo los hombres de Naruto daban una moneda a cada uno de los presentes.

-Sí, aporta la riqueza que ganó como Sannin Vengativo de Konoha y no le importa hacer gala de ello -apuntó Hinata.

-Un gran señor debe mostrar su riqueza y su poder. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo la gente si no?

-Antes de casarse conmigo tenía dinero, pero no tierras.

-Ahora también las tiene. ¿Estás contenta con tu matrimonio?

-Ya está hecho. No merece la pena tratar esa cuestión ahora… -a quien engañaba, estaba contentísima. Sir Naruto estaba demostrando ser un gran caballero.

-Todavía no. Aún falta la noche de bodas… -sentenció la priora

-Respecto a eso, le aseguro que lo tengo todo bajo control.

-Me han comentado que ayer perdiste los nervios con tu nuevo señor y lo amenazaste con negarle sus privilegios esta noche -dijo tras aclararse la garganta.

《¡ _CUANDO ME DE CUENTA DE QUIEN HACE ESTOS CHISMES….!_ 》- pensó Lady Hinata

-Dije cosas de las que ya me he retractado… -afirmó con cautela

-Me alegra oírlo. Eres una mujer apasionada y no siempre dominas tus emociones tan bien como tus tierras. Ahora que eres una mujer casada, debes controlarte más.

-Sí, señora -aceptó, pensando que no le hacía falta que le diera una charla amenazante sobre el autocontrol, precisamente ese día. Ya tenía bastante en qué pensar.

-Cuando estés en presencia de tu marido has de controlar tu genio -continuó Shizune -es evidente que Sir Uzumaki-sama no es un hombre que acepte desafíos de su esposa.

-Ya he oído eso antes. ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que sabe cómo manejar a lord Naruto-kun mejor que yo?

-Puede que porque somos mayores y más sabios. Hazme caso. Si quieres dominar a tu señor, deberás hacerlo con buenas palabras y recursos de mujer.

-Muy bien, señora. Seguiré sus consejos. No tiene por qué preocuparse por mi seguridad esta noche. Cuando llegue el momento, daré la bienvenida a mi señor en mi dormitorio.

Shizune sonrió complacida. 《 _Más te vale, niña… porque a un hombre como el Sannin se le trata bien…_ 》-El matrimonio ya es lo bastante complicado sin que haga falta empezarlo ofendiendo a tu señor en la noche de bodas. Y hablando de empezar bien, ¿me permites que te dé esto antes de que se me olvide?

Hinata vio que Shizune cogía un pequeño envoltorio de una bolsa que le colgaba del cinturón de su hábito.

-¿Un regalo? ¡Qué amable! ¿Qué es? –preguntó con emoción Hinata

-Un frasquito con sangre de pollo.

Hinata casi se ahoga con la risa -Le juro que me voy a ahogar con tanta sangre.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No es la primera que me hace un regalo tan bien pensado. Gracias señora, lo añadiré a mi colección -dijo Hinata metiéndolo en la bolsa tejida que llevaba en su cinturón.

-Ten uno a mano esta noche. Rocía con él las sábanas antes de que se despierte tu señor y todo irá bien.

-¿Qué me diría si le asegurara que esa precaución es innecesaria?-explicó Hinata

-No tengo nada que decir al respecto. Eres una mujer, no una jovencita. Has cumplido con los deberes y responsabilidades de una mujer en esta casa señorial desde que tenías doce años. Conozco bien tus sentimientos por Otsutsuki Toneri y, en lo que a mí respecta, lo que sucediera entre vosotros dos es asunto vuestro.

-Gracias, pero la verdad es que sir Toneri-kun era todo un caballero y...

Shizune levantó una mano para que no siguiera hablando -Como te he dicho, el tema de tu virginidad es algo que sólo te incumbe a ti. Pero los maridos, especialmente los caballeros tan orgullosos como sir Uzumaki-sama, no suelen ver esos asuntos con tanta ligereza.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Creo que son capaces de pasar por alto esos pequeños detalles cuando la dote es cuantiosa.

-Créeme. Los hombres, incluso los más inteligentes, como creo lo es lord Uzumaki-sama, son criaturas muy sencillas.

-¿Y?

-Pues que mientras crean que su honor está a salvo, suelen ser generosos y caballerosos, sobre todo con su mujer. Yo le daría el regalo que más le va a contentar en su noche de bodas para que tú, a tu vez, estés satisfecha con tu matrimonio al día siguiente.

Hinata tocó el frasquito que guardaba en su bolsa.

-Tengo que acordarme de rezar una oración por todos estos nobles pollos que han matado hoy por mi honor... –dijo con ironía-

-Algunos los comerás en el banquete… -termino dejando a Hinata para seguir a Lord Jiraiya

Apenas pudo dar la vuelta Tsunade abordo a Hinata y la abrazo con cariño.

-La dicha en mi pecho es tanta que no logro expresarla con palabras -una sutil ebria señora de Konoha no suelta de su abrazo de boa dejando casi sin aliento a la recién novia casada

-Lady Tsunade-sama, por favor, libera a Lady Hinata-sama.. -comenta en voz baja el joven de pelo celeste de hermosos ojos esmeraldas

\- Ups! -suelta bruscamente Tsunade a su víctima, ejem, recién estrenada nuera -mi querida Hina-chan! Estoy tan feliz por ti y Naru-chan!

Recuperando el aliento, y lanzando una mirada agradecida a uno de sus mejores farmacéuticos, sonríe feliz a su nueva suegra y querida amiga.

-la felicidad de compartir con usted este día, no tengo forma de expresarlo con palabras. Estoy rebosante de alegría con su presencia.. -y cayendo en cuenta la presencia del joven al lado de Tsunade, abre los ojos temerosa hacia Jiraiya, quien presta sutilmente atención hacia la dirección de Tsunade, quien abraza posesivamente al joven a su lado

Tsunade le guiña un ojo -no te preocupes, Hina-chan! Él sabe de Dan.. como yo se de cada una de sus favoritas.. Y como ya le echó ojo a una de tus criadas.

Hinata no puede ocultar su asombro ni su incredulidad

-C-como…?

-Hina-chan.. te daré un sabio consejo.. maneja tu matrimonio como un compromiso comercial.. llega a un acuerdo con Naru-chan.. Jiraiya-kun y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo que nos beneficia mutuamente y llevamos juntos casi 30 años.. cada pareja encuentra un equilibrio..

Hinata baja lentamente su mirada y luego la dirige hacia Lord Jiraiya. Un temor irracional está a punto de tomar control de su alma cuando siente que Tsunade la abraza maternalmente.

-Al contrario del libertino de Jiraiya-kun, Naru-chan es muy celoso con sus pertenencias.. nunca fue de compartir su atención.. es el mejor hijo que pude tener y un hermano mayor ejemplar.. pero un celoso sin remedio.. por eso, llega a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambos Hina-chan.. sé feliz.. Y si por alguna razón es responsable de tus lagrimas.. seré la primera en darle una paliza que jamás olvidará!

Hinata sonríe y su corazón late emocionado por las últimas palabras de su señora. Un acuerdo que beneficie a ambos. Más segura que nunca en seguir con su plan acompaña a Lady Tsunade y su amante a la fiesta.

La fiesta empezó poco después de mediodía y continuó sin pausa toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Todo el mundo en la isla estaba invitado, desde el más pobre trabajador hasta el campesino más rico. Incluso las monjas de Santa Sakura compartieron la extraordinaria abundancia de comida y cerveza con todo el mundo.

A pesar de que había dado órdenes de no reparar en gastos, Hinata estaba sorprendida de que Teuchi y los criados hubieran preparado todo aquello en tan poco tiempo. En las mesas había elaboradas conservas de nabo y zanahoria (color morado, como indicaba la costumbre en Byakko), y condimentadas con mostaza. Patos rellenos, olorosos potajes, pescado hervido, pollo con miel y pasteles de cerdo llegaban al salón desde la cocina en un interminable ir y venir de bandejas.

-Entonces –inició Lord Jiraiya en tono calmado hacia Sir Naruto –me han terminado de confirmar que tu señora no es… virgen.

Naruto casi había olvidado ese detalle. No le importaba hasta hace poco. Pero ahora era diferente. Ahora sentía terribles celos con solo imaginarse a algún otro hombre tocando a lady Hinata.

-Me tiene sin cuidado- respondió Sir Naruto.

-Espero que así sea, hijo, después de todo tu esposa es muy hermosa..

Sir Naruto levantó una ceja y miró a su padrastro, que ahogó una sonrisa.

-Tranquilo.. -dijo entre risas –no para mí, por supuesto, yo ya tengo una esposa, quien por cierto pasea cerca nuestro con su amante, dos favoritas y prontamente una linda cortesana…

Sir Naruto casi sonrió. Conocía perfectamente el tipo de relación de mutuo acuerdo entre sus padres adoptivos. Toda su vida vio desfilar amantes, tanto de Jiraiya como Tsunade. Y a pesar de esa larga lista, ambos siguen juntos por casi 3 décadas. Admiraba el respeto mutuo que se profesaban. Y estaba agradecido por el cariño paternal que la pareja brindó al huérfano Uzumaki. Pero en el fondo nunca se imagino ese estilo de vida. Y aún más teniendo como esposa a Hinata. No se veía capaz de compartirla.

-Es mi deber como padre -prosiguió Jiraiya -darte unos buenos consejos maritales..

-te informo que tu charla llega un poco tarde… más de diez años para ser exacto -dijo el Sannin.

-y por esa temprana inclusión tuya al mundo del amor me siento MUY orgulloso -dijo lord Jiraiya tomando de su copa -Sé que de sexo no hablaremos, ya sabes mucho… pero te recomendaré solo algo para tu vida de hombre casado

-Ser benévolo con las monjas del convento -preguntó con picardía Sir Naruto.

Lord Jiraiya casi se atraganta con su vino. Miró en todas direcciones con cautela y continuó aclarándose la voz -no, no que va, estas monjas lo que necesitan es un esposo… ¡no dinero ni libros!

Los gemelos que pasaban tras ellos rieron a más no poder. Yahiko, quien se sentaba cerca bebiendo de su copa, estallo en carcajadas derramando su bebida. La sinceridad de Lord Jiraiya no tenía límites.

-mi consejo es que… abras tu corazón, hijo..

Lady Hinata quien se sentaba con Neji y su esposa Karin, observaba la escena desde la otra cabecera de la mesa. Lord Jiraiya, Sir Yahiko y los gemelos pelinegros le hablaban a Naruto y éste, por increíble que pareciera, sonrió un par de veces y se sonrojó unas cuantas más.

《 _Son su familia, después de todo_ 》 atinó a pensar Lady Hinata 《 _por lo menos está_ _feliz_ 》

-Hinata-san, ¡estoy muy contenta en compartir contigo este momento! -comento la pelirroja heredera de Uzushio, sacando a Hinata su perlada mirada hacia su nuevo marido.

\- el sentimiento es mutuo, querida Karin-san – se repuso la señora de Byakko, sonriendo a su pariente. Neji sonrió con adoración a su esposa y esta le guiñó un ojo. La complicidad de ambos le deja a Hinata con una envidia sana por su querido primo.

-Aunque Neji-kun quiera castigarme más tarde -sonrió maliciosa la pelirroja -Hinata-san debes siempre mantener una relación saludable con Naru-chan.. no dejes que se convierta en un holgazán!

-¿Heh? – no comprendió la pelinegroazulada, mientras Neji casi se ahoga con el trago de vino que estaba tomando

-¡Karin-chan! -exclamó quedamente el castaño con sus grandes ojos perlas ensanchados de incredulidad

-Vamos, Neji-kun.. no me dirás que gracias a nuestras sesiones nocturnas estas más activo y con reflejos al cien por ciento. Mi querido Naru-chan es un guerrero hiperactivo.. Y toda esa energía debe ser utilizada.. quien mejor que Hinata-san para ayudarlo a liberar toda esa energía en su alcoba.. así siempre tendrá la completa atención de ese rubio cabeza hueca.. créeme Hinata-san, lo mejor es tenerlo ocupado por las noches así tendrá motivos para regresar siempre a tu lado..

Hinata, al comprender las palabras de la esposa de su primo, enrojeció como un tomate maduro. Casi sin aliento evitó cruzar miradas con Neji, quien no sabía cómo reanudar una conversación trivial, en su fuero interno preparando una lista de castigos para su pervertida esposa. Karin no podía con la situación y sonreía abiertamente aguantándose las carcajadas. Valía la pena si recibía el castigo más tarde de su adorado Neji-kun.

Hinata, intentando calmarse observó como uno de los bufones le entregó una nota a Sir Naruto, éste la leyó, y asintió. Entonces los gemelos sonrieron abiertamente y se perdieron entre la multitud.

Luego lord Jiraiya entregó otra nota a Sir Naruto, el brindis de boda, pensó Lady Hinata, después de todo era deber del padre entregárselo a sir Naruto.

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

Nuevamente los cañonazos resonaron a lo lejos, lo que anunció la locura de los bufones en la ceremonia. La celebración se convirtió en una bulliciosa fiesta. Los niños jugaban en el patio, los hombres contaban chistes subidos de tono y Kabuto divertía a todo el mundo con el tamborín, la flauta y el arpa.

Los hermanos pelinegros lanzaban maderos con fuego entre ellos mientras hacían malabares sobre unas esferas muy grandes. Konohamaru se sirvió un poco de todos los platos que tenía delante.

La amenazadora niebla que se había apoderado de la isla fue pronto olvidada. El salón principal estaba a rebosar de gente que bebía y hacía brindis continuamente por el novio y la novia. En el patio se habían puesto mesas para dar de comer a quienes no cabían dentro. Algunas hogueras protegían del frío.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, el fuego del salón iba confiriendo un brillo cálido y dorado sobre la concurrencia.

De repente Lady Hinata sintió a los hermanos pelinegros uno a cada lado de ella.

-querida señora de Byakko..

-estimada señora..

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

-¡somos Maito Guy y Rock Lee! -dijeron al tiempo que se señalaban

-venimos por usted -indicó uno de ellos haciendo una floritura para presentarse.

-nuestro amigo, el poderoso Sannin de Konoha, desea estar más cerca suyo..

Y sin más que decir levantaron a Lady Hinata con todo y silla, la trasladaron por el gran salón y la sentaron junto a su esposo; él cual solo la miraba fijamente.

Lady Hinata siguió sonriendo cuando la bajaron y la colocaron nuevamente en tierra firme. Los hermanos hicieron otra floritura y dijeron –¡travesura realizada!

A pesar de estar sentada a su lado, el ruido y la alegría hizo imposible que Hinata hablara con su marido. Sin embargo, observó que de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas.

Desde su sitio pudo observar a todos los presentes disfrutando de la fiesta. A Tsunade bebiendo con entusiasmo junto de su amante Dan el farmacéutico, a su lado Konan y su señor esposo Yahiko; Anko se deleitaba de la música sentada al lado de Sir Iruka. También observó a la esposa de Sir Shikamaru, Nara Temari, siendo atendida con mucho esmero por su marido y su hermano Gaara. Es una mujer muy hermosa y aún más con su estado, un embarazo de casi 5 meses.

La clepsidra del fondo del salón acababa de marcar las once cuando Anko miró a los ojos a Hinata. Había llegado el momento de ir escaleras arriba, a la habitación nupcial.

Los dedos de Hinata empezaron a temblar sin razón aparente cuando cogió su copa. Dejó el vino sin acabar y miró a Naruto.

Éste se inclinó hacia ella para que pudiera oírlo.

-¿Es ya la hora de que mi bella esposa abandone el salón?

-Sí, eso parece -contestó sin hacer caso del inexplicable ataque de inquietud que le acababa de acometer. No había nada que temer, no había razón para temblar anticipadamente o por miedo. No iba a pasar nada. Había dejado clara su postura a Naruto el día anterior y éste no había protestado ni puesto objeciones.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo. Serían amigos antes de ser amantes.

《 _Amantes_ 》 La palabra resonó en su cabeza. Recordó el beso que le había dado días atrás y sintió que entraba en calor.

Naruto se puso de pie. Las risas y las conversaciones en voz alta cesaron de inmediato, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero eran las palabras que Lord Jiraiya dispuso para el banquete. El silencio se impuso entre la multitud al tiempo que todos los ojos se volvían hacia la mesa principal.

Hinata sabía que todos esperaban ver lo que iba a suceder. Había llegado el momento de llevar a cabo la última parte del trato que había hecho con sir Naruto. Debía ir a la cámara nupcial aparentando ser una esposa dispuesta y cordial.

Naruto elevó su copa de oro y la miró con ojos brillantes y penetrantes.

Hinata tragó saliva con sonrisa temblorosa 《 _Primero amigos, después amantes_.》

Podía confiar en el Sannin Vengativo. Ella cumpliría su parte del trato.

-Quiero proponer un brindis por mi hermosa y encantadora mujer -dijo Naruto en medio del tenso silencio, y tomó un buen trago, necesitaba un poco de valor.

Los vítores inundaron el salón y la bulliciosa muchedumbre empezó a golpear las mesas con sus jarras.

Naruto dejó su copa y sacó 'El canto del Rasengan' de su funda. El acero brilló con la luz de la chimenea cuando la alzó, tal como había hecho el día de su llegada. Un murmullo de admiración recorrió toda la sala.

-Soy un hombre afortunado, ya que he desposado a una hermosa mujer -resonó la voz de Naruto hasta en el rincón más alejado del espacioso salón.

La multitud demostró su acuerdo con un grito unánime. Hinata solo sonrió.

-Oídme, buen pueblo de Byakko. Escuchadme bien, porque quiero que todos los presentes seáis testigos de que entrego esta espada, sobre la que nunca ha caído la mancha de la deshonra, una vez más a mi señora. Lo hago como símbolo de respeto. Ahora es mi esposa y tiene mi honor en sus manos, al igual que mi espada.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –gritó Lord Jiraiya seguido de todos los presentes

Una nueva ola de gritos entusiastas rebotó en las paredes de piedra y los que continuaban la algarabía golpearon la mesa con sus jarras y los mangos de los cuchillos.

Naruto le dio la vuelta a la espada y se la ofreció por la empuñadura a Hinata.

-Sabed que estoy muy complacido con mi esposa.. -tomo aire luego de decir eso. Lo necesitaba para ver la reacción de su dama

Los atronadores gritos hicieron imposible que Hinata dijera una sola palabra, pero no supo si habría sido capaz de decirla aunque el salón hubiera estado vacío.

Por alguna razón, la caballerosidad de Naruto, a pesar de que ella sabía que estaba cuidadosamente calculada para influir en la multitud, le había llenado los ojos de lágrimas.

Maito Guy le dio un codazo a Rock Lee quien levantó los pulgares en señal de victoria a Teuchi.

Lady Hinata cogió la pesada espada con pomo de cristal de sus manos y se puso de pie.

Una vez más, el salón se quedó en silencio.

Hinata inspiró profundamente y se dispuso a hacer un gesto solemne también.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Konohamaru, que inmediatamente avanzó por el pasillo que había entre las mesas de caballetes con un enorme ramo de flores y hierbas secas.

-Milord, a cambio del honor y fuerza que nos brinda hoy, pongo bajo su custodia la fuente de prosperidad de nuestra hermosa isla -dijo Hinata.

Konohamaru dobló una rodilla y le entregó el fragante manojo de romero, rosas, girasoles y lirios (Lilis) a Hinata. Ésta lo cogió y puso el haz atado con una cinta en las manos de Naruto.

Éste miró las hierbas y flores, que eran el símbolo de la perfumada isla. Cuando levantó la vista, Hinata se sorprendió de la intensidad que reflejaba su mirada.

-Protegeré esta isla, a su pueblo y a su señora con más cuidado del que suelo poner en defender mi vida -dijo en voz alta para que todos lo pudieran oír.

Hinata vio en su severo rostro que aquella promesa era inquebrantable para él. Supo que la había hecho en serio. Su relación personal todavía no estaba del todo solucionada, pero estaba segura de que la isla estaba en buenas manos.

Sonrió temblorosa -He elegido bien.

-Así te lo demostraré.

Hinata casi no podía respirar. Por un momento era como si ella y Naruto estuvieran solos en el salón. Sentía los lazos invisibles e indestructibles que los ligaban.

《 _Primero amigos_ 》, recordó. Era demasiado pronto para que fueran amantes.

Demasiado.

Anko se levantó y fue corriendo hacia Hinata, liberándola del hechizo. Había llegado el momento de abandonar el salón.

Consciente de la creciente curiosidad y expectación de los presentes, Hinata cogió la pesada espada y miró a Naruto.

-Voy a prepararme para dar la bienvenida a mi marido en la cámara nupcial -dijo claramente.

La multitud vitoreó y levantó sus jarras.

Naruto cogió de nuevo su copa -Le ruego que no se retrase más, señora –sinceramente si resultaban mal sus palabras su padre las pagaría muy caro, pero igual las iba a decir -como jardinera sabe muy bien que algunas hierbas son más potentes cuando se marchitan y se secan. Sin embargo, hay otras que funcionan mejor cuando el tallo está fuerte y erecto. Ésta es la variedad que le llevaré esta noche.

El lugar se llenó de risas. La más sonora de Tsunade y Yahiko.

《 _Bueno_ 》 pensó Naruto 《 _los bufones tenían razón, causó risas_ 》

Los ojos perlas de Hinata se abrieron de par en par cuando acabó de entender las palabras.

-Para ser un hombre que presume de no bromear nunca, -dijo casi en un susurro, solo para él -tiene una forma muy poco habitual de expresarse.

-Sí, pero una boda es algo poco habitual, señora. -con picardía respondió el Sannin

Anko la cogió por el brazo.

-Vamos, tenemos que apresuramos -le pidió tirándole de la manga.

Hinata lanzó a Naruto una mirada muy elocuente mientras se la llevaba.

-Tenga cuidado con mi espada. Es la única que tengo.. -La sala volvió a llenarse de risas.

-Le prometo que haré buen uso de ella -dijo Hinata apretando firmemente la empuñadura mientras Anko la arrastraba hacia la escalera

Gritos de ánimo acompañaron a Hinata y a Anko cuando levantaron sus faldas y subieron las gradas.

-Toma esto -le susurró Anko cuando llegaron a sus aposentos -Escóndelo entre tu ropa y no dejes que Sir Uzumaki-sama ni nadie lo vea.

Los dedos de Hinata apretaron otro pequeño objeto.

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Sangre de pollo?

-¿de pollo…? ¡No! es esencia de luciérnagas diurnas, rocía un poco en las sábanas antes de que amanezca y todo irá bien.

Lady Hinata no sabía si reir o llorar…

Detrás de Hinata y Anko, Mirai, Mei, Ayame y Kurenai entraron en la habitación riéndose y se dispusieron a preparar a la novia.

En pocos minutos le habían quitado el vestido. Le pasaron por la cabeza un hermoso camisón de lino bordado y la acostaron en la perfumada cama.

-Estás muy hermosa -dijo Kurenai mientras le pasaba un peine por el suelto pelo. Se inclinó un poco más y le susurró -No te olvides de la sangre de pollo.

-Créeme, no lo haré -respondió la ojiperla.

Anko fue hacia la puerta y aplicó a ella el oído.

-Oigo a Sir Uzumaki-sama y sus hombres en las escaleras.

-Los novios siempre son unos impacientes -aseguró Kurenai mientras se abría paso hasta llegar al lateral de la cama -Como antigua niñera, tengo derecho a darle las buenas noches a la niña que ayudé a educar. Por la mañana, saludaré a la mujer que se levante de esta cama.

-Dense prisa, casi han llegado -le pidió Anko.

En el pasillo se oían voces y risas masculinas. Las sirvientas pusieron rápidamente vino en las copas que había en una mesa cerca del fuego. Kurenai se enjugó una lágrima y sonrió.

Toda la atención se había concentrado en la puerta, a la espera de que se abriera. Kurenai se inclinó sobre la cama.

-Coja esto, milady -le pidió poniéndole un pequeño objeto en la mano.

Resignada, Hinata vio que le había dado otro frasquito.

-Gracias, Kurenai, no sabes lo importante que es para mí tu amabilidad.

-Calle -le indicó echando una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que nadie la veía -Asegúrese de echar unas gotas en las sábanas por la mañana y todo irá bien.

-Pero Kurenai...

-Es sólo por precaución -dijo ajustando la ropa de la cama -Cuando hayas vivido tanto como yo, aprenderás que vale la pena ayudar a la naturaleza de vez en cuando. Especialmente cuando el honor de un hombre está en juego.

La puerta se abrió antes de que Hinata pudiera replicar. Iruka y el resto de los hombres empujaron a Naruto dentro de la habitación. Las criadas dieron un grito.

-Ahí tiene a su nuevo señor, milady -le ofreció Gaara haciendo una reverencia en broma. Cuando levantó la cabeza dejo ver una sonrisa picarona

-Ha venido a practicar con su espada. Estoy seguro de que hará que se ejercite mucho con ella. No queremos que el Sannin Vengativo se vuelva un blando -terminó su cuñado Shikamaru

Los hombres volvieron a sumirse en estrepitosas risas. Anko y el resto de mujeres los echaron de la habitación.

Despejar el cuarto costó un par de minutos, pero finalmente se cerró la puerta.

Hinata y Naruto estaban por fin solos.

Hinata mantuvo las sábanas de lino fuertemente apretadas contra su pecho y miró a Naruto.

Él le devolvió la mirada celeste contra perla mientras permanecía recostada sobre las perfumadas almohadas de lino. La expresión de posesión de sus ojos hizo que Hinata enmudeciera.

Finalmente, Naruto rompió el corto y tenso silencio, y pasó la vista por la habitación con mirada interrogante, era la primera vez que estaba ahí y ya sentía sus nervios desquiciados.

-¿Y mi espada?

-Allí -le indicó Hinata mojándose los labios con la punta de la lengua -En el alféizar de la ventana.

-Muy bien, sana y salva -dijo, pero no se acercó a cogerla.

En vez de eso, cruzó la habitación para ir hacia una mesa que había cerca de la chimenea. Cogió las copas llenas de vino y las llevó a la cama.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que sujetaba las sábanas con tanta fuerza que tenía blancos los nudillos. Se obligó a soltar los dedos uno por uno y pensó frenéticamente en algo adecuadamente despreocupado que decir.

Después de todo no era una noche de bodas de verdad…

-Bueno, me alegro de que todo haya acabado -dijo Hinata apartando la ropa de la cama y levantándose del enorme lecho con dosel.

Naruto la observó impasible mientras cogía una bata y se la ponía sobre los hombros. Apretándola firmemente en el cuello con una mano logró esbozar lo que creyó que sería una sonrisa de camaradería.

-Supongo que las bodas son siempre asuntos molestos, ¿no cree, mi señor?

-¿Cómo podría saberlo? Es la primera vez que me caso -contestó mirándola fijamente y ofreciéndole una de las copas.

Hinata se ruborizó.

-Sí, por supuesto. No quería decir que lo hubiera hecho... -cogió el vino y tomó un largo trago. Casi no había comido ni bebido en todo el día. Por alguna razón había estado demasiado tensa como para participar en el banquete -No sé por qué me siento tan extraña esta noche. No sé si estaré enferma…

-Puede que esté sintiendo lo mismo que yo -aseguró Naruto tomando un sorbo de su copa. Después le quitó a Hinata la suya y dejó las dos en la mesa.

-¿Milord? -Hinata se dio cuenta de que su voz había adquirido el tono de un gritito -¿También se siente intranquilo?

-Sí.

-¿A lo mejor deberíamos tomarnos una taza de manzanilla con té de menta? Es muy bueno para el estómago. Llamaré a una de las sirvientas.

-No, conozco una cura mejor.

Naruto la atrajo hacia sus brazos suave, pero firmemente. Cuando se encontró temblando frente a él, agarrando la bata como si fuera un talismán, Naruto se inclinó y reclamó su boca con la suya.

########################################################

Y… ¡soy malvada! Les aseguro que el sgte cap sera candente: **La primera noche**

Agradecida por los follows y los reviews:

monica735: es bueno ver como a Naruto lo apoyan su familia para que Lady Hinata lo acepte jeje, espero que te guste el cap de hoy.. y lo de corazonada no es la única en la cual se equivoca (insertar carcajada maliciosa)

Edtru23: gracias por seguir.. y espero que sigas leyendo que tu deseo se hará realidad.. al menos en el sgte cap..

emilio: si has leído mis notas de adaptación, infelizmente mi perfil de Facebook fue inhabilitado.. y todo su contenido desapareció como si nunca hubiera compartido un post.. fue un golpe muy duro y aún no me recupero.. sólo sigo adelante por mi proyecto Tamashī no Yūgõ.. que quizás tengan noticias en el sgte cap. Espero que te guste el cap 10 y nos leemos en el sgte.

wanda: ya habrá más acercamientos.. mucho más íntimos jeje gracias por tu comentario.

AsahiDragneel77: yep Lady Hinata si que es una cajita de sorpresas, espero te guste el cap de hoy y sigas con los demás.. gracias por tu comentario.

Nos vemos.. Ja Ne

 **Regina Alba Blossom**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sannin de Konoha**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

Advertencia: +18

 **Cap.11 La primera noche**

Hinata sintió un escalofrío de sorpresa; una ráfaga de confusión explotó en ella. Estaba ahí de pie, frente a sir Naruto repitiéndose una y otra vez que esa NO era una noche de bodas real… a pesar que sus rodillas le temblaban y se sentía extrañamente mareada.

Naruto mantuvo su boca apretada contra la de ella, moviéndola lentamente…, pidiéndole que respondiera de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho la última vez que la había besado.

Sabía que lo deseaba. Aquella tarde había notado la pasión en ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer era atravesar las defensas que ella había levantado. Con 'Minato' incluido si era necesario.

Se sintió aliviado cuando oyó un ligero y medio estrangulado gritito de excitación.

Sería una esposa de verdad. El huérfano de Konoha había conseguido una mujer.

Y un futuro.

Sus labios dudaron en un primer momento y después se suavizaron bajo los de él. Naruto tuvo la seguridad de que había supuesto bien. No se había equivocado al interpretar la curiosidad que había en sus ojos ni el significado del temblor en sus dedos.

La misma suerte que lo había mantenido vivo durante muchos años como cazador de bandidos le había seguido hasta su nueva vida como granjero de flores. Casi se podía visualizar. En aquella unión había ganado mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Hinata profirió un suspiro y sus dedos se aferraron a la espalda de su marido; ya que si no lo hacía, se caería ya que sus piernas no la podían sostener por más tiempo. Naruto gimió. Había estado soportando todo el día el tormento de la excitación que sentía su cuerpo: incluso cuando dio ese estúpido discurso…. Pero en aquel momento estaba ansioso por lo que le esperaba. Había llegado el momento de reclamar a su esposa: a su querida Lady 'Minato'.

Naruto sintió que Hinata se estremecía y se apretaba contra él. Las ganas de reír se apoderaron de él, pero se contuvo. No era el momento de sucumbir a la alegría. Era evidente que toda la locura de Hinata de esperar hasta que su relación se convirtiera en amistad era simplemente eso: una locura. Además ya habían pasado 6 días enteros en los que demostró ser paciente, y todo un caballero. Ya casi se podían considerar los mejores amigos.

Hinata estaba tan ansiosa como él por probar los placeres del lecho nupcial, apostaría por ello.

Sir Naruto estaba aliviado y optimista. Tenía otra batalla frente a él, pero estaba acostumbrado a pelear por lo que quería. Y estaba claro que quería a Lady Hinata.

Se dio cuenta de que la repugnancia de Hinata por Inuzuka era genuina. Seguía sin saber qué pensar sobre su pasada experiencia en el amor, pero la suavidad de sus labios le comunicó que fuera lo que fuese lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Kiba no había conseguido que le disgustase hacer el amor.

Cabía la posibilidad de que Otsutsuki Toneri hubiera enseñado todo el placer que un hombre y una mujer pueden darse. Quienquiera que fuese el responsable, no le estaba nada agradecido.

-Mi señor... -La voz de Hinata sonó como un suspiro entrecortado contra los labios de Naruto. Sintió su calor y su suavidad en el pecho y ella le puso los brazos alrededor del cuello, haciendo que se erizaran los cabellos de la nuca -No deberíamos besarnos de esta forma todavía, porque le juro que no puedo parar..

Aquella confesión hizo que la sangre de Naruto golpeara intensamente en sus venas. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó con repentina violencia ante la promesa de la entrega de Hinata.

Su mujer estaba dispuesta y deseosa, no era una angustiada e inocente doncella a la que hubiera que llevar lentamente a la cama.

-Esté segura de que no tengo intención de cesar en mis besos -Naruto acarició el borde de su boca con las yemas de los dedos. Sus labios temblaron y se abrieron. Sus mejillas, rojas y encendidas, eran cálidas…

Si no había sido Kiba el que había enseñado a Hinata el arte del amor, entonces habría sido Otsutsuki Toneri, el tan cacareado modelo de caballerosidad. Maldito fuera.

《 _¿Quién habría sido_?》 se preguntó《 _¿O había tenido dos amantes_?》

En aquel momento no le hubiera importado enseñarles 'El canto del Rasengan' a sus dos rivales.

Tras haber conocido a Inuzuka, concluyó que era el misterioso Otsutsuki Toneri debía preocuparle más.

Otro desafío para el Sannin Vengativo de Konoha. Jamás se había echado atrás en ninguno.

 _《_ _Ni siquiera con 'Minato_ '》, pensó con alegría. Por un instante pensó que el caballero era Kabuto disfrazado, por eso lo trató tan fuerte; pero luego se dio cuenta que era ella. Y su mundo giró al revés: él se había comportado como un completo idiota al dejar de lado la confesión de Hinata, por eso se disculpó por medio de la espada de su abuelo; esperaba que eso lo ayudara en algo... talvez conseguir el perdón de su hermosa mujer.

La besó con mayor intensidad, sabiendo que no tenía derecho a estar molesto porque Hinata hubiera estado en los brazos de otro hombre. Él tampoco era virgen. Y para colmo era adoptado, no era un gran trofeo para una dama de su rango.

Hinata era una joven rica de veintitrés años, una niña que había tenido que cargar sola con las responsabilidades de administrar su heredad durante gran parte de su vida.

También era muy curiosa e inteligente, y nunca había tenido intención de casarse, pero que gracias a su suerte, habían cambiado las circunstancias...

Naruto se dio cuenta de que se estaba volviendo loco. Le sorprendió porque nunca había sentido las afiladas punzadas de los celos.

《¿ _Celos_?》

Darse cuenta de que los sentía le hizo entrar en razón. Apartó su boca de la de Hinata y le puso las manos en la cara. Sus ojos perlas eran luminosos y estaban llenos de sorpresa cuando ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Lo hecho, hecho está -murmuró Naruto con el seño fruncido.

-No le entiendo, señor.-susurró la pelinegroazulada

-No importa. A partir de esta noche, eres mía. Eres mi esposa, la futura madre de mis hijos. Juro que te haré olvidar a Inuzuka, a Otsutsuki Toneri y a cualquier otro hombre que hayas conocido antes que a mí.

Las cejas de Hinata se juntaron y esbozaron una expresión burlona.

-¿Por qué querría olvidar a sir Kiba-san y a Sir Toneri-kun? Uno es mi vecino y el otro era un amigo.

-Basta. No vuelvas a hablar de ellos esta noche… -Lady Hinata pudo jurar que la voz de su esposo era casi con tono rogativo. Naruto aseguró su silencio con otro beso y la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

Ella murmuró algo ininteligible que parecía una protesta o un intento de comenzar una calurosa discusión. Naruto no quería escucharla. Abrió sus labios y le hundió la lengua en la boca.

Hinata lanzó otro sonido extraño y un tanto entrecortado. Después apretó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Naruto y le tocó la lengua con la suya.

Naruto inspiró con fuerza, la levantó en sus fuertes brazos, caminó y la acostó en la cama. El ansia por estar dentro de ella le consumía. Se dejó caer en las blancas sábanas de lino y abrazó a Hinata.

-Mi señor…-inició ella con dificultad

-Calla -le rogó Naruto con voz ronca mientras colocaba una pierna sobre sus muslos. Consciente de su peso y de que ella era mucho más pequeña, se apoyó en las manos y se inclinó sobre ella -Ya hablaremos más tarde del asunto. Ahora sólo quiero besarte.

《 _Quiere besarme… solo quiere besarme_ 》se repetía lady Hinata.

-¡Oh! –apenas pudo articular la ojiperla. Le acarició las mejillas con marcas de zorro con la punta de los dedos, delineó las marcas mientras Naruto ronroneó con placer, lo cual hace que lo mire directo a sus hermosos ojos azules -Bueno, supongo que no pasa nada por besarse simplemente, ¿no?

-No. Y si lo pasara, dudo que pueda detenerme…

Miró embelesado su cabello negro con reflejos azulados, que caía suavemente sobre las almohadas con encajes. Lentamente, apretó un mechón con una mano e hizo un bucle entre sus dedos. Lo acercó a la nariz e inspiró profundamente.

-Hueles a flores, como todo en esta isla. _《_ _Especialmente a lirios blancos con un toque de canela.._ _delicioso_ 》-pensó el Sannin embriagado

-Espero que se acostumbre… –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Sí -dijo inclinando la cabeza para besarle el delicado cuello -Espero hacerlo.

Apartó uno de los lados de la bata y escuchó con intenso placer sus rápidas inspiraciones. Bajó la boca hasta el voluptuoso abultamiento que formaba su pecho todavía cubierto por el camisón de lino blanco.

-Mi señor...

-Me llamo Naruto -dijo con sorprendente suavidad. Su piel era más hermosa que las caras sedas que le había dado como regalo de bodas.

-Naruto-kun -repitió con voz entrecortada -Has dicho que sólo querías besarme…

-Sí, en todas partes… -El puro y perfecto contorno de su abundante pecho era la visión más seductora que había tenido en la vida. Deseó ver el pezón que había bajo el escote delicadamente bordado de su camisón. Pasó un dedo por encima, deleitado con su forma.

-Naruto-kun -exclamó inmóvil ante sus caricias, y lo miró con los ojos perlas muy abiertos. Le puso las manos en los hombros, como si quisiera apartarlo -No creo que sea buena idea. Has dicho que no pasaba nada con los besos y he aceptado, pero esto es demasiado...

-¿Quieres besos? -preguntó mientras desataba hábilmente las cintas del camisón -Pues besos tendrás. Cientos, miles.

-¡Naruto-kun! -protestó golpeándole inútilmente en las manos -No creo que...

-No intentes pensar, esta noche no.

El fuego crepitaba sin cesar, sin embargo apenas se colaba por los doseles de la cama, dejando entre claroscuros la figura de Lady Hinata, pero era suficiente para él: Entonces pudo ver una parte de su cuerpo que deseaba ver desde que la bajó del muro del convento: los rosáceos pezones eran aún más seductores de lo que había imaginado, y eso que tenía mucha imaginación. Naruto puso la boca en uno de ellos y la succionó suavemente entre sus dientes.

La reacción de Hinata fue soltar un gritito y sus dedos se hundieron en la espalda de él.

-¡Por santa Sakura! ¿A esto llamas besos?

-Sí, aunque es… más como… beber néctar... -dijo entre besos el rubio

-¿Lo dices... -Hinata parecía tener problemas para pronunciar las palabras y se apretó contra él- …de verdad?

-Completamente.

Naruto se preguntó si Otsutsuki Toneri no se habría molestado en probar los pechos de Hinata… maldito fuera... Pensó que sus rivales habían tenido que ir muy deprisa cuando la sedujeron.

Kiba estaba resuelto a forzar un matrimonio.

La empresa de Otsutsuki había sido un asunto más peligroso. Sin duda era consciente de que no tenía intención de ofrecerle el matrimonio. Puede que la necesidad de hacerla mujer en secreto y la prisa le hubieran vuelto descuidado y torpe.

Naruto besó el valle que había entre los pechos de Hinata y pensó que ser su marido era una ventaja. Un hombre tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para seducir a su mujer en la intimidad del lecho nupcial.

Naruto fue llevando sus besos hacia abajo, apartando el camisón mientras se dirigía hacia su objetivo. En aquel momento le guiaba el olor de la excitación femenina, mucho más embriagador que las flores de su perfume. Hinata reaccionaba ante su iniciativa, saber dónde se encaminaba hizo que en su interior explotara otra oleada de intenso deseo.

-Señor,… milord,… Naruto-kun, -Hinata apretó los ojos y arqueó la espalda -No me beses más. Creo que mis sentidos van a explotar...

-Igual que los míos. -Naruto levantó la cabeza para mirar su sonrojada cara y la observó mientras metía la mano por debajo del camisón.

Los ojos perlas de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y movió la cabeza con un gesto que podría significar cualquier cosa -Por favor...-rogó ella

-Haré todo lo posible por satisfacerte y antes de que amanezca los habrás olvidado a los dos… -Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó mientras movía la mano dentro de sus calzones y se los quitaba lentamente.

-¿Olvidar a quién? Naruto-kun, no creo que esto… estés bien. Me preocupas…

Naruto no sabía de qué le estaba hablando y no tenía ganas de entablar ninguna conversación. Acercó su mano hacia la cálida y húmeda piel que había entre sus muslos.

Hinata se puso tensa ante sus caricias. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y pareció dejar de respirar durante unos segundos. Le estaba clavando las cortas uñas en la espalda con tanta fuerza que sabía que a la mañana siguiente tendría marcas. La idea le gustó al Sannin.

Naruto siguió explorando suave, lenta, tiernamente. Fue apartando la suave y melosa carne como si fueran las hojas de una exuberante y frágil flor hasta que descubrió el tesoro que buscaba. Hinata gimió cuando le acarició su centro. Continuó haciéndolo con cuidado, en círculos, provocándola, tirando y haciendo presión en el pequeño capullo.

Hinata ya no podía protestar. Naruto supo que se había dejado llevar por el placer que le producía. Se estremeció, se retorció y se aferró a él. Verla reaccionar ante sus caricias con semejante pasión lo satisfizo más que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado anteriormente.

Hinata estaba tan poseída por el hechizo sensual que no se dio cuenta de que Naruto volvió a bajar la cabeza para besar el firme y diminuto capullo que él había conseguido excitar completamente.

Naruto notó el preciso momento en el que ella se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando.

Hinata sufrió una convulsión como si la hubiera alcanzado un rayo.

Naruto estaba seguro de que había visto su resplandor.

Los labios de Hinata se abrieron para dejar salir un grito de sorpresa. Aquel sonido de revelación y asombro cesó tan rápidamente como había comenzado, pero certificó lo que Naruto había comenzado a sospechar. Fuera lo que fuese lo que había experimentado con sus anteriores amantes, no había conocido los placeres de su propia liberación.

Su respuesta fue mayor de la que Naruto creía poder provocar: Estaba sumida en un temblor incontrolable que le había producido, al igual que él. Era una criatura mágica que cautivaba todos los sentidos del Sannin. Éste se quedó literalmente fascinado por lo rápidamente que ella se aproximaba a su alivio y se estremecía como una flor con el viento.

A la mañana siguiente, tanto Kiba como Otsutsuki Toneri serían vagos recuerdos para Hinata.

-¡N-naruto-kun, Naruto-kun! ¿Qué me has hecho? ¿Qué me has hecho? -repetía mientras temblaba en los brazos del Sannin.

-Nada que no pueda repetirse muchas, muchas veces antes del amanecer...

 _《_ _Por todos los cielos… no lo puedo creer… después de todo lo que he vivido. Todo lo que he visto… las guerras y el dolor… después de la relegación de la sociedad por ser un adoptado y un asesino… parecía que la vida me esta regalando lo único que jamás pensé podía tener… una esposa y unas tierras_ …》Y en ese momento se arrepintió mil veces de haber dudado de ella. Y de haber respondido mal hacia 'Minato'.

Esperó hasta que ella se relajó. Cuando cesaron los temblores, se puso encima del debilitado cuerpo de Hinata apoyándose en los codos. Miró su aturdida cara y sonrió.

Hinata le observó también, al parecer sin habla por lo que había experimentado. La combinación de emociones que reflejaron sus ojos perlas era fascinante. Confusión, asombro, placer y curiosidad, mezclado hasta dejarla sin habla.

Era la primera vez que la veía en ese estado. Frágil. Su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca de complicidad.

Si no se hubiera sentido tan incómodo se habría echado a reír, pero estaba tan duro y rígido como el acero del 'El canto del Rasengan', aunque no tan frío como su hoja. Todo lo contrario. Estaba encendido y sólo había una forma de sofocar las llamas que ardían en sus entrañas…

Se sentó dándole la espalda a Hinata y empezó a quitarse la ropa. Cuando se desabrochó el cinturón, observó con pesar que le temblaban las manos por la necesidad que sentía y tiró lejos la correa de cuero.

-¿Has... sentido lo mismo que yo? -preguntó Hinata con voz débil y entrecortada.

-Todavía no. Te juro que he estado a punto, pero he conseguido evitar deshonrarme sobre tus hermosas sábanas blancas. Te aseguro que lo he reservado para ti… -dijo con más calma de la que sentía

Naruto se quitó la túnica blanca y la lanzó en la misma dirección que el cinturón dejando su espalda completamente desnuda.

-¿Quieres decir que todavía no has experimentado estas extrañas sensaciones? -preguntó Hinata mientras se acomodaba su ropa. Sir Naruto todavía no la había visto desnuda. Y si la había visto, no había dicho nada de su cicatriz. Tenía tanto miedo de lo que él dijera…

Sir Naruto puso un tobillo sobre la rodilla y tiró de la bota de piel.

-No tengas miedo, notarás mi alivio cuando me introduzca en tu funda de seda -dijo con la comisura de los labios extrañamente levantada, ya no podía esperar más. Nunca se había sentido tan insoportablemente desesperado por poseer a una mujer… a su esposa…-A menos, claro está, de que estés tan absorta en tu propio placer como para darte cuenta.

Hinata se irguió repentinamente para sentarse. Y se tapó su dulce cuerpo con el camisón, la bata y las sábanas.

-¡Por santa Sakura bendita!-dijo aún sin aliento -Esto del matrimonio es mucho más difícil de entender de lo que pensaba...

-Ya lo discutiremos más tarde.-《 _después de hacerte el amor_ 》 pensó El Sannin

-Pero es imposible...

-¡Por todos los diablos! -exclamó Naruto con una mano en la otra bota y volviendo la cabeza para mirar a Hinata -¿De qué estas hablando? –terminó casi con dulzura

-No sabía que pudieras hacerme sentir unas emociones tan intensas -dijo Hinata apartándose el pelo de los ojos y mirándolo con inquietud -O mejor dicho, que tú tuvieras que afrontar también semejante impulso…

-No sé qué tipo de amantes fueron Inuzuka y Otsutsuki, pero te prometo que... 《 _oh, no_..》 -por la expresión de Lady Hinata pudo notar que había errado en su comentario.

-¡Otsutsuki Toneri no fue mi amante! -exclamó agarrando el borde del camisón que tenía en las rodillas, revuelto entre las arrugadas sábanas, con ojos brillantes -Ni tampoco Inuzuka Kiba, aunque nadie parece creerme. Te juro que estoy harta de que todo el mundo suponga que no soy virgen.

Naruto le apretó una mano -Tranquilízate. Conmigo no necesitas probar tu inocencia. No me importa… -se veía realmente hermosa cuando estaba nerviosa

-Tienes razón, no volverás a oír ni una sola queja sobre el tema...

-Que así sea. Me alegro de oírlo.

-La verdad es que el estado de mi virginidad no viene al caso.

-Así es. Lo hecho, hecho está.

-A fin de cuentas -dijo un poco demasiado dulcemente -no tengo ninguna duda de que he venido a esta cama tan pura e intacta como tú.

-Sin duda. –Hinata parecía inocente, pero esperar a que un hombre de 31 años fuera virgen, era demasiado -Ningún hombre puede pedir más a una mujer…

-Quizá deberíamos cambiar de tema.

-Tienes razón -dijo con expresión más relajada.

Ella estiró su mano y le tocó el brazo acariciándolo con el pulgar -A decir verdad, nuestra virginidad o la falta de ella, no es ningún problema en este momento, ¿verdad?

-No -Naruto era incapaz de pensar en nada más que decir. Ni tampoco quería seguir hablando. Solamente deseaba hacer el amor con su mujer. 《 _¿Era mucho pedir?_ 》

-Lo importante es que he aprendido lo poderoso que puede ser el deseo físico cuando lo controla un hombre como tú.

Naruto la miró con cautela -¿Como yo?

-Es evidente que eres muy apasionado.- 《¡ _y estás casi desnudo! ¡Santa Sakura me ayude!_ 》

-Lo que es evidente es que eres una mujer que despierta grandes pasiones.

-Soy consciente de que tengo mi parte de responsabilidad en esa cuestión.

-Estupendo, eso ya está aclarado -Se sacó la otra bota y se levantó.

Hinata frunció el entrecejo pensativa -Está claro que tenemos que controlar esa volátil fuerza antes de que te domine por completo.

Naruto se detuvo, contó hasta tres...

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó suavemente.

-Que debemos ser sumamente precavidos para protegerte -contestó con expresión preocupada.

-¿Protegerme de qué? -dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Hinata abrió los ojos perlas de par en par, pero dio la impresión de estar más sobresaltada que asustada -Estás gritando.

-No, señora -dijo entre dientes -Todavía no, pero puede que pronto lo haga. Muy pronto.

-Ésa es otra prueba.

-¿Prueba de qué?

-De la fuerza de tu pasión. Está claro que debido a tu cariñosa naturaleza estás a punto de olvidar nuestro trato.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí. Como esposa y por nuestra creciente amistad, debo ayudarte a que no sucumbas a ese impulso. Después de todo, tu honor está en juego.

Naruto pensó que había perdido la cuenta de las copas de vino que había bebido durante el largo banquete. Nunca se emborrachaba. De hecho, no se sentía borracho, pero sus sentidos parecían abandonarle.

-¿Intentas decirme que hacerte el amor pondrá en peligro mi honor?

-Sé lo mucho que te afligirá despertarte por la mañana y descubrir que dejaste que la pasión se apoderara de ti y te hizo olvidar nuestro trato.

-¡Por el fuego del infierno! No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Olvídate del maldito trato, no tenemos ninguno...! –dijo al fin

-Sí que lo tenemos. Acordamos que seríamos amigos antes de consumar nuestro matrimonio. 《 _Te mostré quien era 'Minato'. Mi más terrible secreto y no te importó… el hecho de restaurar la espada de mi abuelo no es suficiente, Naruto-kun》_ –pensó dolida Hinata

-No, no quedamos en eso -dijo espaciando cuidadosamente las palabras -Me comunicaste tu intención. Pero no me preguntaste si estaba de acuerdo. ¡Y por el mismísimo diablo que no te dije que lo estaba!

Lady Hinata tenía que admitir que tenía razón. Él en ningún momento lo había admitido. Pero no iba a declinar ante su marido. Ya la relación había empezado un poco distorsionada de lo que ella esperaba. No iba a dejar que continuara así… _《_ _Primero amigos… después amantes_ …》

-Te darás cuenta de que si sucumbimos a la pasión esta noche arruinaremos toda posibilidad de cimentar nuestro matrimonio en la amistad y la confianza.

Naruto se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas -Es la cosa más absurda que he oído en mi vida... -Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella solo vestido con sus pantalones.

-No era eso lo que decías ayer...

-Puedes estar segura de que lo pensaba.

-¿No quieres que entre nosotros haya amistad y confianza?

-Llegarán con el tiempo -dijo intentando llevar su razonamiento en otra dirección -¿Confías en mí?

-Sí, pero tú no confías en mí… –《 _eso sí era cierto_ 》 argumentaba Hinata, 《 _él nunca creyó en mi palabra_ 》

-Eso no es verdad.

-Crees que he permitido que otros hombres me hayan hecho el amor, a pesar de que te he asegurado que no he yacido con nadie…

-También te he dicho que el que seas virgen o no, no me importa. No me preocupa el pasado, sólo el futuro.

-Es muy galante por tu parte, pero no podremos tener un futuro satisfactorio juntos si no se apoya en la confianza. Y no me crees. Admítelo. Piensas que te he mentido.

-¡Por todos los diablos! Tú virginidad sólo es asunto tuyo -él no podía siquiera imaginar que alguien más le besara, más bien… no quería.

-Agradezco tu inteligente actitud en esa cuestión, pero esa no es la cuestión, ¿verdad?

-Me siento como si me estuviera hundiendo en un pantano.

-Creo que deberíamos aprender a confiar el uno en el otro si queremos ser felices en nuestro matrimonio.

Vio el amor propio y el dolor en sus ojos perlas y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que le decía la verdad. No la había tocado ningún hombre. Había sido un loco al pensar lo contrario. Hinata nunca le mentiría en una cosa así. Era demasiado orgullosa, demasiado ardiente, demasiado audaz como para mentir en nada.

Aquel pensamiento le llenó de satisfacción. No tenía derecho a tener tanta suerte, pero no iba a protestar contra el feliz destino que le había otorgado una esposa virgen.

Sonrió. El huérfano de Konoha tenía una esposa virgen.

-Te creo cuando dices que no te ha hecho el amor ningún otro hombre... –Admitió con cierto cariño

Hinata lo miró, indecisa y recelosa -Ahora es la pasión la que habla por ti. La tentación hace que digas lo que crees que quiero oír.

Sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y se acordó de su respuesta no enseñada a sus besos íntimos -No, te deseo mucho, pero no soy un torpe esclavo de mis pasiones. No tienen poder para hacerme mentir. Te creo cuando dices que nadie te ha tocado, Hinata-san.

Hinata retorció las manos en su regazo. Ahora volvía a ser Hinata-san; no Hinata-chan... como anoche.

-Me gustaría poder creerte.

-Puedes hacerlo. Debes aprender a confiar en mí como yo lo hago en ti.

-Sí -contestó dudosa.

-Me crees, ¿verdad?

-Eso creo.

-¿Eso crees? -preguntó repentinamente furioso -Hace un momento decías que sí.

-Esta noche todo es demasiado confuso como para aclararlo. Creo que sería mejor que nos concentráramos a mi plan original.

-¿Plan original?

-Sí. No consumaremos el matrimonio hasta que estemos seguros de que confiamos plena y firmemente el uno en el otro.

Naruto cerró los ojos un instante.-¡Que Dios me dé fuerzas!

-Estoy segura de que lo hará -dijo regalándole una victoriosa sonrisa -Y mientras tanto, debajo de la cama hay un camastro en el que puedes dormir esta noche.

Naruto la contempló mientras bajaba de la cama, se inclinaba y sacaba un camastro -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Hinata se irguió y se apartó el largo mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara.

《 _¡Dios…. Se veía tan hermosa incluso así…_!》

-Sacándote el camastro.

Naruto apretó los dientes -Dormiré en la cama contigo, esposa -con un tono de voz de un niño al que le prohibieron su dulce favorito

Hinata parpadeó y se puso de pie lentamente -Estás enfadado.

-¿Enfadado? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? -preguntó tranquilamente mientras se acercaba al asiento de la ventana.

-¿Naruto-kun?

Éste cogió 'El canto del Rasengan' y volvió a la cama.

-¡Señor! -exclamó mirando la espada que llevaba en la mano y llevándose una mano al cuello. En la profecía de Ino se aseguraba que alguien moriría en su noche de bodas… pero no esperaba que eso fuera real… y que fuera ella.

Naruto levantó el acero y golpeó con la parte plana en medio de la cama.

Hinata dio un respingo y volvió la cabeza hacia la espada, que brillaba a la luz de las llamas y dividía la cama en dos partes.

-¿Así es como piensas empezar nuestra vida de casados? -preguntó Naruto entre dientes -Pues así será. 'El canto del Rasengan' compartirá cama con nosotros. Te protegerá de mí.

-No creo que sea necesario ponerla entre nosotros -susurró Hinata.

-No temas, dormirás a salvo en tu lado. Yo me pondré en el otro.

-Pero el camastro...

-No voy a dormir en el maldito camastro. Tengo derecho a mi parte de cama -reclamó como un niño pequeño

-Supongo que podré utilizarlo yo.

-No. Compartirás la cama conmigo. ¿Quieres que te de muestre mi autocontrol? Muy bien, lo haré. Por la mañana ya me dirás si crees que puedes confiar en mí.

Hinata se mordió el labio, pero no dijo nada.

Naruto no le prestó atención mientras se despojaba de sus pantalones y los dejaba en el suelo. Oyó la leve y entrecortada exclamación que soltó cuando ella vio su cuerpo excitado. Intentó no hacerle caso, pero pensó que si no hubiera pensado que era inocente, aquella sorprendida mirada le habría dicho la verdad. Tenía los ojos perlas muy abiertos y sus mejillas rojísimas, en efecto: ella nunca había visto el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo.

Iba a pagar un alto precio por tener una opinión equivocada, por no escucharla y dejarse llevar por lo que decía Jiraiya, Kiba, los chismes del pueblo, por sus celos hacia Otsutsuki Toneri, por su desprecio hacia 'Minato'… y por no haber sabido manejar la situación, y sólo podía culparse a sí mismo. Incluso en ese momento podría escuchar las carcajadas maliciosas de su madrastra y la fastidiosa de su prima.

Atravesó la habitación de tres zancadas para avivar el fuego de la chimenea. Después volvió, cerró las cortinas y se metió en la cama.

'El canto del Rasengan' yacía entre ellos como una barrera de acero contra la pasión.

Estaba muy oscuro. Las cortinas del dosel no dejaban entrar el reflejo de las brasas. Naruto cruzó las manos por debajo de la cabeza y miró las sombras. Le dolían los muslos y estaba furioso consigo mismo.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

-¿Naruto-kun? -La voz de Hinata sonó dulce y teñida de inquietud.

-¿Sí? –dijo él con voz ronca

-Ahora me acuerdo de que parte de la predicción de Ino se ha cumplido.

-¿Qué predicción?

-Dijo que desenvainarías tu espada en la cámara nupcial, y lo has hecho.

-Teniendo en cuenta mi poca fortuna.. -le respondió Naruto - me sorprende no haber tropezado y haberme cortado el cuello con ella.

##########################

N/A: creo que JAMÁS se lo esperaban,… verdad? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo: **Por tu honor**

PD: Auch por Sir Naruto.. esto te pasa por desconfiar de Lady Hinata!

Gracias a los followers y reviews

monica735: quien dice que el Sannin no tiene sentido del humor.. que te lo diga Lady Hinata.. espero que te guste el cap de hoy jeje

Wanda: tu intuición no falla.. ya verás en el sgte cap de que están hablando jeje

hinako U.H: sip.. el Sannin es Hot.. ya tienes el cap.. gracias por tus palabras.. que disfrutes jeje

Ja Ne

 **Regina Alba Blossom**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sannin de Konoha**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

 **Cap.12 Por tu honor**

Lady Hinata se despertó poco antes del amanecer, llena de remordimientos. Vio que estaba sola en la gran cama y no pudo librarse de la aplastante certeza de que la noche anterior había cometido un grave error. Mordió su labio inferior.

Se preguntó si habría frustrado cualquier esperanza de tener una cálida y cariñosa amistad con su marido.

Cariño.

Eso era lo que más ansiaba. Quería amar y ser amada. Se había convencido a sí misma, después de analizar lo poco que había escuchado del discurso del monje Shino en su matrimonio, de que una sólida amistad podía conducir a un amor verdadero entre ella y su marido, pero durante la noche lo había echado todo a perder. Luego de que él le diera tanto placer… ella había levantado nuevamente las barreras que la habían mantenido virgen hasta ese día. Sinceramente estaba segura de que Lord Naruto-kun no se iba sentir nada amistoso hacia ella aquella mañana.

Había cometido un error. Se daba cuenta, pero era demasiado tarde. Lo había enfadado y con ello había dado varios pasos atrás en el tipo de relación que deseaba forjar.

Su terco orgullo y su arrogante fe en su inteligencia la habían conducido a aquel desastre. _《Esto me sucede por no seguir los consejos de las personas mayores y más sabias que yo》_ , pensó amargamente. Todo el mundo, desde Ino hasta su antigua niñera, Kurenai, le había aconsejado cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposa en la noche de bodas.

Obligaciones que ella estúpidamente había rechazado.

Un crujido al otro lado de las cortinas de la cama hizo que ella se quedara inmóvil.

-¿Naruto-kun?- dijo apenas audible.

-Es muy pronto para levantarse a la mañana siguiente a la boda, duérmete Hinata-chan.

Le oyó moverse y se preguntó si se estaría vistiendo. Se inclinó hacia delante. A través de una rendija en las cortinas logró vislumbrar su cuerpo desnudo cuando pasó al lado de la cama. Los recuerdos la inundaron y consiguieron que su corazón se le acelerara.

Creía que quería un hombre de complexión normal solo un poco más alto que ella. Pero después de la noche anterior, tras sobreponerse a la impresión de ver el cuerpo desnudo de Naruto, había cambiado de opinión. Había descubierto que no le disgustaban tanto los hombres altos delgados pero corpulentos como había pensado.

Si acaso, estaba un poco preocupada por el tamaño de ciertas partes de él, pero no por el conjunto.

El tamaño sólo era un problema si el de su cerebro era pequeño. Cuando un hombre estaba bendecido por la inteligencia y el autocontrol, como evidentemente lo estaba Naruto, su tamaño físico no importaba mucho al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, ésa era otra lección que había aprendido de la forma más dura.

Recordó las demoledoras sensaciones que le había producido con sus besos y dedos, sus manos. No era un rudo y torpe idiota como Inuzuka Kiba. Era un hombre deseoso de ser paciente con una mujer.

Y, a pesar de que era verdad que Naruto no le había prometido amor imperecedero ni le había escrito poemas como Toneri, o canciones como Kabuto, no era por ello menos honrado.

Al otro lado de la cortina oyó de pronto un golpe seco, Hinata estiró y atrajo hacia sí la colcha para poder sentarse contra las almohadas. Estaba claro que no podía esconderse así todo el día.

Sacó una mano y buscó con cautela la revuelta cama. 'El canto del Rasengan' no estaba. Sin duda volvía a estar cuidadosamente guardada en su funda.

Hinata se estremeció al recordar cómo la había utilizado Naruto para dividir la cama. A partir de entonces, siempre que viera la espada, como seguramente haría todos los días de su vida, se acordaría de la locura que cometió la noche de bodas.

Sabía que muchos hombres habrían perdido los estribos ante la situación que ella había provocado. Algunos incluso habrían recurrido a la violencia.

Pero Naruto no. Era cierto que se había enfurecido, pero había sabido contener su enojo.

Se había casado con un hombre cuyo autocontrol estaba a la altura de su poderío físico.

Hinata inspiró profundamente. En algún momento tendría que disculparse. Lo mejor sería hacerlo cuanto antes. No tenía por costumbre posponer sus deberes u obligaciones. Se hincó cerca de las cortinas de su cama apretando mucho las sábanas que la cubrían.

-Lamento mucho lo que ocurrió anoche… -dijo casi en un susurro. Al parecer se sentía un poco más segura a pesar de que solo los dividía la tela de dosel

-Yo también... –dijo con voz ronca.

Deseó poder ver su cara. El tono de su voz era tan frío y seco que le resultaba imposible saber qué estaba pensando. Continuó con su disculpa.

-Soy consciente de que no cumplí con mis obligaciones como esposa... pero esta mañana he llegado a la conclusión de que quizá no actué de la forma más razonable y lógica.

-En otras palabras, has decidido que los placeres de la pasión física son más interesantes que las alegrías de la confianza y la amistad…-Naruto estaba enojado

-¡No, no quería decir eso en absoluto! -replicó rápidamente -Sigo queriendo que nuestro matrimonio se base en la confianza y la amistad. Lo que pasa es que hoy no estoy segura de si anoche conseguí consolidar esas dos cosas de la forma adecuada.

Naruto apartó las cortinas de improviso lo que provocó que su corazón casi se le saliera por la garganta. Se quedó de pie observándola con un brillo incierto en los ojos azules. Hinata se fijó en que se había puesto el pantalón, pero no tenía camisa y seguía descalzo. Tenía los dedos cerrados sobre un objeto que no lograba ver.

-¿Me estás diciendo que durante la noche has logrado aumentar la confianza en tu marido? -preguntó despreocupadamente.

Hinata dudó, consciente de que se estaba burlando de ella deliberadamente. Aquello le dolió, pero se serenó y se mostró digna -Me gustaría que empezáramos de nuevo. Estoy dispuesta a comportarme como una verdadera esposa y consumar este matrimonio.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta.

-Confío en ti de muchas maneras, Naruto-kun.. -confesó moviendo la mano con sinceridad para indicar la habitación y todo lo que había más allá de ella -Confío en que protegerás esta casa. En que cumplirás tus obligaciones con mi pueblo. En que serás un señor sabio y generoso.

-¿Algo más?

Hinata le sonrió esperanzada -Creo que es bastante para empezar…

-Sí, pero me darás más -aseguró Naruto estudiando su rostro -Veo que has estado meditando el tema de nuestro matrimonio.

-He pensado en él horas y horas la pasada noche.

-Yo también estuve largo rato reflexionando sobre nuestro futuro y también tomé una decisión. Tus disculpas no harán que cambie de idea.

Hinata lo miró con inquietud -¿Cuál?

-La espada permanecerá entre nosotros hasta que confíes en mí plenamente, en especial como marido.

-¡Pero si confío en ti!

-No, no lo haces. Anoche dejaste bien claro que creías que era incapaz de controlar mis pasiones.

Hinata se ruborizó -Me demostraste que estaba equivocada.

-¿Sí?

-Sí. Quiero pedirte disculpas por mi estupidez. Creí que estabas tan cegado por el deseo que olvidarías nuestro trato. Ahora sé que tienes un verdadero control sobre ti y tus emociones y que es muy difícil que te dejes influenciar por ellas. -bajó la voz dolida -Te mostré quien era 'Minato' -dijo casi en un reproche -y tu me…

-ignoré.. -dijo él altivamente

-Si -respondió la ojiperla en un susurro. En serio le había dolido.

-No fue un buen comienzo - _《y sinceramente no sé que más decir》_ terminó en sus pensamientos -Ya hablaremos de Minato en otra ocasión. Como ya estás despierta, ¡levántate y vístete! - _《¡Bien Sannin!》_ Pensó con pesar. 《 _Tras de haberla ignorado y no disculpado directamente con ella, ahora le das órdenes. Eres un idiota_ 》

-Naruto, creo que deberíamos aclarar este tema cuanto antes..

-No, no estoy de humor para continuar esta conversación esta mañana.

-Sigues ofendido por lo que hice anoche, ¿verdad? -Hinata consideraba que estaban a mano; pero ciertamente no era así para Sir Naruto.

Le hizo un gesto para que se levantara -Levántate. Como ya te he dicho, hablaremos del tema más tarde.-su tono era apenas un matiz de ruego

Ella seguía dudando y le asaltó una alarmante idea así que lo miró a los ojos directamente y dijo -¿Fue algo más que una ofensa lo de anoche? ¿Te herí porque creíste que te rechazaba después de darme tanto placer?- tenía que saber la verdad de una vez por todas

-¿Quieres salir de la cama antes de que te saque yo de ella?

Hinata lo miró confundida -¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo con tanta prisa?

La boca de Naruto se estrechó y esbozó la expresión de un hombre al que han engañado, pero que hace todo lo que puede por mantener la calma -He pensado que quizá podríamos dar un paseo juntos por los acantilados.

Hinata se alegró -Eso sería maravilloso. Me encanta pasear temprano...-admitió

-Ponte ropa de abrigo. La niebla se ha despejado, pero el aire sigue siendo frío.

-Así lo haré.

Hinata saltó rápidamente de la cama, sujetando las sábanas las cobijas y su bata fuertemente. Sonrió tímidamente a Naruto y fue corriendo hacia la habitación en la que guardaba su ropa, anexa a la cámara principal.

Aquella sala estaba vacía a esa hora, a excepción de los habituales baúles y los cestos con hilos y agujas que las doncellas dejaban allí. Hinata agradeció que fuera lo suficientemente temprano como para que ninguna de sus sirvientas estuviera trabajando.

Abrió la tapa de un arcón y estaba buscando un grueso vestido cuando se le ocurrió algo. Se lo puso delante y volvió rápidamente al dormitorio.

-A lo mejor prefieres montar a caballo en vez de pasear. Me gustó mucho nuestro... ¡Por santa Sakura! ¿Qué estás haciendo? -La sola impresión hizo que quedara solo en bata.

Naruto tenía una rodilla sobre la cama y estaba vaciando un frasquito en las sábanas. Levantó la vista, algo en la expresión de Hinata debería de haberle puesto sobre aviso.

-Lo hago por ti.

-¿Por mí? -preguntó apuntándose con un dedo que temblaba por la furia -Eso que llevas es sangre de pollo, ¿verdad?

-Hinata-chan, escúchame.

-¡Estás poniendo sangre de pollo en las sábanas!

-Sí. Me han dicho que es un sustituto muy usado para... bueno, ya sabes… -Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera. Porque después del terrible discurso propuesto por Jiraiya; éste consejo se lo habían dado los bufones con ayuda de Teuchi que sin duda alguna les había facilitado la sangre.

Hinata cruzó los brazos por debajo de su pecho y entornó los ojos -Sé muy bien para qué se utiliza.

-Las criadas que vengan a cambiar las sábanas buscarán pruebas de la noche de bodas. Para esta tarde, los rumores sobre la sangre en ellas o su ausencia se habrán extendido por toda la isla. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-Así que lo que quieres es que tu honor siga inmaculado, ¿no?

 _《¿Mi honor?》_ -Pensó el ojiazul -¡Por Dios! Es tu honor el que me preocupa. No quiero que nadie murmure sobre por qué no hay sangre en las sábanas.

-¡Ja! No me lo creo en absoluto. Es tu amor propio lo que te preocupa. No puedes soportar la idea de que nadie piense que has cargado con una esposa que se entregó a otro hombre antes de su boda, ¿verdad?

 _《No una esposa… ¡mi esposa!》_

-¿Crees que se trata de mi amor propio? -preguntó buscando parecer incrédulo.

-Sí, eso es lo que creo… -Hinata entró hecha una furia en la habitación, se agachó y sacó un cofrecillo que había bajo la cama en el que había escondido todos los frasquitos que le habían dado el día de su boda.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo cuando la vio abrirlo de un tirón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- _《no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas》_

-¿Quieres sangre en las sábanas? -preguntó con las manos llenas de frasquitos -Pues la tendrás. De hecho, me encargaré de que haya toda la que un hombre pueda desear.

Naruto la observó inquieto mientras Hinata se acercaba airada a la cama -Creo que tu genio te está haciendo perder la cabeza.

-No, mi señor. Te aseguro que en este preciso momento razono con toda claridad -dijo con una sonrisa melosa y acerada antes de subir y colocarse en el centro de la gran cama -De hecho, me arriesgaría a decir que mis sentidos jamás han estado tan nítidos ni más despiertos que ahora.

Naruto miró la colección de frasquitos con la que estaba jugando -Entonces, ¿por qué tengo la impresión de que los dos vamos a lamentar lo que estás a punto de hacer?

-No puedo imaginarlo -respondió Hinata, que había abierto el primer frasquito y lo mantenía en alto -Mira, no eres el único que ha dudado de mi palabra de honor.

-Yo no dudo de ella, Hinata-chan. Sólo trato de protegerte contra los rumores.

-Anoche no hablabas en serio cuando me decías que confiabas en mí. Estabas encantado de saber que eres una excelente compañía. Aquí va a sangre de pollo que gentilmente me entregó Ino-san la anacoreta.

Hinata vació su contenido en las sábanas. La sangre, espesa y coagulada tras haber estado cerrada casi seis días, formó un repugnante charco rojizo en el centro, que casi ocultó las discretas gotas que había rociado Naruto.

Éste miró el asqueroso grumo y después volvió la vista hacia Hinata con expresión de educada curiosidad.

-¿Has terminado?

-En absoluto. Acabo de empezar -dijo eligiendo otro frasco y levantándolo para que lo viera su marido -Aquí tenemos el que tan amablemente me ofreció la monja Shizune. Estoy segura de que era de un pollo muy limpio, puede que hasta virgen.

Hinata lo vació haciendo una floritura, y la oscura sangre pasó a formar parte de la espantosa mancha.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en una columna de la cama, por más que le encantara verla nerviosa, éste comportamiento haría que ella se arrepintiera más tarde.

-El de mi leal sirvienta Ayame -aseguró con sonrisa forzada mientras lo abría para añadir más sangre a la ropa de cama -Y finalmente, aunque no por ello menos importante, el de mi antigua niñera, Kurenai.

Hinata seguía completamente indignada tras acabar con el último frasquito y lanzó a Naruto una mirada de desafiante triunfo.

-Y el de mi amiga Anko… lo dejo guardado… no sé… a lo mejor me sirve para algo después… ¿Es suficiente para satisfacer tu honor?

Naruto contempló el enorme y horripilante charco que empapaba las sábanas -No estoy seguro de lo que querías conseguir con esto, pero algo ha quedado muy claro. Nadie que vea estas sábanas pensará que anoche hice el amor con una virgen.

-¿Y qué pensarán?

-Que la maté.

-¡Oh Dios mío! -exclamó mirando el horrible caos que había formado. Volvió a la realidad con la velocidad de un rayo. Se quedó petrificada en medio de la cama y levantó los ojos perlas con gesto de impotencia para mirar a Naruto.

Éste sonrió.

-¡Por santa Sakura! ¿Qué he hecho?

El color cielo de los ojos de Naruto brilló con creciente júbilo.

-No es nada divertido, Sannin. Es un desastre. ¿Cómo voy a explicar que haya tanta sangre?

La sonrisa de Naruto se convirtió en una mueca.

-Naruto-kun, ayúdame. Te lo advierto...

Éste empezó a reírse.

Indignada de nuevo, cogió una de las almohadas perfumada con hierbas y se la lanzó. Le dio en el pecho y Hinata cogió un segundo proyectil.

La risa de Naruto se transformó en una carcajada a pleno pulmón. Fue un sonido que surgió del fondo de su pecho y salió con la imparable fuerza de una cascada.

Hinata abrazó la almohada contra su pecho y lo miró. Era la primera vez que lo veía reírse.

El glorioso ruido rebotó en las paredes de piedra e hizo eco en la habitación. Naruto descruzó los brazos, se agarró a una columna con una mano e hizo una reverencia sin dejar de reír.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y lo contempló con creciente incredulidad.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?

Sus carcajadas aumentaron y sus anchas espaldas temblaron.

Hinata frunció la nariz -No es nada gracioso.

Otro ataque de risa contestó sus palabras.

-Calla -le pidió mirando nerviosa hacia la puerta -¡Podrían oírte!

Naruto apoyó el antebrazo contra la columna.

Hinata empezó a sonreír muy a pesar suyo. Por alguna razón, la visión de Naruto desternillándose de risa era extrañamente gratificante.

-Me alegra que todo esto te divierta tanto. Dudo mucho que todos esos valientes pollos que murieron por mi honor se divirtieran tanto como tú.

-No -Naruto levantó la cabeza para mirarla, pero no pudo contener otra carcajada -Seguro que no lo hicieron, pero si te hubieran visto en este interesante dilema, se habrían sentido mejor. Te juro que seguramente esos pobres pollos se habrían sentido vengados.

Hinata gruñó -¿Qué voy a hacer? Es una situación horrible. Todo el mundo hablará de ello. No puedo explicarlo. ¿Qué pensará la gente?

-Que la dueña de Byakko tiene unos gustos muy exóticos en la cama -Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

-Te recuerdo que estás tan metido en esto como yo.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-A lo mejor pensarán que me hiciste algo horrible anoche... Y te culparán de ello.

-Lo dudo. Me imagino que quien cambie las sábanas se dará cuenta de que es sangre de pollo en cuanto la vea.

Hinata gruñó -La gente pensará que ha sido una forma algo chapucera de hacerme pasar por virgen, ¿no?

-Sí, es lo más probable.

Hinata se dejó caer y se sentó a los pies de la cama. Se encogió poniendo las piernas contra el pecho y apoyó la mejilla en la mano. Observó pensativa el triste espectáculo que ofrecía la cama.

-Quedaré como una idiota, ¿verdad?

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos azules seguían brillando.

-Sí. Seguramente esta historia se convertirá en un animado tema de conversación para nuestro pueblo durante los próximos meses; puede que durante los próximos años - _¡estaba burlándose de ella descaradamente!_

-¡Por santa Sakura y su...!

Naruto levantó una mano.

-¡Por su virginidad no, te lo ruego! ¡Cualquier cosa menos eso!

-¡Por sus santas cejas! Es la situación más humillante de toda mi vida.

-No, mi señora. Espero que eso te suceda cuando te veas obligada a enfrentarte a un salón lleno de gente esta noche, durante la cena.

Hinata se estremeció con sólo pensado -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Vamos? -preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja.

-¡Toda la culpa es tuya! Si no me hubieras hecho perder los estribos, esto no hubiera ocurrido.

-Es posible -dijo Naruto con sorprendente amabilidad -Quizás éste es el momento de empezar a demostrarte todas mis virtudes como marido.

Hinata levantó la cabeza -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tramar otro engaño -respondió Naruto dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación contigua -Me disculpas, vuelvo enseguida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -gritó Hinata.

-Ten paciencia. ¡Ya lo he encontrado! Este trapo me vendrá a las mil maravillas.

Hinata observó inquieta a Naruto cuando éste regresó con un enorme trozo de tela en la mano.

-En primer lugar, secaré el exceso de sangre de pollo -afirmó mientras empezaba a frotar con la tela.

-¡Pero con eso no quitarás esta enorme mancha!

-No -respondió Naruto, que acabó su tarea y apretujó la empapada tela hasta convertida en una pelota -Pero al menos la marca que ha quedado en las sábanas ya no se identificará tan fácilmente con los restos de varios pollos muertos. Ahora es una simple mancha rojiza que bien podría ser de sangre humana.

-¿De verdad lo crees? -preguntó Hinata escéptica-. Creía que tenía que ser mucho más pequeña. ¡Ésta es monstruosa!

-Sí, al igual que esto -convino Naruto mientras abría el cofre que contenía sus objetos personales. Extrajo un saco de lona y metió en él el ensangrentado trapo -Nos desharemos de esta prueba durante nuestro paseo matinal por los acantilados.

-¡Es un plan excelente! -Hinata se alegró momentáneamente, pero después volvió a sumergirse en una profunda inquietud -¿Y qué hacemos con la enorme señal que ha quedado en las sábanas?

-Seguramente provocará comentarios -opinó Naruto mientras buscaba dentro del cofre -Si no encontramos una explicación apropiada, la gente pensará que fui torpe y salvaje contigo.

-No dejaré que piensen eso, no sería justo.

-Gracias. Agradezco tu preocupación de esposa por mi buen nombre –dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos

-No tiene importancia. ¿Cómo vamos a solucionar este problema?

Naruto se irguió sujetando una pequeña pero terrorífica daga.

-Propongo proporcionarles otra explicación por la cantidad de sangre que manchó las sábanas de nuestra noche de bodas.

Hinata miró la daga horrorizada y se acordó de la predicción de Ino: _«Correrá la sangre»._

-No te entiendo...

-Pronto lo harás -Naruto se acercó a la chimenea, se arrodilló y atizó el fuego -Una vez leí un tratado escrito por un médico árabe, en tu hermosa biblioteca. Aseguraba que un cuchillo debe calentarse antes de utilizarse en cualquier tipo de operación.

-¡Naruto-kun! -exclamó Hinata levantándose alarmada -¡No! ¡No puedes...!

-Cálmate, no me dolerá.

-¡No te permitiré hacerlo! -gritó Hinata dirigiéndose hacia él para detenerlo.

Demasiado tarde. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Naruto apartó la daga de las llamas y, rápida y limpiamente, se hizo un corte en el antebrazo.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca al ver brotar la sangre de la profunda herida.

-¡Por santa Sakura!

Naruto levantó la vista -No tienes por qué preocuparte, Hinata-chan, es sólo un arañazo. Me han hecho heridas peores, te lo aseguro.

-¡Oh, Naruto-kun!

-Te agradecería que fueras a la otra habitación y me trajeras un trozo de lino limpio que pudiera usar como venda.

-Naruto-kun...

-Que sea grande -añadió -Quiero que todo el mundo se fije en el vendaje.

-De acuerdo.

-Date prisa, por favor. No quiero manchar nada más que las sábanas.

Hinata se liberó de la parálisis que la atenazaba. Giró en redondo y echó a correr hacia donde le indicó Naruto. Encontró lo que buscaba y volvió de inmediato al dormitorio.

Cogió un bote de ungüento de hierbas de una estantería y se acercó rápidamente a Naruto, que le esperaba en la cama.

-¿Cómo has podido hacer algo así? -gimió mientras le limpiaba la sangre del brazo-. ¿Qué vas a decirle a la gente?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Que tuve un accidente con mi daga.

Hinata lo miró escéptica -¿De veras esperas que se lo crean?

-Lo harán si los dos tenemos la misma versión -dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo con complicidad -Tienes que darme tu palabra de que no la exagerarás ni alterarás de ninguna forma. Sobre todo, no dejes que te invada la honradez y confieses la verdad. Deja que yo me ocupe de todo. ¿Lo has entendido bien?

Hinata notó el suave pero inflexible tono imperativo de sus palabras y reaccionó sin pensado.

-Sí, milord.

-Perfecto.

-Esto es horrible -susurró mirando la herida -No deberías haber hecho una cosa semejante por mí.

-No es nada -la verdad la herida le dolía, pero jamás lo admitiría…

-Sí, es demasiado -dijo Hinata aplicando el ungüento de hierbas en el profundo corte -Juro que es el más noble, el más galante y el más glorioso acto de caballerosidad que nadie ha hecho jamás por mí.

Las comisuras de los labios de Naruto esbozaron una leve sonrisa mientras contemplaba cómo Hinata le curaba el brazo.

-Como tu señor y marido, estoy muy contento de poder servir a mi señora.

-Eres muy generoso -lo alabó Hinata envolviendo la herida con el trozo de lino -Siempre estaré en deuda contigo. ¿Cómo podré pagarte un gesto tan noble?

Naruto extendió su otro brazo y le acarició la mejilla.

-Estoy seguro de que algo se me ocurrirá.

Ese día pasaron todo el tiempo juntos. Hinata empezaba a admirar la belleza de su esposo. Porque la valentía ya la admiraba. Y cada vez se sentía más ansiosa por consumar su matrimonio… pero… siempre sentía un poco de miedo… de vergüenza. ¿y si ella no lo complacía?... y si a él le daba asco su cicatriz…

Nuevamente la noche había llegado y a Naruto le costaba más el hecho de colocar 'El canto del Rasengan' entre ellos… cuando lo único que deseaba era tenerla en sus brazos para siempre y hacerla su mujer.

######################

Alguien está cayéndose irremediablemente ante el encanto del Sannin~~~

Agradecida por todos en seguirme y sus reviews:

chiwanko: gracias por seguir y espero que sea hasta el final.. espero que te guste el cap..

monica735: una noche bastante peculiar jeje.. espero que te guste el cap subido..

Wanda: hasta yo no comprendo como Lady Hinata pudo resistirse.. espero que te guste el cap.. y que sigas hasta el final.

Emilio: no comprendí tu comentario.. espero que te guste el cap..

VirgiFedeli: gracias por tu comentario.. espero que te guste el cap..

AsahiDragneel77: como todos.. Ésta Lady Hinata no sabe de lo que se está perdiendo jaja.. Y la paciencia del Sannin.. bueno.. the karma is bitch.. espero que te guste el cap..

Les dejaré el título del sgte cap: Los rumores del día siguiente

Ha! Pensaban que no habrían secuelas del arrebato de Lady Hinata?!

Una cosa mas, ya esta publicado mi historia de autoría propia: Tamashî no Yûgô, espero que le den una oportunidad.

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	13. Chapter 13

**Sannin de Konoha**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)

 **Cap.13 Los rumores del día siguiente**

Su segundo día de casados fue casi igual de insoportable que el día anterior. Las fiestas nupciales, las cuales por costumbre duraban 4 días, apenas iban en su segundo día, habían logrado emborrachar a Lord Jiraiya, a su hermanastro, incluso a su madrastra y su prima, y a los bufones… o sea a todo el mundo que podría fastidiar; por lo que Sir Naruto no les había visto.

Sin embargo estaba más que seguro que hoy martes, no correría con la misma suerte. Y de hecho así fue: se levantó de su cama, no sin antes observar el dulce rostro de su esposa, guardó 'El canto del Rasengan' en su funda para que ella no se cortara accidentalmente, se colocó sus ropas, despertó a su esposa desde el borde de la cama sin atreverse a tocarla, una vez apropiadamente vestida, bajaron a desayunar.

Luego Sir Naruto la dejó en compañía de Lady Anko y de la monja Shizune, y cuando se dirigía de nuevo al castillo topó de frente con su padrastro, con Sir Iruka, Sir Gaara, Sir Shikamaru, y Sir Yahiko: esta prometía ser una conversación muy interesante, así que se dirigieron a una de las bodegas que se encontraba más alejada del salón de fiestas.

Una vez adentro Shikamaru estudió el vendaje de ropa que la manga recogida de la túnica gris de Naruto dejaba totalmente al descubierto.

-Son peligrosas las dagas, ¿no es cierto?-inició su amigo con cautela, de fondo se iniciaban las risas escondidas de Gaara y Yahiko

-Sí. -Naruto apoyó las manos en la mesa y se inclinó hacia delante para examinar el dibujo de isla Byakko que tenía extendido ante él -Has hecho un excelente trabajo con este dibujo, Gaara.. –cualquier cosa era necesaria para distraer la atención, aunque no tenía idea de cómo le haría con su padrastro…

-Gracias -agradeció esbozando una sonrisa -Lo he hecho rápidamente a partir de las notas que he tomado durante los últimos días que hemos merodeado por el lugar... Lo iré mejorando a medida que me vaya familiarizando con la isla.

-Estoy satisfecho. El mapa nos será muy útil para planificar la defensa..-《 _aunque para mi defensa de este quinteto de burlones… prefiero estar en el convento…._ 》 Pensó lord Naruto.

-A juzgar por los chismes que han circulado desde ayer por el castillo, quizá deberías preparar una defensa contra tu mujer…-Lord Jiraiya, como siempre sin pelos sobre la lengua, inició su parte de la conversación

Naruto dejó de mirar el mapa de pergamino -Fue un accidente, Jiraiya-sama.

-Sí. Lo que tú digas...-dijo él levantando los hombros y poniendo esa cara maliciosa que derretía a muchas mujeres

-Estaba entreteniendo a mi esposa, enseñándole algunos de los trucos que hago con la daga, y la maldita resbaló.

-¿Trucos con tu daga? – dijo Gaara especulativo mientras Iruka lo miró pensativo

-¿En el lecho nupcial? –concluyó Yahiko

-Sí.-dijo el Sannin muy seguro

-A veces ocurren accidentes... -dijo Lord Jiraiya nada convencido

-Sí.

-¿Es una costumbre local de Byakko hacer malabarismos con las dagas en la cama? -preguntó Iruka.

-Es la costumbre de un hombre que ha tomado demasiadas copas de cervezas -respondió con simplicidad Naruto

-Nunca te he visto beber la cantidad suficiente como para volverte descuidado con tu daga…-admitió Shikamaru

-Excepto la vez que estabas melancólico por la rubia exótica… -le recordó Gaara a su cuñado

Naruto suspiró. El recuerdo de Shion estaba casi convirtiéndose en espuma al aire luego de haber llegado a Byakko, así que respondió más normal de lo que pensaba -Tampoco me habías visto nunca casado.

-Es cierto. –admitió Jiraiya -Hay una primera vez para todo, señores, y tal parece que mi hijo no recibió mi herencia de soporte al vino.

Todos se echaron a reír. Sir Naruto que no estaba tan al corriente de lo sucedido esperó a que sus amigos le contaran.

-es que lord Jiraiya-sama -inició Gaara

-el valiente y conquistador Lord Jiraiya-sama –siguió Yahiko -tiene miedo a las monjas de Santa Sakura.

Sir Naruto esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, inclinó una ceja y lo volvió a ver a su padrastro.

-en serio -lo dijo con una voz suave, casi letal.

-no, no, no- inició lord Jiraiya en un tono alegre -todo fue un plan..

-entonces te emborrachaste a propósito para huir de las monjas -dijo Gaara con risa

-les diré, mis amigos… las adorables monjas me trataron de emborrachar. Más no lo lograron, a mitad de la noche argumenté que mi cabeza dolía…

-¡mi cabeza también dolería si la monja Chiyo tratara de darme de comer! -dijo Yahiko mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-muy gracioso hijo...

-es mi placer, milord -guiña un ojo a su padre y sonríe cómplice a su hermano mayor

-entonces -continuó con su historia Lord Jiraiya -expliqué a las monjas que estaba cansado, después de todo un hombre de mi edad…

-¡pero que disparates dices! -inició Naruto. En toda su vida JAMÁS pensó oir decir eso a su padre.

-un hombre de mi edad necesita más compañía de la que ella podía ofrecerme -terminó con una sonrisa –al ser la jefa de su manada de víboras, no podía zafarme del hecho de luchar con las otras monjas… así que me escabullí…

-y la historia tiene algún final feliz -argumentó Shikamaru mientras compartía una jarra de cerveza con Iruka y Gaara

-claro que sí -terminó Lord Jiraiya con una sonrisa -terminé en la cama de mi querida cortesana, perdón, debo decir… mi futura nueva amante. Partirá conmigo a Myoboku –terminó con toda sencillez

《 _¿Cómo era posible…? ¿Qué de malo tenía él…? ¡lord Jiraiya obtuvo más premios que él mismo en su fiesta de bodas…! ¡tenía que ser una cruel broma!_ 》

-y hoy en la mañana dejé su ya no tan virginal cama para toparme con los curiosos chismes del castillo…-Lord Jiraiya acarició su hermoso y elegante cabello plata que lejos de hacerlo ver viejo, aumentaba su misterio.

-de eso también escuché -admitió sir Iruka.

-Quizás quisieras explicar las risas que dicen que se han oído en la habitación nupcial ayer temprano -continuó Shikamaru con una sonrisa

-¿Risas? -Naruto le echó a su amigo una mirada burlona.

-Risas de hombre, o eso dicen los cotilleos -continuó Gaara

-Lo suficientemente fuertes como para que las oyeran un par de sirvientas que estaban fuera de tu dormitorio -terminó Yahiko bebiendo de su copa

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

-Los sirvientes tienen tendencia a chismorrear. -volvió a mirar el mapa.

-Y tú, evidentemente, no sabes nada de esas risas -insistió Jiraiya.

-Pues no.

Tanto Yahiko como Gaara ahora comían fruta que llevaba sir Iruka en una bolsa. Ellos reían por lo bajo, de seguro tramando algo; sin embargo trató Naruto de ignorarles y siguió con el estudio del mapa.

-La mayor parte de Byakko está fortificada de forma natural por los acantilados…

-Sí... –respondió Gaara

-El único lugar donde se puede desembarcar es en el puerto de la aldea.

-Sí. Sin embargo, me fijé en que hay un par de pequeñas calas en este lado de la isla que quedan justo frente al canal de Chūsei... -Iruka intervino señalando los puntos con el índice.

-¿Podría atracar una barca en alguno de los dos sitios?

Iruka y Gaara miran el mapa.

-Quizás un pequeño bote de pesca, aunque subir hasta lo alto del acantilado ya no sería tan fácil… -supuso el pelirrojo

-Definitivamente, en ninguno de los dos barcos podría desembarcar un destacamento de hombres a caballo, de modo que no hay motivo de preocupación… -concluyó Iruka

-Normalmente, son pequeñas cosas las que hacen que un hombre tropiece y se caiga.. -dijo Lord Jiraiya en tono audaz

Las miradas de sus caballeros bajo su mando y su hermano lo miraron divertidos.

-¿Pequeñas cosas como las dagas? –preguntó ahora su hermanastro de pelo naranja.

-Sí...-Sir Naruto empezaba a perder la concentración -¿La isla tiene alguna otra característica interesante?

-El joven Konohamaru es muy observador. Me dijo que hay algunas cuevas en los acantilados que podrían esconder armas u hombres al menos no durante más de unas horas. Konohamaru dice que cuando sube la marea, las cuevas se inundan de agua – informó Iruka

-Bien. -Naruto miró el mapa -Volvamos al tema del castillo. El viejo muro de cerramiento de madera es débil y se curva en muchos puntos. Debemos sustituirlo.

-No hay prisa. Byakko no ha sufrido nunca una invasión y no parece que vaya a sufrir ninguna próximamente… -comento Shikamaru

-Prefiero tomar precauciones

-Sí, siempre lo haces... Excepto en la cama, al parecer... –Añadió mordazmente su padrastro

Naruto puso cara de fastidio. Iruka empezaba a divertirse… Yahiko sonreía abiertamente.

-Quiero sustituir la vieja pared por una de piedra.

-Tendremos que contratar albañiles, y dudo que en Byakko haya alguno disponible -aportó Gaara

-Los podemos traer de Chūsei. Iruka manda un hombre lo antes posible para ocuparse del tema.

-Sí, señor.

Naruto echó una última mirada al mapa.

-Una fortaleza natural. Hemos venido a una buena tierra, caballeros... -enrolló el mapa -Una buena tierra.

Al tomar el mapa de su señor, Gaara tenía una duda muy grande en su rostro por lo que no se aguanto -Dicen que ayer había una mancha de sangre muy grande en las sábanas nupciales –mientras su padrastro observaba tranquilo sentado sobre un barril de vino, Yahiko, Shikamaru e Iruka prestan atención a las palabras del Sannin con bigotes en sus mejillas -Mucha más sangre de la que cabría esperar tras las actividades normales de una noche de bodas… –terminó sir Gaara

-Gran parte de la sangre era de mi herida, la maldita sangraba...

Iruka sonrió.

-Naruto, tú y yo hemos sido como hermanos durante más de diez años

-Y nosotros somos tus amigos de toda la vida -argumentaron el Sabaku y el Nara al mismo tiempo

-Te conozco desde que nací, niisan -bebió Yahiko de su copa de vino

-no hace falta que te recuerde quien soy -dijo sencillamente Jiraiya

-¡NOS puedes contar la verdad! –dijeron casi a coro

-¿Sobre qué? –al parecer sus tácticas y trampas eran nulas en semejante campo de batalla

-Sobre tu pequeño accidente con la daga… - inició Yahiko

-¿Qué pasó en realidad? -continuó Shikamaru

-¿Es verdad que tu mujer se sintió ofendida por tu forma de amar e intentó rechazarte con tu propia daga? -concluyó Gaara

Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Eso es lo que cuentan los chismes?

-Es uno de los tantos rumores que corren -respondió Iruka arqueando las cejas -Hay otros, pero éste es el más interesante. Si yo supiera la verdad, podría acallarlos.

Naruto se encontró con la mirada chispeante de su más fiel amigo. -Les estoy contando la verdad, fue un accidente… –insistió Sir Naruto

-¡Por Dios, que soy tu viejo compañero de armas! – No aguantó más el castaño con cicatriz -¿Recuerdas? Sé cómo manejas las armas, y no esperes que me crea que te cortaste el brazo accidentalmente con tu propia daga mientras jugabas a hacer de malabarista en la cama.

Y sin más ni más Gaara desató hábilmente el vendaje.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

Era un rasguño de guerra comparado con muchas que habían observado. Pero era profunda; y sobre todo pronóstico y apuesta era real.

Gaara se acercó a Yahiko y le pagó 3 monedas, mientras Lord Jiraiya la pagaba 6 monedas a Shikamaru e Iruka.

Por alguna razón en especial, esto no disgustó al Sannin en absoluto. Casi le causó gracia.

-Como tú mismo dijiste, los accidentes ocurren. -Naruto hizo una pausa -Especialmente en el lecho nupcial.

Iruka volvió a protestar por lo bajo -Bien, si así lo quieres, así lo tendrás.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió a Iruka antes de que pudiera contestar.

-Adelante.

La pesada puerta de madera se abrió lentamente para desvelar las caras ansiosas pero decididas de Konohamaru y Kabuto.

-Buenos días, señor -dijo Konohamaru. Llevaba un pequeño trozo de pastel de carne en la mano. -¡buenos días señores!

-¡YA hay comida! -dijeron Yahiko y Shikamaru.. Seguidos lentamente por Lord Senju Jiraiya, que acababa de ver pasar a su hermosa cortesana… perdón su nueva amante.

-Veníamos para hablar con usted, señor...-Miró directamente a Iruka, Gaara y a Lord Jiraiya -En privado.

Naruto miró a Kabuto. El juglar estaba claramente aterrado, pero no huiría de la confrontación. Según la experiencia de Naruto, sólo había una cosa que podía fortalecer el débil coraje de un hombre hasta tal punto: una mujer. Y en este caso, sabía que se trataba de SU mujer…

-Entiendo que esta conversación tratará sobre lady Hinata-san, ¿verdad? -preguntó en voz baja.

Kabuto pestañeó varias veces rápidamente.

-Sí, señor.

Konohamaru miró fijamente a Kabuto.

-¿Es verdad que la pasada noche ella le hizo un corte en el brazo con una daga porque usted intentaba hacerle daño, señor?

Naruto se dio unos golpecitos en el muslo con mano abierta.

-¿Es lo que ella les ha contado?

-No, señor -empezó Konohamaru con entusiasmo-. Ella dice...

-La señora dice que fue un accidente -interrumpió Kabuto -Afirma que usted la estaba distrayendo con unos juegos de malabarismo y que la daga resbaló y le hizo un corte en el brazo. Pero yo no me lo creo.

-¿Qué crees tú que ocurrió?

-Creo que usted la atacó y ella se vio obligada a defenderse. Nos ha contado muchas veces que no le gustan los caballeros grandes, arrogantes y dominantes. Dice que son torpes, maleducados, y que no tienen el alma de los poetas.

Iruka carraspeó. Naruto mantuvo la mirada fija en Kabuto.

-¿Dudas de la explicación de tu señora sobre mi herida? -la cual, gracias a sus amigos se podía apreciar en toda su gloria

Kabuto cerró los puños. Sus ojos huraños y resentidos reflejaban miedo, pero no se hizo atrás.

-Creo que tiene miedo de alarmarnos con la verdad, señor. Es como si intentara protegernos a Konohamaru y a mí.

-¿Protegeros de qué? -preguntó Naruto.

-De usted -apuntó Konohamaru -Kabuto dice que estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas viniendo a hablar de este modo con usted. Dice que se enfadará, pero que debemos hacerlo para proteger a lady Hinata...

Naruto se apoyó en la mesa, cruzó los brazos y, por un momento, reflexionó en silencio. Nadie se movió.

-No estoy enfadado -dijo finalmente.

Konohamaru suspiró aliviado y sonrió.

-Yo no creía que se enfadara... -sacó el trozo de pastel de carne escondido y comió un buen bocado -Le dije a Kabuto que seguramente usted no le había hecho daño a Hinata.

《 _¡Con que ahora es HINATA! ¿Qué les pasaba a estos hombres? ¡dónde está su respeto!_ 》

-Aprecio la confianza que me tienes -dijo Naruto -¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que no hice daño a tu señora?

Konohamaru masticó -Yo veo que está bien, con su buen humor habitual. Ahora mismo está en el taller, como cada tarde.

-Es cierto -confirmó Naruto, 《 _al menos》_ pensó aliviado _《se logró zafar de la priora Shizune》_ -No le hice daño a tu señora… -miró a Kabuto. -Sin embargo, nuestro juglar no está de acuerdo. ¿Qué propones, Kabuto? ¿Me retas a un combate?

Konohamaru lo miró estupefacto -¿Un combate? -chilló.

-¿Por qué no? -Naruto miró la cara de Kabuto -Así es como se solucionan los asuntos cuando está en juego el honor de una dama. ¿Prefieres espadas o dagas, Kabuto?

Kabuto lo miró como si estuviera a punto de marearse -Señor, yo... Es que mi señora nunca me dejaría luchar contra usted.

-No hace falta preguntar a Hinata-san sobre este tema -indicó Naruto -Es un asunto entre hombres, ¿verdad?

-Bueno...

-Yo prefiero las espadas… -Naruto lanzó una ojeada a la herida de su brazo -Como puedes ver, carezco de habilidades con la daga. He tenido algún que otro accidente.

Kabuto palideció -Se está burlando de mí, señor.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Yo no puedo retarle -farfulló Kabuto -Me mataría en un segundo.

-Tienes razón -afirmó Naruto -Tú eres más torpe con la espada que yo con la daga. Quizá deberíamos poner remedio a eso.

-No traje a muchos de mis hombres para defender esta isla -explicó Naruto -No todos quisieron abandonar el lucrativo negocio de apresar bandidos para convertirse en jardineros… entonces, creo que es hora de que empiecen su entrenamiento como caballeros

-¿Yo? ¿Un caballero? -Konohamaru cogió aire orgulloso, y expiró casi derrotado -Lady Hinata y mi madre nunca permitirán que me entrene para ser un Sannin.

-Lady Hinata-san y lady Anko no deben preocuparse por tu entrenamiento, Konohamaru. Estas cuestiones son responsabilidad mía. -Naruto miró a Kabuto de arriba abajo -¿Y tú? ¿Cuál fue tu entrenamiento?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Aprendiste alguna cosa útil antes de coger el arpa y empezar a componer baladas irritantes sobre jóvenes caballeros que traicionan a sus señores? -dijo el ojiazul al recordar y de paso odiar cada verso de su estúpida canción de "La Copa"

Kabuto lo miró aterrado -Mi anterior señor era un erudito.

-¿Un erudito?

-Sí. -Los ojos de Kabuto iban de un lado a otro como si estuvieran buscando un sitio donde esconderse -Me crió para ayudarle en sus estudios.

-¿Era un caballero? -preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, y un gran caballero. Incluso fue a las cruzadas, pero creyó que no había motivo para enseñarme las habilidades caballerescas… -los labios de Kabuto temblaron -No quiero hacer carrera partiendo cabezas ni librando las batallas de otros hombres, quiero componer baladas.

Naruto captó la mirada de Iruka.

-Parece que la mala opinión de lady Hinata-san sobre los hombres de armas se ha extendido por toda la isla.

La sonrisa de Iruka apareció y se apagó -Eso parece.

-Veremos si podemos hacer que cambie de opinión…

-Seguro que encontrarás la manera -manifestó Iruka -como siempre.

Naruto volvió a centrar su atención en Kabuto.

-Ese erudito... -dijo lentamente Naruto -¿era un maestro severo?

Kabuto se estremeció como si le hubieran dado un azote.

-Él no tolera... quiero decir, no toleraba ningún error.

-¿Estás en Byakko porque te has escapado de su casa? -preguntó tranquilamente Naruto.

-No. -Kabuto parecía muy asustado -No, no me escapé. Siempre obedecía las órdenes de mi señor -sus ojos mostraban una expresión fría -Siempre. Pero él nunca estaba satisfecho. Nunca. No podía complacerle a pesar de que intentaba hacerlo lo mejor que podía. Daba igual lo que hiciera, no podía complacerle.

Konohamaru tocó el brazo de Kabuto con un gesto torpe -Kabuto, recuerda lo que dijo lady Hinata.

-Sí. -Kabuto respiró profundamente. Sus ojos volvieron a enfocarse.

-¿Qué dijo lady Hinata-san? -preguntó Naruto.

Kabuto puso cara de pocos amigos. El miedo de sus ojos había desaparecido -No es importante.

-Dijo que Kabuto debía recordar que ahora estaba a salvo -explicó Konohamaru -Cuando llegó aquí no podía dormir por las noches y estaba muy nervioso.

-¡Eso no es verdad! -dijo Kabuto entre dientes.

-Sí, sí que es verdad… -Konohamaru se giró hacia Naruto -El pobre Kabuto saltaba al mínimo sonido. Un día yo le sorprendí en la entrada del estudio de Lady Hinata y casi se desmaya, ¿es verdad o no, Kabuto?

-¡Cállate! -Kabuto se volvió furioso hacia Konohamaru -¡Ya es suficiente! Mi salud no es asunto de lord Uzumaki-sama.

-Sí que es asunto mío -replicó Naruto -de la misma forma que es asunto mío el estado de salud de todos los hombres que están a mis órdenes. Sólo los hombres sanos pueden desempeñar correctamente sus tareas...-《y _por supuesto eso incluía dejar de cantar canciones a mi esposa》_

-Mi salud es excelente -aclaró Kabuto levantando la barbilla en un desafío -Y yo no estoy a sus órdenes.

-Sí lo estás, igual que lo está Konohamaru... -Naruto se separó de la mesa -Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es evaluar vuestro nivel. Iruka, llévate a estos dos futuros caballeros al patio e inícialos en su carrera. Konohamaru y Kabuto deben empezar inmediatamente a practicar con las armas.

-Sí, señor -dijo Iruka dedicándole una sonrisa a Konohamaru -¿Estás preparado, enano?

Konohamaru parecía deslumbrado -¿Voy a aprender a utilizar una espada?

-¡Exacto! -Iruka pasó al lado de Konohamaru y le alborotó el pelo -Y también aprenderás a cuidar de la armadura y del caballo de guerra y a defender tu hogar. ¿Crees que disfrutaras aprendiéndolo?

-¡Sí! -Konohamaru lo miró con admiración -¡Disfrutaré mucho!

-Pues andando… -Iruka miró a Kabuto -Tú también, juglar.

Con un poco de curiosidad en su mirada, finalmente Kabuto los siguió.

Empezaba a confiar en su marido… o eran las terribles ganas de besarlo… 《 _¿en serio puedo confiar en un Sannin que ha cambiado el arte de guerra por ser un jardinero?_ 》 Esa mañana tubo las terribles ganas de moverse solo un poco más cerca de su esposo mientras aún dormía. Solo se acercaría un poco. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionó.

NUNCA se había sentido tan nerviosa, tan indecisa, tan perturbada por la presencia de un hombre. Hasta ahora. Hasta él. Todavía no podía creer que era su marido. No consumado, pero aún así marido.

-Hinata-san, ¿de verdad estás bien? -Anko levantó la vista del ramillete de lavanda y menta que estaba atando con una cuerda sacando de sus pensamientos a lady Hinata.

-¡Claro que estoy bien! -Hinata se puso de puntillas para colgar otro ramillete boca abajo en el tendedero.

Luego de zafarse de la lengua afilada de la priora Shizune, las preguntas indiscretas de Lady Karin y Lady Konan; y eso que no le vio aún a su ahora suegra, Lady Tsunade (considerando que tampoco ha visto a Dan, presume que ambos estén juntos); Lady Hinata salió casi corriendo de las fiestas, junto con Anko, para poner de pretexto el trabajo cotidiano.

El largo cobertizo donde estaban trabajando ella y Anko era uno de los talleres construidos contra el muro. Estaba lleno de ramos de flores y hierbas en distintas fases de elaboración. La mayoría, como los de lavanda y menta, los estaban dejando secar. Una vez terminado este proceso, los transformarían en perfumes siguiendo las fórmulas de Hinata.

Al fondo del cobertizo había un recipiente enorme, como una cama de flores donde se mezclaban en grandes cantidades las flores y las hierbas secas. Hoy, el recipiente estaba lleno de pétalos secos de rosas, menta y romero. Hinata aún estaba pensando en la mezcla, deliberando si debía añadir aceite de canela o aceite de clavo para fijar la fragancia.

Una vez tomada la decisión, los materiales secos se introducirían en miles de pequeñas bolsas bordadas con los diseños creados por Lady Anko y, en pocos días, se llevarían a la feria de primavera de Chūsei, junto con el nuevo lote de jabones que estaban terminando. Los venderían a comerciantes.

-He estado preocupada por ti -dijo Anko.

-¿Por qué? -Hinata colgó otro ramillete de Lirios en un gancho del tendedero.

-Porque los rumores pueden estropear tu futuro -Hinata no entendió ni una sola palabra murmurada ingredientes por Anko -no han cesado de correr por la casa. Y seguro que a estas alturas ya habrán llegado al pueblo.

-Soy consciente de que todo el mundo está ansioso por conocer los detalles de mi noche de bodas -farfulló Hinata -pero no tengo intención de hablar de ello. Hay asuntos que sólo conciernen al marido y a la mujer.

-Hinata, debes saber que no es normal que el marido aparezca con una venda en el brazo -Anko le lanzó una mirada soñadora -¿Qué pasó en realidad?

-Fue un accidente. –dijo ella con simplicidad.

-¿Realmente utilizaste la daga del Sannin Vengativo para intentar defenderte de su abrazo?

《 _Jamás me defendería de su abrazo… simplemente me rendiría a él…_ 》 -No, claro que no. ¿Es eso lo que dicen los rumores? -preguntó Hinata un poco preocupada.

-Sí -suspiró Anko. -Sabía que no te hacía mucha gracia cumplir con los deberes de esposa, pero no pensaba que hicieras algo tan atroz como apuñalar a tu marido la noche de bodas. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

-No lo hice...-repitió la ojiperla.

-Lord Uzumaki-sama debe de estar muy enfadado contigo. -Anko se estremeció al pensado -Es un milagro que no te golpeara... -en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de alarma -¿O sí lo hizo?

-¡No seas ridícula, Anko-san! ¿Parece que me hayan pegado?

-No.

-¿Crees que yo toleraría tal actitud?

-No, pero es un hombre fuerte, Hinata, mucho más fuerte que tú.

-No olvides que en el pasado ya supe cómo defenderme de hombres fuertes.

-Sí, pero lord Uzumaki-sama no es un necio como sir Kiba-san.

-Y por eso estoy muy agradecida. -Hinata echó una mirada por encima del hombro -Anko, la noche pasada no utilicé la daga de mi marido en contra suya. No hubo necesidad. Sir Naruto-kun tuvo un comportamiento de lo más caballeroso…-《 _la tonta fui yo》_ pensó Hinata

Hinata se sintió reconfortada al pensar que Naruto se había hecho un corte en el brazo para protegerla de la humillación y el chismorreo. Nunca un hombre había hecho algo tan caballeroso por ella, ni tan siquiera Otsutsuki Toneri.

Era injusto que Naruto fuera objeto de tanta especulación y parloteo. Después de su noble acción, merecía algo mejor aunque, por desgracia, no podía contárselo a Anko.

-Un accidente haciendo malabarismos -murmuró Anko.

-Sí.

-Perdona, Hinata-san, pero cuesta creerlo.

《 _¡Crees en sirenas, en hurones voladores y en dragones… pero NO en mi palabra…!_ 》-Pregúntaselo tú misma a lord Naruto si no me crees. –terminó desafiante Lady Hinata.

-Sabes perfectamente que yo nunca podría hacer tal cosa. No cabe duda de que, si lo hiciera, él confirmaría tu versión de la historia, de la misma forma que tú estás confirmando la suya. Por alguna razón parece que los dos son uno en este asunto.

《 _Anko tiene razón_ 》 pensó Hinata. Más razón de la que Hinata se había imaginado hasta aquel momento. De algún modo, intencionado o no, Naruto había conseguido ganarse a Hinata con un comportamiento completamente inesperado: Los dos compartían un secreto, un secreto de lo más íntimo, eran cómplices de un secreto que, en cierto sentido, era tan íntimo como la manera en que él la había tocado hacía dos noches. Igual de intenso… igual de secreto. Hinata se quedó inmóvil, con la mano fría acariciando un ramillete de lavanda y rosas. Miró, sin verlas, las hileras de flores y hierbas que colgaban del techo.

A ella le pareció evidente que Naruto sabía lo que hacía cuando se hizo un corte en el brazo por ella. A lo mejor lo había planeado todo, incluso la forma en que cambiarían los sentimientos de ella respecto a él.

Hinata recordó que era muy bueno calculando cuidadosamente cada paso: después de todo era El Gran Sannin de Konoha… Sin embargo, aun siendo consciente de ello, aquel gesto en particular había sido muy galante. 《 _Además, no pudo haberlo planeado_ 》pensó. Era imposible que Naruto conociera la existencia de los frascos de sangre de pollo que le habían dado el día de su boda. Él había ido al lecho conyugal con su propio equipo.

Otro gesto calculado y, decididamente, muy bien planeado. 《 _¿Qué honor le preocupaba más, el de ella o el suyo propio?_ 》 dudó Hinata. Sabía muy poco sobre el Sannin, y eso la perturbaba y la hacía sentir enfado consigo misma; ¿porque él podía causar tanto efecto en ella?.

-¡Por la túnica de santa Sakura! -dijo entre dientes -¡Todo era tan confuso! -se recompuso y luego recordó-¿Has sabido algo de Lady Tsunade?

-Si no has visto a Dan-san.. es porque Lady Tsunade-sama lo debe estar mimando.. como siempre cuando viene de visita..

-Me lo imaginaba.. si no fuera por Neji-niisan ahora mismo Karin-san y Konan-san estarían aún torturándome con sus preguntas indiscretas..

Hinata suspiró exhasperada. El día anterior, Neji había aparecido ante los recién casados. Apenas les había echado una mirada penetrante con sus ojos perlas, levantó una ceja, soltó una sutil sonrisa y se marchó sin decir una palabra. No había necesidad, tanto Naruto como Hinata no supieron discernir cuanto Neji desconfiaba de la verdad o hacía caso omiso de los rumores más escandalosos.

Tanto Konan como Karin por su parte querían todos los detalles de su "noche de bodas" dejando a una pudorosa Hinata sin saber que decir sin caer en la verdad de su vergonzosa actuación. Y temía con razón ante la inminente charla con su suegra. Tsunade sabía ser muy persuasiva y por eso estaba agradecida que estuviera tan ocupada con Dan.

Anko miró hacia fuera.

-¡Ah! Ahí está Konohamaru-chan. Va hacia los establos, creo. Últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo con los hombres de Uzumaki-sama, Hinata-san, estoy preocupada.

-Kabuto-chan está con él... Me pregunto qué tramarán.

-No tengo ni idea.. ¡Ay, Dios! -Anko apartó la lavanda y se levantó.

-Anko-san, ¿qué ocurre?

-Gaara y sir Iruka les han dado un escudo a Kabuto y a Konohamaru-chan. -Anko estaba de pie en la entrada, con la mano en la garganta -¡Y espadas de madera! Hinata-san, creo que les van a enseñar a manejar las espadas.

-Cálmate, Anko-san. Probablemente Sir Iruka y Sir Gaara sólo les estén enseñando el equipo. Sabes que a Konohamaru-kun le interesan mucho estos temas.

-Ya, bueno, a tu juglar no le interesan y también está ahí fuera.

-¿De veras? -Hinata se frotó las manos, fue hacia la puerta del cobertizo y echó una ojeada al patio soleado.

No cabía duda sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Konohamaru y Kabuto estaban de pie, agarrando los escudos y las espadas de madera. Konohamaru parecía ansioso, Kabuto, enfadado y resentido.

Hinata vio a Naruto mientras se paseaba por el patio para contemplar la lección. Y su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco.

Gaara levantó el escudo y habló con Konohamaru, que, a su vez, levantó con entusiasmo la espada de madera y dio un golpe feroz al escudo de Gaara.

Anko se volvió y miró acongojada a Hinata.

-Es obvio que lord Uzumaki-sama ha ordenado que Konohamaru-chan y Kabuto se entrenen con las armas. Debes detenerle, Hinata, por favor, eres la señora del castillo! Diles que dejen de hacer tonterías peligrosas. ¡Konohamaru-chan tiene que llegar a la beatificación sano y salvo!

Hinata miró a Naruto con la desagradable sensación de que la situación se le había escapado de las manos. Era un hecho que confirmaba repentinamente su decisión. Ella era la señora de Byakko, recordó. Ella era quien daba las órdenes. Y entre sus órdenes NO estaba que dos niños se entrenaran en el "arte" de la guerra.

-Debo hablar inmediatamente con Sir Gaara y sir Iruka.. –Lady Hinata se recogió su falda y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia el patio.

-Hinata-san, tengo que hablar contigo -dijo Naruto cuando Hinata pasaba rápidamente por delante de las escaleras del castillo. Las fiestas no habían mermado en absoluto, es más ya los bufones se preparaban para el banquete de la noche con extrañas bolas de fuego… Luego les pondría más atención.

Sir Naruto la topó de frente, provocando en ella un terrible e incontrolable sonrojo. Él habló con voz queda, sólo para sus oídos, aunque el tono iba cargado con la gravedad de una orden.

Hinata aparentó no haberlo oído. No se atrevía a volverse para mirarle. Sería más fácil ignorarlo si parecía que no le había visto allí derecho en los escalones.

-Por favor, tengo que hablar contigo. -esta vez la voz de Naruto tenía un tono ligeramente amenazante.

Hinata apretó los puños en los pliegues de la falda, pero se resistió al instinto que la impulsaba a obedecer aquella orden sutil.

-¡Diablos, sabía que me lo pondrías difícil! -Naruto empezó a bajar los escalones.

Hinata no le hizo el menor caso. Era su casa y ella estaba al mando. No tenía intención de dejar que Naruto tomara el control. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, comprendió exactamente cómo había llegado a tener éxito como líder. Su voz tenía una autoridad innata que indudablemente haría detener a cualquiera.

En realidad, a cualquiera excepto a otra persona que también estuviera acostumbrada a mandar.

Hinata pensó que ella también podía dar un aire de autoridad a sus palabras si la situación lo requería. Lo había hecho desde que tenía doce años.

-¡Sir Gaara! -Hinata sonrió fríamente mientras Gaara volvía la cabeza -¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Practicamos con la espada, señora. Lord Naruto ha ordenado que Konohamaru y Kabuto empiecen su entrenamiento con armas. -la mirada de Gaara pasó de Hinata a algún punto situado justo detrás de ella. Iruka se mantuvo en silencio, observando la situación controlando a Kabuto de cerca.

Hinata supo que Naruto estaba cruzando el patio hacia donde ella estaba.

Konohamaru y Kabuto la miraron a ella y después a Naruto. No fueron los únicos que dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para ver lo que iba a ocurrir: su primera discusión.

-¡Lady Hinata, por favor, diga que puedo continuar! Iré con mucho cuidado. Le prometo que no saldré herido…-rogó Konohamaru.

Los ojos de Kabuto centelleaban con satisfacción vengativa. Miró triunfante a Naruto, que casi había alcanzado a Hinata.

-Sabía que no permitiría que nos obligaran a aprender estas habilidades tan peligrosas, señora. Siempre ha dicho que sólo los duros de cabeza emplean sus energías en peleas y torneos.

-¿Por qué no se me consultó sobre este asunto? –Hinata se detuvo frente a Sir Iruka y Sir Gaara, a ambos le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Naruto estaba sólo unos pasos por detrás.

Ambos caballeros miraron por encima de su cabeza y se encontraron con los ojos de Naruto.

-Supuse que mi señor estaba a cargo de estos temas -finalmente Iruka respondió

-Lord Naruto-kun puede hacer lo que le plazca contigo y con el resto de sus hombres, pero Konohamaru-kun y Kabuto-chan forman parte de mi hogar y yo me encargo de su bienestar.

-Sí, señora -murmuraron ambos caballeros.

-¡Sálvenos, señora! -gimió Kabuto con voz lastimera.

-¡Déjenos practicar, lady Hinata! -le rogó Konohamaru -Yo quiero aprender a usar la espada para ayudar a defender esta hacienda. Lord Uzumaki-sama dice que necesita más hombres entrenados.

-Sí. -Naruto ya estaba al lado de Hinata -Nunca hay suficientes hombres bien entrenados.

Alargó la mano y cogió el brazo de Hinata, un gesto que los curiosos, a buen seguro, consideraron una muestra de afecto del marido. Sin embargo, Hinata era plenamente consciente de la inflexibilidad de sus dedos. No le hacía daño, pero la sujeción era firme.

-Konohamaru-kun y Kabuto-chan no están a tu cargo -expuso la ojiperla apretando los dientes

-Creo que aquí hay un malentendido. -La mirada azul de Naruto era cortés pero inflexible -Vamos a aclararlo inmediatamente. Si quieres venir conmigo, te lo explicaré todo.

Hinata frunció el ceño -Lo dudo. No he dado mi permiso para que Kabuto-chan y a Konohamaru-kun entrenen con armas.

-No, pero yo he dado el mío, o sea que así está bien.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida. 《 _¿Qué le pasaba a ese hombre?_ 》 -Tú no tienes derecho a...

-Respecto a mis derechos, creo que es mejor que los discutamos en privado. -Naruto miró a sus caballeros a cargo. -Sigan con la práctica de la espada mientras le explico el tema a mi esposa.

-Sí, señor. -respondieron ambos, Iruka se volvió hacia Colin y Gaara hacia Dennis

-Prosigamos, muchachos. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer si tenemos que transformaros en caballeros de provecho.. -dijo autoritario Iruka

-¡Lady Hinata! -gimió Kabuto corno un cachorro abandonado -¿No nos va a salvar?

La mano de Naruto apretó con fuerza el brazo de Hinata antes de que pudiera responder.

-Sigue con el entrenamiento, Juglar. ¿Quién sabe? Si trabajas duro a lo mejor aprendes a salvarte solo de situaciones desagradables y así no tendrás que esconderte nunca más detrás de las faldas de una mujer.

Kabuto se sonrojó. Sus ojos brillaban de furia e impotencia.

Naruto no le prestaba atención. Con delicadeza pero con decisión condujo a Hinata de vuelta al secadero -Naruto-kun, ¿cómo has podido hacer una cosa así? -preguntó bruscamente Hinata.

-Es la verdad. El chico debe hacerse un hombre. En este caso, cuanto antes, mejor.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sospecho que se escapó de la casa donde lo criaron. Está solo en el mundo, más solo de lo que piensa.

-Sí, pero...

-Si quiere sobrevivir debe aprender a cuidar de sí mismo. Por lo que he oído de su infeliz poesía, no puede depender de su habilidad con el arpa para abrirse camino en este mundo.

Hinata oyó la cruda convicción en la voz de Naruto -Sabes de lo que hablas, ¿verdad?

-Sí. A diferencia de Kabuto, yo tuve la ventaja de crecer en la casa de mi padre. Sin embargo, sigo siendo un hijo adoptado y no hay nada que pueda cambiar eso. Un hombre debe hacerse su propio nombre.

La frialdad de sus palabras fue muy reveladora para Hinata. Naruto, efectivamente, se había criado en casa de su padre, pero nunca se había sentido bien recibido en aquel hogar. Y no por Lord Jiraiya ni Lady Tsunade, eso lo podía apostar… pero la sociedad podía ser muy cruel. Con un poco de suerte, su marido jamás había tenido algo propio.

《 _Yo, por lo menos, siempre he tenido isla de Byakko_ 》 pensó. Hasta en los tiempos más difíciles, había tenido un hogar, un lugar donde la gente la quería y la necesitaba, un lugar al que pertenecía. Se resistió a un impulso extraño, casi irresistible de acariciar el rostro de Naruto y decide que ahora él también tenía un hogar, pero sabía que él no agradecería la compasión.

-Me place tu preocupación por mi juglar. Pero Kabuto-chan esta a salvo en Byakko -dijo con tono enérgico.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que sí, y Konohamaru-kun también. Nunca ha habido violencia en esta isla. Nunca nadie ha tenido que defender ni el castillo ni el pueblo. La única razón por la que necesitamos una compañía de hombres armados es para proteger los envíos que mandamos fuera.

Naruto apretó los labios -Soy consciente de que ves mi papel en la isla muy limitado. Sin embargo, es mi deber protegerla, y debes permitirme tomar las decisiones relativas a estos asuntos.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada vacilante preguntándose si le había ofendido de algún modo.

-Seguro que no necesitas la ayuda de Konohamaru-kun y Kabuto-chan para defender la isla.

-¿Quién sabe? Debemos estar preparados para cualquier situación.

-Sí, pero...

-Hinata-san, sé razonable. El joven Konohamaru necesita hacer ejercicio, está en peligro inminente de morir asfixiado por su buena pero muy loca madre, o de transformarse en un grasiento pastel de carne de cerdo, aparte de anacoreto.

Hinata sabía que tenía razón, pero le costaba admitirlo por que hacerla significaría abandonar la batalla.

-No te discutiré que Konohamaru-kun necesita más actividad física empezó con severidad.. No obstante...

-También necesita el consejo de un hombre, igual que Kabuto.

Aquello era el colmo.

-Sé que últimamente el joven Konohamaru-kun se ha convertido en la sombra de sir Iruka, pero Kabuto-chan ha estado siempre muy contento en esta casa.

-Demasiado. -Naruto parecía preocupado. -Creo que el juglar está aferrado a tus faldas y salta al mínimo ruido porque su anterior señor lo atemorizó de mala manera. Para combatir ese miedo, debe adquirir confianza en su propia habilidad para defenderse solo.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada contrariada. Era evidente que Naruto había analizado la situación con todo detalle y estaba confirmando algunas de las conclusiones a las que ella misma había llegado.

A pesar de ello, Hinata sabía que había otro tema mucho más importante implícito en la conversación. Tenía que ver con la cuestión de quién daba las órdenes en la casa.

-No te negaré que a los chicos les iría bien el consejo de un hombre -dijo Hinata con cautela. -Y estoy de acuerdo en que el ejercicio ofrece un gran beneficio para restaurar los humores del cuerpo. Sin embargo, no por ello es necesario que sufran el entrenamiento peligroso y riguroso de un caballero.

-Estarán a salvo bajo la tutela de Iruka..

-Anko-san se preocupará.

-Se acostumbrará a la situación. No obstante, no es eso lo que estamos tratando, ¿verdad? -sus ojos casi brillaron

-No. -Hinata se detuvo y se volvió para quedar frente a él -Aclaremos algo. –dijo levantando su mirada a él, era realmente muy alto -Yo tomaré las decisiones que afecten a los miembros del castillo.

La mirada de Naruto era tan inexpresiva como el zafiro de su espada.

-Hinata-san, comprendo que durante mucho tiempo te has el cargado sola de esta casa y de estas tierras.

-Así es -alegó con una mirada desafiante.

-Obviamente estás acostumbrada a cargar sola con las responsabilidades.

-¡Exacto!

-Pero ahora ya no estás sola.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes -replicó -soy perfectamente consciente de ello.

Naruto se sorprendió -Fuiste tú quien escribió a Jiraiya-sama para pedir un marido que pudiera ofrecer protección a tus tierras.

-¿Y qué? No tuve elección.

-Creo que ya tienes lo que pediste.

-No exactamente...-farfulló

-Sí, es verdad, ya has dejado claro que yo no reúno todos los requisitos de tu maldita receta…-sus terribles celos habían salido a la luz

Hinata deseó no haber abierto la boca -No era eso lo que quería decir...-farfulló nuevamente.

-Sí era eso, pero no importa. Muy poca gente logra conseguir lo que quiere. -Naruto apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de la espada -Debemos aprovechar lo que el destino nos ofrece...-dijo más para sí que para ella.

《 _Probablemente, tampoco soy la esposa de sus sueños》_ pensó Hinata -Estaba tratando de decir otra cosa.

-Igual que yo. Para serte sincero, quizás yo no sea lo que tú pediste, pero soy el único marido que tienes. Permíteme desempeñar mis tareas sin interferencias.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el entrenamiento de Kabuto-chan y Konohamaru-kun con defender estas tierras?

-Si tú y yo no estamos unidos en nuestras decisiones, provocaremos confusión y descontento entre nuestro pueblo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

 _«Nuestro pueblo.»_

Las palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Hinata. Tenía que aceptar que ahora los habitantes de Byakko estaban vinculados a Naruto. Sabía que tenía razón al insistir en que, como señor y señora de aquellas tierras, debían estar unidos.

-Me has pillado en otra de tus astutas trampas -murmuró -Ten cuidado, algún día me vengaré.

-Ya te has vengado y ha sido una buena venganza. Soy un marido que todavía no ha tenido noche de bodas -Le lanzó una mirada aplastante.

Hinata vio el brillo en los ojos de Naruto y se ruborizó. Caminó un poco por el taller alzando la mirada al cielo y pidió fuerzas a santa Sakura; el estar a solas con su marido era perturbador… debía salir de ahí cuanto antes… o quedarse y ver que pasaba…

-Sé que no te ha resultado fácil, pero ya es hora de que dejes de mimar al chico. No lo puedes proteger eternamente. –dijo Sir Naruto con una voz dulcemente peligrosa.

Hinata entornó los ojos a causa del brillo de la luz del sol y se volvió hacia Naruto -Esta vez te ha salido bien, espero que estés satisfecho. La próxima vez me consultarás antes de tomar cualquier decisión que afecte a los hombres que están a mi cargo, ¿ha quedado claro? -sus ojos eran fieros, y por un instante, Sir Naruto temió.

-Ahora, tú y yo debemos compartir la responsabilidad de tomar las decisiones que afecten a la gente de estas tierras, Hinata-san.

Y volvió a ser Hinata-san…

-Con mayor razón debes discutir los asuntos conmigo antes de tomar estúpidas decisiones...

Naruto volvió a cogerla del brazo y la llevó hacia el secadero -Creo que sería mejor acabar esta conversación en privado. Ya he sido objeto de demasiadas especulaciones y chismes por hoy.

La mirada de Hinata se fijó en la herida de su brazo. El sentimiento de culpa se apoderó de ella -Estoy al corriente, y no sé cómo decirte cuánto lo siento.

-Inténtalo.

-¿Perdón?

-Digo que intentes decirme cuánto arrepentimiento te ha hecho sentir mi acto de sacrificio personal…-Naruto la hizo entrar con prisa al interior aromatizado y oscuro del cobertizo.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? -preguntó con recelo, y con su corazón palpitando incontrolablemente.

-No. -Naruto se detuvo justo dentro del cobertizo e inspeccionó las largas hileras de flores que colgaban de los tendederos -De modo que aquí es donde produces la riqueza de Byakko.

-Sí, éste es uno de mis talleres.

-Me gustaría ver el resto de las instalaciones… –Naruto empezó a caminar tranquilamente por un pasillo flanqueado por varios bancos. Se detuvo frente a un tarro lleno de flores de saúco, pétalos de rosa y musgo de roble.

Sacó un puñado de mezcla y se lo acercó a la nariz.

-Dulce. Rica. Sin duda la fragancia de una mujer. ¿Una de tus recetas más rentables?

-Sí. Se venderá bien en la feria de primavera. -Hinata cruzó los brazos y empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie mientras Naruto iba hacia otro cuenco.

-Me gusta ésta -dijo mientras cogía otro puñado de ingredientes secos y se lo llevaba a la nariz -Limpia y fresca. Huele a mar.

Hinata cruzó los brazos -Es una mezcla de especias y menta que usan mucho los hombres ricos de Konoha.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y devolvió la mezcla al cuenco. Paseó alrededor de la hilera de mesas donde estaban expuestos varios ramilletes de flores secas.

-¿Y éstos? -Al parecer ésta era otra faceta de su marido… era un terrible curioso.

-Violetas, rosas y raíz de orquídea. Las combino con cera de abeja para crear bálsamos perfumados. Dos veces al año, los mando hacia las tierras del sur. Es bastante popular.

Naruto miró hacia la puerta que estaba al final del cobertizo.

-¿Qué hay en el taller contiguo?

-Es el lugar donde elaboro los aceites aromáticos. Ahí trabajo con flores y hierbas frescas en vez de secas. Creo que intentas distraerme.

-¿Crees que mi interés por tu trabajo no es normal? -Naruto estaba de pie junto a la puerta del otro taller.

-En estas circunstancias sí.

Naruto abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación -No puedes culparme por ser curioso. Ahora que he dejado el negocio de cortar cuellos, mi fortuna está en tus manos... -se detuvo justo en medio de la habitación y se volvió -Huele como si todas las flores del mundo estuvieran aquí.

Hinata frunció el ceño y se apresuró a seguirlo -Ya te dije que este taller está lleno de pétalos frescos y otros ingredientes.

Naruto caminó hacia una inmensa urna tapada y la destapó. Olió el contenido -¡Diablos! Esto marea a cualquiera.

-Aceite de rosas -explicó Hinata.

-¿Y esto? -Naruto levantó otra tapa.

-Una mezcla de aceites compuesta de lavanda fresca, clavos y muchos otros ingredientes. Perdóname si dudo de tu interés por mis creaciones. Los dos sabemos que estás intentando evitar una discusión.

-Una pelea… -Naruto olió el aceite de lavanda y clavo.

-¿Cómo?

-Estoy intentando eludir una pelea. -colocó la tapa de nuevo e inspeccionó tres frascos que había encima de la mesa -¿Qué hay en estos recipientes?

-Miel, cera de abeja y vinagre. Mezclo varias flores y hierbas en esta solución para crear distintas lociones y cremas. No quiero discutir contigo pero...

-Excelente. -Naruto destapó el tarro de miel -No me gustan las peleas.. -tocó una prensa grande y pesada hecha de madera y hierro -¿Qué es este aparato mecánico?

-Lo utilizo para extraer el aceite de la canela y las rosas. Es un diseño árabe.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-Pertenecía a mi padre. Lo descubrió en su último viaje a Kumo. Estaba empaquetado en una de las arcas llenas de libros y otros artículos que me mandó el paje Yamato antes de morir.

Naruto golpeó uno de los tornillos de hierro. Su expresión denotaba una gran curiosidad.

-Fascinante.

-Por desgracia, la prensa está rota. No la he podido reparar.

-Quizás yo pueda hacer algo. He estudiado algunos de los ensayos árabes traducidos que describen aparatos mecánicos.

-¿De verdad? -De repente, Hinata estaba intrigada.

-Sí. -Naruto sacudió una de las bisagras de la prensa.

-Entonces creo que te gustaría visitar los talleres de mi padre. Están al otro lado del patio. Los he mantenido cerrados desde que se marchó de Byakko hace un año. Están repletos de cosas que descubrió en sus viajes.

-Me gustaría ver los talleres de tu padre.

-Bien, pues debería darte las llaves. Quizá también disfrutes leyendo el libro que escribió. Lo tengo en el estudio.

-¿Escribió un libro? -Naruto parecía impresionado.

-Es una colección de recetas de cocina y tratados que tradujo del árabe. Por desgracia, no era un escribiente excesivamente diestro y cuesta un poco leerlo.

-Estoy deseando empezar.

Hinata se exasperó al darse cuenta de que Naruto había desviado su atención del tema que les ocupaba.

-En estos momentos, no obstante, mi intención es discutir sobre nuestra unión.

-Como hombre que ha sobrevivido por saber decidir cuándo luchar y cuándo envainar la espada, te puedo decir que no te interesa esta discusión. En todo caso, no ahora.

-¿Por qué? -le retó.

-A veces es mejor no enfrentarse directamente a un problema.

-Tanta discreción me deja atónita. Creía que preferías la guerra abierta.

-No. Yo ya he librado demasiadas batallas.

-Debes excusarme si dudo de tu afirmación.

-Pues es la verdad. -Naruto la miró por encima de la prensa -Preferiría inhalar los vapores de tus perfumes antes que pelearme contigo.

-Ésta es una pelea que no se puede evitar. Vamos a solucionar este asunto y lo haremos ahora.

-Que así sea. Si ésta es la batalla que quieres, la tendrás. -Caminó hacia ella, o al menos eso creía… porque pasó directo a cerrar las puertas del taller para tener más privacidad.

Sir Naruto se irguió en toda su estatura, 1,80. Ante los ojos de Lady Hinata, demasiado perturbador para su gusto. Su espalda era amplia, pero no era enorme y tosco como Sir Kiba, el cuerpo de sir Naruto era bien formado, no exagerado, atlético, para llamarlo de alguna forma.

Hinata lo miró incómoda, o nerviosa, aún no lo descifraba.

-Dejemos claro quién da las órdenes en Byakko –dijo al fin Sir Naruto en voz baja, letal.

-Sí. – respondió Hinata aparentando serenidad.

Naruto caminó nuevamente hacia otra urna y miró dentro -Lo primero que debes plantearte, es que yo no soy tu empleado, ya que no has contratado ni mis servicios ni mi espada. Soy tu marido.

-Es difícil olvidarlo. Estoy intentando acostumbrarme a ser una esposa correcta, pero me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

-Tú no estás facilitando las cosas tratándome como si fuera un simple guardián a tu servicio.

-¡Por la túnica de santa Sakura! Yo no te trato como si fueras un guardián a mi servicio. -Hinata estaba indignada -He intentado mostrarte el respeto que se le debe a un marido y creo que lo he hecho en todos los sentidos.

-¿Es así cómo ves la situación? ¿Crees que te he forzado a mostrarme respeto?

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que creo.

Naruto se apoyó de espaldas contra la mesa y cruzó los brazos.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿No he aceptado yo los mismos compromisos? ¿Crees que es fácil para mí acostumbrarme a ser marido?

-No veo que hayas tenido que superar grandes dificultades.

-¿Te hago una lista? -Naruto levantó la mano y enumeró las quejas con los dedos -Desde el momento en que llegué, me dejaste claro que yo no era lo que habías pedido.

-No te esperaba -masculló Hinata.

Naruto la ignoró. Levantó otro dedo -Anunciaste delante de todo el mundo que no tenías la intención de ser una buena esposa.

-Accedí a compartir el dormitorio contigo.

-Te negaste a consumar el matrimonio en nuestra noche de bodas.

Hinata estaba indignada -Te dije que lamentaba tal decisión. Fue un error por mi parte no cumplir con mi obligación.. -respiró hondo -Estoy preparada para hacerla esta noche.

Él le lanzó una mirada burlona -¿Tu obligación? Me perdonarás si no muestro un gran 'entusiasmo' por hacer el amor con una mujer que cree que siendo forzada a cumplir en el dormitorio.

Hinata ya había oído bastante. Caminó ofendida por el pasillo y se detuvo frente a él -¿Por eso te negaste a consumar el matrimonio cuando te di la oportunidad ayer en la mañana? ¿Has perdido el 'entusiasmo' por la labor?

Naruto entornó los ojos -¿Me culpas?

Hinata estaba fuera de sus casillas -Si no sientes el menor entusiasmo, tenemos un gran problema, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué problema?

-Tengo entendido que, a diferencia de una mujer, un hombre no puede cumplir con sus obligaciones maritales de no ser que muestre algún grado de 'entusiasmo' por la tarea.

-¿Quién te contó eso?

-La priora Shizune -contestó triunfalmente Hinata.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Naruto.

-¿Discutes su afirmación? -preguntó Hinata.

Naruto se encogió de hombros -No. Tiene razón..-dijo al momento que se quitaba 'El canto del Rasengan' de su cinto y lo colocaba en una mesa.

-¿Qué vas a hacer si no puedes recuperar tu 'entusiasmo'? Quizá tendremos que anular el matrimonio.

Naruto se quedó peligrosamente quieto -De modo que ése es tu plan. Quieres ponerle fin a esta unión antes de que haya empezado.

Hinata lo miró a los ojos y vio el humo de los fuegos del infierno. Sin embargo, estaba envuelta en las llamas de su propia ira y no pudo controlar sus palabras.

-Una anulación pasaría a ser una necesidad si no puedes tener el suficiente entusiasmo como para llevar a cabo tus tareas maritales.

-La buena priora se olvidó de comentarte un factor trascendental sobre el 'entusiasmo' de un hombre, milady.. –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¿Y cuál es, milord? –casi estaba mareada por su presencia, aunque no lo admitiera jamás.

-A veces lo despiertan las cosas más extrañas. -Naruto sonrió lentamente -A veces, por ejemplo, basta con una buena pelea.

Hinata leyó demasiado tarde la advertencia en sus ojos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero no fue lo bastante rápida.

Naruto la tomó en sus brazos, y la besó desesperadamente. Su corazón se llenó de dicha, cuando ella empezó a responderle de la misma manera… la levantó con suma delicadeza caminó solo unos pasos (aunque ella casi ni lo notaba, estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones) y la soltó dulcemente justo encima de una urna llena de flores y hierbas.

Hinata sonrió mientras se hundía en la masa olorosa. Los pétalos de rosa junto de girasoles y las hojas de lirios volaron por el aire. La envolvió la intensa fragancia de las flores frescas.

Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, él se colocó sobre ella. La boca de Naruto cubrió la suya nuevamente mientras el peso la presionaba hacia la montaña de pétalos dulces y olorosos.

#######################

Uff soy yo.. o se ha calentado el ambiente.

Gracias a los que siguen y ponen favoritos está historia.. y les recuerdo que Tamashī no Yūgõ ya está publicado.. para que le den una mirada y una oportunidad jeje

chiwanko: gracias por el apoyo.. y las locuras no terminan.. será que al fin el Sannin tendrá su "noche de bodas" como se merece..? Jeje para el sgte cap veremos..

monica735: la escena de Hinata es una de las más divertidas junto a las carcajadas del Sannin.. espero que te guste este cap

emilio: el que mencionas es el dueño de la pag.. y realmente está muy sad sus publicaciones.. es porque más se le da esos temas..

AsahiDragneel77: y aquí verás de que iban los rumores.. espero que continúes disfrutando de Sannin.. y te invito a leer Tamashī no Yūgõ que es de mi autoría.. ya empieza a desarrollarse la historia.. por lo que pido le des una oportunidad.

Wanda: espero que te guste el cap.. y ya verás como le agradece Lady Hinata por el acto de caballerosidad de su Sannin.

 **Sgte cap: Cama de rosas**

Y ya saben que podría ser eso no.. jeje

Ja Ne

 **Regina Alba Blossom**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sannin de Konoha**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 ** _Advertencia: +18_**

 **Cap.14 Cama de rosas**

Por un momento lady Hinata sintió la maravillosa sensación de estar flotando en el aire, para aterrizar delicadamente sobre una suave cama de rosas. Se sentía abrumada por el peso del cuerpo de Naruto, pero por alguna extraña razón no se sentía aplastada: se sentía protegida. Le enmarañaba el cabello con las manos, antes lo había deseado sin embargo se había reprimido de acariciar ese hermoso cabello dorado… ¡Por Santa Sakura…! ¡Tenía que controlarse…! O no? Talvez ésta iba a ser su noche de bodas… a plena luz del día.

La priora Shizune, Lady Anko e incluso su nana Kurenai le habían insinuado que por eso se llama noche de bodas, para que la oscuridad ayude a los esposos a ser cautos. Después de todo la desnudez estaba fuera del tema en lo que a parejas cristianas devotas a Santa Sakura, se refiere: solo estaba la excepción de la noche de bodas y cuando se estaba listo para procrear. No había ningún placer en ello… solo deber matrimonial.

No había placer…

¿Entonces porque su corazón no dejaba de latir incontrolablemente?.

¿Porque estaba anhelando tanto su tacto…?. Su boca era feroz, cálida, apremiante. Su olor, más que el de los pétalos entre los que estaba enterrada, hacía que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

Estaba perdiendo el control. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se olvidó de la pelea, de los insultos y de la indignación que había sentido unos momentos antes. Volvieron los recuerdos sobre la manera en que Naruto la había tocado y creció su entusiasmo… su excitación. La euforia la hizo estremecer. Quería volver a sentir aquellas sensaciones maravillosas.

Naruto separó los labios.

-La felicito, señora. –dijo mirando directo en sus ojos perlas -No conozco a nadie más que me provoque de la manera en que tú lo haces. Ahora deberás sufrir las consecuencias.

Hinata buscó sus ojos. _《¿Qué quería decir con eso…?》_

-¿Estás realmente enfadado conmigo? –Preguntó en un suspiro.

-En este momento no sé exactamente cómo me siento. -la voz de Naruto era dura, oscura y peligrosa -Sólo sé que cuando haya acabado con esto no se hablará más de la anulación.

Ella se estremeció. _《¡Esta va a ser mi noche de bodas!》_

-Yo no he pedido la anulación. Sólo me he limitado a sacar el tema para insinuarte que quizá no podrías cumplir en el lecho.. –y rogaba interiormente a santa Sakura por que pudiera cumplir…

-Pronto descubrirás que Siempre Intento Cumplir Con Todo.. -Naruto volvió a besarla y su lengua le invadió la boca.

 _《¡Cumplirá!》_

Hinata apretó los dedos entre su pelo como respuesta a aquel beso profundo. Pensó que quizás estaba intentando intimidarla o asustarla un poco, pero era imposible. Ella ansiaba sus caricias, y la evidente pasión de él avivaba sus sentimientos.

Hinata sintió cómo la pierna de Naruto se hundía entre sus muslos. Después levantó la rodilla abriéndola a sus caricias. Cogió las faldas de la túnica y del vestido y se los subió hasta la cintura. Hinata se estremeció y tensó las manos entre el pelo de Naruto. Se arqueó al notar sus manos recorrer la extensión de su pierna y despojarle con la más extrema delicadeza sus prendas interiores.

La estaba tocando nuevamente. Profunda e íntimamente.

Despacio, tomando todo su tiempo… la estaba enloqueciendo.

 _《Esta húmeda》_ –pensó el Sannin con una resplandeciente alegría. Entonces Naruto la acarició como lo había hecho la última noche, la acarició hasta que la sintió temblorosa y desesperada.

Hinata se aferró a él, su voz era un suspiro suave de demanda.

Enlazó su pierna con la de él, pidiendo más.

-¿Por qué desperdiciamos la noche de ayer? -susurró Naruto con voz tensa y jadeante -Fui un loco…-entonces delicadamente introdujo un dedo dentro de ella.

Hinata gimió y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él -Pensé que quería esperar...- _《pero estaba muy equivocada》_

-Tú estabas confusa y yo fui un idiota. Vaya pareja.. -Naruto la colmó de besos desde el cuello hasta el hombro al momento que le bajaba su blusa. Estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a su esposa, a plena luz del día… y quería ver todo en ella.

Investigó su interior con un segundo dedo.

-¡Ahhhh! -jadeó Hinata

-Tan tenso. Un suave botón sin abrir..–dijo él contra su boca.

-¿Esto hace disminuir tu entusiasmo? -preguntó ella ansiosamente.

Él gimió y bajó la cabeza para besar la curva pronunciada de su pecho.

-No, no.

Ella sonrió aliviada.

-Dudo que algo pueda hacer disminuir mi entusiasmo en este momento.

Hinata lo notaba estrechándola, haciéndola sentir más húmeda de lo que ya estaba. Ella estaba temblando de necesidad. La mágica tensión que había experimentado se revolvía en su interior otra vez. Se sentía inquieta e impaciente ante la expectativa.

-Date prisa -dijo mordisqueándole la oreja -Por favor, date prisa.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y la miró -¡Me he casado con una mandona!

-Recuerda que estoy acostumbrada a estar al mando.

Ese comentario terminó de entusiasmar al ojiazul -En tal caso, tus deseos son órdenes. -Naruto se aflojó la ropa, dejando libre su intimidad.

Hinata alcanzó a ver su miembro estimulado mientras se centraba entre sus piernas. Y contra todo lo pensado, empezó a sentir temor -Quizá deberíamos intentar disminuir un poco tu entusiasmo antes de continuar.

Sir Naruto colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Lady Hinata. Realmente se veía hermosa cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero ella no tenía porque temer… él la instruiría. Sería cuidadoso con ella. Y le daría placer…

-Confía en mí, Hinata-chan –susurró con voz ronca, viendo directo a sus ojos… el cielo sobre la luna.

Un extraño calor se apoderó de ella. Y sin poder esperar un segundo más, ella asintió.

Naruto terminó de cerrar la distancia entre ellos, haciéndola más que íntima.

El impacto de aquella entrada dejó a Hinata sin voz ni respiración. Cuando se recuperó, arañó la espalda de Naruto.

 _¡le había dolido…!_

Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miró con mala cara.

-Sabía que eras demasiado grande -se quejó -Lo supe desde el primer momento en que te vi. Pensé que tendría la misma sensación que antes…

-La tendrás -Naruto estaba luchando para mantener el control -Con el tiempo.

Naruto le dio pequeños besos dulces, persuasivos, en la nariz y en las mejillas.

-Perdóname, Hinata-chan. No quería hacerte daño, es que no tengo experiencia con vírgenes.

Las disculpas la calmaron un poco. Eso y la ayuda de los brazos de su marido, que la acariciaban provocando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba hacia fuera lentamente y con cuidado.

Volvió a besarla y ésta vez ella le respondió con la misma intensidad y voracidad al mismo tiempo se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella, llegando hasta el límite.

Hinata gimió, pero no de dolor.

Naruto se retiró casi completamente y repitió el proceso.

Una vez, y otra.

Cada embestida estaba cuidadosamente calculada, realizada con el control más insoportable. Las líneas rígidas de la cara de Naruto y los músculos tensos de su cuerpo no necesitaban interpretación: estaba cumpliendo con su labor.

Hinata aguantó la respiración y cerró los ojos. Tras unos momentos, se dio cuenta de que los movimientos lentos no eran desagradables.

Sentía una leve capa de sudor en la espalda de Naruto, y en su propia piel…. A pesar del esfuerzo, su 'entusiasmo' no parecía disminuir en absoluto.

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando él le subió las piernas hacia sus hombros. Antes de que pudiera protestar por la nueva posición, él movió la mano hacia abajo, entre los dos cuerpos, y la acarició por encima de su blusa buscando sus pechos. Sin previo aviso, la tensión la envolvió otra vez.

-Naruto-kun.

-Te dije que confiaras en mí.

Bajo lentamente y cogió su centro hinchado, el cual había logrado excitar completamente, entre el pulgar y el índice y lo acarició suavemente.

Hinata gritó. Naruto amortiguó el sonido con su boca. Ella le clavó las uñas en su espalda y se dejó llevar por los maravillosos laberintos de placer que la invadían.

Casi no percibió el grito rasgado de satisfacción de Naruto. Se mezcló con sus propios suspiros entrecortados mientras se hundían más profundamente en el mar de pétalos de flores.

Al cabo de un rato, Naruto abrió los ojos. Se estiró lujuriosamente, incapaz de recordar haberse sentido tan bien en su vida. Miró entornando los ojos el pétalo de girasol que se había posado en su nariz. Sopló y lo miró mientras volaba por el aire.

Estaba prácticamente enterrado en flores olorosas.

Sonrió.

El olor embriagador de la montaña de flores se entremezclaba con otro olor terrenal, que lo llenaba de satisfacción. Había hecho de Hinata su esposa, en todos los sentidos. Ya no se hablaría más de anulación.

La montaña de flores se removió y cambió de forma. Él volvió la cabeza y observó cómo Hinata se sentaba, se arreglaba el vestido y se sacaba los pétalos del cabello.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando, le sonrió tímidamente. No dijo nada.

Naruto se movió para quitarle un pétalo amarillo de la manga.

Hinata sonrió.

-No sé qué decir.

-Ni yo tampoco. -Naruto pasó la mano alrededor del cuello de Hinata y la atrajo hacía él para darle un largo beso.

Hinata se inclinó más. Su cabello, que olía a hierbas frescas, caía sobre la cara de Naruto. Sus dedos descendieron por el pecho y el cuerpo del Sannin que, en respuesta, se sintió vibrar.

-Creo que tu entusiasmo se ha vuelto a despertar.

-Creo que tienes razón. -Naruto envolvió el puño entre su melena y la atrajo hacia él, besándolo.

Un súbito golpe en la puerta del taller asustó a Hinata. Se levantó y se sentó otra vez rápidamente.

-Señor, ¿estás aquí? -gritó Shikamaru -Ha llegado el herrero.

-¡Por todos los demonios! -Naruto se levantó de mala gana. -Mejor que salga o a la hora de cenar todo el mundo sabrá lo que hacíamos aquí dentro.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

-No crees que adivinaran que nosotros...

-Sí.

Se sonrojó ligeramente. _(y se veía hermosa)_

-¡Por Dios! ¿Es que últimamente no saben hablar de otra cosa?

-Debes afrontar el hecho de que los detalles de nuestro matrimonio siempre serán de gran interés para todos los habitantes de estas tierras.

-Me gustaría que nuestra gente encontrara otro tema de qué hablar.

-Dudo de que lo hagan hasta que no dejemos de ofrecerles entretenimientos tan interesantes. -Naruto salió de la urna de flores.

Se percató de que Hinata se había referido a los habitantes de Byakko como **«nuestra gente»**. Era una buena señal.

-¿Señor? -Shikamaru volvió a gritar -¿Estás ahí dentro?

-Sí -respondió Naruto -Ahora salgo -se volvió para ayudar a salir a Hinata del montón de flores.

Era una visión excepcional. La miró momentáneamente cautivado. Saliendo de los pétalos dulces y olorosos, parecía una criatura mágica emergiendo del lecho de un bosque.

Después vio la pequeña mancha en su vestido y la tocó con la mandíbula apretada.

-¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

-No. -Hinata sacudió los pétalos pegados a la falda -Vete. Tienes asuntos que atender. Yo tengo que arreglarme el vestido.

Naruto no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro resplandeciente. Ahora era suya. Le pertenecía como no le había pertenecido a otro hombre, ni siquiera a Otsutsuki Toneri, su ideal de caballerosidad.

Quizá Hinata amó al tal Otsutsuki, quizás aún lo amaba, pero no se había entregado a él. Se había mantenido virgen para su señor y marido, el Sannin Vengativo de Konoha.

 _《Sé bien cómo proteger lo que he conseguido con mi esfuerzo》_ pensó Naruto con repentina determinación. 《Y te voy a proteger, señora de Byakko》

-Ya le olvidarás, Hinata-chan -dijo en voz alta.

Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

-¿Olvidar a quién?

Shikamaru golpeó otras tres veces a la puerta.

-¿Debo decirle al herrero que se marche y regrese más tarde, señor?

-No, ya voy.. -Naruto se alejó de la vista de Hinata cubierta de flores. Caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió a la luz del día.

-¿Y bien, Shikamaru? ¿Dónde está nuestro herrero? -Naruto cerró rápidamente la puerta para que su amigo no viera a Hinata.

-En los establos. -la mirada de Shikamaru era divertida -Has estado mucho tiempo en los talleres. No sabía que estuvieras tan interesado en los misterios de los perfumes.

Naruto empezó a andar cruzando el patio.

-Ya me conoces, Shikamaru, simplemente soy curioso.

Shikamaru se puso a su lado.

-Sí, tú siempre hurgas en los más pequeños detalles.

-Tengo ciertas responsabilidades como señor de estas tierras.

-Sí. -Shikamaru le lanzó una mirada inquisidora.

-Sólo un estúpido no intentaría familiarizarse con el funcionamiento interno de la fuente de sus futuros ingresos.

-Nadie te ha llamado estúpido, señor -puntualizó Shikamaru -Quizá bastardo, adoptado, déspota, asesino, hijo del demonio, guardián del 'Canto del Rasengan', pero nunca estúpido.

Algunas personas se volvieron para mirar a los dos hombres que cruzaban el patio. Naruto frunció el ceño al advertir que algunos mirones volvían rápidamente la cabeza. Tenía la profunda sospecha de que estaban disimulando una sonrisita.

Esta sospecha se confirmó cuando Naruto sé dio cuenta de que Gekko Hayate lo miraba con la boca abierta de asombro.

-¿Pasa algo, Gekko? -le preguntó con una corrección peligrosa. Tenía la extraña impresión de que el hombre estaba a punto de estallar de risa.

-No, señor.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y dio por terminado el tema. Sabía por experiencia que era inútil intentar saber qué era lo que el herrero y los otros encontraban tan divertido.

-Bien, volvamos al trabajo, Gekko -dijo Naruto -No traje ningún armero cuando vine a Byakko. Si es necesario buscaremos uno en Chūsei, pero según he oído eres habilidoso con el martillo y el yunque.

Hayate se sonrojó por el cumplido.

-Sí, señor.

-¿Crees que puedes encargarte de arreglar el equipamiento de mis hombres y tener los caballos bien herrados?

Gekko se irguió con orgullo.

-Sí, señor, creo que puedo llevar a cabo esa tarea. He realizado algunos trabajos delicados para mi señora y para la priora. Incluso he fabricado llaves y cerraduras.

-Excelente. -Naruto le dio un golpecito en la espalda y lo guió hacia los establos -Te mostraré lo que tienes que hacer y, cuando hayamos acabado en los establos, tengo un aparato mecánico muy interesante que enseñarte.

-¿Qué aparato mecánico, señor?

-Una máquina árabe diseñada para extraer aceite de las rosas. Ahora está descompuesta, pero creo que puedo repararla y voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

Veinte minutos más tarde las risitas apagadas y las sonrisas escondidas todavía no habían cesado.

Sir Naruto dejó al herrero trabajando y fue hacia Iruka, que estaba apoyado en un poste del establo.

-¿No crees -dijo Naruto en voz baja -que podrías explicarme el chiste que todo el mundo encuentra tan gracioso esta tarde?

Los ojos de Iruka brillaban sonrientes.

-Puedo explicártelo, pero seguramente no lo encontraras gracioso.

-Evidentemente -murmuró Naruto -Sin embargo, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber la causa de este bullicio. Sólo dime, ¿por qué todos los hombres de por aquí se esfuerzan por no atragantarse con la risa?

Iruka carraspeó.

-Creo que tiene que ver con los pétalos de rosa y girasol que están enredados entre tu pelo y que cuelgan por detrás de tu túnica, señor.

Naruto gruñó -¡Por todos los demonios! -Se pasó los dedos por el pelo y los pétalos carmesí y dorado cayeron revoloteando al suelo del establo.

-Parece que hayas estado dando volteretas en la urna de flores de la señora -dijo Iruka. -A no ser que te hayas caído dentro accidentalmente, en cuyo caso tendré que pensar que últimamente eres muy propenso a los accidentes. No hay duda de lo que estabais haciendo en los talleres de perfumes.

Naruto cruzó sus brazos y escudriñó a la multitud sonriente con una mirada seria. Al instante, las sonrisas desaparecieron de todas las caras.

Satisfecho, Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

Al cabo de dos días, cuando las fiestas nupciales ya terminaban Hinata decidió dar su habitual paseo matutino por los acantilados hasta el pueblo. Para su sorpresa y secreto placer, esta vez no la acompañó Anko sino Naruto.

La había llamado desde el patio mientras ella bajaba las escaleras.

-Creo que hoy me uniré a ti. -Naruto había dejado a Gaara e Iruka la supervisión de los albañiles que habían llegado para empezar a trabajar en la nueva muralla. Había ido hacia Hinata -Quiero echar otro vistazo a los acantilados.

De repente, a Hinata le parecía más brillante el día -Sí, me gusta que vengas a pasear conmigo. Voy a llevar un poco de crema de hierbas a la anacoreta.

Mientras ella y Naruto caminaban por los acantilados, se dio cuenta de que el aire salado nunca había sido tan vigorizante y que los olores de la mañana nunca le habían parecido tan frescos.

Comprendió que había estado luchando con una mezcla de emociones desconocidas e inquietantes desde el momento en que Naruto había pisado Byakko. Las sensaciones eran tan fuertes e imprevisibles como el preparado de un alquimista.

Sin embargo, tres días antes, cuando Naruto había consumado el matrimonio en la urna de las flores, había comprendido, finalmente, el significado de la mezcla inestable.

Aquel día, mientras lo veía salir del taller, dejándola empapada por el aroma de las rosas y de su propia esencia masculina, había admitido finalmente la verdad:

Se estaba enamorando del Sannin de Konoha.

Las dos últimas noches habían sido las más excitantes de su vida, descubriendo sensaciones que ella ni siquiera había soñado que existieran. Parecía que a Naruto le proporcionaba un intenso placer llevarla a la cumbre de las sensaciones físicas. No quedaba satisfecho hasta que ella vibraba y gritaba en sus brazos. No la dejaba descansar hasta que quedaba exhausta.

-¿Lo has arreglado todo para llevar tus perfumes y frascos a Chūsei? -preguntó Naruto distraídamente mientras se detenía en la cima del acantilado.

-Sí. El primer día de la feria llevarán los perfumes a Chūsei en barco. -Hinata se cubrió la frente con la mano haciéndose sombra y miró cómo Naruto examinaba el agua espumosa a los pies del acantilado -Anko-san y yo iremos con los perfumes.

-Mis hombres podrían ayudaros. -Naruto caminó a lo largo del borde del acantilado y se detuvo de nuevo para mirar hacia abajo. Su expresión era de extrañeza -Tenemos un par de tiendas que podéis utilizar, si quieres.

-Perfecto -titubeó Hinata -¿Qué estás mirando?

-Gaara sugirió que, además del puerto, éste podría ser uno de los dos puntos en los acantilados donde podría atracar una barca pequeña. Tenía razón.

-¿Te preocupa? -Hinata caminó hacía el borde del acantilado y miró hacia abajo. La marea estaba baja.

-No demasiado. Es obvio que aquí no podría desembarcar una gran fuerza armada.

Hinata frunció el ceño -Ninguna fuerza hostil ni hombres armados han desembarcado jamás en Byakko.

-Por mi experiencia, creo que es mejor estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad.

-Eres un hombre cauto.

-Lo soy cuando tengo algo valioso que proteger.

Ella lo miró preguntándose si se refería a ella o a sus nuevas tierras. _《A las tierras, sin duda》_ pensó. Al fin y al cabo, las tierras eran lo que, en primer lugar, le habían atraído hasta Byakko.

Naruto pareció no darse cuenta de su mirada especulativa.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que todavía no se había acostumbrado a la idea de tener un lugar propio en el mundo. Naruto aún actuaba como si pensara que alguien intentaría arrebatarle Isla de Byakko. _《Sólo un estúpido lo intentaría》_ pensó ella irónicamente. El Sannin siempre estaba alerta.

Incluso en aquel momento, en que simplemente acompañaba a su esposa al pueblo, parecía peligroso. Su pelo dorado era salvaje y estaba revuelto por la brisa marina. Su perfil era tan rígido como los abruptos acantilados. Y sus ojos azules eran casi mudos a las emociones.

Hinata reprimió un suspiro nostálgico. Naturalmente, Naruto estaba preocupado por la protección de Byakko. No dudaba de que también intentaba protegerla a ella, pero sólo porque formaba parte del acuerdo.

Ella se estaba enamorando, pero no se atrevía a esperar que a Naruto le estuviese ocurriendo lo mismo, en todo caso aun no.

Su habilidad haciendo el amor indicaba que había experimentado la pasión antes en su vida. Durante los últimos tres días, Hinata había aprendido que él sabía bien cómo controlar las poderosas fuerzas desatadas por el deseo físico.

También había aprendido que estaba utilizando su propia pasión controlada para conseguir la respuesta que quería de ella.

 _《Es un hombre acostumbrado a mandar》_ reflexionó Hinata. Seguramente, para él era natural tener el mando en el lecho. Y ella, ella era demasiado novata como para hacerse con las riendas.

 _《Aunque estoy aprendiendo deprisa》_ pensó optimista.

Hinata buscó un tema neutral.

-Parece que Kabuto-chan y Konohamaru-kun progresan en su nuevo programa de ejercicio físico.

-Sí. Los chicos normalmente avanzan con un estímulo adecuado. Iruka me informó de que Kabuto todavía se queja, pero se presenta puntualmente al entrenamiento. Como mínimo, el juglar ha demostrado tener la sensatez de no cantar más baladas sobre señores traicionados.

-Sí, sus baladas se han vuelto un poco apagadas últimamente, ¿verdad? Podría decirse que hasta son aburridas.

-¿Eso crees? -Naruto la miró amablemente.

Hinata ocultó una sonrisa -Todas esas dulces canciones sobre las bonitas rosas abriendo los pétalos para recibir el alba de la mañana me aburren. Les falta la emoción de las baladas anteriores.

-¿Emoción?

-Sí, en los nuevos poemas de Kabuto-chan no hay peligro, o el miedo a ser descubierto, ni acción.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

-Quizá...-dijo ella con abierta picardía.

-Te advierto que me dicen a menudo que no acepto bien las bromas.

-Tonterías. Te he oído reír. Creo que podrías aprender a encontrar diversión en las canciones más aventureras de Kabuto-chan, que tratan sobre amores ilícitos y señores traicionados.

Naruto se detuvo. Se cogió la barbilla y la miró con ojos brillantes.

-Entiéndeme, Hinata, yo nunca me reiré de la idea de que mi mujer esté en los brazos de otro hombre.

-Como si yo pensara traicionarte -replicó Hinata -Soy una mujer con honor.

Su rostro se presentó decidido y brillante.

-Sí -dijo tranquilamente Naruto-lo eres, y doy gracias por ello.

Ella se sintió reconfortada por su mirada. _《Confía en mí》_ pensó. Era un buen comienzo -Y ahora que tratamos el tema -siguió ella bruscamente -Quiero que quede claro que yo tampoco me tomaré bien la traición de mi marido.

Naruto esbozó una extraña sonrisa -¿No te gusta la idea de verme en la cama de otra mujer?

-No. -se sintió nerviosa pero decidida -Yo también tengo mi orgullo.

-Orgullo... ¿Por eso no te gusta la idea de que yo me lleve a la cama a otra mujer?¿Simplemente porque heriría tu orgullo?

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada. Evidentemente, no iba a confesarle su amor en ese momento. El Sannin se aprovecharía de la confesión y estaría ante él más indefensa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué otra razón podría haber excepto el orgullo? -pregunto inocentemente -En este aspecto no soy diferente de ti seguramente es el orgullo lo que te hace tener las ideas tan claras sobre la traición.

-Sí. -Naruto entornó los ojos azules mientras la miraba -El orgullo de un hombre es un asunto muy serio.

-También lo es el de una mujer.

-Lo sé – entonces sin siquiera pensarlo, el Sannin de Konoha bajó la cabeza y rozó los labios de Hinata.

Su beso fue casi casto. Dulce. Pero capaz de hacer hervir la sangre de lady Hinata. Las parejas casadas jamás se daban besos en público… para eso era la intimidad del lecho nupcial…

-Naruto-kun...

-Vamos, se hace tarde y hoy tengo muchas cosas que ver.. -la cogió de la mano y la condujo por los acantilados hasta el pueblo.

Diez minutos más tarde, Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la entrada del convento, lo que indicaba que se hallaban en el corazón de la aldea. Les adelantó un carro lleno de paja. El carretero los saludó educadamente. Un pastor hizo lo mismo mientras conducía el rebaño hacia el centro de la calle.

Todo el mundo se volvía para ver cómo el señor y la señora de Byakko caminaban cogidos de la mano por la pequeña comunidad.

Hinata sabía que la mayoría de las miradas eran para Naruto. A ella la conocían demasiado y no despertaba aquella expectación. Sin embargo, Naruto aún era una novedad, un extraño y un desconocido para mucha gente. También sabían que su destino estaba en sus manos.

-Debo entregar la crema de hierbas a Ino-san -dijo Hinata cuando ella y Naruto llegaron a la celda de la anacoreta -Sólo será un momento.

Naruto se detuvo y miró la ventana de la celda.

-La cortina está corrida. Quizá todavía duerme.

-No lo creo. -Hinata se rió entre dientes -Ino-san siempre se levanta muy temprano. Normalmente, lo primero que hace es abrir la cortina para no perderse ninguna novedad.

Hinata fue hacia la ventana. Esta entreabierta como si Ino hubiera estado mirando hacia la calle.

-¿Ino-san?

No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Ino-san? -Hinata vaciló, pero apartó la cortina pesada de lana -¿Estás enferma? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Silencio en el interior oscuro. Hinata registró con la vista la pequeña habitación. Al principio no veía nada. La cortina de la otra ventana también estaba cerrada, por lo que el cuarto estaba en sombra.

Cuando los ojos de Hinata se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, lo primero que vio fueron los pies de Ino en el suelo.

-¡Ino-san! -Hinata se inclinó en el apoyo de piedra de la ventana e intentó ver la figura tendida boca abajo.

Naruto se preocupó. Se acercó a la ventana -¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé. -Hinata lo miró -Está tendida en el suelo. No se mueve, Naruto-kun, puede estar malherida.

Naruto examinó el interior de la celda -La puerta está cerrada, veo la llave colgando en la pared.

-¿Cómo entraremos? -preguntó Hinata.

-Manda a alguien a buscar a Hayate Gekko. ¡Rápido, Hinata-chan!

Hinata no necesitaba que le dieran más prisa.

Un rato después, el herrero introducía una herramienta entre la pared de piedra y la rendija de la puerta de la anacoreta. A continuación, él y Naruto empujaron la pesada puerta con los hombros.

La puerta salió de sus goznes al tercer intento.

Naruto fue el primero en entrar en la pequeña celda. Miró el cuerpo del suelo y negó con la cabeza.

-Falleció… y no por causas naturales.

#########################

Después de tan emocionante y "caliente" capítulo, nos encontramos con un desafío!

 **El sgte capitulo: el Misterio de la Anacoreta..**

Hasta que sus profecías se cumplieron, que cosas no?

Quien quiere ser parte del equipo **CSI Byakko** y descubrir que sucedió con la Anacoreta.

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen y van poniendo a Sannin de Konoha como su favorito.. Y especial agradecimiento a los que dejaron sus reviews:

AsahiDragneel77: ya está tu escena caliente.. creo que ha valido la espera no? Ves que Lady Hinata ya se envició con el sobrosote del Sannin, pero.. tenemos un misterio en manos.

chiwanko: ha subido la temperatura.. pero queda el misterio.. quien será el asesino..? (Ya parece título de juego de mesa)

monica735: al fin el tan esperada escena.. espero que haya valido la espera.. Y como ya hubo lemon.. que tal un misterio que resolver..?

Dame -san o melis-chan: gracias por tus palabras.. y ya has podido comprobar en el cap ya sucedió los esperado con un plus.. un misterio por resolver.. espero que sigas hasta el final..

desdenolose000000: gracias por tu comentario, y espero que sigas hasta el final.. aquí ya está el esperado revolcón y que haya valido la pena..

 _Ja Ne_

 _Regina Alba Blossom_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sannin de Konoha**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 **Cap.15 El misterio de la Anacoreta**

-¡Asesinada! -Hinata miró a Naruto con incredulidad -No puedo creerlo.

En ese instante la priora Shizune, apareció y se quedó atónita -Es imposible, durante los quince años que he estado a cargo de este convento nunca hemos tenido ningún asesinato.

Hinata movió lentamente la cabeza -En toda mi vida jamás había visto un solo asesinato en Byakko.

-Esto ha sido, definitivamente, un asesinato… -Naruto miró los ojos abiertos, sin vida, de la anacoreta. Había visto suficientes muertes violentas en toda su vida y podía reconocerlas.

-¿Está seguro? -preguntó Shizune con expresión angustiada -Quizá se cayó en plena noche, intentó pedir ayuda y no consiguió llegar a la puerta.

Naruto se agachó junto al cuerpo. Tocó uno de los dedos de la mujer muerta y lo encontró suave. La rigidez que sigue a la muerte ya había pasado.

-Murió por la noche, pero no a causa de una enfermedad.. -estudió los pliegues de la bata de Ino -¿Acostumbraba dormir con la toca? _(N/A:una especie de tela que usan las monjas en la cabeza)_

-No lo sé -contestó Shizune -Eso parece. Quizás era un acto de piedad.

-Era más simple vanidad -refutó Hinata tranquilamente -Ino-san estaba muy preocupada por la papada. No quería que nadie se la viera. _(NA: solo que la anacoreta la usaba como "orejas de conejo"… ya saben… para que no se le vea la papada)_

-Le encantaba chismorrear y le gustaban mucho los perfumes y las cremas de Hinata-san -recordó Shizune -Pequeñeces, ahora que todo ha terminado para ella.

《 _No lleva ni 24 horas de muerta y su "amiga" Shizune ya hablaba mal de ella… ¡por Santa Sakura!_ 》pensaba Hinata.

Naruto levantó una ceja ante el comentario de la priora.

-Está en ropa de dormir -verificó pensativamente Hinata -aunque lleva puestos los zapatos.

Shizune miró detenidamente a Naruto.

-¿Está absolutamente seguro de que esto no es el resultado de una enfermedad grave, señor?

-Ha sido un asesinato. -Naruto apuntó a la toca que, como si fuera intencional, calló justo alrededor del cuello de Ino. El Sannin frunció su entrecejo -¿Ve estas marcas?

Shizune se acercó -Sí.

Naruto empezó a levantar el dobladillo de la bata de dormir.

Shizune movió la mano como si fuera a detenerle.

-¿Qué hace, señor?

-Quiero verle el cuello.. -Naruto siguió retirando el lino blanco.

Los moretes oscuros y feos en el cuello de Ino eran una prueba evidente.

-¡Santa Sakura! -murmuró Hinata.

-Que su alma descanse en paz -suspiró Shizune haciendo la señal de la cruz -y que santa Sakura la acoja en su regazo…

Hinata miró a Naruto -¿Has visto estas marcas en otras ocasiones?

-Sí -confirmó Naruto -La anacoreta fue estrangulada.

-Pero eso es imposible.. -la mirada perlada de Hinata fue hacia la pesada puerta de madera que Naruto y Hayate habían forzado -La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Y las ventanas son demasiado estrechas para que pase un hombre.

La inconfundible inteligencia de 'Minato' había brotado en Hinata más de lo que debería, a criterio del Sannin, claro está.

Naruto miró hacia la entrada. A través de la apertura podía ver que se había reunido un grupo de curiosos. Algunas monjas y novicias, y también algunos aldeanos, estaban fuera, intentando mirar dentro de la celda.

-Dé la orden de que todo el mundo vuelva a su trabajo -le indicó a Shizune -No los quiero ver más fisgoneando fuera de la celda -Ya casi podía escuchar los chismes circundar.

Shizune lo miró con consideración -Sí, milord.

Fue hacia la puerta y dispersó a la pequeña multitud.

Hinata se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto.

-El día antes de nuestra boda, Ino-san insistió en que había visto al hacendado Uchiha entrar en el convento. Dijo que atravesó las puertas cerradas.

-¿El hacendado Uchiha? -Naruto recordó la conversación que había oído entre Hinata e Ino -¡Ah, sí, el fantasma! Nunca me contaste de qué se trataba eso.

-Es solamente una vieja leyenda -se apresuró a contestar Shizune interrumpiendo a Hinata -" _El hacendado Uchiha Sasuke era el hijo menor del primer Uchiha que llegó a Byakko. Cuentan que mientras estaba en la isla sedujo a una joven monja y la convenció para que se escapara con él. La joven era la hermana Sakura, pero ella era muy correcta y jamás incumplía una regla. Así que lo rechazó y de inmediato se hizo anacoreta, para no sucumbir a la imprudencia._

-fue en esta misma celda- explicó Lady Hinata -donde hace más de cien años estuvo Santa Sakura..

-aún se puede sentir su presencia -dijo con un repentino y curioso fervor la priora Shizune.

-¿entonces que sucedió?- preguntó con curiosidad Sir Naruto

- _el hacendado Uchiha le propuso que se casaran, ya que estaba muy enamorado de ella, y no le importó que fuera una monja._. -continuó la ojiperla

- _por supuesto ella se horrorizó y le pidió que fuera a confesarse con el sacerdote de inmediato_ -refutó la pelinegra

- _entonces él se acercó, la tomó en sus brazos y la besó…, sin importar que ella estuviera aquí encerrada…_

- _el joven Sasuke (que en realidad tenía 19 y la monja tenía 17) fue de inmediato con el sacerdote, quien desde el confesionario le hizo entrar en razón_ -explicó la priora.

- _sin embargo el joven enfermó gravemente, unos dicen que de amor_ \- explicó Lady Hinata - _y una noche mandó a llamar por el perdón de la ahora anacoreta. La hermana Sakura fue, ya que a un moribundo no se le puede negar nada, y momentos luego de que ella entrara a la habitación de Sasuke, él falleció. La hermana Sakura dio las malas noticias a su familia y luego se recluyó en la celda._

-¿para siempre?- preguntó sir Naruto.

-¡NO! -dijo con su voz un poco más alto la priora Shizune -¡ella se hizo una SANTA!

Sir Naruto no comprendió del todo

-verás -le explicó su esposa – _esa misma noche, la hermana Sakura se volvió a recluir, en la celda, y por la mañana solo se encontró su ropa, en esa misma cama, con la forma de ella y el relicario en su pecho.._

-¡Inmediatamente se dio la orden de que fuera declarada Santa! -explicó la priora –era imposible, incluso ahora, salir de éste aposento; el perdón divino generado por la hermana Sakura al joven Uchiha la hizo ascender a los cielos, ¡solo una santa puede hacer eso!

- _La leyenda cuenta que el hacendado Uchiha vuelve algunas noches buscando a su amada. Se dice que cada vez que aparece en el convento, suceden desgracias_ -concluyo la ojiperla.

Naruto examinó minuciosamente el aposento de la priora y confirmó sus sospechas, luego se levantó.

-Le puedo prometer que a su anacoreta no la mató un fantasma. Un hombre de carne y hueso dejó estas marcas en su cuello. Y con respecto a la leyenda de su santa… bueno… es solo eso… una leyenda.

La priora Shizune bufó.

Sir Naruto caminó hacia la puerta y miró la hierba pisada.

-¡Diantre! Tenía que haber pensado antes en mantener alejados a los curiosos. Ahora será imposible ver si hay marcas extrañas de botas delante de la celda.

-Mi señor -reclamó la voz de Hinata, tranquila y reflexiva -aquí hay algo extraño.

-Sí. Los asesinatos son siempre extraños.

-Me refiero a un olor raro.

Naruto se volvió y la miró inquisitivo.

-¿Qué olor detectas?

-Huele a menta.

-¿Menta? -Naruto se acercó al cuerpo. Inhaló profundamente intentando oler el aire -Sí, muy vagamente.

Shizune frunció la frente confundida.

-¿Qué hay de raro en el olor a menta? Quizás ella la utilizó para preparar una comida.

Hinata movió la nariz -No, la fragancia está en su ropa de dormir.

Naruto se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo -Tienes razón. Está en el dobladillo del camisón. -miró las manchas verdes en las zapatillas de piel de la fallecida -Y en los zapatos.

Hinata cruzó los brazos a la altura de la cintura -Hay una gran plantación de menta en los jardines del convento. ¿Crees en la posibilidad de que Ino-san saliera ayer noche?

-Nunca abandonaba la celda -señaló Shizune enseguida -Nunca, en todos los años que hace que la conozco. No olvide que era anacoreta. Quería estar encerrada. De hecho, una vez me contó que le disgustaba profundamente estar en el mundo exterior.

-Sí, pero si realmente pensó que había visto al fantasma del hacendado Uchiha -reflexionó Hinata -quizá tuvo la suficiente curiosidad para dejar la celda y seguirle.

-Hinata-san no cree en esta vieja leyenda, ¿verdad?

-No, pero Ino-san sí.

-Mi esposa tiene una sospecha -indicó Naruto mirando a Hinata -Quizá Ino-san vio a alguien ayer por la noche, alguien que ella pensó que era un fantasma. Y quizá salió para ver lo que hacía.

Shizune lo negó.

-No tiene sentido. Si hubiera pensado que era un fantasma se hubiese asustado y habría permanecido aquí dentro con la puerta cerrada. ( _N/A: si tu… como no)_

-¿Quién sabe? -dijo Hinata -Ino-san era una persona muy curiosa. Sabía que nadie creería que había visto al fantasma. Quizás andaba buscando una prueba para corroborar su historia... Y por eso la asesinaron.

-Pero no hay nadie en la isla que tenga motivo alguno para matar a Ino-san -rebatió Shizune.

Naruto mantuvo la mirada en la cara preocupada de Hinata.

-Vamos a ver la menta.

Hinata asintió. Se agachó y cerró los ojos de la anacoreta; dijo una pequeña plegaria y dejó su cuerpo al cuidado de la superiora Chiyo, que en ese momento llegaba.

Sir Naruto esperó por su esposa.

-Está plantada cerca de la biblioteca. –dijo lady Hinata.

Shizune salió detrás de ella.

Naruto echó una última mirada a la anacoreta asesinada y siguió a Hinata y a la priora por un sendero del jardín hacia un terreno verde oscuro situado cerca de una pared de piedra. Inmediatamente, se hicieron evidentes los signos de la vegetación pisoteada. Había un fuerte olor a menta aplastada.

-Alguien ha estado aquí en las últimas horas -constató Naruto. Caminó por la parcela, examinándola por todos los lados. Después, miró hacia arriba, hacia la ventana de la pared -¿La biblioteca está al otro lado de esta pared?

-Sí -contestó Shizune.

-Me gustaría mirar dentro, si no tiene objeción, señora.

-Naturalmente que no, pero no veo que esto pueda servir.

Las pesadas llaves del cinturón de Shizune hacían ruido y tintineaba mientras escogía la correcta.

-Otra puerta cerrada -murmuró Hinata mientras Shizune se acercaba a la puerta de la biblioteca e introducía la llave.

-Sí -afirmó Naruto -Casi parece que el asesino fuera realmente un fantasma.

Hinata se preocupó -¿No lo crees, verdad?

-No -contestó Naruto -pero parece que alguien quiere que lo creamos.

Shizune soltó un suspiro audible de alivio mientras abría la biblioteca y echaba una rápida ojeada en el interior.

-Todo está bien, aquí. Por un momento tuve miedo de que nos hubieran robado.

-¿Y que hubiesen matado a la anacoreta porque vio a los ladrones? -Naruto asintió con la cabeza -Es una buena teoría.

Entró en la biblioteca. Hinata lo siguió pegada a sus talones. Los dos examinaron las estanterías llenas de libros pesados. Los volúmenes más preciados estaban encadenados a la pared.

Naruto estaba impresionado.

-Tiene muchos libros valiosos, priora.

-Sí, y estoy orgullosa de decir que la biblioteca no ha sufrido ningún robo mientras yo he sido priora. No obstante, nunca se es lo bastante precavida con objetos tan valiosos como los libros.

-¡Mi señor! -Hinata lo llamó desde la última hilera de estanterías-. Hay un libro abierto en una de las mesas.

-No es posible. -Shizune corrió por el pasillo, claramente alarmada -Todos los libros se deben guardar después de usarlos. He dado órdenes estrictas de que así se haga.

Naruto caminó por el pasillo hacia donde estaba Hinata al lado del libro abierto. Miró la página decorada llena de palabras exquisitamente escritas. El elaborado diseño que enmarcaba la primera letra de la página estaba pintado en oro brillante, rojo y azul.

-Es un tratado sobre hierbas -explicó Hinata -Yo misma lo he consultado varias veces.

-No puedo creer que alguno de los miembros de esta casa dejara el libro abierto sobre la mesa de esta forma -dijo Shizune -Es demasiado valioso para tratarlo así.

Naruto miró hacia la ventana que daba a la plantación de menta. El pesado cristal verde permitía el paso de la luz del sol hacia el interior de la sala.

-Me pregunto si el asesino quería robar este libro cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien fuera mirándolo.

-¿Crees que mató a la pobre Ino-san y luego se escapó? -preguntó Hinata.

-Puede ser.. -Naruto valoró la posibilidad durante unos minutos -Pero, en este caso, es evidente que antes de escapar se encontró con el problema de cargar el cuerpo de la anacoreta hasta la celda.

-¿Y cómo la encerró dentro? -preguntó Hinata -La llave de la puerta está colgada en la pared del interior. Y el asesino no volvió para buscar el libro que quería tan desesperadamente.

-Debió de temer que lo descubrieran -sugirió Shizune.

-Sí, o quizá no era el libro lo que buscaba. -Naruto examinó el libro abierto -Si algo de esto es verdad, y no podemos estar seguros, nos queda un problema interesante.

-¿Quieres decir que debemos encontrar a un asesino? -preguntó Hinata.

-Sí. -contestó Naruto -Uno que sepa leer.

####################################################

El último día de su banquete de bodas, no fue exactamente lo que ella esperaba. O lo que ambos desearan. El pueblo entero llegó al banquete, que para terminar con la celebración del matrimonio se tiñó la comida de color rojo y blanco, y disfrutaron hasta más no poder. Sin embargo Teuchi, que como ya saben es quien manda a teñir la comida… no contó con la combinación de colores y terminaron comiendo rosado… todo rosado, hasta las lechugas… pero en fin…

Los bufones lanzaban bolas con fuego entre ellos, los bailarines y trovadores cantaron ruidosamente era un ambiente muy feliz, propio de una boda de lores. Sin embargo, pasadas las ocho de la noche todos se trasladaron al convento de Santa Sakura para asistir al velorio de la anacoreta.

Los bufones no asistieron: argumentaron que se quedaban a reparar el desorden que provocaron en el castillo. Pero sir Naruto conocía las dos razones verdaderas: primero, les tenían miedo a las monjas y segundo ellos sabían que no se podían quedar quietos, ni siquiera en un velorio.

Lord Jiraiya acompañó toda la noche a su querida cortesana: Terumi Mei, quien le guardaba cariño a la anacoreta, entonces él mostró su lado tierno, después de todo mañana partirían hacia Konoha, y quien sabe cuando volverían a Byakko. Y si, leyeron bien, el término "volvieran" implicaba que la querida cortesana partiría con lord Jiraiya, para juntos vivir en Myoboku. Por supuesto Tsunade no quedó atrás. Tras mucho negociar con Hinata y con el resignado Dan aprobando su resolución, la heredera de Konoha estaría acompañada de su favorito de regreso a Konoha, en su propio castillo, Shikkõtsu. El día anterior ya habían partido Neji y su esposa Karin por asuntos de Uzushio junto de Yahiko y Konan.

Sir Naruto estuvo toda la noche junto a su esposa, la cual, a pesar de saber que la anacoreta había sido asesinada, se mantuvo tranquila, a menudo con el seño fruncido, él la conocía un poco como para adivinar que tramaba algo, talvez 'Minato' cabalgaría de nuevo… o solo empezaba a buscar conjeturas de quien podría haber matado a una anacoreta. Eso le intrigaba de ella: su cabeza, sus ideas y su valentía.

El funeral fue muy triste: las monjas habían empezado a cantar, pero terminaron llorando cuando el monje Shino dedicó unas palabras al alma de Ino. Entonces lady Hinata sin poder evitarlo derramó unas cuantas lágrimas por su rostro, se acercó a su marido y buscó tomar su mano. Él la tomó, y pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella: si necesitaba sentirse protegida… él lo haría. Un profundo suspiro le indicó que Lady Hinata ya se había calmado un poco y a pesar de las circunstancias se alegró de que ella no quisiera separarse de su lado.

-espero vernos muy pronto, querido hijo -decía Lord Jiraiya horas más tarde cuando el barco partía hacia Chūsei, para luego dirigirse a su hogar.

-así lo espero, así lo espero -dijo cuando soltó su abrazo.

-Más vale que consientas a Hina-chan como ella se merece. Siempre estas en nuestros pensamientos, crío del demonio -lo abrazó con fuerza Tsunade al Sannin de ojos azules y éste le dedicó una sonrisa.

 _"El Sannin de Konoha NUNCA ríe"_ recordó lady Hinata… tonterías de los chismosos… vaya que lo hacía. Y además tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

Los bufones abrazaron a sir Naruto

-y pensar que pensamos que lady Hinata era deforme.. -admitieron al mismo tiempo, apenas en un siseo en sus voces.

Sin duda uno de los chismes infundidos por lord Jiraiya, solo por diversión… claro está. -¡que bien que no apostamos por eso!- rieron con malicia.

El Sannin volvió a sonreír cuando el barco se perdió en la distancia y él saludaba desde el muelle. Su antigua familia había partido… era hora de pasar más tiempo con su nueva familia y de paso resolver un misterio. Su padrastro se había ofrecido a quedarse para ayudar a resolver lo del asesinato, pero Tsunade le recordó que tenía una visita muy importante en su castillo, visita que no podía esperar. Así que partió con desgana.

Lady Hinata se encontraba un poco intranquila… talvez debido a que no había dormido desde la noche anterior, o simplemente por tratar de encargarse del castillo, del banquete y de sus invitados, a lo mejor estaba cansada por todo el movimiento en la apacible isla de Byakko… así que le propuso que se fueran a dormir, ya que mañana partirían a la feria de verano.

Lord Naruto alzó a su esposa los últimos peldaños de las gradas cuando sintió que ella estaba muy débil, la recostó en su cama y llamó a una de sus sirvientas para que le trajeran té de manzanilla, solo por si en la noche lo necesitaba. Pero por lo que pudo ver de ella, era solo cansancio extremo lo que sentía, pero se negaba a dormir.

Fue más tarde, cuando Naruto creyó que Hinata se había dormido finalmente, cuando se permitió contemplarla con dulzura, un reto demasiado peligroso, y talvez hablarle con palabras de amor…

Aunque hubiera deseado admitir tal debilidad, no hubiera podido darle las palabras que ella talvez deseaba escuchar. Se sintió un poco estúpido.

Por un lado, ahora poseía todo por lo que había luchado en su vida. Tenía tierras, una esposa, una casa propia. Sin embargo, le faltaba algo. No entendía qué era, pero presentía que Hinata tenía la clave.

En cierto sentido, que no podía explicar, sabía que tenía que incluirla en todas sus órdenes.

-Ella predijo su muerte, ¿sabes? -dijo Hinata entre las sombras.

Naruto se volvió y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿No vas a dormir esta noche?-le preguntó con una ternura increíble.

-Espero que sí -bostezó Hinata -Necesito descansar. Tendremos mucho trabajo en la feria.

-¿Quién predijo su muerte? ¿La anacoreta?

-Sí, pero a menudo vaticinaba oscuridad y desastres. Esta vez, por desgracia, tuvo razón.. -Hinata se volvió hacia él y entrelazó una pierna con las suyas -¿Cómo haremos para encontrar al asesino?

-¿Haremos?

-¡Si! -dijo ella –no creas que me quedaré bordando mientras un asesino ande por Byakko matando gente inocente.

-¿crees que te dejaré que andes por ahí? -dijo él casi enojado.

-si no me dejas… 'Minato' lo hará -《 _desde cuando tenía que pedir permiso a alguien para ser Minato_ 》 no empezaría ahora.

-está bien -dijo su esposo sorpresivamente, no quería iniciar una pelea… mañana lo discutirían mejor -pero déjame intentarlo una vez… está bien?

Ella asintió.

-Haré lo que sé hacer mejor: tender trampas.. –le explicó el ojiazul con marcas de gato en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Parece que el asesino no tuvo la oportunidad de robar lo que quería de la biblioteca. Lo intentará otra vez y, cuando lo haga, estaremos preparados.

-¿Cómo?

Naruto se encogió de hombros -Colocaré guardias alrededor del convento todas las noches y les daré órdenes de ocultarse entre las sombras. Estarán en posición de ver si alguien intenta escalar la pared o pasar por la verja.

-Un plan brillante -A Naruto le hizo gracia el tono de genuina admiración de su voz.

-Gracias..-le dijo él mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con los pulgares.

-¿Estás seguro de que el asesino es un hombre?

Naruto se acordó de los moretes en el cuello de la anacoreta.

-Sí. También podría haberla matado una mujer fuerte, pero creo que una mujer habría tenido que arrastrar el cuerpo hasta la celda, y a Ino-san la cargaron.

-Sí, no había señales de que la hubieran arrastrado por los senderos de gravilla.

-Las piedrecillas estaban bien colocadas.

-Eres un buen observador.

-¿Quieres decir que buen observador para ser un caballero falto de inteligencia y sobrado de músculos?

-Calla -susurró cubriéndole la boca con la yema de los dedos-. Nunca debí decirte eso... –se excusó recordando las peticiones en la carta que había mandado a lord Jiraiya.

-Perdón. Ha sido error mío. No sé por qué lo he dicho...-y fue totalmente sincero -Ya basta de bromas. Ya he tenido suficiente.

-Sí.

Hinata calló durante unos segundos y suspiró.

-Cuesta tanto imaginar a alguien matando a una mujer vieja e inofensiva como Ino-san.

Naruto pensó en los años que pasó atrapando a hombres violentos.

-Por desgracia, es demasiado fácil imaginar a alguien cometiendo un asesinato. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

-¿Para robar un libro?

-Los libros son valiosos, cierto, pero sólo para los eruditos, y no creo que haya muchos dispuestos a matar por uno. Incluso si un hombre quiere conseguir un libro, debes admitir que Byakko es una isla alejada. No entiendo que alguien viaje tan lejos sólo para robarlo.

-Muchos eruditos se han enfrentado a los peligros de los caminos de Kumo y Kiri sólo para conseguir un libro. En cierto sentido, mi padre murió debido a su afán por conseguir los tesoros almacenados en los tratados árabes.

-No lo había pensado de esa forma, pero tienes razón. Sir Hiashi arriesgó su vida buscando libros. Quizás haya alguien dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

######################################################################

-En momentos así -empezó tristemente Inuzuka Kiba -es cuando comprendo la verdadera magnitud de todo lo que perdí al no conseguir la mano de la señora de Byakko. Espero que aprecies tu buena suerte, Sannin Vengativo.

Naruto siguió su mirada hasta Hinata, que estaba en pie fuera de una tienda de rayas doradas y moradas. Estaba negociando con un comerciante. Por las pocas palabras que le llegaban, era obvio que su mujer estaba enfrascada en un complicado regateo. Parecía que estaba disfrutando inmensamente.

-Sí -contestó Naruto sintiendo una oleada de placer al mirarla. Era tan vibrante y cálida como aquel día de primavera. Sus ojos brillaban de entusiasmo y sus manos se movían con gracia en el aire cuando daba énfasis a una cuestión. Unos mechones de pelo se le escapaban de la redecilla amarilla -No soy de los que confían en la suerte.

-Sólo esta venta te aportará un sustancioso beneficio. -Kiba tomó un largo sorbo de vino con especias -Y aún quedan dos días de buenas ventas. Serás más rico que aquel comerciante de Konoha antes de que termine la feria.

Naruto sabía que el comerciante en cuestión había hecho todo el camino desde Konoha para comprar perfumes de Byakko, o al menos eso le habían dicho. Era un hombre bajo, de mediana edad, pelo grisáceo. Sus ojos oscuros y astutos brillaban por el placer de regatear con una oponente que estaba a su altura. Iba envuelto en una fina túnica de lana. Su sombrero y su abrigo estaban adornados con pieles y terciopelo y llevaba anillos caros en los dedos pulgares.

Lady Anko estaba fuera en una tienda marrón y gris que estaba cercana. Estaba atareada tratando con otros dos comerciantes. Vendía cantidades de bolsas exquisitamente bordadas y almohadas perfumadas. Parecía que se divertía tanto como Hinata.

Iruka y Gaara paseaban despreocupadamente entre las dos tiendas. Comían pasteles calientes pero sin apartar la vista de las mesas llenas con las mercancías de Byakko. Los vendedores ambulantes, los comerciantes, los juglares y los acróbatas, también participaban en una feria tan concurrida.

Naruto tenía la mano sobre la empuñadura de la 'El canto del Rasengan', y en su brazo aún se podía observar con claridad la marca de la daga que se había hecho para proteger el honor de su señora; examinaba el despliegue de tiendas de vendedores ambulantes que se habían instalado frente a Chūsei.

La feria no sólo había atraído a los habitantes de Chūsei y Byakko sino a un gran número de visitantes de los pueblos de los aledaños. Los banderines ondeaban en el aire. Los músicos se paseaban entre la multitud. Los comerciantes vendían comida, vino con especias y cerveza o whiskie. Era una escena frenética y Naruto sabía que era divertido para todos los implicados.

-No te lamentes de tu pérdida conmigo -le dijo a Kiba -Chūsei sacará mucho provecho de esta feria. Aquí todo el mundo gana y gasta dinero.

-Sí -sonrió Kiba -Debería verlo por el lado bueno. Así disfruto del talento de tu esposa sin necesidad de aguantar su afilada lengua ni su ingenio.

-Te agradezco que no intentes volver mi buena fortuna contra mí.

-En absoluto. -Kiba tomo otro sorbo de vino y adoptó una expresión filosófica -Y yo te agradezco que no sientas la necesidad de atravesarme con la 'El canto del Rasengan'.

-Estoy completamente convencido de que no hay necesidad de matarte, Kiba-san.

-Ya te lo dije -Kiba le dio un golpecito en la espalda -¿O sea que después de todo, la señorita era virgen, eh? Te confesaré que se me pasó por la cabeza que Otsutsuki Toneri podía haberlo conseguido, pero no me sorprende que tampoco pudiera seducirla. Hinata tiene el orgullo de una reina.

-Sí.

-Y la sangre fría, si me permites.

-No te he pedido tu opinión..-la promesa de no matarlo se hacía un poco lejana. Más con esos comentarios.

Kiba ignoró el comentario -Te estará agradecida cuando te vayas, ¿sabes? No necesita un marido.

-Quizá descubra uno.

Kiba estalló en risas y a punto estuvo de atragantarse con el vino de especias -¡Ay, Dios! Éste sí que es un buen chiste. No sabía que tenías sentido del humor. Bien, como somos vecinos y los dos debemos lealtad a Senju Jiraiya-sama, diría que también podemos ser amigos.

-Una oferta interesante.

-No quiero ofenderte, pero tu señora habría transformado mi vida en un infierno. -Kiba negó con la cabeza -Esto se debe a la educación que recibió de niña. Arruina a las mujeres, ya sabes. Ella pidió casarse con un hombre que supiera leer. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

-Asombroso.. –dijo apretando los dientes.

-Y yo me pregunto, ¿de qué le sirve leer a un caballero con un buen brazo para empuñar la espada?

-¿Tú no sabes leer? -preguntó distraídamente Naruto.

-No. -Kiba eructó -Nunca he creído que fuera útil. Puedo contratar a todos los escribientes y clérigos que necesito para que se hagan cargo de mis cuentas y demás. Leer es una pérdida de tiempo y energía para un hombre.

《 _Puedo eliminar a un sospechoso de la lista de posibles asesinos_ 》 pensó irónicamente Naruto. Sin duda Inuzuka Kiba era bastante capaz de matar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, pero era poco probable que se hubiera metido en el lío de estrangular a la anacoreta por un libro que ni siquiera podía leer.

-Mi señor. -Hinata levantó la mano para que él se reuniera con ella en la tienda. -¿Podrías venir un momento, por favor?

-Debes excusarme -le dijo Naruto a Kiba -Mi señora me reclama.

-Sí -contestó tristemente Kiba. -Y seguramente esto es sólo el principio. Recuerda mis palabras. Irá a peor con el paso de los años. Está acostumbrada a dar órdenes. Te pasarás los días corriendo de acá para allá satisfaciendo sus caprichos.

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí. Ya lo veo ahora. Te llamará y te despachará tratándote como a un maldito sirviente.

-Un hombre debe pagar un precio por todo.. -Naruto fue paseando hacia Hinata.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa aparentemente benigna cuando se reunió con ella y con el comerciante. Sin embargo, sus ojos tenían un brillo de advertencia.

-Mi señor, me gustaría que conocieras a Miki Mizuki, un comerciante muy inteligente que vende mis perfumes.

-Señor. -Mizuki se quitó el sombrero aterciopelado e hizo una gran reverencia a Naruto -Es un honor, señor.

-Comerciante -Naruto miró a Hinata para que le guiara.

La sonrisa de Hinata se amplió.

-Mizuki ha conseguido una muy buena oferta, lo que a mí me deja con los mínimos beneficios.

-No, milady -protestó Mizuki -Usted ha conseguido la mejor oferta. Además, yo sólo me quedaré con unos peniques después de pagar los gastos de este viaje.

Hinata daba golpecitos con los dedos encima de la mesa.

-Mizuki quiere rebajar aún más el precio por si encuentra ladrones en el camino de vuelta a Konoha.

-Me veo obligado a contratar una guardia armada -explicó tranquilamente Mizuki -Ya sabe que los caminos son en extremo peligrosos, milord. Y yo llevaré una valiosa mercancía que debo proteger.

Por fin, Naruto entendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

-No debe preocuparse por el costo añadido de contratar a unos hombres armados para custodiar el envío. Yo mandaré a tres de mis mejores hombres para escoltarle a usted y a las mercancías hasta Konoha, si es necesario.

El comerciante parpadeó mientras asimilaba la información.

-¿Su-sus pro-propios hombres, se-señor?-dijo tartamudeando.

-Sí. -Naruto colocó la mano en el puño de cristal de la 'El canto del Rasengan'. La mirada de Mizuki siguió el movimiento -Le aseguro que están bien entrenados y tienen experiencia en el trato con asesinos y ladrones.

-No lo dudo. Su reputación me garantiza la veracidad de sus palabras -murmuró Mizuki.

-¿Lo ve? -dijo rápidamente Hinata -Se ahorrará el importe de contratar a sus propios guardias y, a la vez, tendrá la certeza de que tanto la mercancía como su vida están en buenas manos protegidas por hombres del Sannin Vengativo. ¿Qué más podría pedir un hombre como garantía de seguridad?

Mizuki se aclaró la garganta.

-Como dice, señora, ¿qué más podría pedir un hombre? Bien, si me suministran la guardia, tenemos un trato.

-¡Excelente! -los ojos de Hinata brillaban de satisfacción -Espero volver a hacer negocios con usted en otoño, Mizuki.

-Sí, señora. Buenos días, señor. -Mizuki les ofreció otra reverencia y se fue con expresión enojada.

-Gracias, mi señor -murmuró Hinata -Lo has manejado muy bien.

-Intento ser útil, señora.

Ella miró directo en sus ojos azules -Creo que formamos un buen equipo. –Admitió con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Me alegra que estés complacida.

Naruto estaba a punto de pedirle si quería algo de comer mientras no tenía ningún cliente, cuando vieron a Konohamaru correr hacia la tienda.

El chico jadeaba por el esfuerzo. Miró aliviado al ver juntos a Naruto y a Iruka. Agitó la mano frenéticamente para atraer su atención.

-¡Mi señor, señor! -jadeó Konohamaru cuando se detuvo-. Uno de ustedes debe venir conmigo. Kabuto está en medio de una terrible pelea con un ladronzuelo. El ladrón tiene una daga y apuñalará a Kabuto.

Naruto miró a Iruka.

-Voy a ver de qué se trata. Quédate aquí y no quites el ojo de nuestras fortunas.

-Sí, mi señor. -Iruka sonrió -¡Procura no tener ningún accidente con la daga del ladrón! Últimamente estás un poco torpe...

##########################################################

Un nuevo misterio se impone.. quien asesinó a la Anacoreta, y ahora Kabuto está en problemas.. veremos como se va desentrañando la trama..

Agradecida con todos aquellos que siguen mi adaptacion y les invito a dar una mirada en mi otro proyecto: Tamashi no Yugo.

Ahora contestando los reviews:

monica735: gracias por tus palabras; y si que fue afortunada Lady Hinata, se saco el premio mayor con el HotSannin jaja.. y el misterio de la Anacoreta ahora sera el reto del Sannin y la dama de Byakko que deben sortear por el bien de su pueblo. Espero que te guste el cap

AsahiDragneel77: espero que tengas ya tus teorias de quien podria ser el asesin jeje.. si Lady Hinata es afortunada por tener al Sannin en su cama.. espero que te guste el cap

chiwanko: oh, seguias por el facebook no..? si, eres una pillina.. espero que te guste el cap.

desdenolose000000: si, tambien fue un golpe duro lo de Ino-san, espero que te guste el cap.

Wanda: wow, si que dejaste de leer.. ojala te guste el cap

Sgte cap: Un regalo para ti

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	16. Chapter 16

**Sannin de Konoha**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 **Cap.16 Un regalo para ti**

Las ropas negras y naranjas del Sannin ondeaban mientras caminaba hacia Kabuto. Solo por precaución tomó la empuñadura de 'El canto del Rasengan' en su mano, sin embargo no fue necesario su uso: A pesar de la desventaja, Kabuto había conseguido, de alguna forma, arrinconar al ladrón detrás de la gran tienda de un cervecero. Kabuto tenía sangre en el brazo, pero parecía que le salía de la nariz, no del corte de una daga. Naruto se sintió aliviado. No le haría ninguna gracia tener que explicarle a Hinata que su 'querido' juglar se había dejado cortar. Los ojos del ladrón empezaron a mirar de izquierda y derecha. Evidentemente, estaba buscando una oportunidad para echar a correr y confundirse entre la multitud.

Naruto observó con una sola mirada la muchedumbre buscando el motivo de la reciente audacia de Kabuto: La vio inmediatamente. Era una chica guapa con rizos morados y ojos negros. Su expresión de embelesamiento y sus mejillas sonrosadas lo decían todo. Kabuto había encontrado una doncella que necesitaba su ayuda.

-¡Deteneos, los dos!-dijo Naruto con autoridad.

Naruto se introdujo en medio de la pelea y cogió fácilmente a los dos jóvenes por el cuello. -Esta pelea se acabó -sentenció el Sannin.

-¡Empezó él! -Kabuto se limpió la nariz con la manga -Intentó robar el monedero de Guren.

-¡No es verdad ¡Miente! -el ladrón fulminó a Kabuto con la mirada. Su daga había desaparecido misteriosamente entre los pliegues voluminosos de sus ropas gastadas.

Naruto dedujo que Guren era el nombre de la chica y la miró.

-¿Aún tienes el monedero?

Primero Guren parecía asustada y, después, claramente inquieta por estar ante el señor de Byakko, se sonrojó. _(N/A: solo imagínenlo... hasta yo me sonrojaría)_

-Sí, mi señor. Está en lugar seguro. -dio un golpecito a la pequeña bolsa de cuero que colgaba de su cinturón. Sus ojos brillaban de admiración femenina mientras miraba a su héroe -¡Gracias a Kabuto!

Sir Naruto quiso ayudar de alguna manera al odioso juglar, entonces se decidió por algo que debía hacer hace mucho tiempo -Y tú, vete..-dijo al ladrón -Y vigila que mi futuro escudero no se vea obligado a enfrentarse contigo una segunda vez.

El ladrón lo miró fijamente.

-¿Futuro escudero? Le juro señor que no sabía que era un hombre de los suyos.

-Ahora ya lo sabes -recalcó Naruto.

El ladrón no necesitó que se lo repitieran. Se dio media vuelta rápidamente y se confundió entre la multitud.

Decepcionados con el sencillo final del evento, los curiosos volvieron a la tienda para llenar las copas.

Kabuto miró la sangre de su manga y levantó los ojos atónitos hacía la cara de Naruto -¿Era en serio, señor ¿Voy a ser su escudero?

-Me encantaría tener un hombre tan valiente a mi servicio.. -Naruto extendió las manos -¿Me prometerás fidelidad, Kabuto de Byakko. Yo pido lealtad absoluta e inquebrantable a los que me sirven.

-Kabuto de Byakko... -el joven repitió las palabras como si fueran un encantamiento mágico. Puso las manos encima de las de Naruto, se arrodilló y le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza -Mi señor, de ahora en adelante, le juro que soy su hombre.

-Que así sea. -Naruto miró a Guren y a Konohamaru que contemplaban la pequeña ceremonia con expresiones sobrecogidas -Vosotros dos sois mis testigos. A partir de ahora, este hombre deberá ser conocido como Kabuto de Byakko y estará a mi servicio. Tiene el derecho de mi protección y a cambio me ha jurado fidelidad.

-Sí, mi señor -murmuró entusiasmado Konohamaru -No puedo esperar para contárselo a mi madre y a lady Hinata.

Guren miró a Kabuto como si, de repente, de un juglar valiente se hubiera transformado en un héroe de leyenda.

《 _Es sorprendente cómo se altera el concepto de uno mismo y del mundo cuando se sabía que se pertenece a algún lugar_ 》pensó Naruto.

-¡Al fin solos! -Naruto se acostó en el manto que Hinata había extendido sobre la hierba. Se apoyó en el codo y miró la multitud de la feria -Pensaba que nunca me libraría de Kabuto. El chico ha estado detrás de mis talones toda la tarde.

-Estoy sorprendida de lo entusiasmado que ha entrado a tu servicio. -Hinata le dio a Naruto uno de los pasteles calientes rellenos de carne picada que le había cocinado antes de partir de Byakko -Nunca habría pensado que estaría tan contento por ser tu escudero personal.

-Futuro escudero -masculló Naruto. -Transformarse repentinamente en un héroe tiene estos efectos en un hombre.

Hinata sonrió.

-Ha sido muy generoso por tu parte convertirle en héroe.

-Nadie puede crear a un hombre heroico, tiene que hacerse a si mismo. Kabuto tiene coraje. -Naruto pegó un gran mordisco a su pastel《 _mmm, está realmente delicioso… y ella lo hizo para mi_ 》pensó con deleite poniendo una sutil sonrisa fortuna -Odio decirte esto, pero has perdido a uno de tus admiradores. Me temo que ha escogido dedicarse a otra dama.

-Ya la vi. Una muchacha joven con los ojos negros y pelimorada.. -Hinata masticó el pastel con entusiasmo. Después del duro regateo de la mañana, estaba muerta de hambre -¿Cómo puedo competir?... ¡siempre eligen a una joven…! ¡no a una pequeña vieja!

Naruto la miró directo a sus ojos perlas, se veía realmente hermosa con esos mechones azulados que salían de la redecilla de su cabello y ese vestido morado que tanto le gustaba en ella.

-Es inútil. Debes resignarte al aburrimiento de estar casada con un marido que no sabe componer una balada ni cantar una sola nota.

Hinata sonrió. Naruto parecía cualquier cosa menos aburrido, tendido bajo el sol. Estaba acostado sin hacer nada, airoso y peligroso, igual que una fiera de presa.

No había tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con él desde que habían llegado por la mañana temprano para instalar las tiendas y prepararse para la venta. Sin embargo, se había fijado que las vigilaba a ella y a Anko. Siempre había uno o dos de sus hombres alrededor para asegurarse de que los ladrones no les robaran la mercancía. Y que sus hermosos ojos azules cielo se topaban con los de ella muchísimas veces, y sin duda, ella se sonrojaba…

-Tú y sir Iruka son una buena influencia para Kabuto y el joven Konohamaru -concedió Hinata -Debo admitir que, al principio, Anko-san y yo estábamos preocupadas por algunas de las decisiones que tomaron.

Sus ojos brillaron con satisfacción -Igual que estabas preocupada por tener que escoger a un marido?.

-Sí. -Hinata se terminó el pastel y se rodeó las piernas con los brazos -Aunque parece que todo funciona bastante bien.

-Claro que todo funciona bien. -Naruto levantó el hombro en un movimiento de ofensa mientras engullía el último trozo de pastel -¿Por qué no debería ir bien? No le veo la dificultad al matrimonio. Todo me parece muy sencillo.

-¿De verdad? -Hinata le hizo una caída de ojos con burlona admiración.

-Sí. -Naruto se sacudió las migas de las manos -Se trata sencillamente de que un hombre se haga cargo de una casa y fije algunas reglas. Cuando todo el mundo conoce las reglas, los asuntos se arreglan tranquilamente y todo es armonía.

Hinata cogió la bolsa que había utilizado para llevar el manto y los pasteles y la levantó de forma amenazante.

-Un hombre se hace cargo de una casa ¿esto es lo que has dicho?

Naruto levantó la mano para parar el golpe.

-No cualquier hombre, evidentemente. Uno que sepa leer..-dijo la ojiperla entre risas.

Le lanzó suavemente la bolsa a la cabeza. Naruto cayó de espaldas como si lo hubieran herido mortalmente.

-Algunos maridos se tomarían esto como un ataque –dijo en tono de herido.

-Pero tú no, mi señor. Tu no eres un marido corriente. -《 _Ni un hombre corriente_ 》pensó Hinata. 《 _Eres el hombre al que amo_ 》

-Sin duda un marido corriente te aburriría..-dijo sir Naruto.

-Sí. -Hinata cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se sentía bien compartiendo la tarde con Naruto.

Los olores de la feria se diferenciaban en su sensible nariz: Pero por encima de todo, no obstante, era consciente de la indefinida fragancia del hombre que estaba a su lado

Naruto esperó, como si estuviera pendiente de otra reacción por parte de ella. Cuando vio que no la había, cogió la bolsa de piel que ella le había lanzado.

-Hay algo en esta bolsa? -preguntó con el seño fruncido.

-Sí.

-¿Quizás algo más de comer? -Abrió la bolsa y miró dentro -Podría comerme otro pastel.

-No. No es ningún pastel. -Hinata respiró profundamente e intentó hablar con normalidad, a pesar que su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal -Es un regalo para ti.

-¿Un regalo? -Naruto levantó la cabeza con una velocidad asombrosa. Todo su temple de persona calmada se desvaneció -¿Para mí?

-Sí. -Ella puso la barbilla encima de sus rodillas y lo examinó.

Naruto la miró fijamente con una expresión muy extraña en sus ojos. Era la primera vez que Hinata lo veía desconcertado.

-Gracias -dijo finalmente.

-No me lo agradezcas hasta que lo hayas visto. Quizá no te guste.

Naruto buscó dentro de la bolsa y sacó un frasco adornado elegantemente. Lo admiró con inmenso placer -¿Perfume?¿Para mí?

Hinata se sonrojó.

-Es una fórmula especial que he creado para ti, sólo para ti. Espero que te guste.

Naruto sacó el tapón e inclinó la cabeza para oler la fragancia.

-Un momento – le detuvo la ojiperla. Naruto la miró con expresión interrogante -Mi señor, casi me olvido de preguntarte si tienes alergia a los lirios, los girasoles, la menta, los clavos o cualquier otro ingrediente.

Naruto lo negó con la cabeza -No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Hinata se relajó -No importa. Es sólo que una vez conocí a alguien a quien los girasoles le provocaban una reacción muy violenta.

-A mí me gustan los girasoles.. -Naruto aspiró profundamente -Esta mezcla es muy, muy exquisita.

-¿De verdad que te gusta?

-Sí. -la olió otra vez -Huele a muchas de las cosas que siempre he disfrutado, el aire fresco del amanecer y el sabor del mar. Lo guardaré en mi armario.

-Estoy encantada de que te guste -dijo ella sonriente -No a todos los hombres les importa que su ropa huela bien.

-Debido al tipo de trabajo que hacía antes, me vi obligado a oler muchas fragancias que me gustaría olvidar -dijo Naruto -Este perfume las sustituirá en mi mente.

Hinata inclinó la cabeza -¿Qué tipo de olores tuviste que soportar cuando capturabas bandidos?

Naruto examinó el exquisito frasco de perfume -Cuando pienso en mi pasado recuerdo los olores de casas quemadas, hombres muertos y mujeres llorando. Cada vez que los olía sabía que había llegado demasiado tarde. Sólo quedaba empezar la cacería del hombre que había creado el hedor.

Hinata se estremeció -¡Que terrible, Naruto-kun! No me extraña que estuvieras impaciente por tener una casa propia. 《 _y un lugar al que pertenecer…_ 》 –pensó Lady Hinata.

-Pensaré en ti cada vez que huela la fragancia de este perfume -dijo Naruto con voz queda.

-Y en Byakko, mi señor, que es tu nuevo hogar.

-Sí, evidentemente pensaré en Byakko.. -sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, cielo y perla -¿Hay alguna razón especial para este regalo?

-No -contestó Hinata. -Sencillamente la de siempre.

-¿La de siempre?¿Y cuál es?

-Una prueba de mi respeto, naturalmente.

-¿Respeto?

-Sí. ¿Qué otra razón tendría una esposa para hacerle un regalo a su marido?

-Buena pregunta, señora. -murmuro quedamente el Sannin.

###############################################################################

-¡Kabuto, ayuda a Gaara a desmontar la tienda!

Kabuto se detuvo como si le hubieran herido -Sí, mi señor.

Naruto miraba preocupado cómo el juglar corría a ayudar a Gaara a guardar la tienda.

Algo iba mal.

Naruto había notado un cambio en Kabuto durante la tarde de aquel último día de feria. Ya no caminaba con aire arrogante y no mostraba entusiasmo por su posición de futuro escudero.

Habían desaparecido por arte de magia en el transcurso de unas horas. En su lugar, había melancolía y un comportamiento ansioso.

De repente, Kabuto parecía muy preocupado con asuntos que estaban en lo más profundo de su alma. Saltaba cada vez que alguien le hablaba. Naruto pensó que sabía cuál era el problema, pero no sabía qué debía hacer. No era un experto en asuntos del corazón.

Esperó hasta que los barcos estuvieron cargados para el viaje de vuelta a isla Byakko antes de llamar a Kabuto.

-¡Kabuto!

-¿Mi señor? -Kabuto se frotó las manos contra la túnica en un gesto nervioso -¿He hecho algo mal?

-No. Vamos a dar un paseo, quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-Sí, mi señor. -Kabuto le miró nervioso mientras, obediente, se acercaba hacia él.

Naruto juntó las manos detrás de la espalda e intentó encontrar la mejor forma de tratar un tema tan delicado.

-Tú has cantado muchas canciones de amor, juglar, pero quizá no sabes mucho acerca de este asunto.

-¿Cómo, señor?

Naruto se aclaró la garganta. Así se debió sentir Lord Jiraiya cuando le habló de sexo. _(N/A: ¿Jiraiya nervioso por hablar de sexo? Si como no..)_

-Sé que crees que te has enamorado de la joven Guren. No dudo que te entristezca separarte de ella.

Kabuto frunció el ceño -La echaré de menos.

-Sí, es comprensible. Sin embargo...

-Pero no la amo.

Naruto lo miró sorprendido -¿No?

-No. Nos lo hemos pasado bien pero le he confesado que todavía no puedo amar a una mujer. Debo hacerme un lugar en el mundo antes de pensar en estas cosas.

-Ah. -Naruto estaba aliviado -Una afirmación muy inteligente viniendo de un hombre de tu edad. Estoy impresionado por tu sentido común. He visto a hombres que te doblan la edad cometiendo locuras por una mujer. No es una visión muy agradable.. -y siempre llegaba su padrastro a la mente.

Kaburo lo miró interrogante -¿Esto es todo lo que quería decirme, señor?

-Sí. Vete y ayuda a guardar las tiendas.

-Sí, mi señor.

Naruto observó cómo Kabuto iba a ayudar a los demás. Se preguntó si había malinterpretado el humor de Kabuto; entonces optó por vigilar a su futuro escudero.

Tres días después, Hinata estaba sentada en su mesa mordisqueando la pluma. Estaba reflexionando sobre la última fórmula de un perfume. Era realmente difícil describir los pasos exactos y necesarios para combinar las distintas substancias y conseguir los resultados deseados para sus creaciones más complejas.

Leyó lo que acababa de escribir:

" _Verter una cantidad de agua en una cacerola y poner la cacerola al fuego. Cuando la cacerola esté roja y el agua empiece a hervir, coger la cantidad justa de los mejores pétalos de rosa y echarla en la cacerola._ "

La frase « _cantidad justa_ » no era muy precisa. El ilustre Hatake le había recomendado que fuera muy explícita al escribir recetas. Hinata borró « _cantidad justa_ » y lo cambió por « _dos puñados_ ».

Un solo golpe autoritario fue el aviso que tuvo antes de que se abriera la puerta y Naruto entrara en la habitación. Sostenía el libro de su padre abierto en las manos. Tenía la mirada fija en un pasaje.

-Hinata-chan ¿tenemos azufre?

-Sí. Mi padre guardaba un poco en los almacenes junto con otros ingredientes. Los tratados árabes hacen frecuentes referencias a recetas que precisan azufre. Él solía expresar su deseo de experimentar con esto.

-Excelente, excelente. Voy a ver si lo encuentro. -Naruto miró otra vez lo que fuera que estaba leyendo -El carbón no será ningún problema, es fácil hacerlo.

-¿Has encontrado alguna receta interesante?

-En este libro, tu padre describe recetas muy curiosas del Este, hasta el nombre que tiene por título es interesante "El libro de cocina".

-Me imagino que lo bautizó así por las "recetas" de azufre y carbón -recordó Lady Hinata, así se lo había explicado el paje Yamato cuando se lo envió.

-Sí. Además de muchas otras… Más tarde las examinaré... -cerró el libro y se lo colocó debajo del brazo -¿Qué haces?

-Estoy trabajando en mi propio libro.

-Ah, sí. Tu libro de fórmulas de perfumes. -Naruto inspeccionó los libros colocados en las estanterías del estudio -Tu biblioteca es casi tan grande como la del convento.

-Sí, y estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Muchos de los libros los consiguió mi padre, evidentemente, pero yo adquirí uno o dos. Me gusta en especial el que escribió el ilustre Hatake Kakashi. Es un trabajo muy elaborado sobre hierbas que consulto habitualmente.

-¿El ilustre Hatake Kakashi? -repitió Naruto con una insólita voz neutral.

-Sí -sonrió Hinata orgullosa -ha sido tan amable de mantener correspondencia conmigo.

-¿Te escribes con un ilustre?

-Bastante a menudo. Sus recomendaciones sobre las propiedades de las hierbas son muy valiosas. Pronto vendrá a visitarnos.

-¿De verdad? -Naruto parecía sorprendido.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza -Estoy muy entusiasmada. La priora Shizune mandó un mensaje esta mañana. Me decía que puedo esperar al ilustre Hatake cualquier día a partir de hoy. Podrás conocerlo.

-Será interesante.

-Sí. Además, seguro que se hospedará en esta casa. Así lo hizo la última vez que nos visitó. Es un gran honor para nosotros.

-Ya veo. -Naruto se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana -Bien, da igual aquí que allí. Ahora quiero hablarte de Kabuto.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Hinata se preocupó -Pensaba que estaba bien en su nueva posición de futuro escudero.

-Lleva a cabo sus tareas con buena voluntad. Éste no es el problema. Estoy preocupado por su creciente melancolía.

-Ya sé lo que quieres decir. -Hinata dejó la pluma -Es muy preocupante. Está casi tan mal como cuando llegó a Byakko. Había mejorado, pero desde la feria parece que vuelve a estar muy inquieto.

-Dice que se crió en casa de un hombre de rango. Como tú y yo ya hemos comentado, sospecho que no le trató bien.

-Sí, creo que sí. Nunca habla de su pasado. O del hombre que lo crió.

-No. Tengo la impresión de que preferiría olvidar ambas cosas.

-Dale tiempo. Lleva muy poco con nosotros…-le dijo la ojiperla.

-Lo que me preocupa es este cambio repentino hacia la melancolía. Al principio creí que padecía de mal de amores.

Hinata sonrió.

-Sí. Hablé con él sobre el asunto, pero dice que no está afectado por la enfermedad. -Naruto hizo una mueca -¡Menos mal! Porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo curar este tipo de mal rápidamente y no he conocido a ningún médico que sepa el remedio.

-Creo que una vez me contaste que tú, personalmente, hacía muchos años que no la padecías -murmuró secamente Hinata.

-No -negó Naruto -El mal de amores es para poetas y locos.

-Claro. -murmuró Hinata quedamente.

-Un hombre de mi posición no puede permitirse este tipo de enfermedad. Y menos a mi edad.

-¿Por qué no?¿Qué daño te puede hacer?

-¿Qué daño? -Naruto puso cara de pocos amigos -Es evidente. Es la fiebre más peligrosa. Destruye el sentido común.

《 _Como tu has destruido el mío, Sannin._ 》-Claro. No sé en qué estaría pensando al hacer esta estúpida pregunta. Bien, pues, acerca de Kabuto. ¿Qué sugieres?

Naruto se lo pensó -Sin duda sería mejor darle algo en que pensar que lo aparte de lo que le preocupa.

-Un plan excelente. He notado que los hombres tienen una gran habilidad para ignorar ciertos problemas y disfrutar con otros quehaceres.

Naruto levantó una ceja -¿He dicho algo que te molestara, Hinata-chan?

-No, en absoluto -aseguró Hinata -¿Qué crees que podría distraer a Kabuto de lo que sea que está trastornando su humor y lo induce a la melancolía?

Naruto miró el libro que tenía bajo el brazo -Quizá le pida que me ayude en mis experimentos con azufre y carbón.

-Creo que le parecerá muy interesante. -Hinata estaba un poco intrigada -Hazme saber cuando estés listo para demostrarme los resultados de tu trabajo. Me gustaría verlo.

-Haré que te manden un mensaje cuando acabe el experimento.

Naruto se levantó, se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios; luego se fue hacia la puerta.

Hinata le vio marchar. Experimentó una punzada de melancolía mientras recordaba la conversación.

« _El mal de amores es para poetas y locos._ »

Ella no era poetisa ni estaba loca, pero temía padecer de mal de amores.

No le gustaba sufrir sola.

《 _No es que Naruto-kun no tuviera emociones_ 》 pensó. 《 _Hay algunos indicios esperanzadores_ 》 se dijo a sí misma. 《P _or ejemplo, siempre olía el perfume que le he regalado. Y no hay duda de la fuerza de su pasión_ 》 pensó. Su deseo hacia ella no era ningún secreto y parecía complacido de que ella respondiera completamente a su forma de hacer el amor. La verdad es que necesitaba una respuesta por parte de ella.

Aunque hacía 3 días que no habían hecho el amor. Por las noches él se dedicaba a abrazarla y darle tiernos besos. Pero no hacían el amor. Talvez ella tenía la culpa. No lo sabía… y en definitiva no sabía como abordar el tema con su esposo.

Sabía que él respetaba su conocimiento, habilidad e inteligencia en el terreno de los perfumes, pero aquello no significaba nada. Hasta Kiba tenía inteligencia suficiente como para apreciar su talento para ganar dinero.

Lo que le daba la mayor esperanza era que, como había hecho hacía sólo un momento, Naruto había empezado a consultarle las cosas antes de tomar una decisión.

Su unión estaba empezando a funcionar justo como ella había esperado cuando creó la receta para un marido. Ella y Naruto estaban empezando a compartir sus tareas y responsabilidades. Estaban aprendiendo a confiar el uno en el otro cada vez más.

En muchos aspectos, ella había conseguido exactamente lo que quería en un marido, incluso tenía más de lo que había especificado.

Pero no era suficiente.

Quería amor.

Y según Naruto, el amor era para poetas y locos.

Esa noche, Lady Hinata estaba tan intranquila que se fue a acostar muy temprano. No podía dejar de pensar porqué su esposo no quería hacerle el amor. Aunque solo habían sido 3 días… parecía una eternidad. Entonces decidió tomar la iniciativa. Se empezó a quitar los pesados vestidos, soltó su cabello pelinegroazulada largo hasta mitad de su espalda y lo peinó. Tendría que hablarle de su cicatriz. Casi por reflejo su mano se colocó en su costado derecho y acarició su horrible cicatriz en forma de rayo. Eso también se lo explicaría. Se colocó una bata de seda celeste muy liviana y esperó por él mientras leía un libro.

Pero pasaron las horas y el Sannin no apareció, entonces desesperada (y muy ansiosa) encendió todas las lámparas de su habitación. Y empezó a caminar por ella.

Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba tan decidida a estar con su esposo, justamente hoy. Se volvía loca de solo pensar en sus besos, en sus caricias, en su voz y… en sus ojos azules. Los excitantes momentos que pasaron juntos en la cama de rosas… y las noches que siguieron a ese encuentro.

Escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban. Era él… ¡ _por Santa Sakura ¡ya venía_!, Lady Hinata se metió apresuradamente en la enorme cama con doseles que ahora les pertenecía. Y se acostó de lado.

Estaba casi igual de nerviosa que cuando fue su noche de bodas. Solo que ahora deseaba consumarlo. Mordió su labio nerviosamente al notar como su marido apagaba una a una las 4 lámparas que decoraban la habitación. Luego como se dirigía a cerrar la puerta que comunicaba con el vestidor y con el baño. Su corazón casi explota cuando dejó la ventana abierta, dejando entrar la luz de la luna y cuando no cerró los doseles.

Hinata deseó que él dijera algo… lo que fuera… por lo menos no lo esperó sentada en la cama, eso si hubiera sido muy obvio.

Pero ante los ojos bien entrenados del Sannin, acostumbrado a leer las señas del ambiente; era muy obvio. Al principio no lo podía creer. Y luego se puso inexplicablemente nervioso. Su esposa esperaba por él. Y no la haría esperar más.

Sir Naruto se detuvo al borde de la cama para observar el hermoso cuerpo de su mujer. Entonces ella se movió un poco. Cuando la cama cedió debajo de su peso, ella contuvo el aliento. Experimentó el mismo sentimiento de caer por los acantilados de su hermosa isla, lo que siempre la invadía cuando él estaba junto a ella. En un instante se inclinaría sobre ella. Sus labios besarían los suyos, cálidos, exigentes...

Sin embargo lo que sintió la sobrecogió en sobremanera: él pasó delicadamente su mano por la extensión de su brazo; desde su mano y lentamente hasta su hombro. Podía sentir su olor en ella. Involuntariamente su piel se puso de gallina cuando él deslizó un tirante de la bata.

Lady Hinata se volvió para toparse con unos hermosos zafiros que brillaban de admiración.

-Naruto-kun -fue lo único que pudo murmurar. Lo veía claramente gracias a la luz de la luna, lo que implicaba que él también la vería.

-¿Si?- dijo con voz grave y ronca. Letal.

Ella solo respiraba con dificultad. Permaneció acostada, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón casi saliendo del pecho. Cerró sus ojos, no podía aguantar la tensión.

Oyó un suspiro y luego las manos de Naruto la estrecharon contra su pecho. La besó salvajemente, con una pasión anhelada. Hinata no opuso resistencia. Lo aceptó y le respondió con la misma urgencia, feliz y tan aliviada que se abandonó por completo entre los brazos de él. El orgullo no importaba.

Lo amaba. Se lo diría, pero no en ese momento. Más tarde, cuando pudiera pensar de nuevo con claridad.

Una vez satisfechos y acostados uno a la par del otro, Naruto le quitó del rostro a lady Hinata un hermoso mechón azulado. ¿Cómo podía pensar ella que algún hombre prefiera una joven cuando puede tener una hermosa pelinegroazulada de ojos perlas?. La besó profundamente.

Ambos estaban desnudos. El cuerpo de ella bañado por los claroscuros que permitía la luna. 《 _¡Cómo deseo que fuera de día para poder deleitarme aún más!_ 》

Talvez fue un reflejo tonto, pero ella buscó taparse con las sábanas. Él suavemente la detuvo. Y ella inmediatamente se sonrojó a más no poder. Había perdido el control de sus actos, la priora Shizune e incluso Lady Anko le habían insinuado que las parejas cristianas devotas a Santa Sakura NO veían su desnudez… eso solo era para los salvajes… ni siquiera se dio cuanta de cómo o cuando él la había despojado de sus ropas; y ella a él. Fue maravilloso. Salvajemente maravilloso… Y mejor aún cuando él no mencionó la cicatriz.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó dulcemente el Sannin.

-eres muy caballeroso por no mencionar el asunto, pero está bien… ya sé que es fea..

Sir Naruto no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, sin embargo se limitó a callar y dejar que ella continuara.

-y está bien si sientes repulsión… yo también lo hago..

Sin poder posponer más su falta de conocimiento preguntó -mi señora. ¿De que hablas?-

Ella lo dijo en un susurro apenas audible –mi cicatriz..

Él frunció su entrecejo. Entonces lady Hinata se quitó la sábana de encima. Y ahí estaba. Justo debajo de esos pechos tan perfectos que poseía… al costado izquierdo, en sus costillas… una diminuta cicatriz en forma de rayo.

No tenía ni el tamaño del pulgar de Sir Naruto.

Él le dedicó una mirada de incomparable amor. Solo que ella estaba tan nerviosa que no lo percibió -¿es esa pequeña cicatriz de lo que me hablas?

Ella asintió sonrojándose aún más.

-¡tengo más de veinte en todo mi cuerpo! -dijo él con dulzura –de mis batallas pasadas y una reciente que me hice mientras realizaba malabares para mi esposa, en el lecho nupcial..

Sin poder evitarlo ella sonrió. Y luego rió.

-no me importa- dijo al fin el Sannin.

-pero las tuyas, son marcas de guerra importantes, la mía solo me recuerda a un descuido estúpido de hace tiempo..

Él frunció su entrecejo.

-una tarde estaba practicando con la espada de mi abuelo y…- cogió aire. Tenía que contarle la verdad -Toneri-kun y yo practicábamos. Él me hirió con su espada… pero solo porque yo fui torpe con la mía -terminó de explicar.

Si Sir Naruto no detestaba lo suficiente a Otsutsuki Toneri hasta el momento… el conocer éste hecho, lo logró. 《 _¡El infeliz hirió a mi mujer!_ 》

-¿él sabía que eras 'Minato'?- preguntó Naruto tratando de sonar lo menos celoso posible.

-No -dijo ella inmediatamente -él solo pensaba que sabía muy poco de espadas, pero jamás supo de 'Minato'

Suspiró aliviado. Ese caballero no fue tan perfecto como él sospechaba. Y mejor aún. No fue lo suficientemente cercano a Hinata como para que ella le contara su más intimo secreto: 'Minato'. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sentirse muy feliz.

Entonces él acercó su rostro a la cicatriz y la rozó con su nariz. Y luego la besó con una ternura que provocó en lady Hinata nuevamente un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. El sonrió.

-no me importa, milady.. -ahí la besó de nuevo -jamás me podrías parecer fea -la besó de nuevo -es solo una marca y de ninguna manera representa lo que eres -entonces el Sannin de Konoha pasó su lengua por la forma de la cicatriz, provocando en ella un visible estremecimiento –eres hermosa…- le dijo al fin.

En un rápido movimiento Hinata lo abrazó y lo hizo estar bajo ella. Esta vez lady Hinata lo aprisionó en sus brazos y lo besó.

Sir Naruto solo se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que le invadían y no dejó de hacerle el amor, alborotar su hermoso cabello, besar cada centímetro de piel en su cuerpo y al tocarla… escuchar los gemidos que en ella se producían. Entonces esperó, como hacía siempre, a que Hinata lo agarrara, le suplicara y le mordisqueara las orejas. Entonces entró en ella con un sentimiento de rebosante satisfacción. Nuevamente.

Se relajó después de la resistencia inicial de su pequeña y húmeda intimidad y luego siguió hasta su interior. Ella lo envolvió con sus piernas y sus brazos. Él libró la lucha interna para contenerse hasta que ella temblara y gritara de placer en sus brazos.

-¡Naruto-kun!-volvió a escuchar esa noche.

Se introdujo una última vez dentro de ella, se estremeció y, finalmente, se rindió a las oleadas de su propia liberación.

Cuando se apartó de ella y se acostó de espaldas, su respiración era irregular y su pulso empezaba a controlarse. 《 _¿Por qué desperdicié 3 días seguidos?_ 》 Ni siquiera él lo sabía. O talvez sí. Tenía miedo de enamorarse de ella. De enamorarse de su forma de hacer el amor. Y hoy, cuando la había visto irse a la cama temprano llegó a la conclusión que talvez, solo talvez, era demasiado tarde para eso.

Hinata estaba silenciosa e inmóvil. Naruto pensó que se había dormido, talvez hacerlo dos veces en una noche era más que suficiente; así que se sorprendió cuando le habló desde sus brazos.

-Me haces el amor como si temieras que, si no me agotas de pasión, me escaparé durante la noche -dijo con dulzura -¿Todos los maridos tratan así a sus mujeres?

Naruto se quedó quieto -solo tengo cierto miedo a que 'Minato' se escape de mi cama y busque a un asesino..

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿O tienes alguna queja sobre mi forma de hacer el amor? –le preguntó el rubio con bigotes de gato.

-No me estoy quejando, lo sabes. -Hinata se apoyó sobre el codo y le miró. Los ojos perlas buscaban su cara en la luz pálida -Hay veces que no te entiendo, Naruto-kun.

-¿Qué tienes que entender? -le pasó los dedos por el cabello -Soy un hombre recién casado permitiéndose los placeres del lecho matrimonial. No hay nada raro en ello.

-Creo que hay algo más. ¿Qué es lo que temes, mi señor?

-A ti no, señora -sonrió.

-No estoy tan segura, debes tener la seguridad que 'Minato' no se pondrá en peligro, siempre actúa con cautela…

Naruto atrajo a Hinata hacia su boca y la besó profundamente.

-Entonces, lo único que temo de ti, mi señora -dijo cuando pensó que la había distraído -es que me volverás loco de deseo.

-Te estás riendo de mí.

-¿Yo? -La besó en el cuello.

-Sí, he notado que lo haces a menudo cuando quieres evitar una discusión seria.

-¿Esto es lo que estás haciendo ahora?¿Tener una discusión seria? –deslizó su mano por la cicatriz y luego apenas sostuvo su pecho en la palma de la mano y pasó ligeramente el pulgar por encima del pezón, que se contrajo al contacto -No lo había notado.

-Lo habías notado. Simplemente pretendes que no… –Dijo la ojiperla en un susurro.

-Preferiría hacer el amor contigo.

-¿Lo ves? -Hinata se sentó bruscamente y dobló las piernas. Apoyó los codos encima de las rodillas y aguantó la cabeza con las manos -Esto es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Cada vez que intento hablar contigo sobre nuestro matrimonio, me haces el amor.

-¿Es un pecado tan terrible? -la acarició desde el muslo hasta la rodilla. Por Dios, tenía una piel tan suave -Si quieres tener una conversación seria, como mínimo que sea sobre un tema interesante.

-¿Qué tema sería? -preguntó con suspicacia la pelinegroazulada.

-Vamos a hablar de pasión, esposa.

-¿Quieres hablar de pasión, mi señor? Muy bien, tengamos esta discusión. Sólo por esta vez, yo me haré cargo de la conversación.

-¿Lo harás?

-Sí. -Extendió la mano y envolvió los dedos tímidamente pero con bastante determinación alrededor de su intimidad y tiró de su miembro experimentalmente.

-¡Ay! -Naruto tomó aire -Ésta promete ser una conversación muy interesante. -era la segunda vez que ella tomaba la iniciativa y estaba teniendo un efecto sensacional sobre sus sentidos.

-Espero que la encuentres interesante. -se inclinó sobre él sosteniéndola entre las manos. La melena rozó su muslo -Hay mucho que hablar sobre este tema, de hecho, la materia se amplía por momentos.

Naruto dobló los brazos bajo la cabeza y puso en práctica todos sus formidables poderes de autocontrol.

-No querría que te aburrieras con el tema.

-No, no creo que lo haga.

Sin previo aviso, ella bajó la cabeza y besó su virilidad.

-¡Diablos! -Naruto estaba tan sorprendido por su atrevimiento que su cuerpo se irguió de golpe.

-¿Te pongo nervioso?¿Este tema no es de tu agrado?

Volvió a apoyarse en los codos.

-¡Por todos los santos!¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Investigar el tema en profundidad. Ya sabes que soy una buena alumna. -su pequeña lengua lo volvió a tocar otra vez, tibia, húmeda, seductora -¿Tienes alguna objeción, milord?

Naruto gimió y se desplomó encima de la almohada -No, mi señora…

-Me esforzaré por ser meticulosa.

Sus poderes de autocontrol cedieron cuantiosamente ante su esposa. Así que decidió dejarse llevar por ella.

####################################################################################

Dos días después, los hombres de Sir Naruto seguían revisando el convento todas las noches, y aún no tenían indicios del "fantasma" que había matado a la anacoreta. Por un lado Hinata estaba tranquila, entonces no pensaba en 'Minato', pero daría un tiempo prudencial… si no… ella se encargaría de investigar. Ella estaba otra vez en su mesa cuando se oyó un gran trueno en el patio.

Asustada, se levantó y fue hacia la ventana y confundida, miró hacia el patio. Se oyó un grito. Los canteros dejaron de trabajar en la nueva pared. Los hombres salieron de los establos alarmados. Un caballo relinchó y se desplomó de miedo. Las gallinas cacareaban como locas mientras corrían por el patio.

Y a continuación salieron grandes nubes de humo de la ventana del taller de su padre. Mientras Hinata miraba, la puerta se abrió y salieron tres figuras tambaleándose. Naruto, Shikamaru y Gaara estaban cubiertos de ceniza gris.

Hinata se dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación. Corrió alarmada hacia las escaleras de la torre y voló hacia abajo.

-¡Naruto-kun! Mi señor ¿estás bien? -gritó mientras bajaba corriendo los peldaños. Miró fijamente a las tres figuras cubiertas de ceniza. El olor agrio de azufre le atacó las fosas nasales.

Gaara sonrió débilmente. Por su parte Shikamaru murmuraba "problemático" y "Temari me va a matar". Ambos parecían aturdidos pero a salvo.

Los dientes de Naruto brillaron en una sonrisa triunfante a través de su máscara gris.

-¡Ha funcionado!

-¡Santa Sakura! -Hinata gritó cuando Naruto corrió hacia ella y la levantó en sus brazos -¿Qué ha funcionado?

-Una de las recetas de azufre de tu padre. -Naruto la cogió dándole vueltas. Su risa se oyó por todo el patio -¡Ha funcionado, Hinata-chan ¡Ha funcionado de verdad!

Sin poder evitarlo, ella sonrió con él.

-Eso ya lo veo. Pero ¿cuál puede ser el uso de esta mezcla de azufre?

-Todavía no lo sé. Lo importante es que la fórmula ha funcionado.

Hinata levantó la vista y observó sus facciones borrosas y risueñas y sonrió comprendiéndolo todo repentinamente. Naruto estaba eufórico con la novedad del descubrimiento. Ella misma había experimentado muchas veces la misma sensación, aunque de forma menos espectacular.

-Sí, mi señor. Está muy claro que la fórmula ha funcionado. Quizá puedas dedicarte a la alquimia de ahora en adelante.

Él solo se dedicó a abrazarla con más fuerza y a besarle la mejilla. Lo que provocó que ella se tiznara también. Se veía aún más adorable.

Ese sentimiento le provocó un vuelco en el corazón al Sannin.

En definitiva ya era muy tarde… estaba seguro que sufría del mal de poetas y locos.

##########################################################################

Ya escucho el coro de AW~~~

Así señores, el Sannin enfermó de la fiebre del amor.. ya era sin tiempo! 16 cap! Por lo menos Hinata aceptó más temprano..

Siempre agradecida por aquellos que siguen y lo tienen en sus favoritos esta historia.

y contestando a los reviews:

monica735: gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste el cap

chiwanko: lo sospechaba jaja y ya esta el cap subido, espero que te guste

Wanda: ya esta en proceso de adelagazar Konohamaru-kun.. espero que te guste el cap

En fin, les dejo el título del sgte cap: El amor florecerá

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Bloosom


	17. Chapter 17

**Sannin de Konoha**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 **Cap.17 El amor florecerá**

Hace doce años

 _-Será la mejor solución para todos, pequeña - Sir Neji de Byakko miraba atentamente a su prima hermana_

 _-Así tu madre lo hubiera querido, princesa.. No debes preocuparte, siempre estaremos contigo- le reiteró su padre._

 _Lady Hinata dejó de ver su plato de comida azul y dirigió la mirada a su primo y a su padre –lo que sea mejor para Byakko, lo aceptaré -dijo con mucha determinación para tratarse de una joven de once años recién cumplidos. –pero los voy a extrañar…_

 _Su primo y su padre intercambiaron miradas conmovidas._

 _-No nos vamos de inmediato, Hina-chan -le dijo Neji –es solo que tenemos que dejar todo en claro con el Ilustre.._

 _-Yo lo comprendo- dijo al fin Lady Hinata._

 _Era una noche de septiembre. La cena había transcurrido normal, hasta que su primo y su padre decidieron que era hora de dividir a Byakko. No quería pensarlo así. Pero estaban de alguna manera dividiendo a su familia._

 _Su padre, Sir Hiashi, siguió comiendo con mucha tranquilidad hasta que anunció –yo partiré a tierras del Sur antes del invierno solo con mi paje Yamato, y volveré en primavera._

 _Lady Hinata sintió un vacío en el estómago. Era la primera vez que su padre los dejaba desde la muerte de su madre._

 _-será poco tiempo, princesa -dijo Sir Hiashi a su hija. –y estarás con tu primo -Neji asintió._

 _Lady Hinata terminó su cena y respetuosamente se marchó a sus aposentos. Su primo no la dejaría sola… tampoco su padre… no tenía porque sentirse mal… después de todo, la repartición de los bienes de Byakko era de beneficio total para ella._

 _Se sentó frente a su espejo de su recámara y esperó por Kurenai para que la peinara. Al soltar las trenzas observó como caía su cabello. Realmente lo tenía muy largo. Casi por las rodillas. Se preguntó que diría su madre de ella… jamás la vería crecer… ni contraer matrimonio… ni a sus hijos…_

 _-¿Por qué la mirada triste, Lady Hinata?- le preguntó Kurenai mientras la peinaba._

 _-Extraño a mamá… es todo…- dijo la ojiperla._

 _-todos lo hacemos, milady- dio con ternura -todos la extrañamos._

 _Finalmente se colocó un camisón para dormir. –si me necesita, milady, voy a estar aquí -dijo con ternura Kurenai. -Y Ayame está solo a tres habitaciones. Que pase buenas noches. Y que Santa Sakura cuide de sus sueños_

 _-buenas noches -dijo Hinata –que Santa Sakura te cuide también.._

 _Las semanas que siguieron al anuncio de su padre se pasaron muy rápido para su gusto, y luego de un mes y un poco más, el Ilustre Hatake llegó a Byakko. Sin embargo no llegó solo. Una bandera desconocida ondeaba a la distancia. Lady Hinata la observó desde los muros del convento y no le prestó mucha atención. Había un acontecimiento aún más importante para ella: ese día la monja Ino se encerraría en la mismísima celda en la que Santa Sakura estuvo, y se convertiría en anacoreta, eso no se veía todos los días._

 _Claro que lo vería… si tan solo Hayate Gekko y Yugao la tabernera le dieran campo… 《¡Cuantos curiosos había en el pueblo!》_

 _-¡Shino-kun!- dijo Lady Hinata a uno de los monaguillos. -¡Shino-kun!_

 _-¡Hinata-chan!, ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-¡eso es lo que quiero saber!- dijo ella con emoción y mucha curiosidad._

 _Shino, como buen amigo, se hizo a un lado en la fila de curiosos para dejar que Lady Hinata viera. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento. Sin embargo con lo que ambos no contaron fue con que todas las monjas se arremolinaron a despedir a Ino. Tampoco contaron con que la muchedumbre, costara los que costara, querían ser partícipes del evento y se abalanzaron contra lady Hinata y Shino._

 _Sin poder ver nada, un poco adolorida por las patadas que le dieron y muy sucia, lady Hinata subió hasta el castillo, solo minutos después. Por lo que averiguó después con Teuchi, que la ceremonia no fue la gran cosa: las monjas se despidieron, la multitud se dio de golpes para ver que pasaba, en el alboroto Ino se metió a la celda de Santa Sakura para ver mejor que era lo que había pasado afuera y los de afuera para ver que pasaba adentro… y bueno… el sacerdote encerró a la ahora Anacoreta Ino y ella colgó la llave dentro, sobre la cama._

 _-¡Personas odiosas!- mascullaba lady Hinata mientras caminaba al castillo -¡voy a administrar este feudo y así me tratan!_

 _Al llegar a su casa, observó nuevamente la bandera ondeante que había visto en la mañana. Color rojo y verde… ¡era de tierras de Konoha!... su corazón se encogió: eso solo podía significar una cosa: El ilustre Hatake había llegado._

 _-Lord Jiraiya-sama -lo saludó el joven Neji –un placer tenerlo con nosotros- ¡tío! ¡Mira quien llegó!_

 _Sir Hiashi bajó casi corriendo las escaleras del castillo._

 _-¡Por Santa Sakura bendita! ¡Lord Jiraiya-sama!-exclamó sir Hiashi. –Ilustre Hatake ¡Cuánto me alegro!_

 _La comitiva de Lord Jiraiya se había quedado en Chūsei, solo llegaron con dos o tres hombres que servían de séquito, y por supuesto el Ilustre Hatake, muy amigo del lord._

 _-Venimos por negocios en su feudo, sir Hiashi- dijo lord Jiraiya._

 _-¡Pero se quedarán a comer!, ¡deben probar nuestra sopa morada! ¡O verde! ¡Es lo mejor que existe!- insistió sir Hiashi._

 _-Por supuesto que sí,- añadió amablemente el Ilustre._

 _-mi sobrino, Neji lo escoltará, Hina-chan también.._

 _-¿Hina-chan?- preguntó con interés Lord Jiraiya._

 _-Mi hija, señor, anda en el encierro de la anacoreta, pero ya vuelve… oh ¡santa Sakura! Ahí está -dijo con cariño sir Hiashi._

 _Ante las puertas del castillo apareció lady Hinata, aunque no fue la mejor presentación que se pudo tener de ella: su vestido estaba sucio, sus zapatos con barro, el cabello… bueno… al menos tenía todo su cabello. Su cara estaba llena de sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ante los ojos de los hombres que la observaban estaba francamente salvaje. Y lo peor es que no era su culpa. Todo había sido por la gente del pueblo que la habían botado ¡todo por la anacoreta!._

 _Casi muerta de vergüenza subió a sus aposentos a tomar un baño, mientras en el gran salón, se hablaba de negocios._

(N/A: recuerdan que en el primer capítulo Jiraiya le dice a Naruto que lady Hinata NO prometía ser muy hermosa… bueno, es porque él recordaba ésta escena en particular)

 _Una hora más tarde, para cuando su piel estaba blanca nuevamente, bajó con decoro al gran salón. Para su enojo, la mayoría de los asuntos ya estaban resueltos. Tomó su lugar en la mesa. A la cabeza estaba su padre, quien solo asentía con paciencia._

 _Neji estaba a su derecha. Lord Jiraiya y el Ilustre a su izquierda. A pesar de que se lo había imaginado de muchas maneras, (en la mayoría viejo y canoso) el Ilustre Hatake era un poco más parecido a la edad de su padre, talvez un poco menos. Y también estaba Lord Jiraiya, quien sin ningún esfuerzo podría ser mayor a su padre._ (N/A: ante los ojos de Hinata, claro está, la verdad es que lord Jiraiya tenía la apariencia de unos 50 años).

 _Sin tener voz o voto en la reunión, tubo que asentir ante la decisión de su familia: Neji, por ser el hijo de la hermana mayor de la madre de Hinata, recibiría una tercera parte de las ganancias de la isla; además de acceder a la educación de la élite de Konoha, los Sannin; Lord Jiraiya por ser el señor feudal, una décima. Lo que dejaba a sir Hiashi con un cuarto de la producción de la isla; y a Lady Hinata… una décima de lo que su padre poseía… hasta su muerte, que sería cuando obtendría todo lo de su padre. Un trato justo considerando las circunstancias y lo ladrones que podían ser los Ilustres. Pero no Hatake Kakashi. Lady Hinata podía confiar en él._

 _Esa fue la primera de las muchas veces que el Ilustre llegó a Byakko. Luego de esa visita, llegaba cada año, en junio; pasaba tiempo con la familia y se iba. Lady Hinata era la que se encargaba de que su estadía fuera lo más acogedora posible: comida de colores siempre caliente, las mejores habitaciones, y a Ayame que era como su sirvienta exclusiva, quien le lavaba su ropa, y le traía lo que ocupara del pueblo: se esmeraba por complacerlo, y a cambio recibía una sonrisa bondadosa por parte del Ilustre. Solo un par de años más tarde, cuando su primo se formó como Sannin y contrajo matrimonio con la heredera de Uzushio, se tuvo que ir lejos, dejando al Ilustre quien se convirtió en su mentor y en su amigo. Pero siempre se iba… como lo hizo su padre y Shino, como su primo Neji… como todos los hombres que llegaban a Byakko… y que la conocían._

-¿Hinata-san? –Lady Anko apareció por la puerta abierta del taller, buscándola entre las sombras -¿Estás aquí?

-Sí, Anko-san -Hinata dejó sus recuerdos a un lado y posó su atención en Anko -¿Ocurre algo?

-No, sólo venía a enseñarte mi último bordado. Creo que quedará perfecto en los cojines más grandes… -Anko sacudió un gran cuadrado de tela decorado con un bosquejo de un caballero arrodillado ante una dama.

-Es precioso Anko-san. Las escenas románticas como ésta siempre se venden muy bien. ¿Qué es esa criatura que hay en el fondo?

-Un unicornio alado. -Anko dobló la tela con un gesto de satisfacción. -A las señoras de Konoha como Tsunade-sama y Konan-sama les gustan mucho los unicornios. Bien, pues, si lo apruebas, haré que las mujeres del pueblo y las monjas empiecen a bordar en seguida los nuevos motivos en los cojines: serán de magos y brujas jugando sobre escobas voladoras.

-Perfecto. -dijo la pelirroja distraídamente.

-Deberíamos tener bastantes a mediados de verano para rellenarlos con tus flores y hierbas secas.

-Por lo menos tenemos más posibilidades de que este envío llegue a su destino. Lord Naruto-kun se ocupará de ello -dijo Hinata mientras añadía un par más de pétalos de rosa a la mezcla del tarro.

-Sí. El Sannin Vengativo tiene su utilidad, eso no puede negarse. -Anko le lanzó a Hinata una mirada soñadora -Me pregunto si se quedarán con nosotros todo el invierno.

-¿Qué? -Hinata se volvió en seco -¡Pues claro que va a quedarse! Ahora éste es su hogar. ¿Por qué iba a marcharse?

-Los hombres siempre se marchan una vez que han conseguido asegurar sus tierras y tener un heredero -criticó Anko. -Pero ahora que estás casada, isla de Byakko está a salvo de Kiba-san o cualquier otro invasor.

-Es cierto, pero ¿qué me dices de los ladrones que amenazan constantemente nuestros envíos? -Hinata estaba atónita. Una extraña sensación le oprimía el pecho, no soportaba la idea de que su esposo se marchara, como lo había hecho su padre.

-Imagino que lord Uzumaki-sama no tendrá ningún problema en dejar a algunos de sus hombres de armas en Byakko para que se ocupen de los envíos -suspiró Anko -Supongo que sir Iruka acompañará a lord Uzumaki-sama cuando se marche. Es una pena. Konohamaru-chan le tiene mucho cariño. Creo que este nuevo programa de ejercicios está teniendo un efecto positivo en mi hijo.

-El joven Konohamaru-kun no es el único que se ha encariñado con sir Iruka, ¿verdad? -preguntó Hinata con dulzura.

Anko se ruborizó.

-¿Tanto se nota?

-Sí. Y parece que él te profesa el mismo cariño.

Anko examinó el tarro de hierbas y flores -Dice que me quiere.

《 _Qué afortunada_ 》, pensó Hinata. Era mucho más de lo que Naruto le había dicho a ella.

-Me alegro por ti, Anko-san.

-Ayer me besó...-Anko le lanzó una mirada furtiva -Por primera vez comprendí que hacer el amor podía ser tan placentero para una mujer como lo es para un hombre…

-Aunque eso sólo ocurre con el hombre adecuado… -comenta Hinata con una voz queda.

Anko se sentó lentamente en un taburete y se entrelazó las manos sobre el regazo -Esto se quedará muy solitario cuando se marchen, ¿verdad?

-Lord Naruto-kun no me ha dicho nada de marcharse.

-Los hombres no suelen comentar sus planes con las mujeres, ya lo sabes.

Su corazón empezaba a latir con dolorosa rapidez -No, pero lord Naruto-kun es distinto. Él discute conmigo los temas importantes…-se defendió Hinata.

-Tu marido sigue estando en la fase en la que se divierte mimando a su nueva esposa. Eso pronto cambiará -apuntó Anko en tono triste -siempre cambia.

Hinata notó una presión en el estómago. No podía soportar la idea de que Naruto se marcharse, y menos ahora que estaban empezando a conocerse, a entenderse, a hablar.

-Tendré que hablar con él de esto -sentenció Hinata mirando fijamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A buscar a mí marido. Quiero hablar con él. Sólo será un momento

Hinata cruzó la puerta. El molino de viento estaba al otro lado del patio, con las aspas paradas. Había varios hombres, incluidos Naruto, Iruka, Shikamaru y Gaara, congregados alrededor del molino y, por las expresiones serias de sus caras, parecían estar alrededor de una tumba.

-Mi señor... -Se detuvo la ojiperla a unos pasos del grupo -Me gustaría hablar contigo.

Naruto desvió la atención de la lona rasgada del aspa y la miró.

-Más tarde, mi señora. Como puedes ver, ahora estoy ocupado.

-Es muy importante. -Hinata era consciente de que todos los hombres del grupo estaban escuchando con suma atención -Será sólo un momento...-dijo suavemente.

La ceja de Naruto se arqueó como respuesta al tono autoritario de Hinata.

-De acuerdo, si es importante... -Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Iruka. -Sigan trabajando. Ahora vuelvo.

-Sí, mi señor -Iruka se volvió hacia la lona con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, idéntica a la de Gaara y Shikamaru que eran menos discretos.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata a grandes zancadas y bajó la vista para mirarla. Sus anchos hombros le tapaban la visión del molino.

-Bien, veamos, Hinata-chan. ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que no puede esperar?

Un maravilloso avance en su relación… le había llamado Hinata-chan. Eso era algo significativo, entonces se sintió ridícula, pero tenía que hacer la pregunta.

-Sólo quería saber si tienes la intención de marcharte de Byakko dentro de poco.

-¿Marcharme? –dijo el Sannin buscando una explicación.

-Marcharte -afirmó con una mirada fulminante en los ojos -Hay quien dice que, ahora que te has asegurado unas tierras y me has dejado encinta, desaparecerás. Quería saber si es ésa tu intención.

Un terrible mareo y ganas de vomitar recorrieron al Sannin de pies a cabeza en tan solo un segundo: ella le había dicho "y me has dejado encinta…" 《 _¡por Dios! ¡Está embarazada!. No es que no lo deseara pero… es muy pronto. No?_ 》

Naruto la miraba fijamente y aunque su rostro se tornó increíblemente pálido dijo al fin -¿Estás embarazada?

-Esto... no, no -Hinata se aclaró la garganta -Bueno, al menos, no creo que sea el caso, y aunque en realidad lo quiero… no lo estoy. -《 _¡por Santa Sakura! ¡eso lo había dicho en voz alta!_ 》Sin perder tiempo por su terrible e incomparable vergüenza se aclaró la garganta y dijo -Naruto-kun, ésa no es la cuestión. Lo que te pregunto es si tienes intención de abandonar la isla…

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa forzada, en serio quería que ella estuviera embarazada….

-¡Diablos! Éste no es momento de discutir estas cosas. Estoy intentando arreglar el maldito molino.

-¿Es más importante el molino que tus planes de futuro, señor?

Naruto se pasó los dedos por el cabello dorado desordenándolo aún más.

-¿Qué te ha hecho venir en busca de mí para preguntarme eso ahora?

-Eso no importa, mi señor. Simplemente responde a la pregunta. ¿Te vas a marchar pronto?

-¿Acaso quieres que me marche? -su voz sonó extrañamente dolida.

El pecho de Lady Hinata se encogió sorpresivamente -No, mi señor. -Hinata se fijó en su pecho henchido -Para ser sincera, creo que eres muy… útil y está bien tenerte por aquí, así que no estoy deseando verte partir.

-¿Útil?

-Sí, señor, útil.

-¿En qué soy útil?

-Bueno, arreglaste muy bien la máquina de prensar que utilizo para extraer aceite. -Hinata mostró una breve sonrisa amable -Ahora funciona a la perfección.

-Gracias -pronunció Naruto entre dientes -me alegro de haberte podido prestar un buen servicio.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba disgustado y ella también se enojó -Sólo quiero saber cuáles son tus planes para poder hacer yo los míos. ¿Te parece pedir demasiado?

Él entornó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada fría -No tengo la menor intención de dejar Byakko, a menos que me llame mi padre. Sabes tan bien como yo que soy un vasallo de Senju Jiraiya y, como tal, le debo un cierto número de días al año si él los reclama.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

-No soy estúpida. Lo entiendo perfectamente. No te preguntaba por las obligaciones que tienes con lord Jiraiya-sama. Me refería a tus planes personales.

-En este momento, mis planes personales son arreglar ese maldito molino lo antes posible. Después, tengo intención de supervisar el trabajo de los canteros y, cuando haya terminado con eso, regresaré a mi taller para seguir con mis experimentos. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?

-¿Así que, decididamente, no vas a marcharte de Byakko?

-No.

-¿Me lo juras?-dijo con esperanza.

-Sí.

Una sensación de alivio recorrió todo el cuerpo de Hinata, aunque intentó no demostrarlo -Eso es lo que quería saber.

Naruto cruzó los brazos -¿Estás satisfecha, mi señora? ¿Ya puedo volver a reparar el aspa del molino?

-Claro, te pido disculpas por molestarte mientras trabajas -Hinata empezó a acercarse a él y, parándose de puntitas, le besó la mejilla. Esto lo tomó por maravillosa sorpresa al Sannin.

-¡Hinata-chan! –le dijo cuando ella giraba en sus talones y caminaba lejos.

-¿Sí? –al volverse, el sol dibujaba sobre su cabello una aureola celestial, Naruto la repasó de arriba abajo: su vestido era sencillo, pero no dejaba de ser hermoso, entonces olvidó lo que iba a decir y comenzó a hablar casi sin pensar.

-Ningún marido podría pensar en una mujer más útil que tú. Y ahora te ruego que me disculpes, debo volver al trabajo.- 《 _muy bien Uzumaki… eso fue estúpido_ 》

Regresó y se metió entre el grupo de hombres concentrado alrededor del molino.

Hinata lo siguió por un momento con una mirada nostálgica. Pensaba en la palabra « **útil** ». Y como su esposo se la había dedicado.

《 _Siempre he sido útil_ 》 pensó. 《 _He sido útil para mi madre, que había cargado con la responsabilidad de dirigir el feudo, para mi despistado padre, para Otsutsuki Toneri…_ 》

Inuzuka Kiba había pensado que la convertiría en una esposa útil... para llenar sus bolsillos.

Había sido útil para Senju Jiraiya, que valoraba los ingresos de Byakko. Y ahora, al parecer, el Sannin también la consideraba útil.

No era un pensamiento muy alentador, pero Hinata opinó que existían destinos peores que ser, útil.

Destinos como enamorarse de un hombre que considerase el amor como algo totalmente inútil, por ejemplo.

Lentamente y con desgana caminó hacia el castillo. Mejor se dedicaba a leer, antes de empezar a sentirse triste solo por un pequeño y completamente inútil comentario.

Aquella tarde, luego del almuerzo, Lady Hinata por fin encontró tiempo para subir las escaleras de la torre hasta su estudio. Se apresuró al doblar la última esquina, en lo alto de la escalera, y de repente chocó precipitadamente con Kabuto.

-¡Uy! -Hinata intentó serenarse mientras daba un paso atrás tambaleándose.

-¡Lady Hinata! ¡Perdóneme! -En los ojos de Kabuto brilló algo más que sorpresa.

Ella sonrió con tristeza -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Kabuto-chan? Creía que estabas ayudando a lord Naruto-kun con sus experimentos.

-Perdóneme, milady... -miró con nerviosismo hacia la casa y luego de nuevo hacia ella -No la he oído subir las escaleras.

-Voy a mi estudio.

-¡Ah! -Kabuto se pasó las manos por la túnica con nerviosismo -¿Está bien?

-No te preocupes. No me has hecho daño -Hinata lo miró extrañada -¿Te ocurre algo, Kabuto-chan?

-No, señora.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Acaso hay algo más que te preocupa?

-No, señora. -Kabuto dudó, pero luego se encogió de hombros. En sus ojos había un destello de tristeza. -Lady Hinata, nunca le he agradecido lo generosa que ha sido conmigo. Ahora quiero hacerlo.

Hinata sonrió -Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias, Kabuto-chan. Tú has alegrado nuestras vidas en Byakko con tu música y tus bellos poemas. Y sé que lord Naruto-kun está muy contento de tenerte como ayudante en el taller.

-Mi señor es un hombre muy inteligente -susurró -como usted, señora. Ha sido un honor servirla.

-¿Por qué dices eso?.

-Le ruego que me excuse señora -murmuró Kabuto -ahora debo marcharme. El señor debe de estar esperándome.

-Está bien. Te veré en la cena.

-Adiós, milady. Y gracias de nuevo por ser tan generosa conmigo.

Lady Hinata abrió la puerta. Se volvió y miró hacia atrás. Kabuto la estaba observando con una mirada profundamente melancólica. Ella volvió a sonreírle para que se tranquilizara. Luego, entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

:: Hace diez años ::

 _El Ilustre Hatake Kakashi no podía creer el enorme tesoro que se le presentaba._

 _-Lady Hinata-san… es todo un honor para mí -dijo casi sin poder creerlo –pero… no entiendo que quiere hacer con ella, mi señora…_

 _Lady Hinata contaba con trece años cuando finalmente su primo Neji la había dejado… partió de Byakko con la promesa de no reclamar nunca esa tierra, y con la obligación del Ilustre en entregar el dinero como lo hacía cada año._

 _Esa mañana en particular decidió abordar al Ilustre con una petición, a través de una muestra de confianza absoluta._

 _-La espada perteneció a mi abuelo… y él la heredó de su abuelo… y él del suyo- explicó ella mientras se acercaba al escudo de armas de su familia –somos descendientes del reino de Kaguya.. Mi familia pertenece a la casa de Hyuuga -prosiguió mientras bajaba de su pedestal la espada –por eso me pusieron el nombre de Hinata, por un lugar soleado…- aclaró con una sonrisa –el nombre de una dama que lucha por lo que ama… su hogar -El Ilustre esbozó una pequeña sonrisa -Enséñeme a defender lo que más amo… enséñeme a proteger a Byakko -dijo al fin la pequeña ojiperla._

 _-Milady -dijo con un tono amable –me honra con su petición… pero solo puedo estar en Byakko un mes… no es tiempo suficiente._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza -es más que suficiente -La determinación y el amor por su tierra terminaron de convencer al Ilustre._

 _-Empecemos entonces…- dijo Hatake con una sonrisa._

 _Antes de dedicarse por completo a ser Ilustre de Konoha, era una especie de entrenador… aún mejor… de maestro en lo que artes de guerra se refería. Hatake Kakashi le había enseñado, como a su primo Neji, el como usar la espada, como eran los movimientos si la superficie era irregular, si era campo traviesa o si era en planicie. Le enseñó a montar a caballo como lo hacen los verdaderos jinetes… casi todo tipo de trucos con las cuerdas y por supuesto muchísimo sobre plantas. Su conocimiento no se basó en ese mes… Kakashi-sensei (como ella le llamaba) le dejó muchos libros para que ella estudiara mientras él recorría el reino y volvía al siguiente junio._

 _Sus años de entrenamiento rindieron frutos mucho antes de lo que el Ilustre pensaba y fue entonces cuando 'Minato' apareció entre las sombras para traer luz a Byakko. Lady Hinata podía perfectamente pasar por un chico de doce o trece años, se colocaba vendajes en su cuerpo para ocultar sus curvas y cortó su cabello largo por las rodillas para ese tiempo, por un largo que no sobrepasaba sus hombros. Todo un sacrilegio para una dama, pero como siempre lo llevaba enroscado en trenzas, nadie lo notaba. Esto era para que fuera más fácil ponerse una redecilla y ocultarse bajo algún sombrero negro… pero Kakashi estaba casi seguro que era una manera de rebeldía contra los constantes viajes de su padre._

 _Era admirable su desenvolvimiento en esgrima y su habilidad parecían hacerlo un hermoso arte: Lady Hinata y el Ilustre practicaban en el estudio de ella, hasta altas horas de la noche y muy temprano en la mañana. Las tardes las ocupaban en ordenar contablemente a Byakko, que desde un principio era lo que se suponía venía a hacer el Ilustre._

 _La atención de Ayame para Kakashi nunca fue en desmedro, y él se complacía solo con su compañía, le dedicaba una de sus más dulces sonrisas y luego comía de las sopas rojas que le ofrecía. En definitiva, Byakko se convirtió en su feudo favorito, y anhelaba que permaneciera así de tranquilo por muchos años; y no dudaba que con 'Minato' a la cabeza de la justicia entre los ladrones, todo saliera simplemente bien._

 _Con las visitas del Ilustre se complementó las venidas de la heredera de Konoha, Tsunade, quien fuera amiga de la madre de Hinata. Y el cariño mutuo entre ambas floreció como de una madre y su hija. Asi también la amistad creciente entre Lady Konan y posteriormente Lady Karin, solo que con una frecuencia menor de la deseada._

Hinata cerró los ojos para apartar de su mente la distracción de los golpes y el repiqueteo de las herramientas de los picapedreros y los gritos de los obreros. Fuera, la construcción del nuevo muro de piedra alrededor del castillo proseguía a ritmo acelerado.

Sólo de noche, cuando los hombres de Chūsei se marchaban después de la jornada de trabajo y los hombres de Naruto hacían turno para vigilar el convento, reinaba el silencio. Hinata tenía la esperanza de que aquellas obras terminaran pronto: deseaba leer en paz.

Caminó por su estudio revisando sus preciados libros. Su mirada quedó perdida un momento en el escudo de la familia y más aún en la espada de su abuelo y como Lord Naruto la había devuelto con una capa de plata en ella… ese fue un regalo magnífico por parte de su esposo, y talvez él no tenía idea de lo significante que fue eso en su vida: limpiar la espada, quitarle las abolladuras, darle filo y un nuevo baño de plata, fue transformar la vieja espada y darla nueva. Tal como Naruto había hecho con ella: había reparado su corazón. Sin importarle el pasado.

:: Hace cuatro años::

 _-¡BARCO A LA VISTA! -gritó Hayate Gekko desde el muelle -¡Sir Hiashi vuelve a casa!_

 _La noticia se difundió hasta los oídos de la Anacoreta quien, como era costumbre, la propagó con tanta rapidez que antes que tocara puerto, ya lady Hinata había bajado desde el castillo para dar la apropiada bienvenida a su padre._

 _Su corazón palpitaba lleno de dicha, y cuando el barco bajó la rampa para empezar a descargar… su piel se puso de gallina._

 _-¡Oto-sama!- dijo sin poder contener su alegría -¡OTO-SAMA!- gritó ahora mientras corría hacia un hombre que cargaba un montón de libros._

 _Se quedó muy quieta solo a unos pocos centímetros de aquel hombre que creyó era su padre. Él le dedicó una sonrisa ante los ojos expresivamente abiertos de ella. –Su padre ya casi baja, milady -le dijo con una voz muy grave._

 _-¡Hina-chan!- escuchó todavía desde el barco -¡Hina-chan! -era la voz de su padre. Tardó solo una par de segundos en reaccionar ante su sonrisa y se dirigió donde su padre, subió los escalones del barco y lo abrazó._

 _-te extrañé -admitió. Sir Hiashi apartó un mechón azulado de cabello que se salió de la redecilla, lo notó excesivamente corto le hizo mala cara._

 _-has crecido mucho- le dijo al fin, viendo a la hermosa mujer en que se había convertido –ven, quiero que conozcas a un amigo…_

 _Subieron por el pueblo ante la expectativa de todos y los chismes, por supuesto. ¿Quién era el hombre que venía con Sir Hiashi?_

 _-parece que es un pretendiente para Lady Hinata-san -apuntó Ino, la anacoreta. Comentario que luego escuchó Hinata y la hizo sonrojar a más no poder._

 _-es un lord que viene de tierras del norte y comparte una sólida amistad con sir Hiashi -ayudó Utatane Koharu._

 _Teuchi los recibió con un profundo amor que merecían, excepto a Otsutsuki, por supuesto, desde un principio no le tubo confianza. Y menos cuando se enteró que venía a desposar a Lady Hinata. De repente envenenar su comida (la cual iba a ser blanca esta noche) fue una solución muy tentadora._

 _Propiamente bañados y vestidos, ambos hombres bajaron al salón principal para presentar como es debido: Hinata, por alguna razón, se sentía un poco nerviosa._

 _-Sir Otsutsuki Toneri -dijo él en tono solemne._

 _-Lady Hyuuga Hinata de Byakko -dijo ella haciendo una reverencia._

 _La cena transcurrió (al menos los primeros cinco minutos) en silencio. Y luego, muerta de curiosidad inició el interrogatorio._

 _-¿Qué lo trae a tierras de Byakko, sir Otsutsuki?-_

 _-por favor, lady Hinata -dejó los cubiertos a un lado y miró directamente a ella –insisto, no me llame Sir Otsutsuki, ése es el nombre de mi padre… yo sólo soy Toneri.._

 _Ella le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –bueno, sir Toneri-san, ¿Qué lo trae a Byakko?-_

 _Pero su padre fue quien respondió -Sir Toneri se ha convertido en mi traductor oficial -tomó un sorbo de sopa blanca –y aprovechando que se acerca tu cumpleaños… decidimos darte una pequeña sorpresa, princesa.._

 _Su cumpleaños era hasta dentro de mes y medio… lo que significaba que su padre se quedaría con ella todo ese tiempo, y aunque estaba muy feliz con la noticia… debía controlarse de no sacar a Minato en todo ese tiempo, entonces rogó a Santa Sakura porque no hubiera ningún ladrón o malentendido en la isla…_

 _-me alegro tanto, oto-sama_

 _-después de todo, no todos los días se cumplen los dieciséis..._

 _Su padre la seguía viendo como una niña. O simplemente era despistado… ese año ella cumplía diecinueve… pero jamás corregiría a su padre, y menos en frente de Sir Toneri._

 _-te traje un regalo por adelantado -sir Hiashi se levantó y los dejó solos en el salón; actitud que no le preocupó a ella, su padre siempre era muy entusiasta._

 _-me han contado de la fama que posee su isla, milady- Otsutsuki Toneri siguió disfrutando de la sopa –y me asombra el desarrollo que ha logrado en ella, me encantaría conocerla más a fondo.._

 _Ella se ruborizó._

 _-a la isla -repitió torpemente -me refiero –aclaró Sir Toneri._

 _-será un placer mostrarle Byakko, milord_

 _-su padre no es modesto cuando de hablar de los perfumes se trata, y mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando lo conocí y lo relacioné con las fragancias que mi madre usaba -ahí aprovechó para mirar a Lady Hinata y sonreírle –ella era una fanática de sus perfumes..._

 _-es para nosotros un honor, le prepararé una fórmula especial, solo para ella…_

 _-me temo que no la puedo aceptar, milady -y antes de que ella replicara agregó –ella falleció hace tiempo ya, por eso empecé mis viajes, milady… simplemente me resultaba intolerable pasar más tiempo en mi casa… sin ella…_

 _Esas palabras impactaron a lady Hinata… sir Toneri había perdido a su madre; tal como ella. Al parecer tenía más en común con él de lo que pensaba._

 _-realmente lo siento…- dijo en un susurro._

 _Él le sonrió -es muy dulce de su parte, milady… sé que mi madre lo hubiese estado más que honrada…_

 _Otsutsuki Toneri tenía los ojos celestes claros, casi blancos. Y su cabello lo llevaba medio rizado no muy corto, pero se notaba que era en rizos muy bien definidos, color blanco. Calculaba que tenía unos veintiséis años. No era alto, apenas un poco más que ella. Y de alguna manera… era lo que ella siempre quiso en un hombre._

 _El regalo de su padre resultó ser un libro escrito por el Ilustre Hatake, un maravilloso tratado de plantas titulado **"Plantas silvestres y donde encontrarlas"** que su amigo le había prometido traer el siguiente año, pero al parecer…_

 _-Camino a casa nos encontramos con el Ilustre, cuando estábamos en el convento de Kusa y nos envió este libro para ti -su padre se colocó los lentes –mira… tiene una dedicatoria…_

 _Con un terrible cariño, Lady Hinata cogió el libro en sus manos, abrió la portada y miró la impecable letra de su tutor._

 ** _"Para mi querida lady Hina:_**

 ** _Deja que tu corazón crezca y sea más próspero que Byakko y más grande que el reino de Konoha._**

 ** _Con cariño,_**

 ** _K."_**

 _-también mandó una carta- dijo con interés sir Toneri –es para Ayame…_

 _Lady Hinata sonrió y llamó de inmediato a la sirvienta –Tienes carta -le dijo._

 _Ella miró con lágrimas en los ojos… el Ilustre Hatake la había enseñado a leer… ésta era su primera carta. Se despidió con una sonrisa._

 _Los días que siguieron a la llegada de Sir Otsutsuki Toneri, fueron unos de los más felices de lady Hinata; él la acompañaba (junto con Teuchi, Ayame y Mei)_ (N/A: recuerden que todavía no ha llegado Anko, que es la dama de compañía "oficial") _a los paseos por los acantilados, por el pueblo y por supuesto en los talleres donde se realizaban los perfumes de Byakko. Uno de esos días ocurrió que Hinata preparaba una esencia con canela y girasoles._

 _Repentinamente Toneri llegó, y ella estaba sin escolta…_

 _-¡buenos días, lady Hinata-chan!- llegó a ella con su habitual buen humor. -¡santa Sakura te bendiga!- y es que en el poco tiempo que tenía en la isla, reconoció los milagros de Santa Sakura que las monjas le contaban, mientras pasaba horas en el convento._

 _-¡buenos días!- él se acercó y tomó su mano para besarla. Ella casi temblaba. 《 **¡Como se atreve!** 》_

 _-Milady…- dijo luego de besar su mano –me preguntaba que tenía en su disposición del día de hoy._

 _-tengo que proseguir con mis fórmulas, mi señor.._

 _En la cara de sir Toneri se dibujó una mueca de dolor._

 _-entonces… puedo pasar el día con usted..._

 _-¡siempre pasamos el día juntos, milord!_

 _-si, lo sé -parecía tener problemas para hablar, ensortijaba su cabello talvez como costumbre y no dejaba de verla a los ojos –pero siempre con todo el pueblo sobre nosotros… me preguntaba si podía acompañarla aquí, en sus labores… así podré conocer más de su interesante trabajo… y más de usted._

 _Las mejillas de Lady Hinata se incendiaron al instante -está bien…- susurró._

 _Si su primo hermano, su padre o Teuchi llegaran a ver como estaba… la castigarían de por vida. 《 **¡Estoy a solas con Toneri-kun!** 》 Y se había comportado muy cortés, amable y muy caballeroso. Talvez, como le había escrito su querido profesor, era hora de abrir su corazón y …_

 _-¡perdón!- dijo cuando por estar pensando en la túnica de Santa Sakura tropezó con la mezcla y la roció prácticamente sobre Toneri._

 _Los girasoles le habían hecho llorar y estornudar de forma incontrolable y tuvo serias dificultades para respirar. Fue la única vez que vio a Toneri perder los estribos._

 _-¡Por todos los santos, aleja ese olor! -rugió -Debe de contener Girasoles... ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme?_

 _Hinata se había quedado horrorizada. 《 **¿Cómo yo iba a saber que él no soporta ese olor?** 》 Se había disculpado humildemente y había tirado aquella mezcla. Lo sacudió con uno de los paños que tenía y salieron del taller para que él respirara aire fresco. Tras controlar sus estornudos Toneri recuperó enseguida su habitual carácter encantador y ahí quedó todo. Después, en la tarde por insistencia de Toneri, se dirigieron al estudio de lady Hinata…. Donde pasaron los siguientes días discutiendo de libros, escuchando la poesía que él le leía o practicando esgrima. Sir Toneri no era buen profesor, y ella sabía más esgrima que él… lo que terminó con sus sospechas: él era un hombre intelectual… no de armas; eso lo podía asegurar._

 _Hinata se extrañó que aquel recuerdo hubiese cruzado su mente. Lo cierto era que no había pensado mucho en Otsutsuki Toneri desde el día en que Naruto había llegado a isla de Byakko._

 _A decir verdad, por aquel entonces le costaba pensar en cualquier otro hombre que no fuera su marido. Naruto era demasiado atlético, demasiado abrumador, demasiado interesante como para que cualquier otro ocupara sus pensamientos. Con él cerca, el resto le parecían hombres menudos y bastante corrientes, más aún el vago recuerdo de sir Toneri, quien luego de la visita con su padre, había llegado nuevamente a la isla… tan solo un año después, para contarle que estaba comprometido con una dama de Tsuki, y que iba a su boda._

-Fue muy extraño, Naruto-kun -le explicaba Hinata aquella noche cuando estuvieron a solas en el dormitorio -Era como si se estuviese despidiendo de mí.

-¿Quién se despidió? -Naruto no levantó la vista del enorme volumen que estaba examinando. Solo se colocó bien sus lentes redondos que por ese momento se le resbalaban por la nariz.

Pensaba que el padre de Hinata había hecho un buen trabajo traduciendo del árabe al latín, pero que sir Hiashi no había sido un escriba excesivamente habilidoso. Había que hacer un esfuerzo colosal para descifrar las palabras del ensayo que estaba intentando entender sobre los elementos.

Aunque había sido un día cálido, por la noche había refrescado más de lo habitual. En la chimenea del dormitorio ardía un buen fuego. Fuera empezaba a soplar un viento que anunciaba tormenta antes del amanecer.

-Kabuto-chan, ¿me estás escuchando, mi señor?-dijo ella.

-Claro que te estoy escuchando. Siempre te escucho cuando hablas. ¿Acaso no dejé de trabajar en el molino esta mañana para escucharte? -Naruto frunció el ceño concentrándose en una palabra escrita con gran torpeza. No lograba descifrar si ponía «vapor» o «sabor». Decidió que tenía que ser «vapor». «Sabor» no tenía sentido en el contexto.

-¿Así que siempre me escuchas, eh? -Hinata emitió un leve suspiro muy poco femenino para mostrar su incredulidad -¿Y qué acabo de decir?

Naruto se concentró en la compleja explicación sobre las propiedades del fuego, la tierra, el agua y el aire. Además del carbón y el potasio.

-Has dicho algo sobre que Kabuto se había despedido de ti.

-He dicho que parecía que se estaba despidiendo. Era como si planeara marcharse de Byakko.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no tengo intención de marcharme de la isla.

-Tú no... ¡Kabuto-chan! ¡Lo ves! Sabía que no me estabas escuchando.-replicó Hinata.

Naruto renunció a la lectura del tratado traducido del árabe. Extendió las piernas acercándolas al fuego, colocó el libro sobre la mesa de estudio, se recostó en la silla y miró a Hinata.

La imagen de la mujer sentada allí con el libro en el regazo, con su rostro inteligente compungido en una expresión de intensa inquietud, hizo que por un instante se olvidara del ensayo sobre los cuatro elementos.

« _Mi esposa_ », pensó con un sentimiento de asombro. Aún no podía creer que fuera suya. Las llamas resaltaban la reluciente claridad de su piel y le daban un tono cremoso. Ella lo miraba con aquellos ojos serios de color perla. Pensó en la manera de hacerla resplandecer de pasión y su cuerpo empezó a tensarse. Siempre le ocurría cuando pensaba en Hinata desnuda entre sus brazos.

Lo cual lo frustraba un poco, ya que Lady Hinata no le había mostrado su desnudez… solo una vez, para buscar cubrirse con las sábanas… todo por una pequeña cicatriz. Y aún así lo volvía loco. Todavía tenía que hacerla sentir la maravilla de hacer el amor piel con piel, a plena luz del día… sin que nada se escondiera.

-¿Cuál es el problema? -inquirió Naruto.

-Temo que Kabuto esté atormentado por alguna horrible preocupación. Está más angustiado que nunca. Al parecer, el joven Konohamaru topó con él cuando salía de uno de los aposentos esta tarde. Kabuto tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Estaba llorando? Pero, ¿por qué?

-Konohamaru le contó a Sir Iruka que le había hecho exactamente esa pregunta y que le respondió que no era asunto suyo. ¡Es terrible! Kabuto no cuenta qué es lo que le preocupa. ¿Qué sugieres?

-No podemos hacer otra cosa que vigilarlo. Iruka se ocupará de ello.

-¿Vigilarlo? -inquirió Hinata sorprendida- ¿Por qué? ¿Temes que se haga daño?

-Es posible, pero no te preocupes esta noche. Iruka, junto de Gaara y Shikamaru, se ocuparán de vigilarlo -Natuto reanudó la lectura -Hinata-chan, ¿tenemos mercurio?

-Sí -respondió distraída -Mi padre lo guardaba en alguna parte. ¿Se te ha ocurrido algún otro sospechoso que pueda haber asesinado a Ino-san?

-No.

-¿Aún piensas que el robo de algún libro tiene algo que ver?

Naruto miraba fijamente la pócima alquímica que estaba estudiando. Pensó en la potente explosión que había provocado con la mezcla de azufre y carbón… aún más de la que los bufones habían utilizado para anunciar la llegada de su padre.

-Me he dado cuenta últimamente de que estos tratados antiguos esconden muchos secretos increíbles que tu padre tradujo.

-Sin lugar a dudas, pero los libros que hay en el convento no proceden del Este. Son básicamente herbarios ingleses y libros históricos de la Iglesia. Seguro que ninguno de ellos contiene ningún secreto por el que merezca la pena matar. O morir.

-¿Y si el asesino no sabía lo que iba a encontrar en ellos? -Naruto acarició el filo de las páginas irregulares de pergamino del libro que sostenía -¿Y si creía que iba a encontrar en ellos algo de gran valor?

-¿Y qué secreto podría encontrar? -dijo ella con tono inquisitivo.

-Quizás el elixir que puede transformar en oro los metales básicos.

-¡Ah, eso! Los alquimistas llevan años buscando esa fórmula -respondió Hinata en tono burlón. -Mi padre siembre aseguró que no existía tal cosa como la piedra filosofal, una vez el paje Yamato se lo preguntó y él estalló en carcajadas…

-no lo sé -dijo el Sannin –no podemos tomarnos a juego las creencias de los alquimistas, después de todo, son estudiados…

-en eso tienes razón, mi lord –exhaló profundamente -tus hombres aún no han visto algo sospechoso en el convento?

Él negó.

Ella permaneció en silencio con el seño fruncido.

-¿Qué piensas, mi señora?

-en que debería echar un vistazo al convento, nuevamente… -dijo pensativa -creo que se lo debo a Ino-san..

Él suspiró. Se levantó de la silla y atravesó la habitación para sentarse junto a ella, en la cama. Le quitó el libro que tenía en sus manos y lo colocó en el piso. Le acariciaba las manos con las suyas.

-cuéntame..

-hace cuatro años mi padre llegó con Sir Toneri-kun -el Sannin empezó a sospechar que tendría que escuchar de nuevo alguna historia de ese maldito modelo de caballerosidad -y dijo que pasaría mi cumpleaños, pero solo un día después de la celebración partió. Y eso me destrozó el corazón… Fue la última vez que lo vi…

Sir Naruto rogaba por que fuera de su padre de quien estaba hablando.

-noches antes, Toneri y yo estábamos en el estudio, él parecía un poco ansioso y en lugar de jugar ajedrez, como acostumbrábamos, vio la espada de mi abuelo y me retó en combate.. Por supuesto que él ni siquiera sospechaba que yo era 'Minato', pero yo me descuidé cuando él de la nada, hizo aparecer una rosa blanca...- ella bajó su mirada.

-fue cuando te hizo la cicatriz -ella admitió en silencio -te dije que no debías preocuparte, eso no me interesa -《 _lo que me interesa_ 》 pensó el Sannin,《 _es porque sigues pensando en eso, milady_ 》

-al partir mi padre, se llevó al paje Yamato y un libro apenas iniciado, Toneri-kun partió a sus tierras y yo me quedé sola. Con una rosa. -su voz empezaba a quebrarse -subí al pueblo y fue cuando la anacoreta me habló, fue la única vez que la vi feliz y que me habló con buenos augurios: " **no debes preocuparte, mi niña** " -dijo la ojiperla recordando –" **el amor florece** ". Entonces ella quedó al cuidado de la rosa, se la dio a la monja Shizune y la plantaron en los jardines del convento….

Hinata sonrió triste, y una lágrima rebelde escapó de sus ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces el Sannin se acercó a ella y besó sus lágrimas. Ella no pudo hacer más que abrir sus ojos perlas y mirar expectante los ojos azules de su marido.

Ya que era tiempo de historias, él tenía que dar de su vida anterior, para dejarlo en el pasado…

-mi padrastro siempre fue un mujeriego -dijo sir Naruto en tono solemne, mientras su esposa ahogaba una risita –aunque pensándolo bien, Tsunade-sama no queda atrás –Hinata no logra evitar una carcajada igual que Naruto -el punto es… en mi primer viaje a tierras de Oni no Kuni, él me acompañó…

Mientras le hablaba, el Sannin le acariciaba los brazos y dirigía sus manos a la redecilla que amarraba el cabello de Lady Hinata.

-y como regalo de cumpleaños número diecisiete, me dejó en un concubinato por una semana..

Los ojos de ella se escandalizaron… por su forma de hacer el amor, sabía que había estado con otras mujeres… sabía que un hombre de treinta y un años como su marido no pudo haber pasado desapercibido por las mujeres… pero tenía la esperanza que no fueran más de tres mujeres… un concubinato era mucho peor de lo que jamás se había imaginado.

-nuestros padres a veces hacen estupideces… pero son parte de lo que somos ahora -dijo él soltando la red de su cabello, dejándolo caer por la espalda y deshaciendo las trenzas.

-eran mujeres con rasgos exóticos y cabello multicolores -dijo con paciencia –y tan largo que nunca me gustó, la única concubina que me llamó verdaderamente su atención, resultó ser una llorona y farsante oportunista...-explicó recordando a Shion

Suspiró y colocó su frente sobre la de ella –cuando mi padre dijo que me había conseguido esposa casi clamé a Dios para que no fuera como alguna de ellas -delicadamente peinó con sus dedos el cabello de medianoche, corto por la mediaespalda de su mujer -me encanta tu cabello…- dijo al fin –sin el Ilustre 'Minato' nunca hubiera existido y tu probablemente nunca hubieras cortado tu cabello -dijo cuando la besó en la mejilla –y si mi padre no me hubiera lanzado a ser hombre….-la sola idea de verlo compartir cama con mujeres le repugnaba… pero tenía que dejarlo continuar –nunca hubiera apreciado la fineza y la suavidad de tu piel, el olor de tu cabello y lo increíblemente hermosa que te ves cuando tu labio inferior tiembla…

Sin poder esperar un segundo más… la besó.

Talvez él había cometido errores en su pasado… pero ella también. Y tal como la anacoreta Ino una vez predijo… " **el amor floreció**."

Lady Hinata, todavía se sentía deslumbrada ante la pasión de su Sannin, tenía dificultades para creer lo que había experimentado: su corazón todavía palpitaba sin control. Parecía imposible sentirse así, él le había dicho que era hermosa, más allá que las amantes que alguna vez tuvo… que le gustaba su cabello y su piel. ¡Por santa Sakura!... se sintió querida… aunque su esposo no se lo dijera.

El Sannin se acostó de espaldas, trayéndose sobre él el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa. Ella se abrazó con fuerza al hombre que amaba y que acababa de enseñarle hasta qué punto podía su cuerpo arder de pasión. Con ternura y gratitud lo acarició y por fin lo besó en el hombro, con tanta suavidad que probablemente él no se daría cuenta.

Pero sí lo notó. El Sannin Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha, que había luchado y visto morir a muchos, que se había educado en las artes de las letras y de las guerras y que estaba acostumbrado a leer las señas del ambiente, se encontraba en un estado tal de conciencia que percibía hasta el más íntimo de sus movimientos y los de ella. Y esa ternura provocada en solo un beso, lo emocionó más de lo que podía admitir. Nunca había experimentado nada parecido. Y eso le gustaba de verdad.

Poco antes del alba, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta del dormitorio que despertaron a Naruto. Se quedó quieto con los ojos muy abiertos para no despertar a Hinata. Se movió un poco para dejar descansar el cuerpo de su esposa sobre el colchón, y no como era costumbre de ella… utilizarlo a él de colchón. Despejó de su cara mechones azulados de cabello y la cobijó.

Al oír un segundo golpe, Naruto sacó el brazo por el lado de la cama buscando algo y su mano rodeó la empuñadura de 'El canto del Rasengan'.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Hinata con voz soñolienta -¿Algo va mal?

Él se acercó a su esposa y le besó una mejilla.

-Hay alguien en la puerta –le susurró.-Sigue durmiendo -Naruto apartó la cortina de la cama y cruzó la habitación sin hacer ruido con la espada en la mano.

-¿Quién es?

-Shikamaru, señor.

Naruto abrió la puerta. Shikamaru estaba en el vestíbulo, vestido y sosteniendo una pequeña antorcha.

-Siento molestarte.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-El juglar ha abandonado la casa, tal como dijiste.

-¿Kabuto-chan? -Hinata asomó la cabeza entre las pesadas cortinas de la cama -¿Dices que se ha marchado?

Naruto hizo caso omiso de su pregunta.

-¿Se marchó con las manos vacías?

-No lo sé, pero la puerta del estudio de lady Hinata está entreabierta.

-Así que, después de todo, el muchacho estaba decidido a traicionarnos -sentenció Naruto en un murmullo.

-Te advertí de que podía ser peligroso -puntualizó Shikamaru. –y nos indicaste que si ocurría algo así querías ocuparte de ello personalmente.

-Sí. Ahora me visto. Prepara a Kurama.

-Voy contigo -dijo Hinata.

-No hace mucho que se ha desatado la tormenta, señor... -Shikamaru seguía con la mirada educadamente clavada en Naruto, talvez porque sabía que si se atrevía a mirar a su mujer… 'El canto del Rasengan' lo mataría al instante.. o su mujer Temari lo destrozaría.. 《 _problemático_ 》-Hace un tiempo horroroso ahí afuera.

-Iré solo -dijo Naruto.

-No, mi señor. -Hinata apartó la cortina de golpe. El camisón se le subió hasta encima de las rodillas mientras deslizaba las piernas hacia el borde de la cama -Iré contigo.

Naruto volvió el rostro y la miró por encima del hombro, contrariado.

-Vuelve a la cama enseguida -y volviéndose hacia Shikamaru le dijo -Ocúpate de Kurama. Ahora mismo bajo.

-Sí, mi señor… -Shikamaru retrocedió de inmediato hacia el pasillo.

Naruto cerró la puerta. Cruzó la habitación con tres rápidas zancadas y sacó sus ropas de un cofre.

-Naruto-kun, quiero ir contigo... -Hinata se levantó de la cama y se apresuró hacia el cofre donde guardaba sus túnicas y vestidos -Tienes que esperarme.

-No. Yo me ocuparé de este asunto.

Naruto terminó de vestirse y se abrochó el cinturón a media cadera. Agarró la espada y la vaina y se dirigió a la puerta.

Hinata estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para ponerse las ropas negras que utilizaba 'Minato, en especial en el área del busto.

-¿Por qué supones que Kabuto-chan huye así a hurtadillas?

-Quizá porque ha encontrado el libro que había venido a robar -respondió Naruto desde la puerta abierta.

-¿Cómo? -Hinata consiguió ponerse la camisa y acomodar sus faldas. La mirada que dirigió a Naruto era de preocupación -No puedo creer que haga algo así.

-Bueno, entonces puede que se escape porque no quiere que le pregunten por el asesinato de Ino-san la anacoreta -sugirió Naruto.

Cerró la puerta con firmeza ante la expresión horrorizada de Hinata.

#######################################################

Oh oh! Y ahora.. Kabuto es un traidor! Para quien trabajará? O sera el asesino?

gracias a todos por seguir con la historia, en especial los followers y los que ponen a Sannin de Konoha como favorito.

respondiendo los reviews:

monica735: gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste el cap

Wanda: Lady Hinata toda una perve jeje.. espero que te guste el cap

AsahiDragneel77: gracias por tus palabras, espero que te guste el cap

Para el sgte cap vamos viendo hacia la recta final de la historia: **El verdadero amo**

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	18. Chapter 18

**Sannin de Konoha**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 **Cap.18 El verdadero amo**

La montura le esperaba en el patio. El viento ululante y los destellos de los relámpagos inquietaban a Kurama, que brincaba sobre las piedras hasta que Naruto saltó a la silla. En cuanto sintió las firmes manos de su amo en las riendas, el caballo se calmó.

-¡Abre la puerta! -ordenó Naruto.

-Sí, mi señor. -Gaara corrió hacia la caseta. Iruka levantó la vista para mirar a Naruto. -¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?

-Yo me ocuparé del juglar. ¿Cuánto hace que se marchó?

-No hace más de media hora. Ordené que comprobaran su habitación... Cuando el guardia la encontró vacía me informó inmediatamente y yo envíe a Shikamaru directo a ti.

-Supongo que no se marchó por la puerta, ya que los guardias le hubiesen visto.

-Sí. Sería interesante saber cómo consiguió salir del patio sin ser descubierto.

-Eso lo sabremos cuando le haya capturado. -Naruto dio la señal al caballo y el animal salió hacia la puerta abierta.

La luz gris de un amanecer tormentoso se iba abriendo paso por la isla mientras Naruto galopaba por el camino hacia el pueblo: hacia el puerto, para ser más exactos. La única forma de salir de Byakko era en barco, y las únicas embarcaciones disponibles estaban amarradas en el muelle.

Kurama corría a toda prisa dejando atrás los campos y las casas dispersas. Con la primera luz del día, Naruto podía ver las hileras de flores doblándose al paso del viento. La puerta del convento aún estaba cerrada cuando pasó por delante cabalgando. Todavía no había gente por las calles ni en la plaza del mercado.

Cuando llegó al puerto, divisó de inmediato la solitaria figura en el muelle. La capa de Kabuto se agitaba violentamente sobre su delgado cuerpo mientras luchaba con las cuerdas de una pequeña embarcación, que se tambaleaba, y ahí apoyada en la pared de piedra del muelle había una gran bolsa de cuero.

-¡Aguarda, juglar! -La voz de Naruto rugió por encima del rugido del viento -Como tu señor, te ordeno que te detengas.

Kabuto se dio la vuelta con el rostro lleno de temor -¡No, déjeme marchar, señor, se lo ruego! Tengo que irme. La matará si no le doy el libro.

Naruto bajó de la montura, ató las riendas a un poste y se dirigió hacia el muelle.

-Haz lo que te ordeno, Kabuto de Byakko, sabrás aquí y ahora cómo trato yo a los ladrones y asesinos.

-No. -Los ojos de Kabuto mostraban pavor. Agarró la bolsa de cuero y saltó del muelle a la barca oscilante.

Kabuto gritó y lanzó la bolsa de cuero al fondo de la barca. Se movió bruscamente para intentar mantener el equilibrio. La barca volvió a balancearse y, finalmente, Kabuto cayó a las aguas revueltas.

Naruto se echó a correr. Kabuto volvió a gritar.

Naruto vio al muchacho debatiéndose en vano con el mar embravecido. Era obvio que no sabía nadar.

Naruto se desabrochó todo el cinturón de cuero. Se enrolló en la mano y luego se inclinó en el borde del muelle.

-Agárrate a mi cinturón, Kabuto.

-Es mejor que me ahogue.

-Puede que sí, pero no te vas a ahogar. Tengo otros planes para ti. Agárrate a mi cinturón.

Dejando su orgullo, y el miedo de ahogarse… Kabuto se agarró al cinturón.

########################################################################################

El inquietante silencio que reinaba en el salón principal incomodaba a Hinata. Sabía que Kabuto estaba, más que intranquilo, aterrorizado. Ambos estaban sentados muy quietos en las escaleras y esperaban a que Naruto hablase.

Hinata le lanzó a Kabuto una leve sonrisa para alentarlo, pero él no se la devolvió.

Naruto no hacía nada para mejorar la atmósfera opresiva. Hinata había empezado a sospechar que, deliberadamente, estaba dejando que aumentara la tensión. Se dejó caer en una silla delante del fuego y observó las llamas con una expresión oscura y siniestra que presagiaba lo peor. Tenía los brazos apoyados en los brazos tallados de la silla de roble.

Finalmente, empezó a hablar y Hinata se sobresaltó.

-¿Cómo se llama ese otro amo al que sirves, Kabuto de Byakko?

Kabuto se estremeció. Hinata observó cómo abría y cerraba los labios con nerviosismo. Jugueteaba con las manos sobre el regazo.

-Mi señor, le ruego que no me pida que le dé ese nombre. Si lo digo, la desgracia se abatirá sobre esta isla.

-¿Tan poderoso es? -Naruto habló con voz queda.

-Sí, su nombre nunca debe ser pronunciado…

-¿Un gran caballero?

-Sí.

-Una vez me dijiste que había ido a una cruzada.

-Sí.

-¿Le temes a él más que a mí?

Kabuto bajó la vista hacia sus manos -Usted lo máximo que hará será ahorcarme, milord. Mi amo puede hacerme cosas mucho peores.

-¿Qué puede ser peor que morir en la horca, juglar?

Kabuto le dirigió una mirada breve a Hinata.

-Ha prometido matar a mi señora si le traiciono.

Una terrible sensación se apoderó de Naruto. _《¿Matar a Hinata-chan?》_

-¿Realmente pronunció esas palabras?¿Amenazó específicamente con matar a lady Hinata-chan?

Kabuto sintió un escalofrío, a pesar de que ya estaba seco y la estancia estaba caliente.

-Juró que la asesinaría. Y después prometió matarme de la forma más espantosa. No se ofenda señor, pero prefiero morir ahorcado que por efecto de la magia.

Hinata lo miró -¿Magia?

Kabuto apretó los labios temiendo haber dicho ya demasiado.

-Magia. -Naruto repitió la palabra de una forma extraña, como si estuviera saboreándola -Por lo tanto, ese señor al que temes es un gran mago, un poderoso hechicero.

Kabuto volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus manos apretadas -Sí. Es un maestro de las artes oscuras. Puede atravesar puertas cerradas. Puede hacer desaparecer objetos. Conoce los secretos de los antiguos.

Naruto arqueó las cejas -¿Y porque ese gran mago que puede atravesar las puertas y hacer desaparecer cosas tiene que mandar a un muchacho de dieciséis años para robarle un libro a una mujer ¿Y por qué no se materializó en el estudio de mi esposa y eligió él mismo el volumen? Después, podría haberse esfumado rápidamente antes de que nadie se enterara…

-Mi señor, no pretendo entender sus motivos -adujo Kabuto a la desesperada -pero nunca cuenta sus planes, ni a mí ni a nadie. No es su forma habitual de proceder. Es siempre muy reservado.

-¿Qué te ordenó exactamente que hicieras mientras estuvieses aquí? -preguntó Naruto.

-Me mandó que viniera a Byakko y entrara en la casa como juglar. Dijo que tenía que familiarizarme con la mansión y las personas que viven aquí y que esperara su señal.

-¿Sabía que me encariñaría con un juglar? –manifestó Hinata disgustada.

-Sí, mi amo... -Kabuto se detuvo y le lanzó una rápida mirada de incomodidad a Naruto -Es decir, mi antiguo amo dijo...

-¿Qué? -pidió Hinata gentilmente.

Kabuto contuvo unas cuantas lágrimas -Dijo que mi estúpida poesía la complacería, milady. Dijo que usted me apreciaría porque tenía una gran afición por las ridiculeces románticas.

-Tenía razón en una cosa -afirmó Hinata -aquí se te aprecia, Kabuto-chan.

-Se le apreciaba -corrigió Naruto -Hasta que traicionó a este castillo y me traicionó a mí.

-Tuve que hacerlo -susurró Kabuto -Tenía que robar el libro. Él me lo ordenó.

La mirada de Naruto se endureció -¿Cuándo te dio esa orden?

-Apareció el último día de la feria de primavera. Mandó a 'Tora', a que me buscara y que lo distrajera a usted, fui donde él me indicó, el mago me llevó lejos de la feria, me describió el libro que quería. Me dijo que si no se lo llevaba en el plazo de 3 semanas, destruiría esta casa y a todos los que habitan en ella.

-¿Tora?- inquirió Lady Hinata.

-el mercader con quien sir Naruto mandó 3 de sus hombres…-dijo Kabuto –el plan salió a la perfección… menos hombres de armas para que yo pudiera buscar mejor el libro…

Sir Naruto estaba furioso consigo mismo… esa trampa no la había visto venir. Y tres de sus mejores hombres habían caído con él.

Suspiró. Este no era el momento de preocuparse por ellos. Los había entrenado bien. Y regresarían a Byakko… o el mago pagaría el precio más alto por ellos, y por amenazar a su esposa.

-¿En la feria de primavera? -los ojos de Naruto empequeñecieron cuando terminó de unir las piezas en su cabeza-. ¿Estuvo en Chūsei?

-Sí -respondió Kabuto en otro suspiro -se materializó disfrazado de mercader, para que no le reconocieran…

-Así que por eso cambió tanto tu humor el último día de la feria? -comentó Hinata.

-Había empezado a creer que se había olvidado de mí -murmuró Kabuto -En realidad, en los dos últimos meses llegué a creer que ya no le era de utilidad y que quizás ya era libre.

-¿Por eso me juraste lealtad, Kabuto de Byakko? -preguntó Naruto -¿Porque pensaste que el hechicero te había liberado de tu juramento hacia él?

-Nunca me pidió que le jurara fidelidad como usted, mi señor... -Kabuto miró tristemente hacia el suelo -Para él, no fui nunca nada más que un siervo. Nadie pide a un siervo que preste el juramento de caballero.

Hinata dirigió la vista hacia el libro que estaba sobre el escritorio.

-¿Cómo supiste cuál de los libros de mi padre quería robar el mago?

-Él me lo describió cuando me encontró en la feria -respondió elevando la mirada al volumen que estaba encima de la mesa -Quería varios de la biblioteca, pero dijo que el que más necesitaría sería un libro grande con muchas recetas extrañas escritas con mala caligrafía. Dijo que seguro que estaría entre los artículos que sir Hiashi había mandado a casa justo antes de morir o que estaría en el convento, por eso pasé noches merodeando…

-¿Varios libros?- preguntó Lady Hinata confusa. -¿buscaba varios libros?

Kabuto asintió. –Pero no me explicó de ellos, solo de este… -señaló con la cabeza.

-Tú sabías que yo había estado estudiando precisamente ese libro en los últimos tiempos puesto que me has ayudado con algunos experimentos -sentenció Naruto.

-Sí, milord.

Naruto torció el gesto -Pensaba que tenías un talento especial para los experimentos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que era porque debiste ayudar al mago en algunas ocasiones.

-Sí. -Kabuto tragó saliva penosamente -Me enseñó lo que necesitaba saber para ayudarle en sus estudios. Señor necesito que me diga si va a ahorcarme esta noche.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No me gustaría morir sin haberme confesado. Entiendo que no tengo derecho a pedir ningún favor, pero le agradecería mucho que llamara a un sacerdote antes de colgarme.

-¡Por Dios misericordioso, lord Naruto-kun no va a ahorcar a nadie esta noche! -apuntó Hinata rápidamente -¿Verdad que no, mi señor?. -Sir Naruto no respondió. Siguió reflexionando con la mirada clavada en las llamas.

-Sólo rezo por que algún día pueda perdonarme, lady Hinata-chan.

Hinata miró a Naruto con gesto interrogativo y luego se volvió hacia Kabuto.

-No le hagas caso al señor, Kabuto-chan, está de muy mal humor. No te va a ahorcar.

Kabuto la miró como si estuviera loca.

-Mi señor ¿podrías decirle amablemente a Kabuto-chan que no lo vas a ahorcar hoy? -sugirió Hinata con impaciencia.

-Todavía lo estoy considerando -murmuró Naruto.

-Señor, sabes perfectamente que no vas a colgar al escudero al que estás entrenando -repuso Hinata sonriendo a Kabuto -Comprendo que te llevaste el libro porque querías protegerme, Kabuto-chan, y lord Naruto-kun también lo comprende.

-Mi señor, sé que cree que lo que hice fue un acto de traición. Desearía con todo mi corazón haber podido seguir sirviéndole como escudero, pero usted mismo me dijo una vez que un hombre debe hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a aquellos que dependen de él. Y yo tenía que proteger a lady Hinata.

-Un hombre no puede servir a dos señores, Kabuto de Byakko.

-Cierto, señor, lo sé. Pero cuando os juré lealtad, creía de veras que era libre para poder serviros. Para el mago yo era un don nadie. Después de estar un tiempo aquí en Byakko, llegué incluso a creer que se había olvidado de mí o que ya no me necesitaba. Me decía a mí mismo que jamás vendría a buscarme.

Los ojos azules de Naruto brillaban -Quiero el nombre de ese mago, Kabuto.

La expresión de Kabuto fue de pavor -¡Lo juro, señor, no me atrevo a pronunciarlo! Si lo hago, todos estarán en grave peligro, y especialmente lady Hinata.

-Lady Hinata-chan ya está en peligro -argumentó Naruto con voz altanera y de alguna manera impotente…-La única forma en que puedo protegerla a ella y proteger el castillo y a todos los que estamos aquí es sabiendo todo lo posible sobre tu amo.

-Pero no se trata de un caballero corriente, mi señor. Es un mago -gimió Kabuto.

-¡Por las llamas del infierno! A mí me parece que es un alquimista, un hombre corriente que ha llegado a dominar unos cuantos trucos, nada más. Quiero su nombre.

Hinata acarició la mano de Kabuto.

-Danos el nombre del mago, Kabuto-chan. Será lo mejor. Lord Naruto-kun se encargará de solucionar el problema. Es experto en solucionar problemas.

Los ojos de Kabuto se movían ansiosamente del rostro duro e inflexible de Naruto a la sonrisa tranquilizadora de lady Hinata.

-Perdóneme. Sé que es usted un gran caballero, mi señor, pero ni usted puede defenderse de las artes de ese mago.

-¡Qué tontería! -exclamó Hinata. -Lord Naruto-kun es perfectamente capaz de ocuparse de un simple mago.

La mirada impenetrable de Naruto se fijó por un instante en el rostro de su esposa.

-Gracias por la confianza, señora. -Hinata sintió el rubor en las mejillas ante su mirada.

-No tengo ninguna duda de que eres capaz de proteger esta casa, mi señor.

-Pues si mi futuro escudero me demostrara esa misma confianza -señaló Naruto con toda la intención -quizá tendría más posibilidades de cumplir mi cometido.

El rostro de Kabuto se iluminó por un segundo, pero luego se descompuso en un gesto de desesperación.

-Ya no soy su escudero, mi señor. Ambos lo sabemos.

-¿Acaso no has dicho que nunca le has jurado fidelidad a ese mago?

-No, señor.

-A mí me has jurado fidelidad ante testigos.

-Sí.

-¿Y no acepté yo tu juramento y te presté el mío a cambio?

-Sí.

-¿Qué te prometí yo a cambio de tu honesto servicio, Kabuto de Byakko?

-Su protección, mi señor.

-Yo nunca he cometido perjurio, juglar. Mi juramento ha sido siempre mi única posesión. No suelo jurar a la ligera y, una vez que he prestado un juramento, lo cumplo…-su voz sonaba tan decidida que a Lady Hinata se le encogió el estómago.

-Lo entiendo, señor -Kabuto apretó más aún las manos.

Sir Naruto continuó con aire pensativo -es que temes tanto a este alquimista que hiciste lo que te ordenó?.

-Sí.

-Pero también creo que le obedeciste porque querías proteger a lady Hinata-chan.

-Es la verdad -murmuró el joven -lo juro.

-Entonces no me has traicionado -prosiguió Naruto. -Has obrado de una forma incorrecta e insensata, pero no has cometido perjurio. Sigues siendo mi vasallo escudero y yo tu señor feudal.

Kabuto cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, tembloroso.

-Es usted muy generoso, mi señor. No merezco sus favores.

-El nombre, Kabuto. -La mano de Sir Naruto se cerró en un puño sobre el reposa brazos de la silla -Quiero el nombre del mago.

-Lord Shinju-sama, mi señor… -Kabuto se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy apretados como si esperara ser fulminado por un rayo allí mismo. Al comprobar que no ocurría nada, empezó a abrirlos con suma cautela. Su tono se afirmó -Se llama Lord Shinju-sama.

-Shinju -repitió Naruto en voz baja.

Kabuto apoyó la cabeza entre las manos.

-¡Dios nos ampare, nos va a matar a todos!

#########################################################################################

-¿Cómo salió Kabuto del patio sin que lo viera el guardia? - Gaara se inclinaba a estudiar el mapa de pergamino que estaba extendido sobre la mesa.

-Esperó a que hubiese pasado la ronda. -Naruto trazó la línea de la costa con el dedo en busca de los lugares donde se podía desembarcar de una nave pequeña -Luego puso una escalera en la pared de detrás de la cuadra y, cuando estuvo en lo alto de la muralla, bajó con una cuerda hasta el suelo.

-Bastante hábil para ser un juglar ¿o es que no lo es? -comenta Shikamaru apoyándose por la mesa al lado de su cuñado.

-Sí. -Naruto echó un vistazo por la ventana. Amanecía un nuevo día. La tormenta había pasado, ahora un radiante sol gobernaba la isla -Si alguien puede salir de aquí con tanta facilidad, igual de fácil sería entrar. Pon otro guardia aquí en la casa, Iruka.

-Para hacerlo tendré que restarlo de los guardias del convento…-dijo Iruka con una risita.

-No creo que el convento esté en peligro por ahora. El alquimista sabe que el libro está aquí en la casa...-Naruto encontró los entrantes en la línea costera -También quiero vigilancia en estas posiciones y en el puerto. Que se inspeccionen las cuevas del acantilado cada vez que baje la marea.

-Seremos muy pocos guardando la isla, mi señor… -informa Shikamaru

-Todos, incluyo yo montaremos guardia, y mi escudero también. -Sir Gaara levantó la cabeza con un destello de curiosidad en la mirada.

-¿Vas a confiarle a Kabuto una guardia?

-Kabuto es mi vasallo. Tiene miedo de su antiguo amo, pero no está a su servicio sino al mío.

Gaara vaciló, pero después asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Muy bien!... Dejaremos que monte guardia cerca del convento…-dijo el pelirrojo ahogando una risita.

-Yo me quedaré aquí en el castillo -especificó Naruto -Iruka vete al puerto con un par de hombres.

-De acuerdo, mi señor. ¿Crees que ese tal Shinju intentará entrar en Byakko con hombres armados?

-No lo sé. Supongo que sabe lo difícil que le resultaría desembarcar con una compañía armada sin ser visto.

-En este momento, no puede saber que tú sabes quién es y cuáles son sus intenciones – dijo Shikamaru.

-Pero pronto lo deducirá. -Naruto estudió el mapa -Tengo la impresión de que cuando vea que Kabuto no le lleva el libro, vendrá a buscarlo él mismo. Ya pisó nuestra isla en una ocasión anteriormente.

Gaara lo miró con una expresión inquisitiva -¿Cuándo?

-La noche en que vino a registrar nuevamente la biblioteca del convento.

-¿Crees que fue él quien asesinó a la anacoreta? -deduce Shikamaru.

-Así es.

-¡Ah, claro! Nuestro misterioso fantasma que atraviesa puertas cerradas -dijo Iruka pensativo.

-Probablemente un hombre vestido con hábito de monje o talvez con ropas negras; que sabe forzar una puerta. Sospecho que llegó y que luego se escapó en un pequeño bote que dejó en uno de estos dos puntos -indicó señalando con el dedo las pequeñas cuevas bajo los acantilados dibujadas en el mapa.

Gaara sonrió -Si el hechicero vuelve una segunda vez, le atraparemos.

-Sí. Sólo es un hombre, a pesar de lo que Kabuto pueda creer.

-¿Dónde está el joven Kabuto? – preguntó Iruka.

-Hinata-chan se lo llevó a las cocinas para darle de comer. Ahora que ya se ha recuperado de sus aventuras, está muerto de hambre y ya no teme ser ahorcado.

Gaara se extrañó ante aquella respuesta -¿y que hay de Akimichi Chouji y los otros dos hombres que mandaste de guardia? -preguntó el pelirrojo

El Sannin suspiró -deberemos ser cautelosos con nuestros movimientos en la vigila de hoy de la noche, y rogar porque su entrenamiento haya sido fructífera…

Sir Shikamaru asintió, solo esperando lo mejor -Me gustaría tener más información sobre el mago…

-A mí también, pero Kabuto le teme tanto que le resulta difícil hablar de él. Hinata-chan dice que el juglar estará más comunicativo después de comer.

-¿Le has encargado a tu esposa que interrogue al chico? -preguntó Shikamaru.

-Fue idea suya -admitió Naruto.

#########################################################################################

-¿Es un mago? -Anko tenía la boca abierta de asombro -¿Estás segura?

-Eso dice Kabuto-chan -respondió mirando al muchacho -¿No es así?

-Sí, milady. -Kabuto estaba sentado a la mesa de caballete de la cocina. Tenía delante una buena tajada de las sobras de un pollo asado y la estaba devorando como si no hubiese comido en semanas.

Konohamaru estaba sentado delante de él, mordisqueando una zanahoria, no quería echar a perder todo el ejercicio físico al cual lo había sometido Sir Iruka.

-Sir Iruka dice que la magia no existe -dijo Konohamaru -Dice que Shinju debe de ser un alquimista y no un mago de verdad.

-Lord Shinju-sama puede atravesar puertas cerradas -insistió Kabuto.

-¿Es eso cierto? -inquirió Konohamaru intrigado.

-Lo he visto entrar en una habitación cerrada sin utilizar una llave -contó Kabuto con la boca llena de pollo -También lo he visto hacer aparecer y desaparecer objetos. Sé que lord Naruto-sama no me cree, pero es cierto.

-Apuesto a que no es un gran caballero como lord Naruto y sir Iruka -aseguró Konohamaru con firmeza.

Kabuto dejó de masticar. Sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

-Ya lo he dicho, Lord Shinju-sama fue a una cruzada. Es un temible caballero, aunque dice que sólo un tonto usa la espada cuando puede utilizar la magia.

Konohamaru dio otro mordisco a la zanahoria -¿Es tan grande y tan fuerte como lord Naruto y sir Iruka?

-No… -por un instante, Kabuto pareció un poco más animado -No es tan grande como mi señor, es apenas un poco más alto que Lady Hinata -su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse -Pero es muy diestro con la espada. Y es muy inteligente. Dice que es muy fácil vencer a los hombres fornidos porque siempre confían más en sus músculos que en su ingenio.

-Es evidente que el mago no conoce a lord Naruto-kun ¿verdad? –Hinata se sentó en el banco junto a Konohamaru y observó a Kabuto.

-No. -Kabuto pareció relajarse ante aquel pensamiento -Lord Naruto-sama es muy inteligente ¿verdad? Quizá sea incluso más inteligente que el mago.

-Espero que sí -dijo Hinata cortando una rebanada de pan caliente -¿Está casado el mago?

-No, pero las mujeres lo encuentran muy atractivo. De hecho, suele gustarles mucho. A menudo las he visto competir por llamar su atención. Pero él dice que no le interesan demasiado las mujeres.

Anko estaba sirviendo una porción de pollo negro (por el tinte que le ponen, claro está) y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hinata.

-Entonces ¿prefiere la compañía de los hombres? -preguntó la pelimorada mirando a Hinata.

Kabuto se encogió de hombros -No.

-¿Quizá la de los chicos jóvenes? -sugirió Anko.

Hinata contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de las perversiones en las preguntas de Anko, pero Kabuto sólo parecía confuso ante aquella observación. Sacudió la cabeza y se sirvió más pollo.

-No, en realidad, al hechicero no le importa nadie. Se dedica plenamente a sus estudios de magia negra, aunque le he visto mostrarse solícito con las damas cuando quiere algo de ellas.

Hinata ni se movió -¿Qué quieres decir?

-Les hace regalos románticos cuando quiere conseguir que le presten algún servicio.

-¿Qué tipo de regalos? -preguntó Hinata cada vez mas con un mal presentimiento.

-Una rosa blanca... A veces les compone un poema, aunque piensa que es una estupidez... -Kabuto hizo una mueca -A las damas les gustan mucho ese tipo de regalos. No se dan cuenta de que no siente nada por ellas.

-Una rosa blanca -Hinata repiqueteó con los dedos en la mesa -Dime, Kabuto-chan ¿perfuma ese mago su ropa o utiliza un jabón?

-No, le traen sin cuidado los perfumes y las fragancias. Dice que son para mujeres pero, en realidad, creo que no le gustan porque algunos le hacen estornudar.

Hinata intercambió una mirada con Anko -¿De qué color tiene el pelo el mago?

-Blanco, como nieve… -respondió Kabuto mirándola-. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-¿Y tiene los ojos celestes claros casi blancos?

-Sí -respondió Kabuto extrañado -¿Cómo lo sabe?

Hinata se topó con la mirada inquietante de Anko -Era una suposición, por lo que has ido diciendo de él.

Konohamaru estaba visiblemente impresionado -Pero ¿cómo pudo adivinar el color de sus ojos, lady Hinata?

-Creo que conocemos al mago, Konohamaru-kun.

-¡Santa Sakura! -susurró Anko mirando a Hinata con expresión alarmada -No creerás que...

-Sí, lo creo -afirmó Hinata apretando los labios -Piénsalo, Anko-san. Suele regalar una rosa blanca y compone poemas para las mujeres. Es un caballero cortés que estudia los secretos de los textos árabes. Es de mediana estatura y se mofa de los hombres corpulentos que confían en su fuerza. Y no le interesan los perfumes porque al parecer algunas fórmulas le hacen estornudar.

-¿Y? -dijo Naruto con voz queda desde el umbral de la puerta -sabe muchas cosas de esta isla y de esta casa. Lo bastante como mandar a Kabuto con instrucciones precisas de lo que debía hacer para congraciarse en esta casa.

-No entiendo ¿quién es ese mago?

Hinata miró a Naruto. El color azul cielo brillaba un poco más ese día. La miraba fijamente, a la espera de su respuesta.

-Le conocimos como Otsutsuki Toneri -precisó Hinata.

-¡Por todos los santos! -musitó Anko sorprendida- ¿Tu Toneri?

-Sí -respondió Hinata sin apartar la vista del sombrío rostro de Naruto -Pero es un alivio ¿no?

-¿Por qué es un alivio? -inquirió Kabuto.

-Porque conozco muy bien tanto a Toneri-kun como a lord Naruto-kun... -Hinata se levantó y escudriñó las caras expectantes que la observaban. Sonrió con picardía -Y puedo asegurarles que el mago no está a la altura del Sannin Vengativo.

########################################################################################

"Naruto

Temo informar que nos vemos amenazados por una banda de ladrones de tierras del norte. Han robado un cuantioso cargamento que salía hacia tierras de Kiri. No sé que más podrían hacer.

Necesito tus servicios de vasallo lo más pronto posible.

Atentamente:

Jiraiya."

Con una caligrafía impecable, la carta había llegado poco antes del almuerzo, con el correo de la mañana. Sir Uzumaki Naruto la leyó solo dos veces más, cuando su esposa entró en el salón.

-¿recibiste carta de Lord Jiraiya-sama? -preguntó la ojiperla con temor.

Él asintió.

-¿Qué es lo que acontece? -dijo Hinata rogándole a Santa Sakura que no fuera nada grave, sin embargo, lo que su Sannin le respondió la dejó un poco en desbalance…

-me temo que nuestro correo ha sido interceptado por alguien…

Ella no entendía como reconoció algo así. Y menos por una carta de Lord Jiraiya que había llegado en barco…

-no sé por cuanto tiempo…

-¿tal vez Piratas?- dijo ella tratando de ayudar…

Él negó.

Y entonces fue cuando Lady Hinata lo entendió. El correo oficial de Konoha jamás llegaba en barco… ellos usaban los halcones. La carta debía ser un fraude, a pesar del sello… y la caligrafía… era un fraude.

-¡el mago ha interceptado nuestro correo ¡por eso no he tenido noticias de Tsunade-sama o Neji niisan ¡ni del Ilustre…!. ¡Siempre manda una carta para avisar su venida!

Naruto sonrió. Se levantó y se detuvo delante de ella -Temo que hemos estado más vigilados de lo que creíamos...

-y desde hace más tiempo del que creíamos...

-por que lo dices, mi señora…

-Otsutsuki Toneri me mandó una carta, muy poco después de que se supiera que nosotros nos íbamos a casar...

-cuanto después...

-dos días…

Lady Hinata vio a su esposo reflexionar un momento.

Lo que ella no imaginaba era que el Sannin estaba calmando unas enormes ganas de preguntarle por la dichosa carta. Los celos lo estaban matando.

-mi señora… -dijo al fin -iré con Sir Iruka para terminar de arreglar unos detalles -Debía tranquilizarse primero.

-¿te espero para almorzar juntos?

Él asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

#############################################################################################

Era la una de la tarde. Naruto estaba de pie junto a la ventana del estudio de Hinata mirando al mar. Todavía no había podido calmar sus celos. Tenía que preguntarle de una vez por todas… si todavía le amaba.

Había un atisbo desagradable de niebla gris acechando sobre el oleaje que amenazaba con cubrir la isla rápidamente a pesar del sol tan potente que había.

-Era tu caballero ideal, el modelo de caballerosidad en el que basaste tu receta para un buen marido -dijo Naruto sin la menor inflexión en su tono de voz.

-Es cierto, utilicé a Otsutsuki Toneri como modelo… -Hinata estaba sentada muy erguida en la silla y tenía las manos enlazadas sobre el escritorio. Su vestido era blanco, con bordes de satín rojos en las mangas y en el dobladillo -Después de todo, una mujer necesita una receta básica a partir de la que trabajar.

-¿Ah, sí?

Hinata asintió con la cabeza -No he conocido a muchos caballeros, mi señor, y los pocos que conocí no eran demasiado impresionantes. Normalmente se parecían a sir Kiba-san. Mi padre era también un caballero y yo le tenía mucho afecto, pero tenía claro que no quería un marido que se desentendiera de sus responsabilidades como él.

-Y entonces el mago apareció por la isla y te encantó con sus hechizos.

Hinata frunció la nariz -Yo no lo diría así.

-Me gustaría saber una cosa -dijo Naruto.

-Di, mi señor.

-¿Aún le amas?

Hinata se quedó helada -No, no amo a Otsutsuki Toneri o Shinju, o como se llame.

Naruto se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Estás segura? Porque es muy probable que tenga que matarlo, Hinata-chan.

Ella se estremeció -Preferiría que no mataras a nadie… -La idea de ver al verdadero asesino que decían era el Sannin, le estremeció por completo.

-Yo también, pero ese mago es un asesino.

-¿lo dices por Ino-san?

-Tuvo que ser él quien la estranguló. La anacoreta salió de su encierro en la noche tras ver la sombra de alguien en el convento, él la estranguló y arrastró su cuerpo, por eso tenía el olor a menta en sus ropas… porque él es de estatura media, le costó cargar a Ino hasta el encierro nuevamente.

Ella reflexionó. Todavía tenía que averiguar como había dejado nuevamente el cuerpo de Ino dentro del encierro… era complicado…

-Sí, supongo que sí, aunque cuesta creer que Toneri-kun sea un asesino…-dijo al fin Lady Hinata.

-Hinata-chan –le dijo con voz tranquilizadora -También tienes que considerar la posibilidad de que fuera él quien mató a tu padre.

Su alma cayó a sus pies. Sintió que le faltó el aire y se necesitó recostar en la cama.

-¿A mi padre? -Hinata estaba atónita -A mi padre lo mataron unos ladrones en uno de sus viajes...

-¿Y qué tenía tu padre por lo que mereciera la pena matarle? -preguntó Naruto con delicadeza.

-Su libro traducido de alquimia y el que él mismo escribió -murmuró la ojiperla -Lo que busca el mago…

-Cierto. Sabemos que el mago ya ha matado una vez por ese libro. Puede que haya matado dos veces.

Hinata cerró los ojos por el dolor, dejando atrapada una lágrima de total tristeza. Una vida por un libro…

-Me cuesta entenderlo. Siento mucho que en Byakko estemos demostrando ser tal fastidio, mi señor. Sé que esperabas tener una vida pacífica y tranquila.

-Todo tiene un precio, Hinata-chan, incluso una existencia tranquila y pacífica. Y yo estoy dispuesto a pagar un precio por lo que quiero.

Hinata abrió los ojos y escrutó su cara -Sí, eso ya lo sé. Sólo espero que algún día encuentres lo que buscas.

-Yo también... -Naruto entornó los ojos azules para ocultar su mirada -¿Estás segura de que no amas al mago?

-Estoy muy segura, mi señor. En realidad, hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta de que no podría amarle.

-¿Y cómo...? -Naruto calló como buscando las palabras que quería pronunciar -¿Qué te convenció de que no estabas enamorada de él ¿Cómo sabes que ya no estás enamorada de él?

-Por dos razones.

-¿Cuáles serían?

Hinata se encogió de hombros -Nunca me olió bien.

Naruto parpadeó sorprendido -¿Cómo dices?¿No se bañaba?

-¡Ah, no, no es eso! Era de lo más escrupuloso con sus hábitos personales -explicó con una leve sonrisa -Pero, simplemente, no me olía bien.

-No, no te entiendo, pero ¿quién soy yo para discutir de olores? -hizo una pausa -¿Y la segunda razón para estar tan segura de que no le amas?

Hinata dio un gran suspiro. El tipo de suspiros que anteceden a una confesión -Es imposible que esté enamorada de ese hechicero, señor… -y ahí miró directo a sus ojos azules -por que estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿De mí? -Naruto la miraba intensamente.

-Sí, tú sí me hueles bien. Lo supe el primer día, cuando me bajaste del muro del convento y me sentaste delante de ti. Creo que me enamoré de ti en ese preciso instante. Antes le dijiste a Kabuto-chan que tu juramento ha sido siempre tu única posesión, y por eso nunca lo quebrantarías… pero eso es mentira.

Él arqueó una ceja, sin mermar la intensidad de su mirada.

-no es tu única posesión…- ahí suspiró nuevamente, ya había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos a su querido Sannin… pero todavía faltaba un poco más -mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo y siempre lo será.

#################################################################################

Y aquí la que tiene los pantalones puestos es Lady Hinata!

yep, les deje en la mejor parte jeje

Gracias a todos que van siguiendo y poniendo favorito a mi historia, de corazón gracias; y también les recuerdo que Tamashī no Yūgõ esta siendo publicado y les pido que le den una oportunidad, ya que una vez concluido este fic me concentrare completamente en el. ya estamos en la recta final, yay!

Seccion reviews:

chiwanko: sumimasen, se me paso tu comentario del cap anterior, y ahora has podido ver quien lleva los pantalones en la relación jeje, espero que te guste el cap y gracias por tus palabras!

monica735: espero que te guste el cap ya que se va aclarando el panorama, ya estamos en la recta final, y tenemos el primer paso de Lady Hinata.. gracias por tus palabras

Wanda: espero que el cap haya aclarado el asunto, y sip, todos quisieramos a Lady Hinata embarazada, gracias por tus palabras.

El sgte cap: Confesiones

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	19. Chapter 19

**Sannin de Konoha**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 ** _Advertencia: +18_**

 **Cap.19 Confesiones**

 _Hinata dio un gran suspiro. El tipo de suspiros que anteceden a una confesión._

 _-Es imposible que esté enamorada de ese hechicero, señor…-y ahí miró directo a sus ojos azules -por que estoy enamorada de ti._

 _-¿De mí? -Naruto la miraba intensamente._

 _-Sí, tú sí me hueles bien. Lo supe el primer día, cuando me bajaste del muro del convento y me sentaste delante de ti. Creo que me enamoré de ti en ese preciso instante. Antes le dijiste a Kabuto-chan que tu juramento ha sido siempre tu única posesión, y por eso nunca lo quebrantarías… pero eso es mentira._

 _Él arqueó una ceja, sin mermar la intensidad de su mirada._

 _-no es tu única posesión…- ahí suspiró nuevamente, ya había confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos a su querido Sannin… pero todavía faltaba un poco más -mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo y siempre lo será._

Sir Naruto observó la suave sonrisa que esbozaban los labios de Lady Hinata y sintió cómo se le helaba la sangre; cruzó la habitación en un par de zancadas rápidas. Rodeó el escritorio, llegó a la cama y sin acostarla, la aprisionó en sus brazos

-Mi señor ¿qué estás haciendo? -la sonrisa de Hinata se desvaneció en un santiamén. Forcejeaba para escapar.

Naruto le cogió los brazos y tiró de ella para levantarla. La elevó hasta tener sus ojos frente a los suyos. Cielo y Perla.

-¡Por el pulgar de santa Sakura! – dijo ella en un susurro; apoyó las manos en sus hombros y lo miró con expresión asombrada -¿Qué te pasa?

-Dilo otra vez…-su voz sonaba tan suave que se sintió acariciada por ella.

Era impresionante tenerlo ahí tan desconcertado. La ojiperla mordió su labio inferior.

-¡Por el fuego del infierno, señora, no estoy de humor para esto! -dijo en tono rogativo.

La sonrisa pícara de Hinata volvió a brillar en sus labios. -Te amo.

-¿Porque huelo bien?-preguntó sir Naruto.

-Sé que posiblemente te suene raro, señor, pero yo juzgo muchas cosas por cómo me huelen.

-¿Incluidos los hombres?

Hinata se ruborizó -Sabía que pensarías que mi explicación suena frívola.

-Eso es más que frívolo. Es una pura mentira. Cuando te aparté de aquella pared del convento y te senté delante de mí acababa de llegar después de un viaje de cuatro días a caballo. No me había lavado en todo ese tiempo, sólo la cara y las manos. Apestaba a caballo, a sudor y al polvo del camino.

-Sí, pero había algo más. Algo que yo reconocí.

-No creo que oliera a enamorado.

Hinata escrutó su cara -¿Cómo huele un enamorado, señor?

-No lo sé. Supongo que a rosas, lavanda y lirios. Seguro que no a caballo, sudor y polvo.

-Quizá tengas razón en cuanto al olor de otros enamorados, mi señor. No lo sé. -Hinata cogió dulcemente el rostro entre las palmas de las manos acariciando sus bigotes -Sólo conozco tu fragancia. La reconocí el primer día, aunque no sabía que era el aroma de un enamorado. Sólo supe que era la correcta.

-¿Y cómo es mi fragancia? -preguntó su esposo con interés.

-Es el olor de la madera de roble -dijo extendiendo su mano derecha y acariciando sus cejas - la fragancia del mar al amanecer –su mano bajó hacia las mejillas con sus marcas zorrunas que mostraban barba de dos días, apenas dibujada -Es un perfume intenso y excitante que deslumbra mis sentidos y me hace hervir la sangre –terminó con sus dedos en los labios de Naruto.

-¡Hinata-chan! -la dejó deslizar sobre su cuerpo hasta que sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo-. ¡Hinata-chan! –y finalmente la besó.

《 _Posiblemente es la pasión lo que la hace creer que me ama_ 》 pensó Naruto. Ella todavía desconocía la fuerza de la pasión ya que hasta el momento, a la hora de hacerle el amor la trataba con delicadeza, después de todo, era virgen; su pequeño cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a él. O quizá fuera su tendencia natural a acoger a los desamparados.

O quizá... Sí, quizá le amaba de veras.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y abrió sus labios debajo de los de él. Naruto sintió el tacto de sus dedos en el cabello y se estremeció por la urgencia que sintió.

Fue casi una tortura. Su marido la besaba lentamente como explorando un lugar al que no le pertenecía… pero claro que le pertenecía. Ella le pertenecía en cuerpo, alma y corazón. Era terriblemente lento a la hora que le soltó las tiras del corsé que llevaba, mientras le acariciaba los brazos, la espalda y bajaba para acariciar su trasero.

-Ahhhhh...

No podía evitar los gemidos que llegaban a sus labios. Quería que su esposo fuera más salvaje, todo un Sannin.

-te amo -le volvió a susurrar al oído. Mientras él solo respondía quitándole la ropa, la redecilla del pelo, sus ropas, la falda… hasta dejarla en el camisón. Él le besaba los hombros y conforme la despojaba del camisón, besaba cada centímetro de piel de ella.

-Naruto-kun -su voz sonaba exigente, lo deseaba tanto que no le importaba rogarle –te amo… ¿es que acaso no significa nada para tí?- Lady Hinata frunció el entrecejo esperando la repuesta de su esposo.

-significa todo para mi -respondió sencillamente el Sannin, quien no perdió tiempo y la despojó de sus ropas. La levantó nuevamente y se acostó sobre ella en la cama.

Hinata empezó a pensar con dificultad cuando Naruto hundió su boca para jugar con uno de sus pechos. Estaban a plena luz del día, en cualquier momento alguna de las sirvientas podrían entrar a limpiar… o por el cuarto del costurero… podrían verlos… pero no podía; no quería detenerse.

-Ahhhhh…

A Sir Naruto le asustaba creer que Hinata lo amase, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que pudiera obtener: Empezó a brotar en él un ansia desesperada, como le ocurría siempre que la tenía entre sus brazos y, junto con esa ansia, la necesidad igualmente desesperada de protegerla. Tenía que mantenerla a salvo de Otsutsuki Toneri. Hinata era lo más importante de su vida, su más fuerte fuente de consuelo.

La abrazó con más fuerza. Lo que sentía no era sólo físico, era mucho más potente. Naruto sabía que tenía que aferrarse a Hinata con más fuerza y determinación de la que nunca había usado con su espada.

-Ahhhhhhhh, Naruto-kun…

Las manos inquietas de Hinata lo despojaron de su camisa y se deslizaban suavemente por su pecho hasta cruzarse con su cinturón de cuero. No sabe si fue la desesperación o simplemente ayuda divina; pero el pesado cinturón cedió con un simple toque suyo y fue a dar al otro extremo de la habitación.

Con un hábil movimiento Naruto le sujetó ambas manos con una suya y detuvo sus caricias. Por instantes que parecieron eternos esos hermosos ojos azules admiraron su cuerpo desnudo. Él se acostó de lado y con su mano derecha le acarició los brazos, las mejillas, lentamente los labios y la barbilla; el cuello, sus grandes senos, el valle entre ellos que mostraba una leve capa de sudor.

Cuando la soltó de la prisión de su mano, ella fue incapaz de bajar sus brazos: él le acariciaba la cicatriz y se la besaba; luego su ombligo. Sus labios eran tan suaves y cálidos que jugaban en perfecto contraste con su barba de apenas 2 días.

Cuando la pelinegroazulada creía que no podía resistirlo más, su marido le abrió sus piernas sutilmente para besarle las caderas, los muslos, las rodillas… las piernas y de una manera muy dulce sus pies.

Sir Naruto levantó su mirada solo para observar la imagen más seductora que había tenido de su esposa: totalmente lista para él. Pero faltaba algo más antes de poder continuar, deliberadamente evitó besar la entrepierna de su querida esposa, lo dejaba para el final uno de sus más dulces placeres. Porque besarla, acariciarla y hundir su lengua en ella era lo más parecido al cielo que le había ocurrido jamás.

-Ah, Naruto-kun… Narutooo-kunn..

Su nombre se le escapaba de sus labios cual suave plegaria: dame placer, e incluso ámame, por favor ámame. Su respiración incrementó con locura respondiendo a los estímulos de Naruto hasta que alcanzó una explosión interna y temblores incontrolables.

Naruto se apartó de ella solo un momento para poder quitarse los pantalones y el calzado: estaba más que decidido a hacerle muchas más veces al amor a su mujer… a plena luz del día, tal y como se lo merecía.

Cuando Lady Hinata abrió sus ojos perlas se encontró con los ojos azules de Sir Naruto que lo miraban expectantes e inescrutables como siempre. Llenos de secretos… y de alguna manera hermosos.

Todavía respiraba con dificultad y el hecho de tener a su esposo sobre ella no la ayudaba.

Con terrible ternura le acarició la cara, despojándola de unos mechones rebeldes. Ella cerró sus ojos y él le besó los párpados. Estaba deliciosamente cómoda: el cuerpo de su esposo justo en su centro, las piernas levantadas ligeramente para recibirlo, y sus brazos en la espalda de Naruto.

-te amo -repitió ella sin miedo o vergüenza como antes lo había dicho.

Él se acercó aún más a ella y le dijo tan claro y audible que le provocó un escalofrío.

-Yo también te amo.

Y de repente sus ojos se volvieron tan claros que pudo verle hasta el alma. -¡Naruto-kun!

Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Naruto la silenció con un beso y la penetró. Lady Hinata habría suspirado de alivio, pero estaba demasiado ocupada gimiendo de placer. Su esposo la amaba. Su Sannin la amaba…

-Ahhhhhh…

Y se lo estaba demostrando. Se sentía en llamas con una necesidad a la que solamente él podía responder, y definitivamente estaba respondiendo. Pero no era suficiente. Deseaba sentirlo aún más… Sus pensamientos se evaporaron cuando él se movió de pronto, irguiéndose hasta ponerse de rodillas sin perder la unión entre ellos, y tirando de ella hasta colocarla en posición sentada sobre su regazo.

-Tienes el control sobre mi, Hina-chan -y ella lo comprendió tanto metafórica como literalmente; en esa nueva y excitante posición ella era la que controlaba el placer de ambos.

Las piernas de ella rodearon las caderas de él de forma natural y deliciosamente apasionante. Sus cuerpos se deslizaban uno contra el otro, y Hinata se estremeció de placer. Ahora se unían y se tocaban por todas partes. Sus senos rozaban el pecho de él, sus brazos se cerraban alrededor de sus hombros. Ella recostó el rostro contra su cuello, al principio depositando besos y después mordisqueando el lóbulo de la oreja cuando su excitación aumentó.

Era insoportable. Cada pequeña caricia que Hinata depositaba en él lo hacía sentir deliciosamente vivo: ambos habían caído en el mal de poetas y locos.

-Ohhhh..

Sir Naruto notó que ella apenas podía respirar –no te reprimas, amor -le sugirió –grita para mí… -colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella para incrementar el ritmo de las penetraciones y la fuerza necesaria para hacerlos gritar. Ya estaban muy cerca. Muy cerca.

Y justo un instante antes de conseguir llegar a la cima, sus ojos se encontraron como muchas veces antes solo que esta vez fue diferente a todas las anteriores. Perla sobre el cielo.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? -no habían tenido la necesidad de taparse con las sábanas ni de separarse.

-¿de la atracción o del amor?

-¡de ambas!

El Sannin sonrió.

-cuando te vi subida en el muro del convento...

-¡pero no sabías que era yo! -su sonrisa le traicionó la mueca de enojo que le había proporcionado a su esposo.

-Lo supe -dijo él con vehemencia –y agradecí a Dios que fueras tú mi señora...

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente y ya sin ningún temor se acercó a besarlo.

-mmm, ahora los besos saben mejor -Sir Naruto la atrajo más a su cuerpo, le desordenó el cabello y la besó con desespero. Sus cuerpos estaban calientes, intensos y muy fervorosos en seguir con la tarea de amarse.

-saben más ricos… más ternos y más… entusiastas…

Y entendiendo el entusiasmo de su señor y el propio, lady Hinata se abandonó a sus brazos y caricias de su amado Sannin de Konoha.

Las horas apenas anunciaban las 5 de la tarde. Sin embargo tanto Lady Hinata como Lord Naruto estaban tan exhaustos que se estaban quedando profundamente dormidos.

-alguna vez amaste a una mujer -dijo ella mientras jugaba con la barba de 2 días de su esposo y miraba directo a su alma.

-no -respondió seguro –hubo un tiempo en que creí que Shion era mi vida… pero ella me dejó…

La pelinegroazulada frunció el entrecejo. 《 _¿Cómo es posible que alguna mujer tratara de dejarlo?_ 》

-se aprovecho de mi posición como hijo de Jiraiya-sama para que la sacara de Oni no Kuni y luego de tres días huyó a tierras de Ame no Kuni para reunirse con su verdadero amor… un campesino de nombre Suigetsu... fue cuando me di cuenta que el amor existía, aunque no para mi… me refugié en mi carrera provechosa de Sannin… y te conocí..

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tan cálida que le acarició el último vacío que poseía su corazón.

-Creía que mi experiencia con Shion me había abierto los ojos sobre el amor. Nunca te mencioné pero…

Hinata lo observa mientras Naruto toma aire como si le costara hablar sobre un tema. Intuyendo por las breves referencias dadas por su primo supo que era sobre su situación como huérfano.

-es tu relación con Lady Karin-san?

Naruto observó los ojos perlas de su esposa soltando un suspiro cargado de sentimientos.

-Uzushio tenía una gran heredera, fuerte y valiente, según me contaron.. sólo que cometió un crimen. Enamorarse de su guardaespaldas.. el legendario Sannin Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha.

-Namikaze Minato.. había oído hablar de él, por el Ilustre Hatake. Me había impresionado de niña con sus historias…

-Y por eso adoptaste su nombre, no? -pregunta el Sannin sabiendo la respuesta.

-Así es… y que pasó con la heredera?

-Hubo un gran conflicto.. una revuelta que fue ganada por el Sannin Relámpago Amarillo, pero con un costo muy alto..

-Su vida -susurró quedamente Hinata.

-Al morir, la heredera cayó en depresión y estando embarazada de un hombre que no era su marido, fue desheredada. Su hermana menor asumió Uzushio siendo Karin su hija.

Hinata abrió sus ojos al comprender que su marido al ser hijo ilegítimo perdió su derecho de heredar un gran reino.

-Cuando era un crío y crecía con la familia de Jiraiya-sama, nunca me faltó el cariño, me trataron como uno más de la familia. Pero la sociedad es cruel y siempre me marcaron por la locura y debilidad de mi madre. Pero yo tenía la idea del amor que mi madre tuvo por mi padre al tenerme y el valor de mi padre para sacrificar su vida por su pueblo. Pero cuando conocí a Shion ese concepto se esfumó… como dije, creí que el amor no era para mí…

-y me alegro que haya pasado así… y que Toneri-kun se hubiera ido lejos… porque sin esas circunstancias no estaríamos casados…-aprovechó para besarle el hombro –y locamente enamorados -añadió con picardía.

-te amo, Hina-chan…

-te amo, Naruto-kun...

-duerme un rato… yo vuelvo en un momento...

-no -dijo en un tono que le pareció muy tierno, era mitad soñoliento, mitad orden y cargado de amor. –quédate conmigo… siempre.

Besándole la coronilla de su cabeza y acariciándole el cabello respondió silenciosamente –lo que ordenes, milady… lo que ordenes -para luego cerrar los ojos y ambos dormir profundamente.

-¡SIR NARUTO!-

La puerta no dejaba de sonar.

-SIR NARUTO -al parecer Sir Shikamaru no dejaba la costumbre de interrumpir el tiempo con su esposa. Con un beso tranquilizó a Lady Hinata y le pidió que cerrara las cortinas del lecho nupcial.

-¿Qué acontece? -con los pantalones puestos y 'El canto del Rasengan' en su cinto de cuero, Naruto abrió la puerta.

-Los hombres que fueron a Konoha han vuelto… mi señor -Shikamaru tenía una sonrisa que cruzaba su cara –sanos y salvos...

-¡Que los alimenten y bañen! -ordenó Sir Naruto con alivio y casi con alegría –en seguida recibo a Chouji, Utakata y Yagura.

###################################################################################

-Maldita niebla -masculló Gaara. -Es tan espesa que no podremos ver las antorchas de advertencia si los guardias que vigilan los acantilados las encienden.

-Es cierto. -Naruto agarró el pasamano de la torre de vigilancia y observó la noche envuelta en niebla -Por otra parte, es tan densa que ningún hombre en su sano juicio intentaría remar con un bote esta noche desde Chūsei hasta Byakko.

-Ningún hombre en su sano juicio no -confirmó Gaara -pero quizás un mago sí lo intente.

Naruto se le quedó mirando sin creer lo dicho por el pelirrojo.

-No me digas que has empezado a creer las historias de mi escudero. No estamos esperando a un mago, Gaara, sino a un hombre muy listo que no se detendrá ante nada para conseguir lo que quiere.

-Lo sé, mi señor.

-¿qué han dicho los demás hombres, que no podemos ocuparnos de Shinju?

-No es eso. -las ascuas resplandecientes del brasero encendido iluminaron el rostro preocupado de Gaara -Como dice mi señora, el mago no está a su altura, mi señor.

-Gracias, Gaara.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de par en par.

-¿usted supone que es tan poderoso como para utilizar su magia negra?

-No -negó Naruto con una leve sonrisa-. Sin duda la información que obtuvo de Byakko fue por los canales habituales. Simplemente observando. Shinju estuvo en Chūsei durante la feria, y en una visita hace dos años donde pudo familiarizarse con el convento y con el castillo.

-Claro. -era evidente que Gaara no creía lo de la magia -Perdone, señor. Los demás hombres han estado prestando demasiada atención a las historias de Kabuto. Según él, el mago puede aparecer y desaparecer a su antojo.

Se oyeron pasos en la escalera de madera de la torre y Naruto volvió la cabeza. Hinata salió por la abertura con un par de tazas humeantes en una bandeja, junto con unos pasteles de carne. Llevaba la capucha de la capa puesta para resguardarse del frío. La luz del brasero jugueteaba en sus ojos perlas.

-He pensado que les gustaría beber algo caliente.

-Gracias -los dedos de Naruto rozaron los de Hinata al cogerle una de las tazas de la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron y él sintió la calidez del dulce fuego que vio en ellos.

-Gracias, milady -dijo Gaara agarrando la otra taza -Usted sí sabe cómo aliviar los rigores de una guardia.

-Gracias Gaara, les tengo una buena noticia…

Los ojos del Sannin se abrieron curiosos.

-los tres hombres que volvieron, aseguran estar listos para la guardia de hoy en la noche, ya Teuchi los alimentó y sus heridas ya habían sanado antes de llegar a Byakko.

Sir Naruto le sonrió.

-ahora contamos con arqueros… si es una buena noticia, gracias mi señora…

Hinata asintió con las mejillas rojas, se acercó a la barandilla y miró en la oscura niebla.

-Amanecerá dentro de un par de horas pero, incluso cuando salga el sol, será imposible ver nada a través de esta niebla. ¿Cómo veréis las señales de las antorchas?

-No las veremos… -Naruto bebió un sorbo de sopa -Si ocurre algo, enviarán a un mensajero para avisamos.

-Sí, tiene sentido -dijo Hinata.

El Sannin se paró detrás de su esposa y la abrazó con fuerza mientras le besaba la oreja y luego la mejilla.

-todo estará bien, mi señora- dijo en un susurro.

Gaara se atragantó al ver la escena y Naruto le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. El caballero pelirrojo se compuso de inmediato con una expresión seria.

Hinata no pareció advertir la escena. Se abrazó aún más hacia su esposo.

-¿No os parece que esta niebla tiene un olor especialmente desagradable?

-No -respondió Naruto -Huele como huelen todas las nieblas, a humedad y a noche.

Hinata inspiró para comprobado.

-Yo creo que hay otro olor entremezclado.

-¿Qué olor, milady? -preguntó Gaara.

-No lo reconozco -respondió Hinata con el seño fruncido.

Se oyeron unos cascos en la distancia y la luz de una antorcha brilló entre los remolinos de niebla.

-¡Abrid la puerta! -gritó una voz conocida desde abajo -Traigo noticias.

Gaara se inclinó sobre la barandilla y escudriñó al hombre montado a caballo que había aparecido entre la niebla.

-Es Shikamaru, señor.

-¡Abrid! -ordenó Naruto. Miró al jinete que cruzaba la puerta y entraba en el patio iluminado con antorchas -¿Cuáles son las noticias, Shikamaru?.

-Mi señor, un bote con cinco hombres armados ha atracado en el puerto amparándose en la niebla. Hemos capturado a todos.

-De modo que el hechicero encontró el camino a través de la niebla -susurró Gaara con el seño fruncido y con burla hacia su señor agregó. -A lo mejor sí sabe de magia negra.

Naruto no le hizo el menor caso.

-Eran expertos arqueros, señor. Desde tan lejos habían logrado mantener a nuestros hombres a distancia entonces Sir Iruka ordenó que esperáramos hasta que se les agotaron las flechas y les atrapamos.

-Sí, por lo que cuentas parece que sí. Ahora abajo. -Naruto se volvió hacia Gaara -Voy al puerto, tú quédate aquí en la torre.

-Sí, mi señor. -Gaara parecía un tanto decepcionado, pero no se opuso -¿Cree usted que uno de los hombres que sir Iruka y los otros tienen atrapados es el mago?

-Todavía no lo sé. Cuando uno trata con alquimistas, nada puede afirmarse con certeza.

Hinata se movió entre sus brazos.

-Mi señor, por favor, ten cuidado. Esto no me gusta.

Naruto le dio la vuelta y le cogió la barbilla con la mano.

-Todo habrá terminado al alba... -le dio un beso rápido -Vuelve a la casa y atranca la puerta. No salgas por ningún motivo hasta que yo regrese. ¿Me has entendido? -se acercó a sus oídos y susurró –ni siquiera 'Minato', por favor…

Ella le pasó los dedos por el mentón con dulzura.

-Sí, mi señor.

De repente, le Sannin tenía tantas cosas que decirle. Sin embargo, no era el momento ni el lugar. Naruto clavó la mirada en sus ojos por unos segundos.

-Luego, hablaremos luego... -Le soltó la barbilla con delicadeza y se dirigió a las escaleras de la torre.

Kurama le esperaba en el patio. Konohamaru le sujetaba la cabeza.

-¿Puedo ir con usted, mi señor?

-No. -Naruto saltó a lomos del caballo y agarró las riendas -Tú te quedarás aquí con Hinata-chan y tu madre, y los criados. Debes proteger el interior de la casa mientras Gaara vigila fuera y los otros resguardan el castillo. ¿Entendido?

Konohamaru se puso firme.

-Sí, mi señor.

Naruto hizo girar la cabeza del caballo y salió al galope hacia la niebla. Shikamaru levantó la antorcha y espoleó a su caballo para seguirle.

Teuchi cerró la puerta con firmeza tras ellos.

####################################################################

Sir Iruka acababa de cumplir con su cometido cuando Naruto y Shikamaru llegaron al puerto. Los destellos de las antorchas proyectaban un brillo esperanzador sobre las estelas de mar. Los cinco capturados guardaban silencio y llevaban las manos atadas a la espalda.

Un grupo de aldeanos había salido de sus casas para ver el alboroto.

Sir Naruto desmontó y le lanzó las riendas de su caballo a Shikamaru.

-Bien hecho, Iruka.

-Aquí están -dijo Iruka. -No nos han causado muchos problemas.

El Sannin observó a los arqueros.

-¿Cuál de vosotros es Shinju?

Los cautivos lo miraron. Uno sacudió la cabeza.

Naruto observó a los hombres con atención.

-Hay muchas formas de morir y no todas son rápidas. Dadme las respuestas que busco.

Uno de los arqueros, un hombre fornido de mediana edad, lo miró detenidamente.

-Sus hombres le llaman el Sannin Vengativo. ¿Tienen razón?

-Sí -afirmó Naruto.

-Dicen que su juramento es tan firme como su espada.

-Así es.

-Si le decimos la verdad ¿nos da su palabra de que nuestra muerte será rápida?

-Sí. -En realidad, reflexionó Naruto, nunca había torturado a ningún hombre en toda su carrera como captor de asesinos y ladrones, y aún menos matado, pero no había motivo para que aquellos hombres lo supieran. Al parecer su fama de asesino sanguinario y torturador de hombres creció desproporcionadamente, y cuando su reputación lo precedía, ya era tarde para deshacerse de ella.

El arquero recapacitó brevemente.

-Verá, mi señor, no conocemos a ningún Shinju. Y es cierto, lo juro.

-¿Quién os contrató?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

Entonces otro de los hombres encapuchados rebeló su rostro. Los ojos del Sannin se abrieron sorpresivamente cuando reconoció a uno de los capataces que le ayudaba a construir el nuevo muro del castillo.

-¿Hidan?- preguntó el Sannin conciente de su traición -¿Quién los ha mandado?

Hidan miró al Sannin, su voz trataba de buscar altanería al principio… pero al final se tornó en un susurro.

-Mi amo es un caballero que dijo llamarse sir Otsutsuki Toneri. Nos pagó bien para desembarcar en la isla esta noche. Dijo que sabía cómo guiarnos a través de la niebla.

-¿Y por qué quería que vinierais aquí a Byakko?

-Dijo que aquí en el pueblo podríamos conseguir suculentas ganancias fácilmente, pero no mencionó que la isla estuviese bajo la protección de los hombres del Sannin de Konoha.

-¿Cómo les guió a través de la niebla?

Los arqueros intercambiaron miradas cargadas de incomodidad. El que antes habló miró a Naruto.

-Sir Otsutsuki vino con nosotros. Nos daba instrucciones después de consultar algún artefacto mágico que llevaba oculto en su capa.

-Magia -gruñó uno de los arqueros escupiendo en el suelo con repugnancia -Te dije que no debíamos mezclarnos con ese tipo de gente. Nunca me gustó este trabajito, a pesar de que ese maldito caballero renegado nos prometió un botín del convento con el que podría hundirse un barco.

El tercer hombre lo miró con expresión de fastidio.

-Ya, pero tú estabas ansioso de convencer a Kidoumaru y a Jirobõ y a todos nosotros para que participáramos. Dijiste que con esto nos arreglaríamos todos de por vida. Y en vez de eso, nos van a ahorcar gracias a ti.

Sir Naruto apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada e inmediatamente la discusión se terminó.

-¿Dónde está ese sir Otsutsuki?

-Como ha dicho Hidan, milord, no lo sabemos -contestó uno de los hombres.

El portavoz del quinteto se revolvió inquieto.

-Bajó de la barca unos metros antes de llegar a tierra y se subió a un bote pequeño que habíamos traído amarrado para transportar el botín. Dijo que se encontraría con nosotros más tarde en la puerta del convento. Después desapareció en la niebla.

Naruto hizo una pausa.

-¿Y vosotros cinco continuasteis hasta el puerto?

-Sí. Tampoco teníamos mucha elección. No podíamos regresar a Chūsei en medio de esta niebla sin sir Otsutsuki y su maldito artilugio mágico... -el arquero se encogió de hombros, resignado -Sus hombres nos estaban esperando en el muelle y ése es el fin de la historia.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que acabaría mis días en el extremo de una cuerda -comentó uno de los arqueros.

Sir Iruka miró a Naruto.

-Puede que estos estén mintiendo, señor.

-Sí -asintió Naruto escrutando sus caras sin detectar en sus ojos nada más que estupidez y resignación -¡Id a buscar a Kabuto!

-Sí mi señor. Se unió a nosotros hace un rato -Iruka se volvió hacia los hombres que estaban reunidos allí cerca -¡Kabuto, muchacho, ven aquí! Necesitamos tu ayuda.

No hubo respuesta.

-No está, señor -dijo Shikamaru mirando confuso a su alrededor -Quizá lo hirió una de las flechas de los arqueros.

-Buscaré entre los aldeanos -dijo Chouji acercándose al pequeño grupo de curiosos mirones.

Cuando regresó al cabo de un momento, estaba pensativo.

-¿Y? -preguntó Naruto.

-Parece que Kabuto ha desaparecido, mi señor.

Iruka estaba muy serio.

-Te lo advertí, te dije que el chico podía resultar peligroso, señor. A lo mejor te ha mentido desde el principio.

##########################################################################

Hinata atizó las ascuas del brasero que calentaba la estancia donde estaba con Anko y Konohamaru.

-¿No te parece especialmente fría esta noche, Anko-san?

-Pronto llegará el verano -apuntó Anko mientras estudiaba el bordado a la luz de la lámpara.

Konohamaru estaba en pie junto a la ventana, con la mirada clavada en el patio iluminado por las antorchas.

-Me pregunto si ya se habrán deshecho del mago. ¿Creen que uno de los arqueros que han capturado en el puerto podría ser realmente Shinju?

Hinata frunció el ceño -Sir Toneri-kun nunca dijo ser un arquero. El arco no es de la clase de habilidades que aprende un caballero.

Anko la miró.

-Es cierto. Los caballeros no se entrenan con ese tipo de armas. Los arcos son para los simples hombres de armas.

Konohamaru seguía mirando por la ventana.

-Lord Naruto dice que esa idea es una estupidez. Dice que, si un hombre quiere sobrevivir, debe ser hábil con muchas armas, incluido con el arco. Kabuto y yo hemos estado practicando con el arco junto a Gaara, Chouji y los otros.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Anko sorprendida.

Hinata se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

-El hechicero debe de ser uno de los hombres que están atrapados en el cobertizo.

-Sí -asintió Konohamaru satisfecho -Seguro que sir Iruka y el resto ya los habrán capturado cuando llegue lord Naruto.

-Espero que todo termine pronto -musitó Hinata.

-Claro que sí. -Anko dio otra puntada -Lord Naruto y sir Iruka se ocuparán de todo.

-No sé, me parece todo demasiado sencillo. -Hinata cruzó los brazos. No podía quitarse de encima el frío que había sentido durante toda la noche.

Anko la miró con severidad -¿Por qué dices eso?

-Supongo que porque con toda la confusión que se ha causado, no puedo creer que puedan detener a Otsutsuki..., bueno, Shinju, tan fácilmente.

Konohamaru cerró el puño sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

-Sir Iruka dice que es probable que el mago asesinara a sir Hiashi.

Hinata tembló -Y todo por un libro de fórmulas alquímicas. Toneri-kun tiene que estar loco.

Hinata se acercó a la ventana. Konohamaru y ella contemplaron la noche esperando ver aparecer una antorcha por el camino.

-Me gustaría saber lo que está ocurriendo en el puerto -dijo Konohamaru.

Hinata se movió al cabo de un momento para observar la torre de vigilancia entre las sombras.

-¿No te parece que la antorcha de la torre no brilla lo suficiente, Konohamaru-kun?

Konohamaru dirigió también la mirada hacia la torre.

-Sí. Quizá Gaara no tiene antorcha de repuesto. ¿Debería ir a ver si necesita otra? -Necesitaba desesperadamente salir de ahí… 'Minato' lo necesitaba…

-No, iré abajo a buscar a Teuchi. Puede mandar a uno de los sirvientes a la torre con una antorcha nueva.

Hinata se giró hacia la puerta, agradecida por tener algo que hacer.

-¡Lady Hinata, venga, rápido! -la voz de Konohamaru estaba cargada de temor.

Hinata dio media vuelta y vio a Konohamaru con las dos manos plantadas en el alféizar. Estaba mirando hacia el patio.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó.

-Venga a verlo. Hay hombres en el patio, pero la puerta sigue cerrada.

-¡Santo cielo! -Hinata cruzó la habitación corriendo -¿Qué estás diciendo ¿Ha regresado lord Naruto?

-No es lord Naruto con sus hombres. Éstos son forasteros... -Konohamaru se volvió hacia Hinata con la cara desencajada. -No estaban aquí hace un momento. Usted y yo vimos perfectamente que el patio estaba vacío. Y nadie ha abierto la puerta. Es magia.

Anko dejó caer el bordado. Su expresión era de absoluto pavor.

-¡Es el mago!

Hinata llegó a la ventana y miró hacia abajo, hacia el patio. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Media docena de hombres armados y vestidos con capas negras con capucha se dirigían hacia las escaleras de la casa. Algunos llevaban las capas echadas hacia detrás de los hombros. La luz de las antorchas emitía destellos en sus armaduras.

El cabecilla del grupo sujetaba a alguien conocido delante de él con una daga en el cuello.

-Es Kabuto -murmuró Konohamaru. -Ha capturado a Kabuto..

-¡Santa Sakura Bendita…! -exclamó Anko con voz entrecortada.

El hombre que tenía a Kabuto señaló a uno de los otros. Una figura cubierta con una capa subió las escaleras y aporreó la puerta de entrada con la empuñadura de su espada.

-¡Abrid o morid!

La voz del hombre que sostenía a Kabuto retumbó en el patio del castillo y Lady Hinata la reconoció de inmediato.

Shinju había llegado a ellos.

###############################################################################

¡Lo sé! Les dejaré en ascuas jeje

Muy agradecida a todos aquellos que han puesto a Sannin como su favorito y lo estan siguiendo. Arigatou!

Y ya estamos en la recta final, pero no desesperen, quisiera que todos aquellos que siguen esta adaptacion le den una oportunidad a mi historia: Tamashī no Yūgõ.

Ahora mi seccion favorita, contestando reviews:

chiwanko: ya esta el cap y espero que lo adores, gracias por seguir..

monica735: y aqui esta la esperada reaccion y les deje nuevamente en ascuas no? jeje

Usagi drop: me has alegrado con cada review! un honor que otra Potterhead le haya gustado la adaptación y espero que sigas mi otra historia Tamashī no Yūgõ.

bixsaelm95: oh, no tendras que esperar tanto.. espero que te guste el cap..

wanda: ya esta el cap espero que te guste

El sgte cap: **la llegada de los KuroiZetsu**

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	20. Chapter 20

**Sannin de Konoha**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 **Cap.20 La llegada de los KuroiZetsu**

Lady Hinata se agarró al alféizar de la ventana con dedos temblorosos y se asomó.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

El hombre que retenía a Kabuto con la daga miró hacia la ventana abierta. Se retiró la capucha y sonrió.

Hinata descubrió que sus sospechas se confirmaban, ahí estaba el hombre a quien ella había conocido como Otsutsuki Toneri.

-¡Buenas noches, lady Hinata-chan! -la voz refinada y sonrisa resplandeciente de Toneri seguía siendo tan encantadoras como siempre.

Hinata lo miró fijamente, por un instante negándose a creer que de verdad estuviese dentro del perímetro de las murallas.

Pero no podía negar la realidad.

La potente luz de las antorchas proyectaba un brillo diabólico sobre los rasgos de Shinju. Era hermoso y elegante, esbelto y distinguido, tal como lo recordaba. Un hombre irresistiblemente atractivo, con dedos largos y afilados. La capa negra se arremolinaba sobre su cuerpo como la piel a las serpientes.

-¿Cómo has cruzado la muralla? -preguntó Hinata.

-¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida! Soy mago -respondió Shinju con una radiante sonrisa -Abra la casa, señora. Quiero los libros que este muchacho insensato no consiguió traerme.

-¡No lo haga, lady Hinata! -gritó Kabuto -¡No le deje entrar!

Kabuto se calló, asfixiado por la presión del brazo de Shinju alrededor de su cuello.

Hinata observó detenidamente el rostro de Toneri.

-Si de verdad eres mago ¿por qué no te materializas simplemente dentro de mi casa y te llevas el libro?

Shinju seguía sonriendo -Materializarse y desmaterializarse es una labor complicada, señora, incluso para un mago tan experto como yo. Preferiría hacer esto de la forma más sencilla posible.

-¿Estás loco?

-Me traerás los libros que necesito o mataré a tu juglar aquí y ahora… -la daga que Shinju tenía en la mano emitía destellos -Y después entraré en tu casa y mataré a tu gente uno a uno delante de ti hasta que decidas traerme el libro.

-¡Deje que me mate, lady Hinata! -suplicó Kabuto -Se lo ruego, deje que me mate. No debe abrirle la casa.

Shinju lucía una sonrisa gélida.

-Te felicito, Hinata-chan. No creí que pudieras ganarte la fidelidad del joven Kabuto tan fácilmente, pero es evidente que ahora es tu ferviente servidor. Creí que el muchacho tendría la inteligencia suficiente como para no ponerse contra mí pero, al parecer, no es así.

-No le dé los libros -gritó Kabuto.

Shinju no apartaba los ojos de Hinata.

-No conoces muy bien a tu señora, muchacho. Es tan bondadosa... tan dulce… tan encantadora e inteligente…. Que nunca dejará que mueras por un simple libro. ¿No es cierto, Hinata-chan ¿No merece la pena que alguien que te importa muera por un libro, verdad ¿Ni por dos…?

-No -respondió Hinata rápidamente -Te traeré los libros si prometes dejar a Kabuto.

-Tendrás a tu juglar en cuanto yo tenga el libro de sir Hiashi y el de El Ilustre. De todas formas, este torpe no ha sido nunca de mucha utilidad.

-Muy bien, te lanzaré los libros desde esta ventana -dijo Hinata.

-No, no, no, señora. Me lo bajarás hasta aquí. Además del libro también te quiero a ti…

El coraje la invadió de inmediato -¿A mí?¿Por qué me quieres a mí?

-Soy un hombre cauteloso. Prefiero un rehén más útil que Kabuto para asegurarme la huida. Me vas a acompañar hasta que esté sano y salvo lejos de esta isla.

-Pero ¿por qué? -preguntó Hinata desesperada.

-Algo me dice que el ' _Caballero Andante_ ' negociará con mayor interés por tu vida que por la del muchacho. Tú eres muchísimo más importante para sir Uzumaki ¿no es así? Después de todo, eres quien asegura la prosperidad de esta isla.

-Te traeré los libros -Hinata se apartó de la ventana y corrió hacia la puerta.

-Hinata-san, no debes abrir la puerta de la mansión -indicó Anko. -Pondrás en peligro las vidas de todos.

Konohamaru tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par -A lo mejor es un mago de verdad. Si es así, estamos perdidos.

-¡Eso es ridículo! No es ningún mago. Lord Naruto-kun tenía razón. Shinju es sólo un alquimista astuto.

Hinata abrió la puerta y corrió hacia su estudio mientras Anko y Konohamaru la seguían.

-Konohamaru, tráeme una bolsa grande con solapa.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Konohamaru partiendo en dirección opuesta.

Hinata se precipitó al interior del estudio y cogió del estante el pesado libro encuadernado en cuero de su padre y el tratado de las plantas del Ilustre Hatake. Corrió hacia una urna llena de flores secas y agarró un tarro sellado.

Anko la observaba -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-En esta mezcla hay una buena cantidad de girasoles. -Hinata espolvoreó unos cuantos puñados de la mezcla entre las tapas del libro -Al mago no le gustan los girasoles porque le hace estornudar de forma descontrolada.

Konohamaru apareció en la puerta -Aquí está la bolsa, señora.

-Dámela -Hinata le cogió la bolsa y echó lo que quedaba de la urna dentro de ella. Después, cerró la solapa y se colgó la bolsa al hombro. Cogió los libros con las manos -Shinju querrá verlos antes de meterlos en la bolsa para asegurarse de que no le engaño.

-Hinata-san, por favor, no lo hagas, te lo ruego –murmuró Anko. -Es demasiado peligroso.

-él es solo un hombre… recuérdalo -Hinata la miró -Refúgiense en mi habitación… yo me encargo de él -y ellos asintieron y se fueron.

《 _es solo un hombre_ 》-se repitió a sí misma mientras se acercaba al escudo de armas de su familia y mostraba un silencio respetuoso ante la espada de su abuelo-《 _y yo una guerrera… del clan Hyuuga_ 》 –con la determinación y valentía que la caracterizaban, Lady Hinata de Byakko empuñó la espada y se dispuso a defender su tierra.《 _'Minato' hará justicia…_ 》

Solo cinco minutos después Hinata salió de su estudio, con el paso acelerado y cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capa negra: la espada a un costado oculta por sus ropas y en un bolso los dos libros requeridos por Shinju.

-Saldré sola. Cerrad y atrancad la puerta tras de mí en el instante en que haya salido a las escaleras. No la abráis hasta que Shinju y sus hombres se hayan marchado…-indicó a Kurenai.

-Pero ¿y usted, mi señora? -gimió Kurenai.

-No necesito quien me rescate, yo se cuidar esta isla y lo haré -añadió con una sonrisa pícara. -Lord Naruto-kun se dará cuenta enseguida de lo que ha ocurrido y regresará para volver a tomar el castillo. Después vendrá a buscarme… -Hinata sonrió -El mago tiene razón. Si aprecio al Sannin Vengativo, y estas tierras no serían mucho menos provechosas sin mí. -《 _Además, él me ama y yo a él… si las cosas salen mal… él vendrá por mi…_ 》

Pasó rápidamente entre Kurenai y Ayame. Temari se mantenía al margen, impotente tocando su abultado vientre; queriendo colaborar con la dueña de su nuevo hogar, pero su retoño era más importante, y conociendo a Lady Hinata ella jamás hubiera permitido su ayuda en su actual estado. Suplicaba en silencio que su amado Shikamaru volviera con Lord Naruto y los demás. Además le preocupaba no saber de su hermano menor Gaara. Se tragó el doloroso nudo en la garganta al observar a la dama de Byakko enfrentar al supuesto mago. Rezando que todo saliera bien.

Sus botas de cuero suave no hacían el menor ruido sobre el suelo de piedra del pasillo mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras de la entrada.

Abajo, en el vestíbulo principal, se encontró a Teuchi y a los sirvientes acurrucados a la lumbre. Sus rostros manifestaban terror.

-Desatranca la puerta, Teuchi -ordenó Hinata.

-Pero, milady...

-Por favor, haz lo que te digo.

-Sí, señora -Teuchi inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Teuchi levantó la pesada barra de hierro que aseguraba la puerta principal.

Hinata salió al encuentro de la noche.

-Cierra la puerta, Teuchi. ¡Rápido!

La puerta se cerró tras ella y oyó cómo la barra de hierro era colocada en su sitio.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola.

El patio estaba cubierto por una terrible neblina, pero aún así los caballeros con vestimenta negra se reconocían con facilidad. Ocho eran, según la cuenta de Lady Hinata, parecía que cada vez eran más…

Hinata empezó a bajar las escaleras decidida.

-¿Tienes los libros? -preguntó Shinju.

-Sí. -Hinata se lo levantó para que pudiera verlos -Y una bolsa para llevarlos -dijo levantando la solapa de la bolsa y depositando los libros en el interior, sobre la mezcla de girasoles -Ahora, deja a Kabuto-chan.

-Acércate, Hinata-chan -ordenó Shinju.

-¡No! -imploró Kabuto.

-¡Déja a Kabuto-chan!- su tono autoritario le hizo pensar a Toneri que estaba un poco enojada.

-No estás en posición de exigirme… Hinata-chan…- su voz siseaba más que nunca. Apretó aún más la daga a Kabuto. La paciencia de la ojiperla estaba a punto de perderse.

-¿Quieres los libros? -preguntó con desafío al momento de agacharse y dejar la bolsa en una de las gradas de la entrada principal -¡Ven por ellos! -sin perder tiempo desenvainó la espada de su abuelo y apuntó a Shinju.

Con un rápido movimiento el mago terminó de ahogar a Kabuto y lo tiró de lado.

-¡KABUTO!

-No está muerto, estúpida… solo lejos de estorbarme…

En un instante los ojos seguros de Shinju asomaron miedo propio del cobarde que era: ante ellos Lady Hinata de Byakko se quitó la capa que cubría su cuerpo y sin dejar de apuntarle, mostró un traje negro propio de un caballero.

-¡Así que todo este tiempo eras 'Minato'!- preguntó con sorna –la niña juega a ser hombre -alzó sus brazos para que sus hombres rieran con él.

-Tenemos una batalla pendiente -acotó lady Hinata.

-ATRÁS -ordenó a sus hombres –ella es mía… luego podrán asaltar el castillo…

Otsutsuki Toneri no era digno rival de 'Minato'. Ella se movía con gracia y agilidad; segura de sus movimientos en tierra. De un espadazo lanzó lejos la daga con que había cortado a Kabuto.

《 _Arriba… abajo… un pequeño giro._ 》-Era imposible averiguar cual era el próximo movimiento de Hinata. Entonces él empezó a temer.

-¿Quién diría que la pequeña Hinata-chan sabía jugar a las espadas?

Sin responderle ella contraatacó -《 _Derecha… izquierda… cerrándole el paso… haciéndolo retroceder…_ 》

-¿Qué tratas de probar, amor?

Los ojos de la ojiperla destellaban fuego perlado, si algo había aprendido de el Ilustre Hatake era no perder la concentración. Hablar en batalla solo cuando es necesario. Y mejor aún… no escuchar al enemigo.

-¿es por tu papi… verdad cariño? -sin remordimientos, lady Hinata le hizo un corte en la mejilla derecha con su espada. Fue rápido, certero y por el grito horrorizado de su contrincante… doloroso.

La clase de dolor que le golpeó al orgullo.

Se pasó su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla y vio con horror la mancha de sangre.

-estamos a mano -pronunció la pelinegroazulada.

Una mujer lo había herido y había deformado su hermoso rostro. Y sus KuroiZetsu lo habían observado.

-¡entonces si es por papi…! -él arremetió con odio hacia Hinata; sin lograr siquiera asustarla. –sabes… cariño… siempre supe que le importabas un comino… casi tuve que obligarlo a volver a Byakko para que nos presentara…

La lucha no mermaba, al igual que la niebla. El coraje invadía el patio central del castillo. Los hombres de Shinju estaban inquietos por alguna razón que ella no podía visualizar.

《 _Arríba, arriba, derecha arriba, izquierda abajo_ 》-él era muy predecible en sus movimientos…. Dos minutos más y él caería.

Luego pensaría en como deshacerse de los KuroiZetsu.

-Primero te mataré… niña estúpida -la lucha se volvió más furiosa –como lo hice con tu querido Padre…

Y aunque casi se negó a creerlo… sabía que era verdad. Ése loco había matado a su padre sólo por un libro. Y aunque su Sannin le había advertido y ella ya lo había aceptado… el oírlo de los labios del asesino fue peor de lo que se imaginó. Más aún que en su tono no se asomaba el arrepentimiento en absoluto.

-¿Difícil de creer…?, pero temo anunciar que fue muy fácil…

-¡Cállate! -le dijo ella mientras luchaban y se movían por el patio.

-¡Vas a llorar! -su tono de burla le erizaba la piel.

-¡CÁLLATE!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Fue un segundo. Sir Otsutsuki Toneri aprovechó para, de un golpe seco, torcerle el tobillo y tirarla acostada a un lado.

-como dijiste… los libros son míos… -llena de ira ante su descuido y de un terrible dolor que la dejaba inútil en el suelo, con las fuerzas que aún le quedaban se dispuso a lanzarle la espada justo a su espalda.

Que santa Sakura la perdonara… pero un asesino como él merecía morir de esa manera.

Levantó la espada y ya lo iba a lanzar cuando el aire fue cortado por una flecha que salió de uno de los arqueros KuroiZetsu y le rozó dolorosamente su mano derecha.

Perdió el control de la espada que fue a dar varios metros lejos de ella.

Volvió su mirada al encapuchado: para su sorpresa le reconoció como el mercader que le había comprado sus perfumes en la feria de Chūsei.

-¡Tora…¡Siempre tan fiel…!- dijo Shinju a pocos pasos de la bolsa con los libros.

En aquel instante, una lluvia de flechas cayó en el patio. Los caballeros de capas negras gritaron advirtiéndose unos a otros en plena confusión.

-¿Qué diablos es esto? -la capa de Shinju osciló al volverse para ver lo que ocurría.

《 _Ésta es la receta de azufre y carbón de lord Naruto-kun_ 》 recordó Lady Hinata. 《 _Los bufones de Konoha usaron en menor medida cuando llegaron… y él perfeccionó la receta junto con el libro de mi padre…_ 》

Naruto y sus hombres aparecieron en el tejado de los talleres de Hinata. Tres de ellos llevaban arcos.

-Naruto-kun -susurró Hinata.

-¡Maldito Sannin Vengativo! -masculló Shinju mientras cogía rápidamente la bolsa y bajaba las gradas -¡Atrapadlos! ¡Atrapadlos, ahora, os lo ordeno! No tienen nada que hacer contra los KuroiZetsu -gritó.

Con las espadas desenvainadas, los caballeros negros empezaron a acercarse con cautela al taller.

Antes de que hubiesen recorrido más de tres pasos, las flechas de fuego que habían caído en el patio estallaron en una ráfaga de truenos.

-¿Qué tipo de magia es ésta? -vociferó uno de los hombres.

Una oleada de humo espeso se levantó y cubrió la noche iluminada con antorchas. Quedaron a oscuras.

Un hombre gritó.

Otra descarga de truenos sacudió el patio y el pánico se apoderó de los caballeros negros. Los gritos resonaban sobre el estrépito de las flechas explosivas.

Kabuto seguía desmayado en el piso del patio; Lady Hinata se partía de dolor por el tobillo y la sangre que chorreaba de su mano...

Recordó a su esposo cuando se hizo un corte en su brazo por ella, él no se había quejado en absoluto: así que recobró el valor… con sus dientes cortó sus ropas y las amarró a su mano para contener el sangrado.

-¡El verdadero mago es el maldito Diablo! -gruñó uno de los caballeros -¡Sálvese quien pueda!

El patio quedó inundado en otra nube de humo que unida a la neblina hacía más difícil la visión total del lugar. De repente, Shinju apareció entre el espesor y se abalanzó con la mano tendida para agarrar a Hinata. Las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par.

-No te atrevas a tocarla -una voz potente superó los bullicios y los gritos de los hombres -Hazme caso, mago. -La voz de Naruto tronó en una orden siniestra y sobrenatural que podría haber salido del mismísimo infierno -¡Ni te atrevas a poner tus sucias manos sobre mi esposa!

A la luz de las antorchas, Hinata vio cómo se arremolinaban y se separaban las nubes de humo.

Y fue entonces cuando comprendió porque la espada se llamaba "El canto del Rasengan"; Sir Naruto se acercaba a las escaleras a grandes zancadas entre la niebla, con un ágil movimiento de su mano, la espada, que desde la llegada a Byakko había estado segura en su cinto, fue desenfundada lentamente generando un sonido tan maravilloso que lady Hinata estaba segura que parecía celestial.

Shinju se le quedó mirando con una nota de terror en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tipo de alquimia es ésta?¿Qué secretos has aprendido del libro?¿Qué truco has empleado?

La sonrisa de Naruto brilló con una intensidad infernal -¿Qué ocurre, mago?¿Acaso creías ser el único caballero que sabe leer?

Con su enorme espada apuntando a Shinju directamente el Sannin de Konoha advirtió nuevamente -No te atrevas a poner tus manos sobre mi esposa!

Lady Hinata observaba como su Sannin bajaba con cautela las gradas que hacían falta para llegar al patio donde ella estaba. Pocos metros los separaban ahora.

Todo hubiese ido bien si Konohamaru no hubiera salido en aquel momento a las escaleras de la casa.

-¡Hinata, Hinata!¿Estás bien? -preguntó Konohamaru acercándose a Lady Hinata.

Antes de que Naruto pudiese intervenir, Shinju no tardó en demostrar por qué había conseguido parte de la reputación que tenía, ya que lo agarró del cuello en un hábil movimiento.

-Un escudo es tan bueno como otro. -Con una mano, Shinju arrastró a Konohamaru hacia sí. Con la otra, sostenía todavía la espada -¡Atrás, Sannin Vengativo!

Naruto vio que, impulsivamente, Hinata iba a levantarse del suelo y abalanzarse hacia Shinju para rescatar a Konohamaru.

-Haced lo que dice –le ordenó Naruto -No os acerquéis -el Sannin miró a Shinju -Lo máximo que puedes esperar en este momento es escapar de la isla con el libro, Shinju.

-Eso es lo que pretendía desde el primer momento -respondió Toneri con una sonrisa forzada -Perfecto, ya tengo todo lo que necesito. Sólo me queda desaparecer.

-¿A través de la puerta oculta que hay tras el viejo muro y que uno de los albañiles construyó para ti? -preguntó Naruto en voz baja, con la empuñadura de "el canto del Rasengan" firmemente sujeta.

-¿Lo has deducido? -dijo Shinju riendo entre dientes -Hidan me debía un favor. Su vida, para ser más preciso. La entrada secreta en vuestra pared fue el precio que le hice pagar por su existencia.

-Muy hábil, mago, pero Hidan está bajo la tutela de Sir Iruka, los acaban de apresar en el muelle… Será mejor que te des prisa, porque mis hombres casi han vencido al último de tus caballeros. Sólo te quedan el humo y la niebla para cubrir tu retirada.

Shinju valoró la situación echando un vistazo al patio inundado de humo. Era casi imposible ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era evidente que el batir de espadas disminuía rápidamente. Podía oírse la voz de Iruka y de Shikamaru por encima del estrépito pidiendo la rendición de los invasores. Y otros encapuchados corriendo.

-¡Señor! -la voz de Miki Mizuki se escuchó –Vámonos de aquí..

Shinju miró a Hinata.

-Preferiría tener mejor escudo... -Golpeó a Konohamaru de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Kabuto y lo tiró de lado. Se agachó un poco y levantó a Lady Hinata de un tirón.

El dolor era insoportable.

-¡NO! -se opuso Naruto. -No la necesitas. Tienes mi palabra de que no te impediré que abandones el patio.

-Perdona si no confío en que tus sentimientos hacia este joven sean profundos -dijo Shinju. -En cambio, sé que lo pensarás dos veces antes de arriesgar el cuello de tu dama. Después de todo, Hinata-chan es el miembro más valioso de tu hogar ¿no es cierto? Sin ella, las flores de Byakko no tienen ningún valor.

Defendiéndose como podía Lady Hinata lo pateó, rasguñó y mordió… hasta que él le pegó en las costillas y le sacó el aire.

-NO -insistió Naruto con brusquedad. Sentía su estómago encogido por el temor.

-Anda Hinata-chan -le susurró la voz siseante de Otsutsuki Toneri -dile a tu amor que te deje ir…

-Es mejor así, mi señor -respondió Hinata mirando directo a sus hermosos ojos azules -Por favor, confía en mí.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Naruto sintió terror. Además de estar furioso. Tan cerca para rescatar a Hinata y a la vez tan lejos, no podía confiarse en la habilidad del mago. No mientras hubiera caballeros negros con arcos, no si era peligroso para ella, no mientras la lucha se libraba, no mientras el maldito abrazaba a su esposa...

Shinju no dudó y dobló el brazo alrededor del cuello de Lady Hinata.

Después, se retiró con rapidez hacia la bruma que llenaba el patio. Tora le seguía.

-¡Maldigo tu alma podrida, maldito mago! -La furia se apoderó de Sir Naruto en un arrebato de ira fiera e infernal -¡TE MATARÉ!- Sentenció el Sannin Vengativo de Konoha

#################################################################

Auch.. por el amor de Rikudou-sennin! Y ahora..?

estamos acercándonos al esperado final! gracias a todos quienes acompañan al Sannin y su dama.. y les invito a seguir mi otra historia: Tamashī no Yūgõ.

Ahora los reviews:

chiwanko: gracias por tus palabras y espero que aun te guste el cap de hoy.. a esperar el sgte!

monica735: fue hermoso el cap anterior, ahora queda la duda no..? gracias por tus palabras y a esperar el sgte que promete!

Usagi drop: que bueno que te gustara el cap, y si me alegra bastante que sigas la historia y dejes tu impresion, ahora a esperar el sgte cap.

p.d.: te ha gustado mi otra historia..?

Valerie Hyuga Senju: gracias por dar tu aporte con tu opinion, y te invito a que le des una mirada a mi otra historia, Tamashī no Yūgõ.. a esperar el sgte!

El sgte cap: **Rescatándote**

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	21. Chapter 21

**Sannin de Konoha**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 **Cap.21 Rescatándote**

 _-Es mejor así, mi señor -respondió Hinata mirando directo a sus hermosos ojos azules. -Por favor, confía en mí._

 _Y por primera vez en su vida, Naruto sintió terror. Además de estar furioso. Tan cerca para rescatar a Hinata y a la vez tan lejos, no podía confiarse en la habilidad del mago. No mientras hubiera caballeros negros con arcos, no si era peligroso para ella, no mientras la lucha se libraba, no mientras el maldito abrazaba a su esposa..._

 _Shinju no dudó y dobló el brazo alrededor del cuello de Lady Hinata._

 _Después, se retiró con rapidez hacia la bruma que llenaba el patio. Tora le seguía._

 _-¡Maldigo tu alma podrida, maldito mago! -La furia se apoderó de Sir Naruto en un arrebato de ira fiera e infernal -¡TE MATARÉ!-_

El Sannin escuchó con detenimiento como el sonido de los cascos de al menos dos caballos se alejaban en la niebla. El tiempo era limitado, pero como señor feudal debía imponer el orden en el castillo. Y luego matar al maldito que había secuestrado a su esposa. Talvez cinco minutos, pero ya era toda una vida ante los ojos del Sannin. La niebla de las explosiones mermó considerablemente, al igual que los gritos de los hombres.

-¡IRUKA! -grito entre la multitud. -¡SHIKAMARU!

A las puertas del castillo se divisaron dos figuras conocidas. Sir Iruka corrió hacia su señor. -de los ocho KuroiZetsu que llegaron hemos matado a tres..- informó –Utakata apresó a dos, y los otros dos -indicó con la cabeza hacia los hombres encapuchados que llegaron a él de rodillas -ya se rindieron. Los cinco del muelle están apresados en las mazmorras del castillo…

-Y el que falta es el llamado Tora…- terminó de indicar Shikamaru -y Shinju..

Los ojos del Sannin se fijaron en los KuroiZetsu.

-¿Cuáles eran sus planes luego de robar el castillo?- preguntó el Sannin con su voz grave y letal a los dos encapuchados que estaban de rodillas frente a él.

Los hombres lo veían aterrorizados. ' _El canto del Rasengan'_ seguía en la mano de su amo. Sin dudarlo la acercó a la garganta de uno de ellos. Y movió su ceja acentuando la pregunta.

-solo robábamos… y nos íbamos de aquí -dijo uno.

-pero ahora que no hay un barco esperándonos en el muelle…

-¿HACIA DÓNDE SE DIRIGE SHINJU?- gritó perdiendo la paciencia Sir Iruka.

-Hacia las cuevas…- intuyó el Sannin.

Ellos asintieron.

-Si ella muere… ustedes también…- sentenció el Sannin -¡Iruka!, quedas al mando del castillo.

Sir Iruka asintió. _' _El canto del Rasengan'__ entró segura en la funda de Naruto.

-Yagura, prepara a Kurama… no pueden estar muy lejos.

-¡Esperad, mi señor! -exclamó Anko que estaba tendida junto a su hijo, Kabuto apenas despertaba del aturdimiento provocado por el golpe del mago.

-¿Qué sucede?. -Naruto estaba demasiado ansioso por partir y rescatar a su dama.

-Debo decirle algo antes de que persiga al mago –enfatizó Anko -Hinata-san puso girasoles dentro de la bolsa. Sir Toneri pronto sufrirá un ataque de estornudos. Le empezarán a llorar los ojos y se quedará indefenso.

Naruto miró a Anko -¿Estás segura de eso?

-Sí, mi señor. Tiene una terrible alergia a los girasoles… Hinata-san nos lo explicó hace poco, antes de que cambiara sus ropas por las de 'Minato'.

Sir Naruto encontró un poco de alivio en las palabras de Anko.

-¿Nos traerá a milady de vuelta, verdad?

-Claro -respondió mirando a Shikamaru -¡Ven conmigo, lleva el arco y las flechas! -Shikamaru lo miró muy serio y asintió.

-El mago buscará la forma de regresar a Chūsei. Envía a Kazemaru con las noticias a Inuzuka..-indicó Sir Naruto a Utakata, mientras Yagura trajo a Kurama y un caballo para Shikamaru -Al menos espero que él lo detenga si llega y mande respuesta con mi halcón.

Utakata colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto en señal de apoyo.

-La rescataremos…-le dijo Shikamaru -Ella estará bien.

Temari los observaba desde las grandes puertas a su esposo y a su señor. Atendiendo a un herido Gaara, intercambió una mirada de fe con el pelinegro quien asintió ante la muda petición de su mujer de traer a salvo a la dama de Byakko.

Tanto el Sannin como su compañero de armas se dirigieron sin perder más tiempo hacia la puerta y ordenó a uno de los hombres de armas que la abriera.

-El mago es quien no va a pasar de esta noche...-sentenció el Sannin de Konoha antes de partir a todo galope hacia el puerto.

 ** _Si una vez yo pudiera llegar_** ** _  
 **A erizar de frio tu piel**  
 **A quemar que se yo, tu boca**  
 **Y morirme allí después**_**

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la fortaleza, Naruto descubrió que un silencio sobrecogedor se había apoderado de la isla. El frío del amanecer había espesado aún más la niebla. Efecto que no había en el castillo. La bruma gris brillaba con la tenue luz de la mañana. Por desgracia, aquella luminiscencia perlada sólo servía para difuminar más aún el paisaje. Había luz, pero engañaba a la vista y oscurecía las profundidades.

Con Chūsei cuidado por Inuzuka Kiba, al mago solo le quedaba esconderse en la cueva y ser encontrado por Sir Naruto y sir Shikamaru. Que irían en busca del bote que escondió.

《 _No creo que haya sido tan idiota en solo confiar en los arqueros que capturamos._ _》_ _-_ Pensó Sir Naruto.

Los arqueros fueron sólo una distracción. Nunca tuvo intención de reunirse con ellos ni de marcharse por el puerto. Naruto miró a su alrededor buscando puntos de referencia conocidos entre la niebla. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Kurama abría el paso a través del campo cubierto de niebla guiado por el ruido de las olas del mar.

《 _Solo espera un poco, amor… ya llego…_ _》_

Un bote desolado se movía por la acción del mar en el último tramo del muelle de Byakko. La barca de madera debía pertenecer a alguno de los pescadores. El Sannin se encargaría de recompensar a su dueño. Shikamaru quitó las amarras y sin perder un instante, iniciaron su travesía hacia las cuevas.

No les podían llevar más de media hora de adelanto.

######################################################

Llevar a lady Hinata a la cueva fue toda una proeza para Shinju y para Tora: la amarraron de las muñecas al subirla a los caballos para evitar que se escapara y luego le amarraron los tobillos, el dolor fue indescriptible para ella tomando en cuenta que aún su tobillo seguía lisiado. Desgraciadamente al llevar las ropas negras que caracterizaban a 'Minato', se prestó para que Toneri la manoseara con regularidad durante la huida.

Lady Hinata se defendió mordiendo y empujando al ruin mago. Pero se sentía un poco débil. Maldita sea… porque ahora se sentía débil. Llena de furia y enojo, moviéndose y defendiéndose de esa serpiente. Pero débil.

-¡Dobla por aquí Tora!

Aún no habían llegado siquiera al pueblo cuando Otsutsuki Toneri ordenó a su vasallo que doblaran a la izquierda por un sendero apenas marcado por los pasos de algún caballo.

Se internaron en el bosque. El camino era empinado y difícil, y la niebla hacía casi imposible transitar, pero el mago parecía conocer el camino de memoria.

-¿Asustada, niña?- la voz siseante del mago le heló la sangre. –Para ser entrenada por… ¿déjame adivinar?… el Ilustre Hatake pensé que serías más astuta... Como sabrás mejor que yo… mi amor… la marea matutina es la más débil, mientras no haya tormenta claro está… por eso es mejor acortar camino y llegar lo más pronto posible a las cuevas… verás… quiero completar mi propósito en tu isla antes que tu esposo llegue…-y con tono hiriente agregó -bueno, si es que llega..

Era un atajo a las cuevas.

-Éste era el camino que tomabas para llegar al convento sin ser detectado -afirmó Lady Hinata con un tono de rabia en su voz.

El sonrió malignamente.

-Casi me aprendí la biblioteca del convento de memoria, la primera vez que estuve en Byakko… ¿recuerdas amor? Pasé demasiado tiempo con esas arpías… y al final me las gané sólo con rendir tributos a " _Santa Sakura_ "

Lady Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

-pero ni siquiera ese tiempo desperdiciado me sirvió… lo que ocupaba -aquí aprovechó para palmear la bolsa de cuero donde estaban los libros -tu padre lo tradujo del árabe, por eso le seguí los pasos cuando le conocí… pero estaba incompleto ¿sabías amor?.

El camino pedregoso se alisó conforme bajaban a la superficie del mar, y sólo unos cuantos metros más allá estaba la primera de las cuevas. Bajaron de los caballos. Lady Hinata fingió resbalarse contra unas rocas, Tora, quien iba tras ella no advirtió que rasgó sus ropas negras lo suficiente para darle una pista a su marido.

-¡Estúpida pequeñaja!¡fíjate dónde caminas! -gritó Sir Toneri.

-¡Adelántate Tora!- le ordenó -¡Llévate los caballos con cuidado!¡y a la mujer!

Entrar en la cueva era incómodo para los pobres animales. Tora los empujaba por las gotas dejadas por las estalactitas y estalagmitas del lugar, y con su otra mano desató los pies de Lady Hinata y la arrastraba por las muñecas. Ella renqueaba del dolor lo que hacía el viaje más lento.

《 _al menos así le daré más tiempo a Naruto-kun_ 》-En un descuido de _la alimaña_ , Hinata dejó el trozo de tela en una de las rocas y rogó a Santa Sakura que su esposo la viera.

El olor a salitre en la cueva se intensificó en el punto dónde dejaron amarrados lejos del trecho principal a los caballos. Luego el camino se abrió un poco más: habían antorchas a lo largo de éste; lo que indicaba que ya habían estado por mucho tiempo ahí.

Cansado de esperar Tora alzó a Hinata como si fuera un saco de papas, se la puso al hombro y casi corrió por la cueva. Llegaron a una especie de cúpula natural, iluminada por las luces de las antorchas; donde con brusquedad la tiraron al suelo de piedra.

-¡ve por comida Tora!- le ordenó Shinju, sin duda había utilizado otro camino para llegar ahí. –Ya aseguré el perímetro -le explicó a su vasallo.

El hombre asintió con miedo y se escabulló nuevamente por la cueva, dejándolos solos.

-Fuiste muy útil, amor- inició Otsutsuki Toneri –me complació en cierta manera que crearas a 'Minato', sin él no hubiera podido inmiscuirme nuevamente en el convento y hubiera tenido que pasar de nuevo por la tortura de comer la odiosa comida de colores que hacen en tu isla…

-¡PORQUÉ TENÍAS QUE MATAR A INO-SAN!- le espetó lady Hinata –¡ella no te hizo nada!

-fue toda una molestia cargar con el cuerpo por los campos de menta del convento -admitió –y fue uno de mis errores, pero colocarla nuevamente en su celda fue muy fácil…- el tono de superioridad que usaba era suficiente para querer hacerle daño. Ya su mano no sangraba, si tenía suerte podría lanzarle piedras con ambas manos, golpearlo y poder escapar. 《¡ _Me arrastraré si fuera necesario!¡y me llevaré los libros conmigo!_ 》

-y todo por nada -terminó Sir Toneri –ya que los libros siempre los tuviste tú, así que en parte es tu culpa…

-¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE! -el eco de sus palabras rebotó lo suficiente para aturdirlo. Talvez si gritaba más fuerte, Naruto la encontraría. –Y ASÍ TRATAS A LAS MUJERES… SÓLO ME QUEDA TENER LÁSTIMA POR TU ESPOSA…

Lord Shinju esbozó una sonrisa. Luego sonrió. Y finalmente rió.

-fue hace poco más de un año cuando te lo dije…

Entonces ella comprendió. Era mentira. No estaba casado -Sólo lo dijiste para deshacerte de mí… no te resultaba valiosa ahora que sabías que mi padre tenía el libro con él...

Shinju asintió.

La ojiperla sonrió -y de nada te valió porque nuevamente el dichoso libro se le escapó de las manos…

-Por culpa del maldito del paje Yamato… él me ganó el tiempo y solo horas después que matara a tu padre… el libro ya estaba en camino a Byakko…

Al referirse a la muerte de su padre de una forma tan cínica, Hinata solo deseaba poder matarlo. Y acabar con toda esta locura.

-Era sólo un libro, no ves Toneri…- intentó sonar tranquila –si me lo hubieras pedido… te lo hubiera dado…¡MATASTE A MI PADRE POR UN LIBRO DE RECETAS!

-Por dos libros, Hinata-chan… Por dos libros…

Sin entender lo dejó que prosiguiera.

-el "Libro de recetas" de tu padre es casi más valioso que el del ilustre Hatake. Ambos unidos me dan la clave para finalmente hacer lo que siempre quise… verás amor… el libro de tu padre tiene ciertas claves que "Plantas silvestres y dónde encontrarlas" del Hatake complementa… y finalmente los tengo… sólo para mí...

Con rapidez caminó hacia lo que parecía un púlpito de piedra y colocó la bolsa de cuero con los libros.

-Al fin, mi amor… al fin podré ser inmortal…

Lady Hinata se estremeció -La piedra filosofal es sólo una leyenda entre los alquimistas… es sólo una leyenda -exclamó Hinata con pesar en su voz. Él se había vuelto loco. Siempre pensó que era por dinero. Que buscaba la piedra filosofal por dinero y poder convertir los metales en oro… pero era la inmortalidad lo que él esperaba.

-INMORTAL! -gritó con desespero.

 _《_ _Abre la bolsa, maldito cobarde… sólo abre la bolsa…_ _》_ _-_ _pensó ansiosa la pelinegroazulada._

Con los dedos temblorosos Toneri haló la correa de cuero que cuidaba los libros, abrió la bolsa… y aspiró profundamente…

 **######################################**

 ** _Y si entonces_** ** _  
 **Temblaras por mi**  
 **Lloraras al verme sufrir**  
 **Y sin dudar tu vida entera dar**  
 **Como yo la doy por ti.**_**

Casi llegaban a la primera de las cuevas. Sir Naruto y sir Shikamaru remaron sin parar por la orilla de la costa; por suerte ese día mostraba una pequeña luz del alba y una marea tranquila solo un poco perlada por la niebla que no mermaba.

-deja el bote de lado -le indicó en un susurro el Sannin a Shikamaru.

Naruto ingresó despacio hacia las cuevas en busca de alguna señal, algún sonido que le indicara que su esposa estuviera cerca. Entonces la encontró: el trozo de tela de las ropas de _'Minato'_ , sin duda ella había llegado hasta ahí. Con la mano firmemente apoyada en la empuñadura de ' _El canto del Rasengan'_ , ingresó a la cueva.

Él y Shikamaru no habían dado más de veinte pasos cuando oyeron el primer estornudo. Sonó un poco más adelante, hacia arriba y a la izquierda del camino tortuoso. Luego escucharon a los caballos: Naruto se acercó a ellos y los apaciguó.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Shikamaru con el arco tenso, la mirada concentrada ante cualquier movimiento.

Escucharon otro estornudo.

Shikamaru miró a Naruto indicándole con la mirada que había comprendido.

Naruto sonrió. 《 _Mi dulce Hinata ¡qué lista eres! Le has tendido una trampa al mago. Ahora, todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar el momento adecuado para matarle_ _》_ pensó.

Tras el siguiente estornudo resonó una maldición rabiosa, el eco en la caverna les llegó.

-¡Maldita esta isla y todos tus odiosos perfumes, Hinata-chan! ¡Debe de haber girasoles cerca de aquí!

-¡Libérame, señor! -ordenó Hinata -¡Ya no me necesita!

-¡Calla, no vuelvas a hablar! Seguro que el maldito Sannin Vengativo nos sigue... -sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas a causa de un estornudo.

Naruto agudizó el oído para guiarse hasta su presa. Le indicó a Shikamaru que se quedara detrás de él.

Las palabras del mago quedaron nuevamente interrumpidas por un ataque de estornudas sonoros y convulsivos. Volvió a renegar con rudeza. Y luego, otro estornudo.

A continuación se oyó el ruido de pasos exagerados… sin duda se acercaban.

Caminaron solo un poco más, entonces Naruto la divisó tras una estalactita, Hinata estaba en una planicie con una cúpula natural que le servía de refugio. Las antorchas iluminaban un atrio de piedra y sobre él los libros semiabiertos.

Aprovechando los estornudos, Lady Hinata tomó las fuerzas que aún tenía, se levantó y empezó a huir de Shinju.

-¡No!¡No pienso estar más tiempo aquí! -exclamó Hinata.

-¡Vuelve aquí, mujer estúpida! Te mataré con la magia si no vuelves aquí ahora mismo. -Shinju sufrió otro ataque de estornudos -Pero ¿qué es esto? -jadeó -¿Qué me has hecho?¡Maldita seas, son los libros!

Se oyó caer algo pesado al suelo. Naruto supo que era Shinju en su intento de agarrar a Hinata.

-¡Has intentado envenenarme! -gritó Shinju -¡Te mataré por esto!¡Igual que maté a tu padre!

-¡Déjame! -gritó Hinata -¡Huye mientras puedas, mago! Si mi marido te encuentra, te hará pedazos…

Se oyó el ruido sordo de unos pasos sobre el suelo húmedo de la cueva. Hinata buscó entre la niebla a su marido. Entonces, lo vio.

-Escúchala bien, Mago Tenebroso, ella solo profetiza tu fin…

El Sannin Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha salió de la oscuridad, se irguió en su estatura completa y pronunció esas palabras.

-Naruto-kun -susurró la ojiperla.

En un arrebato de ira, Shinju agarró a Hinata por la nuca la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios.

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Sir Naruto observó la boca de su amada ser casi violada por las fauces de esa serpiente. Casi voló hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Entonces Otsutsuki Toneri sacó una pequeña daga y apuntó al cuello de Hinata.

Una flecha salida de la oscuridad rozó la oreja de Shinju, dándole a Hinata el tiempo suficiente para alejarse de su captor. Trató de buscar la mirada de su esposo, y…

La verdad no sabía ni como sentirse… pero necesitaba abrazar a su esposo ahora mismo.

Los ojos azules cielo de Sir Naruto lucían fríos e inescrutables ante Shinju. El mago se retorcía limpiando unas gotas de sangre de su oreja y luchando por no acercarse a los libros.

Y entonces sucedió: la paciencia del Sannin llego a su límite.

En un solo movimiento de su mano, sacó de su funda al ' _Canto del Rasengan'_ el mismo sonido hermoso que antes había escuchado Lady Hinata se amplificó mágicamente por efecto del eco en la cueva; generando la sensación de estar protegida por un coro angelical o mejor aún… que el Ángel más valiente, grande y poderoso estaba justo ahí, para protegerla.

Naruto se acercó a ella, con la espada apuntando a Sir Toneri. Hinata tenía sangre en su mano derecha, sus ropas negras estaban empapadas y rasgadas. El tobillo estaba hinchado y en un ángulo muy incómodo. Su hermoso cabello lucía hecho una maraña y su cara tenía moretes y pequeñas cortadas, sin duda propinados por el mago.

Pero fue en sus ojos lo que más se fijó el Sannin… tenía lágrimas en sus ojos perlas. Y coraje. Sus ojos reflejaban el fuego de las antorchas, se veía realmente hermosa… entonces se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo lo sucedido… ella jamás se rendiría.

Con infinita ternura le acarició la mejilla y le susurró -¡Quédate con Shikamaru!

El caballero apareció a su lado y la cargó en brazos.

-Vé y espérame afuera… dónde los caballos, sólo tardaré un minuto…

Ella sólo asintió.

Con paso silencioso y ligero Shikamaru caminó hacia fuera de la cueva, cargando a Lady Hinata.

-Espera -ordenó ella. –alguien nos sigue…

Hinata agarró una de las flechas del carcaj de Shikamaru.

Otra vez ese ruido de pasos.

Shikamaru bajó a Lady Hinata y la apoyó a uno de los recovecos de la cueva a la par de dónde estaban los dos caballos amarrados, retrocedió en silencio con el arco tenso a la espera de alguna persona… pero no hubo respuesta.

-seguro fue algún animal… tranquila Lady H…-

Arrrrggggg

Shikamaru se volteó y ante él, Tora estaba a punto de arremeter contra Hinata.

Fue un segundo… eso fue lo que separó a Miki Mizuki de la vida; un reflejo de lady Hinata le permitió volverse y clavarle la flecha en el corazón. Antes de que él la matara. Una flecha cruzó el aire tan cerca de ella que le rozó sus ropas.

Shikamaru la había salvado de las garras de la alimaña.

El caballero caminó hacia el cuerpo inerte del vasallo. Apartó el cuerpo con los pies y le escupió. Si bien fue un poco rencoroso ante los ojos de Hinata… tenía toda la razón… esa alimaña merecía morir sola y olvidada.

Con cuidado sacó a los caballos por entre las grietas, cuidándolos de no rasparse y tratándoles con cariño. Luego se devolvió por Lady Hinata y en brazos nuevamente la puso a salvo fuera de la cueva.

 ** _Si supieras_** ** _  
 **La locura que llevo**  
 **Que me hiere**  
 **Y me mata por dentro**  
 **Y que mas da**  
 **Mira que al final**  
 **Lo que importa es que te quiero**_**

El libro estaba de par en par en el púlpito de piedra, y había flores secas esparcidas alrededor. El olor familiar de los girasoles era intenso. Otro fuerte estornudo se escuchó a la izquierda. Shinju estaba de pie en medio de la niebla gris. Llevaba la capa negra echada hacia atrás sobre los hombros.

-¿Así que crees que eres un mago más ingenioso que yo, Sannin Vengativo?

Naruto no respondió. Se precipitó hacia Shinju con ira contenida.

-¡Atrás! -Shinju tenía la espada lista para la lucha en una mano y, con la otra, buscó entre los pliegues de su capa y sacó un objeto del tamaño de una pequeña botella -Puedo lanzarte el contenido de este frasco antes de que me puedas alcanzar con la espada, Sannin Vengativo.

Naruto estudió el frasco. Contenía una poción verdosa que no reconoció.

-¿Crees que me da miedo lo que lleves en esa ampolla?

-Pues debería -afirmó Shinju con una sonrisa despiadada -Es un líquido corrosivo que quema todo lo que toca, incluso la piel y los ojos. Es una mezcla que inventé cuando intentaba crear oro a partir de metales básicos. Quema como el fuego… -Shinju sonrió con malicia -Hazme caso, Sannin Vengativo, o arriésgate a perder los ojos.

-¿Por qué mataste a la anacoreta?

Shinju se encogió de hombros -Aquella estúpida mujer me vio y creyó que era el fantasma del hacendado Uchiha… y después creyó que era 'Minato'. Y, por algún motivo, creyó que tenía que demostrarlo. Me siguió hasta la biblioteca del convento y la maté.

Si conseguía que siguiera hablando y caminando… sería su propia ruina… los girasoles le matarían -Querías ver si mi esposa había guardado los libros de su padre en la biblioteca, antes de molestarte en buscarlos en la mansión. Hubiera sido todo mucho más sencillo si se lo hubiera dado a las monjas, pero a ellas no les interesaba.

-¡Qué estúpidas! -Shinju fijó la vista en los volúmenes que yacían en el púlpito de piedra -En los libros están los mayores secretos de los antiguos. Sir Hiashi los encontró en los tratados árabes que tradujo. ¡Seré inmortal… sólo necesito conjurar los hechizos adecuados…!

Sin previo aviso Shinju lanzó el frasco directamente a la cara de Naruto.

Naruto ni pensó en su reacción. Fue instantánea, una respuesta física rápida que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión: levantó ' _El canto del Rasengan'_ describiendo un arco veloz y corto. El frasco se posó sobre la hoja plana de su espada.

Naruto aprovechó el impulso de la oscilación para lanzar la ampolla hacia un lado. Chocó contra una roca y se hizo añicos. Se oyó como un barboteo. Y la roca se desintegró.

-Tienes la suerte del mismo diablo, Sannin Vengativo -sentenció Shinju -Pero no te durará para siempre… mira si hasta Hinata-chan ha empezado a tenerme cariño… viste el beso que nos dimos.

La lucha empezó. Las espadas chocaron en el aire con tal fuerza que hizo retroceder a Otsutsuki Toneri. El Sannin se mantuvo en su lugar.

-No podrás huir… No hay ningún bote esperándote, mago –dijo Sir Naruto.

Con decisión avanzando hacia él y chocando sus espadas.

-¡Maldito seas, Sannin Vengativo! -Shinju se abalanzó sobre él con la espada en alto.

Naruto paró la carga fácilmente. Los aceros chocaron.

Shinju saltó hacia atrás de nuevo, hizo un amago y volvió a la carga.

《El mago es bueno》 -reconoció Naruto mentalmente mientras ambos describían un círculo. Era rápido y astuto. Puede que hubiese despreciado las artes de la lucha frente al poder de la magia, pero era obvio que tenía talento para manejar la espada.

Shinju inició un nuevo ataque rápido, pero Naruto lo esquivó.

-y no podrás llegar siquiera a Chūsei… Sir Inuzuka te cerrará el paso…

-¡NO MIENTAS!- gritó el mago con desespero mientras arremetía contra sir Naruto -¡HE INTERCEPTADO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS CORREOS PARA BYAKKO… Y LOS QUE SALEN DE ÉL! -otro movimiento peligroso de espadas -¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Sir Naruto negó silenciosamente. Una de sus mejores armas sin duda era la seguridad que poseía. El mago solo obtuvo de él una sonrisa gélida y una mirada aún más fría. Para Shinju fue suficiente entender… no tenía escape.

El mago giró y esta vez Naruto se encontró justo en la posición que había buscado. Estaba de espaldas al púlpito.

Shinju se acercó otra vez. Su espada lanzaba leves destellos en la luz gris. Naruto notó que el terreno rocoso se humedecía. La cueva empezaba a inundarse. El día casi amanecía. Y las olas sonaban muy fuertes.

Con toda su fuerza, se lanzó hacia delante inclinándose con la intención de pasar por debajo de la estocada de Shinju.

Toneri ya estaba inmerso en el golpe y tenía el rostro retorcido de ira cuando Naruto se deslizó por debajo de la hoja, golpeó el suelo con el hombro y rodó.

-¡Muere, Sannin Vengativo! -Shinju se volvió mientras Naruto se levantaba -¡Muere, maldito!

Naruto vio la posibilidad y se lanzó blandiendo la espada. Shinju no pudo levantar su espada con la suficiente rapidez como para desviar el golpe. Además de que ahora, él era el que estaba de espaldas al púlpito. Aspirando el aroma de los girasoles.

 _'El canto del Rasengan'_ lo atravesó.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron desmesuradamente. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-¡No! -gritó -No puede ser así. Soy mago.

Sin asco ni resentimiento alguno, Sir Naruto movió sólo un poco la espada dentro del cuerpo de Shinju para sacarla.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas en lo que al Sannin le pareció un minuto eterno.

Su amenaza se había esfumado. Ya no tenía que preocuparse porque el maldito llegara a Byakko en las noches y tratara de robarle a su esposa.

Shinju se había ido, para siempre.

 ** _Si pudiera ser tu héroe_** ** _  
 **Si pudiera ser tu dios**  
 **Que salvarte a ti mil veces**  
 **Puede ser mi salvación**_**

Naruto se contuvo de salir corriendo junto a su esposa. En el profundo silencio que reinó después, metió nuevamente los libros en la bolsa de cuero, enfundó al ' _Canto del Rasengan'_ , cogió una de las antorchas y salió de la cueva. Dejando sólo y en la oscuridad el cuerpo sin vida de Otsutsuki Toneri.

Unos pasos resonaron en la cueva, el sol se asomaba por los riscos y poco a poco bañaba la entrada de la misma. Shikamaru tensó su arco en espera de lo peor.

El Sannin de Konoha salió sin un solo rasguño en su lucha contra Shinju. Tiró la antorcha a un charco y corrió prácticamente con su mujer.

-¡Naruto-kun! –Gritó Hinata y le alzó los brazos al cuello cuando él se agachó para abrazarla -¡Estás a salvo!

-Sí -dijo él levantando la vista por encima de su cabeza para mirar a Shikamaru, que había bajado su arco para saludar a su señor como era adecuado.

-¿Falleció el mago, señor? -preguntó Shikamaru levantando una ceja.

-Sí. Después de todo, sólo era un hombre. -y luego añadió -alista los caballos… nos vamos al castillo.

-Un hombre terrible -puntualizó Hinata desde el círculo del brazo de Naruto -La peor fórmula para un marido.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan? -preguntó Naruto en voz baja. Estaba temblando entre sus brazos, seguro que a causa del frío.

-Sí, estoy muy feliz. -Cerró las manos sobre las ropas de su marido como no dejándolo escapar.

-Sé que ha sido una noche muy extraña y larga –le susurró el Sannin con voz dulce -pero ya todo acabó.

Ella asintió sollozando.

-¿De veras, Naruto-kun?

-Sí, Es cierto, tranquilízate -dijo Naruto -Otsutsuki Toneri no volverá; No hay muchas probabilidades de que tengamos que enfrentamos a una situación similar en un futuro próximo. El castillo está a salvo. Nuestra gente está a salvo.

-Gracias a ti.

Sus anchos hombros se encogieron mientras la seguía abrazando con todas sus fuerzas.

-El mago no era más que un ladrón con apariencia de caballero. Y sé muy bien cómo tratar a los ladrones, señora. Tengo mucha práctica, no sé si lo recuerdas.

Su despreocupación ante los tremendos acontecimientos hizo que Hinata se abrazara aún más a su esposo.

-¡Santo cielo!¿Cómo puedes hablar con tal despreocupación sobre esto?

Él se detuvo, obviamente sorprendido por el arranque de ira. La preocupación surcó su frente.

-Hinata-chan ¿estás bien? Debes tranquilizarte… Hoy has sufrido mucho.

-Está claro que hoy he sufrido mucho. -Hinata levantó la cara de Sir Naruto para tenerla frente a ella y lo miró con el ceño fruncido -Casi te matan, Sannin.

Él la miró con expresión socarrona.

-Había muy pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera.

-¡Había muchas posibilidades! Fui testigo de la crueldad del mago. ¡Podrías haber muerto!. –dijo con voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

Naruto se acercó y la besó tiernamente -Pero no fue así... –le dijo.

-No te atrevas a menospreciar este asunto. ¿Qué habría hecho yo si hubiese sido tu cuerpo…?

Entonces ella empezó a temblar más fuerte -Hinata-chan…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de angustia y furia -¡Maldito seas!¡No hubiese podido soportarlo!

-Hinata-chan, todo está bien. Te lo aseguro. Tranquilízate.

-¡No me trates como si fuera Kurama… ! Tenía tanto miedo de perderte... -murmuró apoyada en su hombro.

Él le acarició el cabello.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí al regresar a la mansión y verte con ropas de 'Minato' peleando contra Otsutsuki Toneri?

Hinata contuvo un sollozo. Naruto le acarició delicadamente la nuca con el pulgar y el índice.

-El truco que planeaste para el mago fue muy hábil.

-Sabía que los girasoles le harían estornudar sin remedio. Pensé que su reacción me brindaría una oportunidad de escapar -Ella temblaba como conejo asustado.

Naruto cogió su rostro entre las manos -No discutiremos este punto. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora estás a salvo y eso es todo lo que importa.

Ella sonrió y dejó caer una última lágrima -¡Oh, Naruto-kun! -suspiró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y apretándolo fuerte.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si hubiese pasado algo, mi corazón se hubiese roto para siempre.

Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos -Vamos, te llevo cargada a los caballos y vamos a casa…

Pero ella seguía temblando.

-Mi dulce Hinata -Naruto se abrazó a ella -No eres la única que se ha llevado un susto de muerte hoy. No me vuelvas a hacer esto.

-No, mi señor -Hinata abrió los labios y lo besó apenas con fuerza.

-¿Hinata-chan?¿Hinata-chan?... abre los ojos…

Un temor se apoderó del Sannin de Konoha. Bajo sus manos un poco más y sintió algo húmedo. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo ante sus ojos. De alguna manera Miki Mizuki se las había ingeniado para herir a Hinata.

-¿Sangre? -preguntó con temor Shikamaru.

-¡RÁPIDO!¡CABALGA POR EL SENDERO!¡DÁ LA ALARMA Y CONSIGUE A UN SANADOR! - gritó con desespero el Sannin -¡Mi esposa está herida!

En un parpadeo el corcel se perdió en las sombras del bosque.

Sir Naruto se quitó su camisa, la rasgó en tres partes; con una revisó la herida de Hinata en busca de alguna lanza, punta de flecha o arma… no sintió nada… su espalda estaba llena de sangre proveniente de una herida superficial… una gran cicatriz… para su sorpresa en forma de rayo.

-Vas a vivir… vas a estar bien mi vida….

Limpió lo que pudo y amortiguó la herida con su camisa; con un trozo rasgado envolvió el cuerpo de Hinata e hizo un nudo. La técnica la había leído una tarde en la biblioteca de ella, en uno de los tratados árabes de medicina… eso sería suficiente para poder trasladarla.

Advirtió que su tobillo seguía en mal estado y con la funda de cuero de su daga improvisó un entablillado.

Ella suspiró fuerte cuando su marido le hizo el nudo. Eso lo alegró.

-Ya casi Hina-chan -le besó una mejilla –¿lista?

Ella apenas asintió, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Sir Naruto levantó a su mujer en brazos y subió al caballo sin problemas. Se aseguró de su comodidad y emprendió viaje.

-Tranquila amor… todo saldrá bien… Shikamaru dará alarma…

Casi estuvo a punto de agradecerle a Santa Sakura por el ingenio de Otsutsuki Toneri, porque después de todo el trillo que había usado le salvaría la vida a Hinata. Si se hubieran tenido que devolver por el mar… y luego llegar a puerto… solo pensar en ello… talvez ella no hubiera podido resistir el viaje.

Apretó a su esposa con más fuerza, mientras ella se acurrucaba a su pecho.

-Sólo un poco más…

La espesura del bosque se abría a los rayos del sol que apenas tocaban sus cuerpos. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con su mujer y apurar el paso al mismo tiempo. Como el día que la bajó del muro del convento…

-Falta poco mi vida… falta poco….

Las puertas del castillo se divisaban a pocos kilómetros. El sol ya bañaba toda la estructura… había pasado menos de una hora desde el momento en que Shinju había muerto. Eran muchas preocupaciones para un solo hombre en tan poco tiempo… apenas 24 horas antes se habían declarado su amor…

No era tiempo suficiente… él ya contaba con tener paz y felicidad por largos días… había imaginado a sus hijos… y a su bella esposa… el destino no se la quitaría… no cuando al fin encontraba su hogar y se sentía amado.

Sir Iruka llegó a su encuentro con una carreta, pero el Sannin se negó a abandonar a su esposa.

-ya trajimos al sanador… espera a Lady Hinata en sus aposentos…

Sir Naruto apuró el paso -Que calienten agua y las hogueras del castillo…

 ** _Quiero ser tu héroe_** ** _  
 **Si pudiera ser tu dios**  
 **Porque salvarte a ti mil veces**  
 **Puede ser mi salvación**  
 **Puede ser mi salvación**_**

Las puertas del aposento principal del castillo se abrieron de par en par. El Sannin entró por ella con su mujer cargada en hombros. Lucía aún más pálida y terriblemente silenciosa.

-¿Usted es el sanador? -un anciano de ojos negros profundos, con una barba plateada muy corta asintió en silencio.

-mi esposa está muy herida… usted debe…- parecía no poder encontrar las palabras.

-tranquilo, Sir Uzumaki -le dijo con voz grave y profunda el anciano –solo necesito que deposite a su esposa en la cama, sábanas limpias y agua caliente.

Con sumo cuidado el Sannin se inclinó y dejó el cuerpo de Hinata sobre la cama, apartó unos mechones de cabello rebelde de su cara y se volvió hacia el anciano. En espera a que trabajara.

-Sir Naruto, me temo que deberá abandonar el cuarto…

《¡ _Ese viejo estaba loco…¡la vida de Hinata corría peligro y él se empeñaba en hacerlo salir_!》

-NO

-Por favor, será mejor así, debo examinarla...

-de ninguna manera… ella está…

-estará bien…- extrañamente sintió confianza ciega en aquel anciano. Asintió. Le dio un beso en la fría mejilla a Hinata, y salió de los aposentos.

La puerta se cerró con estrépito. Del otro lado en el pasillo Sir Iruka aguardaba sentado en una banca. Lady Anko se abrazaba fuertemente a él.

-El sanador es muy bueno -dijo Iruka con voz ronca –ha atendido a Gaara, Kabuto y a Konohamaru con éxito, lo había mandado a llamar por ellos…

Sir Naruto sólo asintió.

-Además ella es muy fuerte -dijo Anko con una sonrisa –después de todo… es nuestra 'Minato'

-Sí, pero yo debería estar con ella… ahí dentro…- no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro visiblemente nervioso.

-el lugar del esposo es afuera, cuando de curaciones se trata -le recordó su amigo -vamos a dar un paseo…- Sir Iruka besó la mejilla de Lady Anko y susurró algo en su oído. Ella asintió.

Aparentemente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Habían encontrado a Gaara vivo, aunque inconsciente, en la torre de vigilancia, ya auxiliado por su hermana Temari y tratado por el anciano sanador. Se había recuperado enseguida del golpe recibido en la cabeza, pero su orgullo tardaría más en sanar.

-Parece que estamos a salvo y yo me encargaré de que así siga siendo. Manda a dos hombres a que rescaten los cuerpos de Shinju y Tora. Los enviaremos con el primer barco a Tsuki no Kuni.

Sir Iruka asintió.

-Después que partiera… que pasó?

-No mucho, en realidad, apresamos a los KuroiZetsu y los dejamos en los calabozos del castillo. Se mandó a llamar al sanador para que atendiera a los heridos… luego llegó Shikamaru con tus instrucciones… y ahora estás aquí…

El patio lucía los estragos de la batalla. Flechas perdidas, cenizas en los muros provocados por las explosiones de la pólvora mejorada de sir Naruto. Y rastros de sangre.

Sir Naruto lo contempló por un minuto.

-debes comer… -le ordenó su segundo al mando.

Más por hacer algo que por obedecerle, se encaminaron a las cocinas.

-¡SIR UZUMAKI-SAMA!- gritó Mirai seguida de las sirvientas mientras lo recibían con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡ESTÁ VIVO!

Se sintió abrumado ante sus atenciones. Pero aún más cuando Teuchi se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda. Le acercó un plato con avena color azul y éste la disfrutó como si nunca hubiera desayunado en su vida.

-¡Sir Naruto-sama!- Kabuto apareció caminando hacia él con una espada en la mano –Es la de Lady Hinata… se le cayó en el patio central… antes de que… bueno usted sabe…

-Gracias Kabuto. ¿Cómo sigue tu cuello?

-Bien milord, gracias...

Extendió su mano y tomó la espada de su esposa.

-mándalas a limpiar…

Ante la mirada de todos, se quitó el cinto donde colgaba ' _El canto del Rasengan'_ y se los entregó a Kabuto.

-Que eliminen todo rastro de sangre…- pero lo que necesitaba en realidad, era eliminar todo recuerdo relacionado con Shinju. Incluido el beso que Toneri dio a Hinata. Eso era lo primero que debía irse.

El tiempo pasaba, era el medio día y aún no había noticias de Lady Hinata. Y a Sir Iruka se le acababan las excusas para tener al Sannin lejos de sus aposentos. Por fin se había despejado la niebla que había cubierto la isla durante la noche anterior. El patio bullía de actividad. Por lo que decidió llevarlo a los talleres de Sir Hiashi.

Naruto se acercó a una mesa donde había desplegado una colección de objetos que le habían traído en la capa de Shinju. Luego que sus hombres trajeran los cuerpos y se los llevara el primer barco.

-¿Ya has visto esto, Iruka?

-No. -Iruka se acercó a la mesa. Observó unos diminutos trozos de metal flotando en un cuenco lleno de agua -¿Qué son?

-Kabuto me ha dicho que Shinju los llamaba peces de hierro. Mira. -Naruto introdujo un dedo en el agua e hizo girar las pequeños fragmentos de hierro. Cuando el agua dejó de moverse, también lo hicieron los peces de hierro -Observa, todos apuntan en la dirección en la que apuntaban antes de remover el agua.

Iruka estaba atónito.

-¿Y qué?

-Señalan al norte. Éste es el misterioso método que el mago utilizó para guiar a los ladrones hasta la isla en plena niebla. Y hubiera vuelto a utilizarlo para huir.

-¿Peces de hierro? -Sir Iruka casi sonrió al poder lograr que su señor se distrajera un momento.

-Oí hablar de esto hace unos años -dijo Naruto. -Lo leí en el libro de sir Hiashi, pero es la primera vez que los veo en funcionamiento. ¿Es sorprendente, no?

( **N/A:** la gran magia de Toneri era una brújula…)

-Sí. -Iruka metió un dedo en el agua y removió la superficie. Comprobó, fascinado, cómo las esquirlas se realineaban -¡Muy interesante!

-¿Y estos otros objetos? -Gaara levantó una esfera pulida. Tenía un vendaje en la cabeza por la lesión sufrida durante la invasión.

-Un espejo. Kabuto dice que Shinju lo utilizaba a veces para hacer señales a sus hombres y enviarles mensajes…. -Naruto cogió un llavero con llaves de formas extrañas -Y éstas las usaba para abrir cerraduras de todo tipo.

-De modo que así entró en el convento, la biblioteca, y en la celda de la anacoreta -observó el pelirrojo mientras el castaño con cicatriz no dejaba de controlar el ánimo de su señor.

-Así es -confirmó Naruto tirando las llaves sobre la mesa.

-Es todo muy interesante, señor, y conociéndote, estoy seguro de que estarás ocupado durante días jugando con los trucos del mago.

-Pero no por el momento… Iruka, sé lo que tratas de hacer, no creas que no me he fijado que tanto Gaara como tú han planeado esto… pero Ella me preocupa más…

El silencio del pasillo fue roto por los pasos decididos de Sir Naruto. Lady Anko aún seguía en la banca.

Su rostro sollozaba. Sir Naruto se sentó junto a ella incapaz de moverse. Su corazón se encogió ante la posibilidad que había estado barajando desde la mañana… 《 _¿Qué tal si ella no despertaba?... ¿y si ella fallecía…?_ 》

-¿Sir Naruto? -Kabuto estaba junto a él.

-¿Mmm? -La voz de Naruto fue poco más que un ronroneo entre las sombras.

-Teuchi quiere saber durante cuánto tiempo tendremos que alimentar a los prisioneros. Dice que habrá que comprar provisiones si vamos a retenerlos mucho más en los calabozos.

-Sólo tendrá que preocuparse por ellos uno o dos días más. Pronto ya no estarán.

Si bien es cierto que como señor feudal su responsabilidad era matar a los KuroiZetsu, no lo haría. Perdonaría la vida de esos hombres… todo por ella. No podía imaginar ver su rostro cuando se diera cuenta que habían ahorcado a esos hombres.

\- Nunca ha habido un ahorcamiento en Byakko. Sir Hiashi nunca consideró necesario ahorcar a nadie y yo no tengo intención de cambiar la tradición. Serán desterrados de la isla. Buscarán otro destino lejos de aquí. Sé que jamás se atreverán a volver.

Kabuto lo miró con asombro. Los sirvientes del castillo murmuraban algo acerca del enorme corazón de Sir Naruto y se sintieron seguros ya que sabían que los KuroiZetsu nunca volverían ya que le temían, después de todo, el Sannin había sido más poderoso que el mago.

-Y aquí le traje su espada señor... y la de Lady Hinata... -Agradeció en silencio y las colocó a un lado.

Tras un tiempo en silencio las puertas del aposento se abrieron. Y el anciano de barba blanquecina salió de él con rostro sereno.

-Sir Naruto… -Él se levantó en un instante -entre por favor -Su corazón latía con dolorosa rapidez.

Hinata yacía en la cama. Las ropas negras de _'Minato'_ no habían sido removidas de ella. Varios vendajes cubrían su cuerpo y mágicamente los moretes y cortadas de su rostro habían desaparecido.

-Utilicé varios de mis inventos en lo que a curaciones se refiere…

Naruto se agachó y tomó la mano de Hinata. Seguía fría.

-Ella está bien, físicamente, sin embargo… creo que está agotada… por eso no despierta…

-Gracias…

El anciano tocó los hombros de Sir Naruto -Sir Naruto, necesito revisarlo a usted también…

Luego de comprobar que el Sannin de Konoha se encontraba en perfecto estado, el anciano partió hacia las cocinas.

Sir Naruto no se apartó del lado de su mujer. Tomó su mano. Besó su rostro y acarició su cuerpo. Al llegar la noche Naruto estaba despierto y se había levantado tres veces a tapar a Hinata.

Las sirvientas habían entrado para dejarle comida que no aceptó.

Y permaneció así, de rodillas en la cama, en posición de plegaria, rogando por que ella despertase.

Besó sus labios, eliminando el veneno de los labios de Otsutsuki Toneri sobre los de ella.

La besó con más intensidad. Como si sus besos pudieran romper el terrible hechizo en el que ella se encontraba. Purificando el mal.

-Te amo… vuelve a mi… -susurraba en sus labios con voz quebrada. –por favor… despierta…

 ** _Quiero ser tu héroe..._**

########################################################

En la época Enrique Iglesias era el ídolo.. es de mi canciones favoritas y refleja tan bien el capítulo.. ahora.. despertará Lady Hinata?

Y con muchos problemas logre traerles el capítulo de hoy.. y quisiera agradecer a todos los followers y favorites que han creido en esta adaptación, e invitarles a dar una mirada a Tamashĩ no Yũgõ

Respondiendo los reviews:

chiwanko: ya esta el cap, espero que te guste

monica735: ya has visto que Shinju ya pago por su osadía, espero que te guste el cap..

Valerie Hyuga Senju: ya esta Shinju pagando por su crimen, espero que te haya gustado el cap

Último cap: **En el día de Santa Sakura**

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom **Sannin de Konoha**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 **Cap.21 Rescatándote**

 _-Es mejor así, mi señor -respondió Hinata mirando directo a sus hermosos ojos azules. -Por favor, confía en mí._

 _Y por primera vez en su vida, Naruto sintió terror. Además de estar furioso. Tan cerca para rescatar a Hinata y a la vez tan lejos, no podía confiarse en la habilidad del mago. No mientras hubiera caballeros negros con arcos, no si era peligroso para ella, no mientras la lucha se libraba, no mientras el maldito abrazaba a su esposa..._

 _Shinju no dudó y dobló el brazo alrededor del cuello de Lady Hinata._

 _Después, se retiró con rapidez hacia la bruma que llenaba el patio. Tora le seguía._

 _-¡Maldigo tu alma podrida, maldito mago! -La furia se apoderó de Sir Naruto en un arrebato de ira fiera e infernal -¡TE MATARÉ!-_

El Sannin escuchó con detenimiento como el sonido de los cascos de al menos dos caballos se alejaban en la niebla. El tiempo era limitado, pero como señor feudal debía imponer el orden en el castillo. Y luego matar al maldito que había secuestrado a su esposa. Talvez cinco minutos, pero ya era toda una vida ante los ojos del Sannin. La niebla de las explosiones mermó considerablemente, al igual que los gritos de los hombres.

-¡IRUKA! -grito entre la multitud. -¡SHIKAMARU!

A las puertas del castillo se divisaron dos figuras conocidas. Sir Iruka corrió hacia su señor. -de los ocho KuroiZetsu que llegaron hemos matado a tres..- informó –Utakata apresó a dos, y los otros dos -indicó con la cabeza hacia los hombres encapuchados que llegaron a él de rodillas -ya se rindieron. Los cinco del muelle están apresados en las mazmorras del castillo…

-Y el que falta es el llamado Tora…- terminó de indicar Shikamaru -y Shinju..

Los ojos del Sannin se fijaron en los KuroiZetsu.

-¿Cuáles eran sus planes luego de robar el castillo?- preguntó el Sannin con su voz grave y letal a los dos encapuchados que estaban de rodillas frente a él.

Los hombres lo veían aterrorizados. ' _El canto del Rasengan'_ seguía en la mano de su amo. Sin dudarlo la acercó a la garganta de uno de ellos. Y movió su ceja acentuando la pregunta.

-solo robábamos… y nos íbamos de aquí -dijo uno.

-pero ahora que no hay un barco esperándonos en el muelle…

-¿HACIA DÓNDE SE DIRIGE SHINJU?- gritó perdiendo la paciencia Sir Iruka.

-Hacia las cuevas…- intuyó el Sannin.

Ellos asintieron.

-Si ella muere… ustedes también…- sentenció el Sannin -¡Iruka!, quedas al mando del castillo.

Sir Iruka asintió. _' _El canto del Rasengan'__ entró segura en la funda de Naruto.

-Yagura, prepara a Kurama… no pueden estar muy lejos.

-¡Esperad, mi señor! -exclamó Anko que estaba tendida junto a su hijo, Kabuto apenas despertaba del aturdimiento provocado por el golpe del mago.

-¿Qué sucede?. -Naruto estaba demasiado ansioso por partir y rescatar a su dama.

-Debo decirle algo antes de que persiga al mago –enfatizó Anko -Hinata-san puso girasoles dentro de la bolsa. Sir Toneri pronto sufrirá un ataque de estornudos. Le empezarán a llorar los ojos y se quedará indefenso.

Naruto miró a Anko -¿Estás segura de eso?

-Sí, mi señor. Tiene una terrible alergia a los girasoles… Hinata-san nos lo explicó hace poco, antes de que cambiara sus ropas por las de 'Minato'.

Sir Naruto encontró un poco de alivio en las palabras de Anko.

-¿Nos traerá a milady de vuelta, verdad?

-Claro -respondió mirando a Shikamaru -¡Ven conmigo, lleva el arco y las flechas! -Shikamaru lo miró muy serio y asintió.

-El mago buscará la forma de regresar a Chūsei. Envía a Kazemaru con las noticias a Inuzuka..-indicó Sir Naruto a Utakata, mientras Yagura trajo a Kurama y un caballo para Shikamaru -Al menos espero que él lo detenga si llega y mande respuesta con mi halcón.

Utakata colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Naruto en señal de apoyo.

-La rescataremos…-le dijo Shikamaru -Ella estará bien.

Temari los observaba desde las grandes puertas a su esposo y a su señor. Atendiendo a un herido Gaara, intercambió una mirada de fe con el pelinegro quien asintió ante la muda petición de su mujer de traer a salvo a la dama de Byakko.

Tanto el Sannin como su compañero de armas se dirigieron sin perder más tiempo hacia la puerta y ordenó a uno de los hombres de armas que la abriera.

-El mago es quien no va a pasar de esta noche...-sentenció el Sannin de Konoha antes de partir a todo galope hacia el puerto.

 ** _Si una vez yo pudiera llegar_** ** _  
 **A erizar de frio tu piel**  
 **A quemar que se yo, tu boca**  
 **Y morirme allí después**_**

En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la fortaleza, Naruto descubrió que un silencio sobrecogedor se había apoderado de la isla. El frío del amanecer había espesado aún más la niebla. Efecto que no había en el castillo. La bruma gris brillaba con la tenue luz de la mañana. Por desgracia, aquella luminiscencia perlada sólo servía para difuminar más aún el paisaje. Había luz, pero engañaba a la vista y oscurecía las profundidades.

Con Chūsei cuidado por Inuzuka Kiba, al mago solo le quedaba esconderse en la cueva y ser encontrado por Sir Naruto y sir Shikamaru. Que irían en busca del bote que escondió.

《 _No creo que haya sido tan idiota en solo confiar en los arqueros que capturamos._ _》_ _-_ Pensó Sir Naruto.

Los arqueros fueron sólo una distracción. Nunca tuvo intención de reunirse con ellos ni de marcharse por el puerto. Naruto miró a su alrededor buscando puntos de referencia conocidos entre la niebla. Tenía que ser cuidadoso. Kurama abría el paso a través del campo cubierto de niebla guiado por el ruido de las olas del mar.

《 _Solo espera un poco, amor… ya llego…_ _》_

Un bote desolado se movía por la acción del mar en el último tramo del muelle de Byakko. La barca de madera debía pertenecer a alguno de los pescadores. El Sannin se encargaría de recompensar a su dueño. Shikamaru quitó las amarras y sin perder un instante, iniciaron su travesía hacia las cuevas.

No les podían llevar más de media hora de adelanto.

######################################################

Llevar a lady Hinata a la cueva fue toda una proeza para Shinju y para Tora: la amarraron de las muñecas al subirla a los caballos para evitar que se escapara y luego le amarraron los tobillos, el dolor fue indescriptible para ella tomando en cuenta que aún su tobillo seguía lisiado. Desgraciadamente al llevar las ropas negras que caracterizaban a 'Minato', se prestó para que Toneri la manoseara con regularidad durante la huida.

Lady Hinata se defendió mordiendo y empujando al ruin mago. Pero se sentía un poco débil. Maldita sea… porque ahora se sentía débil. Llena de furia y enojo, moviéndose y defendiéndose de esa serpiente. Pero débil.

-¡Dobla por aquí Tora!

Aún no habían llegado siquiera al pueblo cuando Otsutsuki Toneri ordenó a su vasallo que doblaran a la izquierda por un sendero apenas marcado por los pasos de algún caballo.

Se internaron en el bosque. El camino era empinado y difícil, y la niebla hacía casi imposible transitar, pero el mago parecía conocer el camino de memoria.

-¿Asustada, niña?- la voz siseante del mago le heló la sangre. –Para ser entrenada por… ¿déjame adivinar?… el Ilustre Hatake pensé que serías más astuta... Como sabrás mejor que yo… mi amor… la marea matutina es la más débil, mientras no haya tormenta claro está… por eso es mejor acortar camino y llegar lo más pronto posible a las cuevas… verás… quiero completar mi propósito en tu isla antes que tu esposo llegue…-y con tono hiriente agregó -bueno, si es que llega..

Era un atajo a las cuevas.

-Éste era el camino que tomabas para llegar al convento sin ser detectado -afirmó Lady Hinata con un tono de rabia en su voz.

El sonrió malignamente.

-Casi me aprendí la biblioteca del convento de memoria, la primera vez que estuve en Byakko… ¿recuerdas amor? Pasé demasiado tiempo con esas arpías… y al final me las gané sólo con rendir tributos a " _Santa Sakura_ "

Lady Hinata frunció el entrecejo.

-pero ni siquiera ese tiempo desperdiciado me sirvió… lo que ocupaba -aquí aprovechó para palmear la bolsa de cuero donde estaban los libros -tu padre lo tradujo del árabe, por eso le seguí los pasos cuando le conocí… pero estaba incompleto ¿sabías amor?.

El camino pedregoso se alisó conforme bajaban a la superficie del mar, y sólo unos cuantos metros más allá estaba la primera de las cuevas. Bajaron de los caballos. Lady Hinata fingió resbalarse contra unas rocas, Tora, quien iba tras ella no advirtió que rasgó sus ropas negras lo suficiente para darle una pista a su marido.

-¡Estúpida pequeñaja!¡fíjate dónde caminas! -gritó Sir Toneri.

-¡Adelántate Tora!- le ordenó -¡Llévate los caballos con cuidado!¡y a la mujer!

Entrar en la cueva era incómodo para los pobres animales. Tora los empujaba por las gotas dejadas por las estalactitas y estalagmitas del lugar, y con su otra mano desató los pies de Lady Hinata y la arrastraba por las muñecas. Ella renqueaba del dolor lo que hacía el viaje más lento.

《 _al menos así le daré más tiempo a Naruto-kun_ 》-En un descuido de _la alimaña_ , Hinata dejó el trozo de tela en una de las rocas y rogó a Santa Sakura que su esposo la viera.

El olor a salitre en la cueva se intensificó en el punto dónde dejaron amarrados lejos del trecho principal a los caballos. Luego el camino se abrió un poco más: habían antorchas a lo largo de éste; lo que indicaba que ya habían estado por mucho tiempo ahí.

Cansado de esperar Tora alzó a Hinata como si fuera un saco de papas, se la puso al hombro y casi corrió por la cueva. Llegaron a una especie de cúpula natural, iluminada por las luces de las antorchas; donde con brusquedad la tiraron al suelo de piedra.

-¡ve por comida Tora!- le ordenó Shinju, sin duda había utilizado otro camino para llegar ahí. –Ya aseguré el perímetro -le explicó a su vasallo.

El hombre asintió con miedo y se escabulló nuevamente por la cueva, dejándolos solos.

-Fuiste muy útil, amor- inició Otsutsuki Toneri –me complació en cierta manera que crearas a 'Minato', sin él no hubiera podido inmiscuirme nuevamente en el convento y hubiera tenido que pasar de nuevo por la tortura de comer la odiosa comida de colores que hacen en tu isla…

-¡PORQUÉ TENÍAS QUE MATAR A INO-SAN!- le espetó lady Hinata –¡ella no te hizo nada!

-fue toda una molestia cargar con el cuerpo por los campos de menta del convento -admitió –y fue uno de mis errores, pero colocarla nuevamente en su celda fue muy fácil…- el tono de superioridad que usaba era suficiente para querer hacerle daño. Ya su mano no sangraba, si tenía suerte podría lanzarle piedras con ambas manos, golpearlo y poder escapar. 《¡ _Me arrastraré si fuera necesario!¡y me llevaré los libros conmigo!_ 》

-y todo por nada -terminó Sir Toneri –ya que los libros siempre los tuviste tú, así que en parte es tu culpa…

-¡ERES UN MALDITO COBARDE! -el eco de sus palabras rebotó lo suficiente para aturdirlo. Talvez si gritaba más fuerte, Naruto la encontraría. –Y ASÍ TRATAS A LAS MUJERES… SÓLO ME QUEDA TENER LÁSTIMA POR TU ESPOSA…

Lord Shinju esbozó una sonrisa. Luego sonrió. Y finalmente rió.

-fue hace poco más de un año cuando te lo dije…

Entonces ella comprendió. Era mentira. No estaba casado -Sólo lo dijiste para deshacerte de mí… no te resultaba valiosa ahora que sabías que mi padre tenía el libro con él...

Shinju asintió.

La ojiperla sonrió -y de nada te valió porque nuevamente el dichoso libro se le escapó de las manos…

-Por culpa del maldito del paje Yamato… él me ganó el tiempo y solo horas después que matara a tu padre… el libro ya estaba en camino a Byakko…

Al referirse a la muerte de su padre de una forma tan cínica, Hinata solo deseaba poder matarlo. Y acabar con toda esta locura.

-Era sólo un libro, no ves Toneri…- intentó sonar tranquila –si me lo hubieras pedido… te lo hubiera dado…¡MATASTE A MI PADRE POR UN LIBRO DE RECETAS!

-Por dos libros, Hinata-chan… Por dos libros…

Sin entender lo dejó que prosiguiera.

-el "Libro de recetas" de tu padre es casi más valioso que el del ilustre Hatake. Ambos unidos me dan la clave para finalmente hacer lo que siempre quise… verás amor… el libro de tu padre tiene ciertas claves que "Plantas silvestres y dónde encontrarlas" del Hatake complementa… y finalmente los tengo… sólo para mí...

Con rapidez caminó hacia lo que parecía un púlpito de piedra y colocó la bolsa de cuero con los libros.

-Al fin, mi amor… al fin podré ser inmortal…

Lady Hinata se estremeció -La piedra filosofal es sólo una leyenda entre los alquimistas… es sólo una leyenda -exclamó Hinata con pesar en su voz. Él se había vuelto loco. Siempre pensó que era por dinero. Que buscaba la piedra filosofal por dinero y poder convertir los metales en oro… pero era la inmortalidad lo que él esperaba.

-INMORTAL! -gritó con desespero.

 _《_ _Abre la bolsa, maldito cobarde… sólo abre la bolsa…_ _》_ _-_ _pensó ansiosa la pelinegroazulada._

Con los dedos temblorosos Toneri haló la correa de cuero que cuidaba los libros, abrió la bolsa… y aspiró profundamente…

 **######################################**

 ** _Y si entonces_** ** _  
 **Temblaras por mi**  
 **Lloraras al verme sufrir**  
 **Y sin dudar tu vida entera dar**  
 **Como yo la doy por ti.**_**

Casi llegaban a la primera de las cuevas. Sir Naruto y sir Shikamaru remaron sin parar por la orilla de la costa; por suerte ese día mostraba una pequeña luz del alba y una marea tranquila solo un poco perlada por la niebla que no mermaba.

-deja el bote de lado -le indicó en un susurro el Sannin a Shikamaru.

Naruto ingresó despacio hacia las cuevas en busca de alguna señal, algún sonido que le indicara que su esposa estuviera cerca. Entonces la encontró: el trozo de tela de las ropas de _'Minato'_ , sin duda ella había llegado hasta ahí. Con la mano firmemente apoyada en la empuñadura de ' _El canto del Rasengan'_ , ingresó a la cueva.

Él y Shikamaru no habían dado más de veinte pasos cuando oyeron el primer estornudo. Sonó un poco más adelante, hacia arriba y a la izquierda del camino tortuoso. Luego escucharon a los caballos: Naruto se acercó a ellos y los apaciguó.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Shikamaru con el arco tenso, la mirada concentrada ante cualquier movimiento.

Escucharon otro estornudo.

Shikamaru miró a Naruto indicándole con la mirada que había comprendido.

Naruto sonrió. 《 _Mi dulce Hinata ¡qué lista eres! Le has tendido una trampa al mago. Ahora, todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar el momento adecuado para matarle_ _》_ pensó.

Tras el siguiente estornudo resonó una maldición rabiosa, el eco en la caverna les llegó.

-¡Maldita esta isla y todos tus odiosos perfumes, Hinata-chan! ¡Debe de haber girasoles cerca de aquí!

-¡Libérame, señor! -ordenó Hinata -¡Ya no me necesita!

-¡Calla, no vuelvas a hablar! Seguro que el maldito Sannin Vengativo nos sigue... -sus palabras quedaron interrumpidas a causa de un estornudo.

Naruto agudizó el oído para guiarse hasta su presa. Le indicó a Shikamaru que se quedara detrás de él.

Las palabras del mago quedaron nuevamente interrumpidas por un ataque de estornudas sonoros y convulsivos. Volvió a renegar con rudeza. Y luego, otro estornudo.

A continuación se oyó el ruido de pasos exagerados… sin duda se acercaban.

Caminaron solo un poco más, entonces Naruto la divisó tras una estalactita, Hinata estaba en una planicie con una cúpula natural que le servía de refugio. Las antorchas iluminaban un atrio de piedra y sobre él los libros semiabiertos.

Aprovechando los estornudos, Lady Hinata tomó las fuerzas que aún tenía, se levantó y empezó a huir de Shinju.

-¡No!¡No pienso estar más tiempo aquí! -exclamó Hinata.

-¡Vuelve aquí, mujer estúpida! Te mataré con la magia si no vuelves aquí ahora mismo. -Shinju sufrió otro ataque de estornudos -Pero ¿qué es esto? -jadeó -¿Qué me has hecho?¡Maldita seas, son los libros!

Se oyó caer algo pesado al suelo. Naruto supo que era Shinju en su intento de agarrar a Hinata.

-¡Has intentado envenenarme! -gritó Shinju -¡Te mataré por esto!¡Igual que maté a tu padre!

-¡Déjame! -gritó Hinata -¡Huye mientras puedas, mago! Si mi marido te encuentra, te hará pedazos…

Se oyó el ruido sordo de unos pasos sobre el suelo húmedo de la cueva. Hinata buscó entre la niebla a su marido. Entonces, lo vio.

-Escúchala bien, Mago Tenebroso, ella solo profetiza tu fin…

El Sannin Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha salió de la oscuridad, se irguió en su estatura completa y pronunció esas palabras.

-Naruto-kun -susurró la ojiperla.

En un arrebato de ira, Shinju agarró a Hinata por la nuca la atrajo hacia él y la besó en los labios.

Por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Sir Naruto observó la boca de su amada ser casi violada por las fauces de esa serpiente. Casi voló hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Entonces Otsutsuki Toneri sacó una pequeña daga y apuntó al cuello de Hinata.

Una flecha salida de la oscuridad rozó la oreja de Shinju, dándole a Hinata el tiempo suficiente para alejarse de su captor. Trató de buscar la mirada de su esposo, y…

La verdad no sabía ni como sentirse… pero necesitaba abrazar a su esposo ahora mismo.

Los ojos azules cielo de Sir Naruto lucían fríos e inescrutables ante Shinju. El mago se retorcía limpiando unas gotas de sangre de su oreja y luchando por no acercarse a los libros.

Y entonces sucedió: la paciencia del Sannin llego a su límite.

En un solo movimiento de su mano, sacó de su funda al ' _Canto del Rasengan'_ el mismo sonido hermoso que antes había escuchado Lady Hinata se amplificó mágicamente por efecto del eco en la cueva; generando la sensación de estar protegida por un coro angelical o mejor aún… que el Ángel más valiente, grande y poderoso estaba justo ahí, para protegerla.

Naruto se acercó a ella, con la espada apuntando a Sir Toneri. Hinata tenía sangre en su mano derecha, sus ropas negras estaban empapadas y rasgadas. El tobillo estaba hinchado y en un ángulo muy incómodo. Su hermoso cabello lucía hecho una maraña y su cara tenía moretes y pequeñas cortadas, sin duda propinados por el mago.

Pero fue en sus ojos lo que más se fijó el Sannin… tenía lágrimas en sus ojos perlas. Y coraje. Sus ojos reflejaban el fuego de las antorchas, se veía realmente hermosa… entonces se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo lo sucedido… ella jamás se rendiría.

Con infinita ternura le acarició la mejilla y le susurró -¡Quédate con Shikamaru!

El caballero apareció a su lado y la cargó en brazos.

-Vé y espérame afuera… dónde los caballos, sólo tardaré un minuto…

Ella sólo asintió.

Con paso silencioso y ligero Shikamaru caminó hacia fuera de la cueva, cargando a Lady Hinata.

-Espera -ordenó ella. –alguien nos sigue…

Hinata agarró una de las flechas del carcaj de Shikamaru.

Otra vez ese ruido de pasos.

Shikamaru bajó a Lady Hinata y la apoyó a uno de los recovecos de la cueva a la par de dónde estaban los dos caballos amarrados, retrocedió en silencio con el arco tenso a la espera de alguna persona… pero no hubo respuesta.

-seguro fue algún animal… tranquila Lady H…-

Arrrrggggg

Shikamaru se volteó y ante él, Tora estaba a punto de arremeter contra Hinata.

Fue un segundo… eso fue lo que separó a Miki Mizuki de la vida; un reflejo de lady Hinata le permitió volverse y clavarle la flecha en el corazón. Antes de que él la matara. Una flecha cruzó el aire tan cerca de ella que le rozó sus ropas.

Shikamaru la había salvado de las garras de la alimaña.

El caballero caminó hacia el cuerpo inerte del vasallo. Apartó el cuerpo con los pies y le escupió. Si bien fue un poco rencoroso ante los ojos de Hinata… tenía toda la razón… esa alimaña merecía morir sola y olvidada.

Con cuidado sacó a los caballos por entre las grietas, cuidándolos de no rasparse y tratándoles con cariño. Luego se devolvió por Lady Hinata y en brazos nuevamente la puso a salvo fuera de la cueva.

 ** _Si supieras_** ** _  
 **La locura que llevo**  
 **Que me hiere**  
 **Y me mata por dentro**  
 **Y que mas da**  
 **Mira que al final**  
 **Lo que importa es que te quiero**_**

El libro estaba de par en par en el púlpito de piedra, y había flores secas esparcidas alrededor. El olor familiar de los girasoles era intenso. Otro fuerte estornudo se escuchó a la izquierda. Shinju estaba de pie en medio de la niebla gris. Llevaba la capa negra echada hacia atrás sobre los hombros.

-¿Así que crees que eres un mago más ingenioso que yo, Sannin Vengativo?

Naruto no respondió. Se precipitó hacia Shinju con ira contenida.

-¡Atrás! -Shinju tenía la espada lista para la lucha en una mano y, con la otra, buscó entre los pliegues de su capa y sacó un objeto del tamaño de una pequeña botella -Puedo lanzarte el contenido de este frasco antes de que me puedas alcanzar con la espada, Sannin Vengativo.

Naruto estudió el frasco. Contenía una poción verdosa que no reconoció.

-¿Crees que me da miedo lo que lleves en esa ampolla?

-Pues debería -afirmó Shinju con una sonrisa despiadada -Es un líquido corrosivo que quema todo lo que toca, incluso la piel y los ojos. Es una mezcla que inventé cuando intentaba crear oro a partir de metales básicos. Quema como el fuego… -Shinju sonrió con malicia -Hazme caso, Sannin Vengativo, o arriésgate a perder los ojos.

-¿Por qué mataste a la anacoreta?

Shinju se encogió de hombros -Aquella estúpida mujer me vio y creyó que era el fantasma del hacendado Uchiha… y después creyó que era 'Minato'. Y, por algún motivo, creyó que tenía que demostrarlo. Me siguió hasta la biblioteca del convento y la maté.

Si conseguía que siguiera hablando y caminando… sería su propia ruina… los girasoles le matarían -Querías ver si mi esposa había guardado los libros de su padre en la biblioteca, antes de molestarte en buscarlos en la mansión. Hubiera sido todo mucho más sencillo si se lo hubiera dado a las monjas, pero a ellas no les interesaba.

-¡Qué estúpidas! -Shinju fijó la vista en los volúmenes que yacían en el púlpito de piedra -En los libros están los mayores secretos de los antiguos. Sir Hiashi los encontró en los tratados árabes que tradujo. ¡Seré inmortal… sólo necesito conjurar los hechizos adecuados…!

Sin previo aviso Shinju lanzó el frasco directamente a la cara de Naruto.

Naruto ni pensó en su reacción. Fue instantánea, una respuesta física rápida que le había salvado la vida en más de una ocasión: levantó ' _El canto del Rasengan'_ describiendo un arco veloz y corto. El frasco se posó sobre la hoja plana de su espada.

Naruto aprovechó el impulso de la oscilación para lanzar la ampolla hacia un lado. Chocó contra una roca y se hizo añicos. Se oyó como un barboteo. Y la roca se desintegró.

-Tienes la suerte del mismo diablo, Sannin Vengativo -sentenció Shinju -Pero no te durará para siempre… mira si hasta Hinata-chan ha empezado a tenerme cariño… viste el beso que nos dimos.

La lucha empezó. Las espadas chocaron en el aire con tal fuerza que hizo retroceder a Otsutsuki Toneri. El Sannin se mantuvo en su lugar.

-No podrás huir… No hay ningún bote esperándote, mago –dijo Sir Naruto.

Con decisión avanzando hacia él y chocando sus espadas.

-¡Maldito seas, Sannin Vengativo! -Shinju se abalanzó sobre él con la espada en alto.

Naruto paró la carga fácilmente. Los aceros chocaron.

Shinju saltó hacia atrás de nuevo, hizo un amago y volvió a la carga.

《El mago es bueno》 -reconoció Naruto mentalmente mientras ambos describían un círculo. Era rápido y astuto. Puede que hubiese despreciado las artes de la lucha frente al poder de la magia, pero era obvio que tenía talento para manejar la espada.

Shinju inició un nuevo ataque rápido, pero Naruto lo esquivó.

-y no podrás llegar siquiera a Chūsei… Sir Inuzuka te cerrará el paso…

-¡NO MIENTAS!- gritó el mago con desespero mientras arremetía contra sir Naruto -¡HE INTERCEPTADO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS CORREOS PARA BYAKKO… Y LOS QUE SALEN DE ÉL! -otro movimiento peligroso de espadas -¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

Sir Naruto negó silenciosamente. Una de sus mejores armas sin duda era la seguridad que poseía. El mago solo obtuvo de él una sonrisa gélida y una mirada aún más fría. Para Shinju fue suficiente entender… no tenía escape.

El mago giró y esta vez Naruto se encontró justo en la posición que había buscado. Estaba de espaldas al púlpito.

Shinju se acercó otra vez. Su espada lanzaba leves destellos en la luz gris. Naruto notó que el terreno rocoso se humedecía. La cueva empezaba a inundarse. El día casi amanecía. Y las olas sonaban muy fuertes.

Con toda su fuerza, se lanzó hacia delante inclinándose con la intención de pasar por debajo de la estocada de Shinju.

Toneri ya estaba inmerso en el golpe y tenía el rostro retorcido de ira cuando Naruto se deslizó por debajo de la hoja, golpeó el suelo con el hombro y rodó.

-¡Muere, Sannin Vengativo! -Shinju se volvió mientras Naruto se levantaba -¡Muere, maldito!

Naruto vio la posibilidad y se lanzó blandiendo la espada. Shinju no pudo levantar su espada con la suficiente rapidez como para desviar el golpe. Además de que ahora, él era el que estaba de espaldas al púlpito. Aspirando el aroma de los girasoles.

 _'El canto del Rasengan'_ lo atravesó.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron desmesuradamente. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

-¡No! -gritó -No puede ser así. Soy mago.

Sin asco ni resentimiento alguno, Sir Naruto movió sólo un poco la espada dentro del cuerpo de Shinju para sacarla.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas en lo que al Sannin le pareció un minuto eterno.

Su amenaza se había esfumado. Ya no tenía que preocuparse porque el maldito llegara a Byakko en las noches y tratara de robarle a su esposa.

Shinju se había ido, para siempre.

 ** _Si pudiera ser tu héroe_** ** _  
 **Si pudiera ser tu dios**  
 **Que salvarte a ti mil veces**  
 **Puede ser mi salvación**_**

Naruto se contuvo de salir corriendo junto a su esposa. En el profundo silencio que reinó después, metió nuevamente los libros en la bolsa de cuero, enfundó al ' _Canto del Rasengan'_ , cogió una de las antorchas y salió de la cueva. Dejando sólo y en la oscuridad el cuerpo sin vida de Otsutsuki Toneri.

Unos pasos resonaron en la cueva, el sol se asomaba por los riscos y poco a poco bañaba la entrada de la misma. Shikamaru tensó su arco en espera de lo peor.

El Sannin de Konoha salió sin un solo rasguño en su lucha contra Shinju. Tiró la antorcha a un charco y corrió prácticamente con su mujer.

-¡Naruto-kun! –Gritó Hinata y le alzó los brazos al cuello cuando él se agachó para abrazarla -¡Estás a salvo!

-Sí -dijo él levantando la vista por encima de su cabeza para mirar a Shikamaru, que había bajado su arco para saludar a su señor como era adecuado.

-¿Falleció el mago, señor? -preguntó Shikamaru levantando una ceja.

-Sí. Después de todo, sólo era un hombre. -y luego añadió -alista los caballos… nos vamos al castillo.

-Un hombre terrible -puntualizó Hinata desde el círculo del brazo de Naruto -La peor fórmula para un marido.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan? -preguntó Naruto en voz baja. Estaba temblando entre sus brazos, seguro que a causa del frío.

-Sí, estoy muy feliz. -Cerró las manos sobre las ropas de su marido como no dejándolo escapar.

-Sé que ha sido una noche muy extraña y larga –le susurró el Sannin con voz dulce -pero ya todo acabó.

Ella asintió sollozando.

-¿De veras, Naruto-kun?

-Sí, Es cierto, tranquilízate -dijo Naruto -Otsutsuki Toneri no volverá; No hay muchas probabilidades de que tengamos que enfrentamos a una situación similar en un futuro próximo. El castillo está a salvo. Nuestra gente está a salvo.

-Gracias a ti.

Sus anchos hombros se encogieron mientras la seguía abrazando con todas sus fuerzas.

-El mago no era más que un ladrón con apariencia de caballero. Y sé muy bien cómo tratar a los ladrones, señora. Tengo mucha práctica, no sé si lo recuerdas.

Su despreocupación ante los tremendos acontecimientos hizo que Hinata se abrazara aún más a su esposo.

-¡Santo cielo!¿Cómo puedes hablar con tal despreocupación sobre esto?

Él se detuvo, obviamente sorprendido por el arranque de ira. La preocupación surcó su frente.

-Hinata-chan ¿estás bien? Debes tranquilizarte… Hoy has sufrido mucho.

-Está claro que hoy he sufrido mucho. -Hinata levantó la cara de Sir Naruto para tenerla frente a ella y lo miró con el ceño fruncido -Casi te matan, Sannin.

Él la miró con expresión socarrona.

-Había muy pocas posibilidades de que eso ocurriera.

-¡Había muchas posibilidades! Fui testigo de la crueldad del mago. ¡Podrías haber muerto!. –dijo con voz quebrada por las lágrimas.

Naruto se acercó y la besó tiernamente -Pero no fue así... –le dijo.

-No te atrevas a menospreciar este asunto. ¿Qué habría hecho yo si hubiese sido tu cuerpo…?

Entonces ella empezó a temblar más fuerte -Hinata-chan…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de angustia y furia -¡Maldito seas!¡No hubiese podido soportarlo!

-Hinata-chan, todo está bien. Te lo aseguro. Tranquilízate.

-¡No me trates como si fuera Kurama… ! Tenía tanto miedo de perderte... -murmuró apoyada en su hombro.

Él le acarició el cabello.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí al regresar a la mansión y verte con ropas de 'Minato' peleando contra Otsutsuki Toneri?

Hinata contuvo un sollozo. Naruto le acarició delicadamente la nuca con el pulgar y el índice.

-El truco que planeaste para el mago fue muy hábil.

-Sabía que los girasoles le harían estornudar sin remedio. Pensé que su reacción me brindaría una oportunidad de escapar -Ella temblaba como conejo asustado.

Naruto cogió su rostro entre las manos -No discutiremos este punto. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora estás a salvo y eso es todo lo que importa.

Ella sonrió y dejó caer una última lágrima -¡Oh, Naruto-kun! -suspiró, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y apretándolo fuerte.

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Si hubiese pasado algo, mi corazón se hubiese roto para siempre.

Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos -Vamos, te llevo cargada a los caballos y vamos a casa…

Pero ella seguía temblando.

-Mi dulce Hinata -Naruto se abrazó a ella -No eres la única que se ha llevado un susto de muerte hoy. No me vuelvas a hacer esto.

-No, mi señor -Hinata abrió los labios y lo besó apenas con fuerza.

-¿Hinata-chan?¿Hinata-chan?... abre los ojos…

Un temor se apoderó del Sannin de Konoha. Bajo sus manos un poco más y sintió algo húmedo. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo ante sus ojos. De alguna manera Miki Mizuki se las había ingeniado para herir a Hinata.

-¿Sangre? -preguntó con temor Shikamaru.

-¡RÁPIDO!¡CABALGA POR EL SENDERO!¡DÁ LA ALARMA Y CONSIGUE A UN SANADOR! - gritó con desespero el Sannin -¡Mi esposa está herida!

En un parpadeo el corcel se perdió en las sombras del bosque.

Sir Naruto se quitó su camisa, la rasgó en tres partes; con una revisó la herida de Hinata en busca de alguna lanza, punta de flecha o arma… no sintió nada… su espalda estaba llena de sangre proveniente de una herida superficial… una gran cicatriz… para su sorpresa en forma de rayo.

-Vas a vivir… vas a estar bien mi vida….

Limpió lo que pudo y amortiguó la herida con su camisa; con un trozo rasgado envolvió el cuerpo de Hinata e hizo un nudo. La técnica la había leído una tarde en la biblioteca de ella, en uno de los tratados árabes de medicina… eso sería suficiente para poder trasladarla.

Advirtió que su tobillo seguía en mal estado y con la funda de cuero de su daga improvisó un entablillado.

Ella suspiró fuerte cuando su marido le hizo el nudo. Eso lo alegró.

-Ya casi Hina-chan -le besó una mejilla –¿lista?

Ella apenas asintió, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Sir Naruto levantó a su mujer en brazos y subió al caballo sin problemas. Se aseguró de su comodidad y emprendió viaje.

-Tranquila amor… todo saldrá bien… Shikamaru dará alarma…

Casi estuvo a punto de agradecerle a Santa Sakura por el ingenio de Otsutsuki Toneri, porque después de todo el trillo que había usado le salvaría la vida a Hinata. Si se hubieran tenido que devolver por el mar… y luego llegar a puerto… solo pensar en ello… talvez ella no hubiera podido resistir el viaje.

Apretó a su esposa con más fuerza, mientras ella se acurrucaba a su pecho.

-Sólo un poco más…

La espesura del bosque se abría a los rayos del sol que apenas tocaban sus cuerpos. Tenía que ser cuidadoso con su mujer y apurar el paso al mismo tiempo. Como el día que la bajó del muro del convento…

-Falta poco mi vida… falta poco….

Las puertas del castillo se divisaban a pocos kilómetros. El sol ya bañaba toda la estructura… había pasado menos de una hora desde el momento en que Shinju había muerto. Eran muchas preocupaciones para un solo hombre en tan poco tiempo… apenas 24 horas antes se habían declarado su amor…

No era tiempo suficiente… él ya contaba con tener paz y felicidad por largos días… había imaginado a sus hijos… y a su bella esposa… el destino no se la quitaría… no cuando al fin encontraba su hogar y se sentía amado.

Sir Iruka llegó a su encuentro con una carreta, pero el Sannin se negó a abandonar a su esposa.

-ya trajimos al sanador… espera a Lady Hinata en sus aposentos…

Sir Naruto apuró el paso -Que calienten agua y las hogueras del castillo…

 ** _Quiero ser tu héroe_** ** _  
 **Si pudiera ser tu dios**  
 **Porque salvarte a ti mil veces**  
 **Puede ser mi salvación**  
 **Puede ser mi salvación**_**

Las puertas del aposento principal del castillo se abrieron de par en par. El Sannin entró por ella con su mujer cargada en hombros. Lucía aún más pálida y terriblemente silenciosa.

-¿Usted es el sanador? -un anciano de ojos negros profundos, con una barba plateada muy corta asintió en silencio.

-mi esposa está muy herida… usted debe…- parecía no poder encontrar las palabras.

-tranquilo, Sir Uzumaki -le dijo con voz grave y profunda el anciano –solo necesito que deposite a su esposa en la cama, sábanas limpias y agua caliente.

Con sumo cuidado el Sannin se inclinó y dejó el cuerpo de Hinata sobre la cama, apartó unos mechones de cabello rebelde de su cara y se volvió hacia el anciano. En espera a que trabajara.

-Sir Naruto, me temo que deberá abandonar el cuarto…

《¡ _Ese viejo estaba loco…¡la vida de Hinata corría peligro y él se empeñaba en hacerlo salir_!》

-NO

-Por favor, será mejor así, debo examinarla...

-de ninguna manera… ella está…

-estará bien…- extrañamente sintió confianza ciega en aquel anciano. Asintió. Le dio un beso en la fría mejilla a Hinata, y salió de los aposentos.

La puerta se cerró con estrépito. Del otro lado en el pasillo Sir Iruka aguardaba sentado en una banca. Lady Anko se abrazaba fuertemente a él.

-El sanador es muy bueno -dijo Iruka con voz ronca –ha atendido a Gaara, Kabuto y a Konohamaru con éxito, lo había mandado a llamar por ellos…

Sir Naruto sólo asintió.

-Además ella es muy fuerte -dijo Anko con una sonrisa –después de todo… es nuestra 'Minato'

-Sí, pero yo debería estar con ella… ahí dentro…- no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro visiblemente nervioso.

-el lugar del esposo es afuera, cuando de curaciones se trata -le recordó su amigo -vamos a dar un paseo…- Sir Iruka besó la mejilla de Lady Anko y susurró algo en su oído. Ella asintió.

Aparentemente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Habían encontrado a Gaara vivo, aunque inconsciente, en la torre de vigilancia, ya auxiliado por su hermana Temari y tratado por el anciano sanador. Se había recuperado enseguida del golpe recibido en la cabeza, pero su orgullo tardaría más en sanar.

-Parece que estamos a salvo y yo me encargaré de que así siga siendo. Manda a dos hombres a que rescaten los cuerpos de Shinju y Tora. Los enviaremos con el primer barco a Tsuki no Kuni.

Sir Iruka asintió.

-Después que partiera… que pasó?

-No mucho, en realidad, apresamos a los KuroiZetsu y los dejamos en los calabozos del castillo. Se mandó a llamar al sanador para que atendiera a los heridos… luego llegó Shikamaru con tus instrucciones… y ahora estás aquí…

El patio lucía los estragos de la batalla. Flechas perdidas, cenizas en los muros provocados por las explosiones de la pólvora mejorada de sir Naruto. Y rastros de sangre.

Sir Naruto lo contempló por un minuto.

-debes comer… -le ordenó su segundo al mando.

Más por hacer algo que por obedecerle, se encaminaron a las cocinas.

-¡SIR UZUMAKI-SAMA!- gritó Mirai seguida de las sirvientas mientras lo recibían con lágrimas en los ojos. -¡ESTÁ VIVO!

Se sintió abrumado ante sus atenciones. Pero aún más cuando Teuchi se acercó a él y le palmeó la espalda. Le acercó un plato con avena color azul y éste la disfrutó como si nunca hubiera desayunado en su vida.

-¡Sir Naruto-sama!- Kabuto apareció caminando hacia él con una espada en la mano –Es la de Lady Hinata… se le cayó en el patio central… antes de que… bueno usted sabe…

-Gracias Kabuto. ¿Cómo sigue tu cuello?

-Bien milord, gracias...

Extendió su mano y tomó la espada de su esposa.

-mándalas a limpiar…

Ante la mirada de todos, se quitó el cinto donde colgaba ' _El canto del Rasengan'_ y se los entregó a Kabuto.

-Que eliminen todo rastro de sangre…- pero lo que necesitaba en realidad, era eliminar todo recuerdo relacionado con Shinju. Incluido el beso que Toneri dio a Hinata. Eso era lo primero que debía irse.

El tiempo pasaba, era el medio día y aún no había noticias de Lady Hinata. Y a Sir Iruka se le acababan las excusas para tener al Sannin lejos de sus aposentos. Por fin se había despejado la niebla que había cubierto la isla durante la noche anterior. El patio bullía de actividad. Por lo que decidió llevarlo a los talleres de Sir Hiashi.

Naruto se acercó a una mesa donde había desplegado una colección de objetos que le habían traído en la capa de Shinju. Luego que sus hombres trajeran los cuerpos y se los llevara el primer barco.

-¿Ya has visto esto, Iruka?

-No. -Iruka se acercó a la mesa. Observó unos diminutos trozos de metal flotando en un cuenco lleno de agua -¿Qué son?

-Kabuto me ha dicho que Shinju los llamaba peces de hierro. Mira. -Naruto introdujo un dedo en el agua e hizo girar las pequeños fragmentos de hierro. Cuando el agua dejó de moverse, también lo hicieron los peces de hierro -Observa, todos apuntan en la dirección en la que apuntaban antes de remover el agua.

Iruka estaba atónito.

-¿Y qué?

-Señalan al norte. Éste es el misterioso método que el mago utilizó para guiar a los ladrones hasta la isla en plena niebla. Y hubiera vuelto a utilizarlo para huir.

-¿Peces de hierro? -Sir Iruka casi sonrió al poder lograr que su señor se distrajera un momento.

-Oí hablar de esto hace unos años -dijo Naruto. -Lo leí en el libro de sir Hiashi, pero es la primera vez que los veo en funcionamiento. ¿Es sorprendente, no?

( **N/A:** la gran magia de Toneri era una brújula…)

-Sí. -Iruka metió un dedo en el agua y removió la superficie. Comprobó, fascinado, cómo las esquirlas se realineaban -¡Muy interesante!

-¿Y estos otros objetos? -Gaara levantó una esfera pulida. Tenía un vendaje en la cabeza por la lesión sufrida durante la invasión.

-Un espejo. Kabuto dice que Shinju lo utilizaba a veces para hacer señales a sus hombres y enviarles mensajes…. -Naruto cogió un llavero con llaves de formas extrañas -Y éstas las usaba para abrir cerraduras de todo tipo.

-De modo que así entró en el convento, la biblioteca, y en la celda de la anacoreta -observó el pelirrojo mientras el castaño con cicatriz no dejaba de controlar el ánimo de su señor.

-Así es -confirmó Naruto tirando las llaves sobre la mesa.

-Es todo muy interesante, señor, y conociéndote, estoy seguro de que estarás ocupado durante días jugando con los trucos del mago.

-Pero no por el momento… Iruka, sé lo que tratas de hacer, no creas que no me he fijado que tanto Gaara como tú han planeado esto… pero Ella me preocupa más…

El silencio del pasillo fue roto por los pasos decididos de Sir Naruto. Lady Anko aún seguía en la banca.

Su rostro sollozaba. Sir Naruto se sentó junto a ella incapaz de moverse. Su corazón se encogió ante la posibilidad que había estado barajando desde la mañana… 《 _¿Qué tal si ella no despertaba?... ¿y si ella fallecía…?_ 》

-¿Sir Naruto? -Kabuto estaba junto a él.

-¿Mmm? -La voz de Naruto fue poco más que un ronroneo entre las sombras.

-Teuchi quiere saber durante cuánto tiempo tendremos que alimentar a los prisioneros. Dice que habrá que comprar provisiones si vamos a retenerlos mucho más en los calabozos.

-Sólo tendrá que preocuparse por ellos uno o dos días más. Pronto ya no estarán.

Si bien es cierto que como señor feudal su responsabilidad era matar a los KuroiZetsu, no lo haría. Perdonaría la vida de esos hombres… todo por ella. No podía imaginar ver su rostro cuando se diera cuenta que habían ahorcado a esos hombres.

\- Nunca ha habido un ahorcamiento en Byakko. Sir Hiashi nunca consideró necesario ahorcar a nadie y yo no tengo intención de cambiar la tradición. Serán desterrados de la isla. Buscarán otro destino lejos de aquí. Sé que jamás se atreverán a volver.

Kabuto lo miró con asombro. Los sirvientes del castillo murmuraban algo acerca del enorme corazón de Sir Naruto y se sintieron seguros ya que sabían que los KuroiZetsu nunca volverían ya que le temían, después de todo, el Sannin había sido más poderoso que el mago.

-Y aquí le traje su espada señor... y la de Lady Hinata... -Agradeció en silencio y las colocó a un lado.

Tras un tiempo en silencio las puertas del aposento se abrieron. Y el anciano de barba blanquecina salió de él con rostro sereno.

-Sir Naruto… -Él se levantó en un instante -entre por favor -Su corazón latía con dolorosa rapidez.

Hinata yacía en la cama. Las ropas negras de _'Minato'_ no habían sido removidas de ella. Varios vendajes cubrían su cuerpo y mágicamente los moretes y cortadas de su rostro habían desaparecido.

-Utilicé varios de mis inventos en lo que a curaciones se refiere…

Naruto se agachó y tomó la mano de Hinata. Seguía fría.

-Ella está bien, físicamente, sin embargo… creo que está agotada… por eso no despierta…

-Gracias…

El anciano tocó los hombros de Sir Naruto -Sir Naruto, necesito revisarlo a usted también…

Luego de comprobar que el Sannin de Konoha se encontraba en perfecto estado, el anciano partió hacia las cocinas.

Sir Naruto no se apartó del lado de su mujer. Tomó su mano. Besó su rostro y acarició su cuerpo. Al llegar la noche Naruto estaba despierto y se había levantado tres veces a tapar a Hinata.

Las sirvientas habían entrado para dejarle comida que no aceptó.

Y permaneció así, de rodillas en la cama, en posición de plegaria, rogando por que ella despertase.

Besó sus labios, eliminando el veneno de los labios de Otsutsuki Toneri sobre los de ella.

La besó con más intensidad. Como si sus besos pudieran romper el terrible hechizo en el que ella se encontraba. Purificando el mal.

-Te amo… vuelve a mi… -susurraba en sus labios con voz quebrada. –por favor… despierta…

 ** _Quiero ser tu héroe..._**

########################################################

En la época Enrique Iglesias era el ídolo.. es de mi canciones favoritas y refleja tan bien el capítulo.. ahora.. despertará Lady Hinata?

Y con muchos problemas logre traerles el capítulo de hoy.. y quisiera agradecer a todos los followers y favorites que han creido en esta adaptación, e invitarles a dar una mirada a Tamashĩ no Yũgõ

Respondiendo los reviews:

chiwanko: ya esta el cap, espero que te guste

monica735: ya has visto que Shinju ya pago por su osadía, espero que te guste el cap..

Valerie Hyuga Senju: ya esta Shinju pagando por su crimen, espero que te haya gustado el cap

Último cap: **En el día de Santa Sakura**

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	22. Chapter 22

**Sannin de Konoha**

 _Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 **Cap.22 En el día de Santa Sakura**

 _Sir Naruto no se apartó del lado de su mujer. Tomó su mano. Besó su rostro y acarició su cuerpo. Al llegar la noche Naruto estaba despierto y se había levantado tres veces a tapar a Hinata._

 _Las sirvientas habían entrado para dejarle comida que no aceptó._

 _Y permaneció así, de rodillas en la cama, en posición de plegaria, rogando por que ella despertase._

 _Besó sus labios, eliminando el veneno de los labios de Otsutsuki Toneri sobre los de ella._

 _La besó con más intensidad. Como si sus besos pudieran romper el terrible hechizo en el que ella se encontraba. Purificando el mal._

 _-Te amo… vuelve a mi…- susurraba en sus labios –por favor… despierta…_

 **En el día de Santa Sakura.**

 **Cinco meses después…**

Sir Naruto cabalgó en Kurama despacio desde el castillo hasta la pequeña ermita situada en el convento. Era la mañana de un sábado 19 de setiembre, y justamente día encargado a Santa Sakura.

Su figura se reconocía a lo lejos: las ropas negras y naranjas de seda y cuero que caracterizaban a la orden de los Sannin junto con 'El canto de Rasengan' colgado de su cinto se abría paso en el camino de hojas rojas y amarillas que anunciaban el inicio del otoño en Byakko.

Sacó las riendas de su corcel y las amarró a la celda de Ino, la anacoreta. Miró en su interior con detenimiento y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara llena de ojeras. Desde hace cinco meses no había podido dormir bien. Caminó en silencio hasta la ermita buscando que sus botas de cuero no hicieran resonar las piedras del piso y luego caminó hacia el cementerio.

Una gran y hermosa cruz de madera sobresalía del resto. Era la clase de cruz que llevaban las doncellas, los señores feudales y las damas tras su muerte.

Con solemne respeto se inclinó ante la tumba resguardada por la cruz y elevó una plegaria.

Suspiró en silencio. Tras unos momentos se levantó y sacudió sus rodillas y se alejó lentamente.

-Buenos Días, Sir Uzumaki-sama

-Buenos días abadesa Chiyo…

-¡Feliz día de Santa Sakura!¡veo que ha empezado a cumplir las tradiciones..!

Él le respondió con una sonrisa cansada e incluso un poco triste. Ir a visitar a los difuntos en la mañana era parte de las tradiciones que dictaba la fiesta de la santa. Y decidió hacerlo antes de que llegaran todos en la isla. Necesitaba tener más tiempo para dedicarle al banquete en honor a Lord Jiraiya y a Kakashi; ya su madrastra había llegado hace una semana con su amante Dan; tanto su padrastro como el Ilustre se unirían a las fiestas en cualquier momento del día. Subió al castillo recobrando las energías necesarias.

Konohamaru y Kabuto corrían de acá para allá siguiendo las instrucciones de Teuchi y ayudando a los sirvientes. Al bajar de Kurama, Naruto vio entrar por la puerta abierta a dos de sus hombres de armas, Utakata y Yagura. Iban cargados con brazadas de flores frescas. La visión de aquellos recios guerreros colmados de flores le hizo sonreír momentáneamente. ¿Quién diría que su destino finalmente fue quedarse en Byakko?

-Teuchi...

-Si mi señor…

-la comida… ¿cómo va?

-sólo pruebe el rico estofado de ternera… venga señor

Mirai apareció con un plato y una jarra de jugo de manzana. Le sirvieron un aperitivo para la comida del medio día. Estaba francamente deliciosa.

-Perfecto Teuchi -dijo cuando terminó con la ternera –y el color rojizo le sienta de maravilla…

Dejó su servilleta de tela de lado cuando Mirai le retiró el plato con una sonrisa.

-voy a los talleres de Sir Hiashi…

Como era su costumbre, los ratos que tenía libre, los pasaba estudiando los tratados de medicina árabe y china. Incluso medicina tibetana. Todo fuera por mermar su dolor y poder recuperar su sueño.

Teuchi asintió. –si le ocupo… le mando a llamar con Kabuto…

El Sannin salió de las cocinas con paso acelerado. Pero sólo por asegurarse primero fue a los talleres de flores y perfumes.

-Te he dicho unas cien veces que no debes bajar aquí…

Hinata estaba oliendo un puñado de flores secas. Tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse en la fragancia. La luz del sol penetraba por la ventana que había detrás y creaba un halo dorado alrededor de su figura.

Naruto pensó que ella era la cosa más hermosa que había en su vida. Le había dado un hogar y una familia.

-¿Dónde estabas, amor?

-no me cambies el tema…

Sir Naruto se acercó a su esposa y la besó en los labios tiernamente. Luego posó su mano en el abultado vientre, se agachó y lo besó.

-buenos días…

Hinata acarició el cabello de su esposo.

-Fui a rendir homenaje a Sir Hiashi…

El corazón de Lady Hinata se encogió. Hacía poco tiempo que habían podido recuperar los restos de Sir Hiashi para darles cristiana sepultura, gesto que agradeció enormemente sir Naruto.

-después de todo… hoy es el día de Santa Sakura…

Ella le sonrió.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó el Sannin.

-Estoy preparando una mezcla especial para el ilustre -respondió con una sonrisa -Es una receta muy compleja que sólo será para él. ¿Crees que le gustará?

-Estoy seguro de que sí. -Naruto vaciló -Toda la heredad anda alborotada. Me extraña que mi madre no esté aquí contigo…

-Estaba hace un momento.. supongo como el ilustre llegará en cualquier momento. Puede que esta misma tarde junto de Jiraiya-sama.

-Sé que estás entusiasmada con esta visita – Naruto sonrió para su esposa y ésta rio con un brinquito de alegría.

-Sí, mucho. El ilustre Hatake ha sido muy amable conmigo en sus cartas y tengo ganas de devolverle su cortesía. Además que éste año se tardó, siempre llega en junio para contabilizar las ganancias de Byakko.

-Bueno… creo que tiene su derecho…por cierto ¿cómo están las novias?

-Anko-san está nerviosísima, hoy en la mañana ha pedido que busquen todas las luciérnagas diurnas que haya en los jardines para tener una buena noche de bodas…

Sir Naruto sonrió y abrazó a Hinata por la espalda, para poder acariciar con las manos el vientre de ella.

-¿crees que las luciérnagas me ayuden a mi…?

-tus ojeras se ven mal, amor, pero no creo que las luciérnagas te ayuden…- ella apoyó su cabeza al pecho de su marido y lo buscó con la mirada -sólo tienes que relajarte por las noches y dormir…

-Hace cinco meses que no duermo una sola noche completa, creo que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que pueda hacerlo otra vez...

-No pienses así…

-Y más si no sigues mis órdenes -su voz se tornó en casi una súplica –debes reposar todo el tiempo antes del parto… ¿Chouji te trajo acá en el carruaje?¿Shikamaru o Gaara?Le he dicho a Tsunade-sama que no debías…

-estaré bien para el parto si me muevo… -la ojiperla interrumpió la regañina del Sannin -no si me tratas como a Cleopatra…

-¿CAMINASTE HASTA ACÁ?

-No me hables así… ¡claro que caminé! ¡no soy una inútil!

Sir Naruto suspiró.

-Hina-chan, sé que has crecido protegiendo Byakko. Pero creo que debes acostumbrarte a que yo te protejo a ti…

-lo sé mi amor… pero sólo cuando estoy en peligro… no cuando quiero caminar por la mañana…

Naruto la abrazó un poco más fuerte. Y suspiró tratando de entender a su esposa.

-Recuerdas cuando despertaste, luego del ataque de Shinju…

Hinata se giró en los brazos de su marido y colocó sus manos en el cuello de Naruto.

-si… estabas ahí…

Sir Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó para sentarla en la mesa. Le besó tiernamente en los labios.

-fue el día más largo de mi vida… despertaste exactamente 24 horas después que te desmayaste en las cuevas...

-si… me di cuenta porque la créspida del salón marcó la hora… -le dedicó una sonrisa –y porque me desperté de la forma más dulce que alguien pudo pedir...

Él sonrió y la besó de nuevo -te pasé besando durante horas… hasta que despertaras… porque no podía imaginar mi vida sin ti.

-amor…

-el anciano que te curó me hizo prometer que estarías en completo cuidado para que no te pasara nada a ti ni al bebé…

-¡no sabía que estaba embarazada!¡casi me desmayo otra vez de la alegría! -Lady Hinata sonrió –y según recuerdo te sentaste a mi lado… estabas muy frío y me acariciaste el vientre...

-y te prometí que no te dejaría ni un instante...

-¡pero tienes que descansar! -dijo con sonrisa burlona –y por sobre todas las cosas… me tienes que hacer el amor...

-mi sueño es ligero ahora, más que antes sólo porque ni en mis sueños puedo dejar de protegerte…

-Naruto-kun… eres maravilloso… tierno… e increíblemente guapo… PERO déjame moverme un poco -ahí se acercó a la oreja de su marido y le susurró –hazme el amor… hace mucho que no me tocas…

-es para protegerte… y si algo le pasa al bebé cuando estoy dentro de ti?…

-al bebé no le importará… no si sabe que estoy feliz… y voy a estar muy feliz amor.

Sin poder demorarlo por más tiempo, Lady Hinata besó con pasión a su marido. Él sin poder aguantar por mucho tiempo le respondió de la misma manera.

-llévame a la cama de rosas… como la primera vez…

Él la levantó en brazos y la llevó con apremio entre los ramos de rosas, girasoles y los lirios tendidos, pero se detuvo al oír gritos en el exterior.

-¡Lady Hinata, lady Hinata, sus invitados han llegado! -llamó Mirai mientras golpeaba las puertas del taller -Lady Anko y la niña Ayame dicen que vaya enseguida.

-¡El ilustre está aquí! -Hinata le sonrió a Naruto

-Más tarde -el Sannin le prometió con una sonrisa resignada.

–bájame y más tarde no me dejes…

Salieron juntos de la mano hacia el patio principal.

-Teuchi ¿dónde está el Ilustre?. ¿Dónde está Shino-kun? Quizá se detenga primero en el convento para ver a la priora. ¡Santo cielo, no estamos preparados! Quería que todo estuviese en perfecto orden cuando llegara.

-Si estamos listos, lady Hinata -Teuchi señaló a Naruto –el señor lo alistó todo antes de ir ésta mañana al convento…

Naruto se encontró con Teuchi.

-¿Ha llegado el Ilustre? -preguntó Naruto.

-Sí. Acaba de llegar de Chūsei con una escolta. Uno de los hombres vino a caballo desde el pueblo para comunicamos la noticia.

-¿Escolta? -Naruto levantó una ceja con aire inquisitivo. -Parece ser que Lord Senju Jiraiya y toda su comitiva también llegaron… Deberían llegar de un momento a otro.

Los gritos de la torre y la polvareda del camino anunciaron la llegada de la compañía y una multitud de criados hacia el patio central del castillo.

-¡Están aquí! -gritó alguien-. El Ilustre y lord Senju Jiraiya están a las puertas.

Hinata miró con emoción a Naruto.

-¡Es maravilloso!¡Después de tanto tiempo!.

Lady Tsunade se encontraba también bebiendo una copa de vino acompañada de Lady Anko.

-Hasta que al fin se decidieron a venir… ¡Ya era sin tiempo!

Naruto iba a replicar contra el comentario de su madrastra cuando calló al oír el estrépito de los jinetes atravesando las puertas, seguidas de un derroche de pólvora y colores, encabezados por los gemelos bufones.

Las risas inundaron el ambiente: Lord Jiraiya, el ilustre Hatake y su séquito habían llegado a Byakko.

-Acompáñame, Hina-chan, debemos dar la bienvenida a tus invitados… -Tsunade la tomó del brazo y empezó a andar con cuidado de llevar un paso adecuado para ella. Seguido de un molesto Naruto quien tomó el otro brazo de su esposa fulminando con su mirada azul a su impulsiva madrastra.

-El señor que va en el corcel blanco es el ilustre… -ajena a la pelea de miradas del Sannin con la heredera de Konoha, la expresión contrariada de Hinata al ser llevada como bebé, se iluminó con renovado entusiasmo -Parece que está perfectamente bien.

Naruto observó cómo desmontaba Jiraiya y acudía a ayudar a Terumi Mei, la cortesana que se había llevado de la isla. Luego el señor feudal se volvió para saludar a los anfitriones, y un saludo educado a su esposa, quien lo devolvió educadamente.

Por su parte el Ilustre Hatake era seguido de cerca por un muchacho de cabellos castaños y mirada bondadosa. A Lady Hinata le costó reconocerlo solo un segundo.

-Señor Ilustre -dijo Hinata mientras se inclinaba para besar el anillo de aquel caballero -Bienvenido a Byakko. Nos sentimos muy honrados.

El Ilustre Hatake le sonrió cariñosamente -Me alegro de volver a verla, lady Hinata-san -sonrió el ilustre -Siempre es un placer visitarla...

-Es muy amable. -Hinata se volvió hacia Jiraiya -Señor, nos honra con su presencia.

-Esperaba con ansias volver a verla después de todo este tiempo, lady Hinata.

Jiraiya besó su mano con la cortesía que siempre mostraban con las damas.

-Déjeme que le diga que me complace saber que mi hijo cumplió sus requisitos para un marido.

-Sí, bueno, al principio no estaba muy segura de que los cumpliera, pero resulta que es muy apto…

-Tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Naruto miró con satisfacción cómo Hinata se soltaba de la mano de su padre. Muy pocas mujeres eran inmunes a los encantos de Senju Jiraiya, pero nuevamente Hinata parecía totalmente ajena a ellos. Intuía que su madrastra Tsunade-sama sea la responsable.

-Señor… -dijo como recordando uno de sus más terribles miedos y ante la mirada de aprobación de Tsunade -no pretendo ser grosera, pero debo advertirle que, si ha venido para llevarse a lord Naruto-kun lejos de Byakko por algún motivo, está perdiendo el tiempo -dijo ceñuda.

-¿De veras? –Jiraiya le sonrió a Naruto, le hacía mucha gracia el repentino cambio de humor que podrían sufrir las mujeres preñadas. Tsunade se aguantó una carcajada.

-Sí, no puede llevárselo. Se le necesita aquí en nuestro hogar. Usted me lo envió y debo insistir en quedármelo. Hay mucho que hacer por aquí. La isla lleva muchos años sin un verdadero señor.

-Ya veo -respondió Jiraiya mirando de reojo a Naruto con cara divertida.

-Si desea que este señorío siga siendo rentable... -Hinata hizo una pausa expresamente -o incluso que aumenten los beneficios, tendrá que dejar que sir Naruto-kun se quede con nosotros.

-Así se habla Hina-chan! -canturreó Tsunade.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Jiraiya -Se lo aseguro, señora, no tengo ninguna intención de interferir en el aumento de las ganancias.

Lady Hinata casi sonrió.

-Bien, ya está resuelto, pues... -parecía aliviada -Supongo que debemos darnos prisa, no solo las novias esperan su llegada.

-Gracias. Es muy amable, señora… -Tsunade le guiñó un ojo a Jiraiya quien sonrió malicioso al responder a la dama de Byakko.

-¿y a mí… me saludarás?

-¡SHINO-KUN!- dijo lady Hinata sonriendo a más no poder.

-mi querida amiga… veo que todo sigue de maravilla en tu matrimonio…

Sir Naruto miró al monje con aprecio.

-Seguro que querrán refrescarse después del largo viaje. Sus aposentos están listos -informo el Sannin a sus invitados.

Los hombres asintieron.

-¡Feliz día de Santa Sakura! -El joven que le servía de escolta al Ilustre Hatake se acercó a Lady Hinata -me alegro de verla señora…

Sir Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

-cariño -lady Hinata se volvió para encontrar la mirada de su esposo –quiero que conozcas a alguien…

-Yamato, él es mi marido, Sir Uzumaki Naruto de Byakko.

Yamato inclinó su rostro para hacer la reverencia -Yamato a sus órdenes, sir Naruto

-Yamato fue el paje de mi padre por muchos años, fue quien lo acompañó hasta su último momento y quien me mandó sus libros…

-un placer conocerlo, señor…

-He venido con el ilustre Hatake, espero no incomodar… ya echaba de menos mi hogar…- dio una mirada al castillo y suspiró –muchas gracias por su hospitalidad…

Hinata se volvió otra vez hacia el ilustre Hatake -Señor...

-Milady...

La voz del Ilustre sonó con fuerza y un poco ronca.

Hinata miró a Naruto.

-Milord, tengo que presentarte a alguien importante.

-Cierto -dijo Naruto tomando la mano que le brindaba el Ilustre y mirando en aquellos ojos negros que eran un reflejo conocido.

-Bienvenido a Byakko, Sensei.

Hinata andaba arriba y abajo por la habitación de las novias lanzando improperios mientras Kurenai intentaba vestir a Ayame.

-Su «Sensei». No puedo creerlo, Kurenai. El Ilustre Hatake también fue su sensei. ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?¿porqué no me lo había contado?

-Sospecho que lord Naruto no quería que conocieras su relación con el Ilustre todavía… -Anko observaba mientras Kurenai se lanzaba hacia Ayame y le ponía un vestido de color azafrán por la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué no?

Ayame se revolvía para sacar la cara de entre los pliegues del vestido mientras Anko terminaba de arreglarse el cabello y buscaba los frasquitos de luciérnaga diurna para compartirlos con Ayame. Finalmente el vestido quedó colocado y Kurenai aprovechó la ocasión para agarrar las cintas y empezar a atarlas.

-Quizá porque sabía que la tenías en gran estima. Sin duda prefería ganarse tu afecto por méritos propios.

Hinata la miró fijamente y luego se sentó en el taburete.

-No se me había ocurrido. ¿Crees que será por eso?

-Es posible. -Anko se levantó del taburete y fue hacia la puerta.

Un grito de consternación se elevó sobre la conmoción de la habitación. Todas miraron a Ayame, que gesticulaba como loca con las manos.

-¿Cómo haremos para atender bien a tantos invitados? -le gritó a Anko. -¡Eso es imposible!.

-Tranquila, Ayame -le respondió Hinata. -Ya nos las arreglaremos.

Ayame puso una expresión furiosa -¡Yo sólo quería una boda pequeña…¡no este circo!¿No tienen la menor consideración? Esta noche tengo…

Las mujeres presentes miraron a Ayame con curiosidad.

Y entonces Lady Hinata le preguntó -Estas nerviosa… es normal…

-¡es que no entienden! -gritó con desespero –al fin voy a estar con él… esperé tanto tiempo este momento que pensé que nunca llegaría… y ahora…- sus mejillas se tornaron rojo intenso.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás -y fue Lady Anko quien la tranquilizó –así sean mil invitados o solo dos… todo irá bien…

-Ya nos las arreglaremos -dijo Kurenai con intención de tranquilizarla.

Kurenai tiró del cabello de Ayame justo con la fuerza necesaria para que se quedara quieta mientras que replegaba sus trenzas en una redecilla tejida con hilos de oro, dejándola lista para su matrimonio...

Entonces, Lady Hinata suspiró aliviada también. No era el momento de reclamarle a su marido por esconderle algo tan enorme como el hecho que el Ilustre Hatake también fuera su sensei… más tarde se arreglarían…

Los invitados llegados de Konoha llenaron rápidamente el salón. La alegría, las bromas y el ambiente estaban más vivos que nunca. Y prometían continuar así, después de todo, hoy era un día muy importante.

Mientras seguía a Jiraiya a sus aposentos Naruto recordó algo que Inuzuka Kiba le había dicho durante la feria de primavera. «Te estará agradecida cuando te vayas ¿sabes? No necesita un marido.»

《Kiba estaba equivocado》pensó Naruto. Hinata quería que se quedara en Byakko. Y no sólo porque le considerase útil, sino porque le amaba. Sintió un alegre entusiasmo al pensar en su destino y como hace menos de un año estaba solo… y ahora tenía una familia a quien proteger.

-Tu esposa está muy guapa, hijo -confesó Jiraiya después de dejar a Mei con las mujeres en la otra habitación y contemplaba los juguetes del mago que Naruto tenía en la mesa de la habitación.

-Hina-chan cada día embellece más. -Naruto suspiraba mientras miraba fijamente una página del libro de sir Hiashi -¿Qué entiendes de esta referencia a una máquina que funciona con el mismo mecanismo que hace funcionar un reloj de agua?

-Ni idea -respondió Jiraiya mirando la página sin excesivo interés-. Fue todo idea de Hatake y Tsunade-hime ¿sabes?

-¿El qué?

-Que te casaras con lady Hinata.

-Me lo supuse cuando supe que él y lady Hina-chan llevaban mucho tiempo manteniendo correspondencia… y el gran aprecio que Tsunade-sama le tiene a mi esposa me vuelve loco.

-Pareces satisfecho con el matrimonio.

-Sí -respondió pasando la página.

-Está decidida a mantenerte cerca de la casa y del hogar.

-Sí.

-Mmm, aquellos rumores que decían que había perdido la virginidad con sir Inuzuka fueron muy desafortunados...

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, señor, pero te diré que los rumores eran infundados.

-¡Ah!¡Ya veo! No me preocupaba la reputación de la dama, ni mucho menos.

-Sé lo que te preocupaba -Naruto se acercó al libro para estudiar un pequeño dibujo -Temías que me sintiera obligado a matar a sir Inuzuka y, por lo tanto, a privarte de sus servicios.

-Sí. Me alegro de que no ocurriera. El tipo de tipo de hombres como Inuzuka son escasos en estos tiempos...

-Sí.-casi sonrió al recordar lo repulsivo que le resultaba a su esposa.

-He oído otros rumores -prosiguió Jiraiya.

-¿En serio?

-Me han informado que dejaste libres a los KuroiZetsu que irrumpieron en Byakko hace cinco meses…

-Es cierto.

Jiraiya resopló -creí que los matarías como era debido, al tratarse de ladrones…

-si… debí encargarme de ellos mandándolos a la horca pero…

-¿Pero?

-Hubiera dado cualquier cosa para que ella viviera… esa promesa la hice para recuperarla…

Lord Jiraiya pasó su mano por el cabello blanco platino y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Mujeres! -suspiró Jiraiya -Simplemente hacen que te enamores de ellas… y por ellas harías cualquier cosa….

Naruto se encontró con la mirada divertida de su padre.

-Ahí estamos de acuerdo, señor.

-¡Has cambiado mucho… querida amiga!

El monje Aburame examinaba con cariño el vientre abultado de Lady Hinata y lanzaba una mirada al paje Yamato.

-recuerdo la última vez que nos vimos -respondió aquél -fue poco antes de partir con su padre, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria…

-yo también lo recuerdo...

-le sirvió de algo el libro que le mandé… el que era de su propiedad…

-mi esposo lo consulta tanto que me temo le gastará las hojas antes de tiempo….

-me preguntaba -inició el monje –si me lo concedieras prestado por unos meses mientras lo llevo a Konoha para que los monjes lo copien… ¿podrías?

-Si es necesario, lo devolveré yo mismo -terminó Yamato.

Lady Hinata suspiró.

-Ése libro, junto con el escrito del Ilustre Hatake eran los que buscaba Otsutsuki Toneri… por ellos fue capaz de matar…. La verdad me encantaría que se los llevaran lejos de Byakko… pero consultaré a mi marido.

-Sir Naruto-san es un hombre bastante peculiar. -Shino se deslizó con elegancia hacia las estanterías.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

-Sí, es cierto.

Shino sonrió.

-Me gustaría que supieras que estoy muy contento con este matrimonio, Hinata-chan.

-Yo también -Hinata se acercó a la ventana -Sabes mejor que nadie que yo no tenía un deseo especial de casarme.

-Cierto, pero ambos sabíamos que debías cumplir con su obligación. No tenías elección. Y al final todo resultó bien…

La puerta del estudio se abrió dejando pasar al Ilustre Hatake.

-Yamato… Teuchi te necesita…-

El paje Yamato salió a toda prisa del salón.

Con visible nerviosismo, el ilustre Hatake Kakashi caminó rumbo a lady Hinata.

-Me resultan emocionantes, señor ilustre, sus esporádicas visitas. Sin embargo, debo confesar la vergüenza que siento por no haber sabido que era el sensei de mi esposo… –Inició Lady Hinata con tono visiblemente enojado.

-Milady.. le juro que no fue al propio… todo fue por hacer un bien mayor…

-Fue usted quién eligió a su pupilo para mí ¿verdad? Fue todo idea suya ¿no?

-y de Lady Tsunade-sama también... –admitió el Ilustre Kakashi con una sonrisa al recordar todo lo que fue necesario para unirlos en matrimonio -Escribí a lord Jiraiya, luego de enterarme del deceso de Sir Hiashi y con la aprobación de Lady Tsunade le sugerí que podría ser una buena unión a Lord Jiraiya. Después de todo, llevaba años conociéndote… y a 'Minato' –añadió en un susurro -… y también conocía muy bien a Lord Naruto.

-Me honra que pensara que yo sería adecuada para Naruto-kun -susurró Hinata.

-Hinata-san… Eres la única mujer que he conocido que podía darle a Sir Naruto lo que más busca.

Hinata lo miró -¿Qué es?

-Un hogar… –respondió Shino con una sonrisa -y una familia…

Kakashi le lanzó una mirada pensativa -Me han dicho que ha aprendido a reír.

-Su pupilo tiene una idea curiosa de la diversión, señor, pero la tiene.

-¿Está enamorada de él, verdad?

-Sí. .

-¿Se lo ha dicho?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué ha dicho él?

Hinata se sonrojó muchísimo -Me ha correspondido…

Kakashi suspiró.

-Para mi pupilo no ha sido nunca fácil revelar sus sentimientos a otros. Tú has generado un gran cambio en el Sannin Vengativo, y te lo agradezco… con tu ayuda pude terminar de cumplir una promesa…

Shino y Lady Hinata fruncieron el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo dice?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade y yo… nos hicimos la promesa a sus difuntos padres de verlo feliz… y próspero… Creo que lo logramos…

La clepsidra del salón interrumpió la conversación y anunció las diez de la mañana.

-debemos apurarnos, señora, señor -apresuró Shino –debemos asistir a una boda…

La priora Shizune terminó de arreglar la capilla de Byakko, justo a tiempo para los matrimonios. Las puertas de la pequeña iglesia se abrieron y dejaron pasar a los distinguidos invitados de Konoha, luego los llegados de Chūsei y por último los aldeanos de la isla.

Cuatro sillas se colocaron frente al púlpito principal. El monje Aburame abrió la sagrada Biblia y buscó en silencio el capítulo.

Los novios visiblemente nerviosos tomaron su lugar y esperaron la llegada de sus novias.

Sir Naruto y Lady Hinata ingresaron en la iglesia y, como señores feudales, dieron la aprobación de iniciar con la ceremonia.

-¿estás bien cariño?

Lady Hinata asintió.

-si necesitas estar más cómoda me avisas… o si estás con hambre… o cansada…

Lady Hinata lo llamó con un dedo y le besó los labios tiernamente.

-te lo diré… pero por ahora… déjame escuchar el sermón…

-"Donde los secretos no los aten y donde puedan confiar plenamente en el otro, solo la comunicación… la confianza y el respeto, unidos como si fueran el más preciado de los perfumes… lograrán conducirlos al verdadero matrimonio… aquel donde el amor no se marchita sino que brilla con cada amanecer y se amplia con la bendición de los hijos…"

Sir Naruto colocó con suma delicadeza su mano sobre el vientre de lady Hinata, en el instante que su bebé daba una patada. Lleno de orgullo y felicidad sonrió a su esposa… a su amor. Ella asintió y colocó su cabeza en el hombro del Sannin.

En aquel momento maravilloso, Hinata sintió la más absoluta felicidad. Inundó sus sentidos una fragancia única y embriagadora, que reconoció de inmediato como el perfume del amor.

A la hora del almuerzo, había habido un gran regocijo y júbilo entre los hombres de Naruto. En las cocinas habían elaborado una colección de platos para celebrarlo. Los sirvientes habían hablado y bromeado con los hombres de armas.

Kabuto había contribuido al ambiente de celebración cantando una apasionante balada en la que narraba el rescate de Byakko en manos de Sir Naruto el valeroso. La había compuesto en menos de dos horas y todos admiraban su talento.

Sir Iruka y Lady Anko entraron de la mano en el gran salón y todos alzaron sus copas y gritaron victoriosos la bienvenida a los nuevos esposos. Konohamaru se había compaginado muy bien con los bufones de Konoha quienes le habían enseñado unos trucos con fuego y malabares muy buenos. Por suerte Lady Anko estaba tan contenta con su marido, que dejó a un lado la sobreprotección con su hijo (que había dejado de ser rechoncho para convertirse en atlético gracias al entrenamiento) para disfrutar de las fiestas.

Desde la mesa principal la priora Shizune junto con las monjas del convento miraban expectantes a Lord Jiraiya, quien no se apartaba un segundo de Mei.

-Si se llevó una cortesana la primera vez… -dijo Shizune con esperanza –talvez se lleve una monja la segunda vez…

-no lo creo- repuso la abadesa Chiyo –está muy enamorado….

Todas suspiraron ruidosamente al observar a Lord Senju Jiraiya darle de comer a su cortesana, quien se sonrojaba por las atenciones recibidas.

Tsunade se divertía con su adorado Dan mientras no dejaba de beber vino, charlando animadamente con el Ilustre y su flamante esposa.

-¡Por Kakashi y Ayame!- la voz de Senju Jiraiya se elevó entre los gritos de regocijo de la multitud. -¡Los años de espera solo lograron afianzar su amor…¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!

-¡QUE VIVAN!

La buena priora Shizune se separó de sus compañeras y se acercó con sigilo hacia la joven Ayame, por lo que Lady Hinata pudo observar un segundo, le entregó un frasquito pequeño, que Ayame no tardó en guardar…

-Sangre de pollo…-susurró Lady Hinata.

-¿Qué dices amor?

-Que está muy deliciosa la comida…

En efecto esa era una afirmación. Los cocineros se esmeraron para ofrecer un banquete digno de un rey, después de todo, en el día de Santa Sakura no se tenía miramientos con los gastos y menos cuando también se trataba de una doble boda.

Lady Anko charlaba animadamente con Temari, quien cuidaba del pequeño Shikadai de apenas semanas de nacido mientras Gaara y Shikamaru bromeaban al recién casado Iruka, ante la mirada divertida de sir Naruto y Lady Hinata.

-¡BOOM- BOOM!

La música de un flautín acompañado de tambores dio inicio a la celebración. Ese día de Santa Sakura todos fueron bendecidos, Byakko ya había cambiado desde la llegada del Sannin, sólo que ahora, parecía brillar un poco más.

Sir Naruto abrazó al Iluste Hatake y le deseó la más sincera de las felicidades para su matrimonio. Realmente merecían estar juntos, no en vano esperaron diez años comprometidos en secreto: se habían enamorado desde la primera visita del Ilustre a Byakko, por eso cada año que llegaba a contabilizar a Byakko y a instruir a 'Minato', los amantes encontraban un momento para estar juntos, para conocerse mejor. Fue en esos encuentros donde el Ilustre le enseñó a leer a Ayame, para así poder escribirle desde lejos, y sentir que estaba con ella.

-En honor a mi querido amigo y a su esposa – dijo Lady Tsunade –mi querido Lord Jiraiya decidió regalarles uno de sus barcos para que viajen en privacidad a casa y puedan vivir en paz y alegría…

-¿Una Luna de miel?- preguntó interesada Ayame… -¡y luego viviremos en Konoha!

Kakashi asintió.

-¡Por Santa Sakura!¡que noticia más encantadora!

Sin poder evitarlo, Kakashi se agachó y le dio un beso a su esposa, quien se sonrojó muchísimo, tanto que pareció que su cabello castaño se volvía rosado…

Teuchi lloraba de emoción por la felicidad de su adorada hija.

-¡Sería el tipo de gesto de cortesía que haría honor al día de santa Sakura.!- explicó Lady Anko con una sonrisa a su esposo.

-Hasta que llegué a esta isla… -susurró el bufón Maito Lee -en mi vida había oído hablar de Santa Sakura.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo con el bufón.

-pero al menos hay fiesta y comida…

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron escuchando a Sir Iruka.

-Mi dulce esposa… -dijo Sir Iruka acariciando el rostro de Lady Anko –estos regalos son para el pueblo… de mi parte, para ganarme tu cariño…

-No lo necesitas…-dijo ella con una sonrisa -siempre tendrás mi amor…

Konohamaru llegó con la comida color verde y azul para sus padres y les sonrió.

-Disfruten de la fiesta -les dijo con cariño.

El banquete inició pocos momentos después que el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte, los bufones se encargaron de prender miles de luces de las candelas con sus trucos de fuego.

El cansancio del día poco a poco vencía la voluntad de Lady Hinata, hasta el punto que en plena alegoría su cabeza se recostó al asiento y quedó dormida.

Sir Naruto la observó y cortó su conversación con la priora Shizune, dejándola sola con Shino y con Yamato, quienes se miraron un poco asustados ante la priora.

Naruto no podía soportarlo más. Se puso en pie y caminó con decisión por el salón hasta llegar a su esposa.

-Te diré una cosa, mi señora. Te llevaré a la cama donde descansarás como es debido…

-Mi señor, me estás avergonzando delante de todos -dijo Hinata entre dientes -¡Siéntate cortésmente y compórtate!

Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre su ancho pecho -No, hasta que hayamos terminado con esta idiotez. ¡Debes descansar!

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron y negaron -¿y me llevarás a rastras?

Naruto nunca parecía pequeño ni de complexión mediana, pero de pie a su lado le pareció enorme.

-Sí es necesario, si- dijo acercándose a ella, en el límite de su paciencia -Si me profesaras siquiera un poco del amor que yo te tengo, mi señora, no te costaría concederme este favor. Descansa…

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Hinata se dejó guiar por los fuertes brazos de su señor, quien como si fuera una pequeña niña, la alzó y caminó hacia los aposentos.

-No te preocupes por la cena. Todo está listo...-le gritó Teuchi.

Sir Naruto se detuvo un instante -Por cierto, Kabuto ha compuesto unos versos más de su nueva balada para la ocasión.

Hinata sonrió -¿Más versos protagonizados por el valeroso y audaz lord Naruto-kun?

-Creo que sí. Está deseoso de interpretar su poema para todos… pero los escucharás mañana… las fiestas duran cuatro días y tu necesitas dormir…

Por el rabillo del ojo, Hinata vio a Kakashi inclinarse ligeramente hacia Jiraiya-sama. El Ilustre le susurró algo y Jiraiya asintió y sonrió satisfecho. Tsunade no se perdió el detalle soltando una carcajada eufórica de alegría. Al perderse entre los escalones, la fiesta recobró su alegría.

-debes descansar -sentenció por décima vez Lord Naruto a su esposa mientras la cargaba en brazos y subían las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones -y mañana podemos…

En un movimiento repentino, lady Hinata subió su cabeza lo suficiente para besar a su marido -No mañana… hoy….

Sir Naruto frunció su entrecejo –no… Hinata… por favor…

Ella lo calló son otro beso. Esta vez él le respondió.

-¿y si algo le pasa al bebé?

Ella le besó el lóbulo de las orejas, el cuello, la barbilla y luego los labios.

-estaremos bien…-dijo con una voz muy sugerente –te necesito Naruto… no puedo esperar más tiempo…

-¿Fingiste tu propio sueño para traerme a la cama? -Ella asintió -¡Gracias a Dios!

Fue increíblemente fácil abrir la puerta de los aposentos con Hinata en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla.

Él lanzó una exclamación profunda y ronca, en un instante la depositó entre las sábanas aromatizadas. El fuego desprendía luz suficiente como para que Hinata pudiese ver el intenso brillo en sus ojos. La calidez que vio en aquellas profundidades cristalinas le dio más calor que todo lo que había intentado a lo largo del día para aplacar el frío.

-quítame la ropa...- le ordenó en un susurro.

Sin hacerse de rogar, Sir Naruto despojó a su esposa de las molestas ropas para dedicarse a besar cada deliciosa parte de piel expuesta.

Ella rió nerviosamente cuando le acarició el vientre apenas abultado.

-te amo,- le dio otro beso -¿Cómo podría no amarte, Hina-chan? Tienes mi corazón y mi futuro en tus manos.

Ella lo besó con intensidad al tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla. Sir Naruto las sintió y le miró preocupado. -¿te lastimé?

-NO -dijo ella tranquilizándolo –es que no puedo evitarlo… te amo tanto…

Y con una sonrisa muy tentadora, Sir Naruto empezó a hacerle el amor, tiernamente. Porque, aunque él deseaba portarse como todo un caballero Sannin, rudo conquistador y fuerte… su amor pudo más que su pasión y le demostró una vez más a su señora lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Un buen rato después, Hinata yacía junto a Naruto. Ninguno de los dos se había molestado en correr las cortinas de la cama. Los rescoldos del fuego proyectaban una luz plácida sobre las sábanas revueltas.

Hinata se acurrucó contra su marido y respiró el olor de su cuerpo relajado y saciado. Al cerrar los ojos, un pensamiento soñoliento revoloteó por su mente.

-¿Cómo quieres que se llame el bebé?

-Si es niña… me gustaría llamarla Himawari, Tsubaki o Hanako -dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa.

-¡Nombres de flores….!- dijo ella fingiendo sorpresa -¡Para eso mejor les ponemos Yuriko o Hõnoki!

Él sonrió y la trajo aún más a su cuerpo.

-En serio… si es niña… - acercó su boca y susurró el nombre al oído de su esposa.

Ella asintió -Me parece perfecto… ¿y si es niño?...

-…mmmm…-el Sannin fingió un terrible esfuerzo mental…

-¡ya sé!- exclamó la ojiperla –que te parece….-y ahora ella le susurró el nombre.

Él la besó de respuesta afirmativa.

Y la besó de nuevo sin poder resistirse a sus hermosos ojos perlados.

-¿otra vez…?- le sugirió Hinata mientras mordía su labio inferior. Con una sonrisa y una caricia, el amor creció de nuevo en ellos.

Hinata dirigió la mirada hacia las brasas de la chimenea. Apenas se había recuperado de toda la conmoción por todo lo acontecido durante el día: dos bodas, el día de Santa Sakura y por supuesto su tiempo con Naruto… estaba casi agotada.

La mañana que despertó luego del ataque de Shinju, se sintió más feliz que nunca, Naruto la había despertado con un beso delicioso, como si ella fuera la princesa de algún cuento que había caído por el hechizo de una serpiente. Y luego le trajo un desayuno, que vomitó al instante. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que llevaba un hijo de Naruto en su vientre. Jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Ni siquiera cuando los KuroiZetsu capturados fueron expulsados de Byakko por orden de su marido, como prueba de su amor.

-Naruto-kun...

-Mmmm...

-descansa… buenas noches mi vida.

Y fue así como después de cinco meses de sueños perturbados, el gran Sannin Vengativo de Konoha durmió toda la noche… como un tierno y apacible bebé.

"colocar un puñado de artemisa en la cacerola y batir por media hora a fuego lento, luego separar en los frascos destiladores y esperar el reposo"

Los talleres del castillo estaban a rebosar luego que la cosecha de primavera fuera dejada para secar y ofrecer perfumes para la feria de Chūsei.

Lady Hinata suspiró ruidosamente, luego de mucho tiempo había terminado su libro. De un frasquito espolvoreó polvo blanco sobre la tinta para terminar oficialmente con "El poder de las plantas".

"Dedicado a mi esposo y a mis hijos"

Lady Hinata de Byakko.

Unas manitas golpearon las puertas de los talleres. La pequeña figurita de un niño pelinegroazulado corrió a más no poder para refugiarse en las faldas de su madre

-"mami… ayúdame… Yugito me quiere hacer daño"

Lady Hinata se levantó y caminó como pudo. Su estado avanzado de embarazo no la dejaba caminar muy rápido. Cuando nació Menma, fue muy rápido y menos doloroso… pero ahora le había costado más trabajo. Con suerte ahora tendría una niña.

Tomó a Menma en sus brazos y lo sentó en una mesa.

-¿y porqué Lady Yugito-chan quisiera hacerte daño amor?

Unos ojitos azules muy traviesos aparecieron bajo una melena de cabello negroazulado. Su hijo era la viva imagen de ella, excepto por su forma de ser, ahí era donde se parecía más a Sir Naruto. Según Tsunade un crío infernal.

-porque le quemé el cabello…

-¡MENMA!¡PORQUE ERES TAN CRUEL… ELLA ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!

El pequeño Menma pasó sus manitas por los ojos y se los frotó. Hizo un puchero. Pero no pidió disculpas.

-tu padre hablará con Lady Anko-san y su hija y le pedirás disculpas…

En ese momento Sir Iruka entró en los talleres acompañado de Sir Naruto, la pequeña Lady Yugito venía abrazada de su padre, algunas lágrimas todavía escapaban de sus ojitos y las puntas de su cabello aún olían a quemado.

-Menma, hijo, ven acá…

El porte temerario de Sir Naruto endureció su rostro. Al menos así le pareció al pequeño Menma. Porque Lady Hinata solo podía ver ternura en su mirada. Ella estaba orgullosa del hombre… no del mito… enamorada de Naruto… y muy feliz, al igual que él.

-¿Si papá?- su voz sonó tan inocente que a lady Hinata casi se le escapa una sonrisa.

-¿tienes algo que decirle a Lady Yugito-chan?

Una mata de cabello en risos castaños se movió solo un poco para mirar con odio a Menma que estaba en el suelo moviendo sus piecitos para adelante y para atrás.

-perdón, Yugi-chan…

Ella lanzó un suspiro entrecortado y le pidió a su padre que la bajara.

Una vez en el suelo la niña se acercó a Menma y le besó la mejilla. Éste se puso colorado hasta las orejas mientras los adultos reían.

-No te preocupes, Yugito-chan -le dijo Lady Hinata –ahora que tengo tiempo, te coceré un lindo pañuelo y le diremos a tu mami que te lo borde, así ocultarás tu cabello hasta que crezca…

-Gracias Lady Hinata…

-Vayan a jugar afuera con Shikadai… hace un lindo día...-les indicó sir Naruto. Los chicos asintieron y salieron juntos de los talleres.

-¿Cuánto durarán sin pelearse?- interrogó Sir Iruka

-Esa es una pregunta interesante -apuntó Naruto –solo espero que sea el suficiente… o por lo menos antes de la cena…-sir Naruto se volvió a su esposa -¿Cómo es eso que te sobra tiempo?

-es que oficialmente acabo de terminar mi libro…

Ambos hombres sonrieron maravillados.

-¡Solo te tomó siete años! -le dijo con admiración Sir Naruto -¡casi no puedo esperar para contarle al Ilustre Kakashi!

Con cariño, sir Naruto pasó su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su esposa y con la mano izquierda le acarició su vientre.

-Ven...- le dijo con un beso –vamos a ver a los chicos y luego vas a dormir...- le dijo con una mirada esperanzadora.

-Me parece magnífico, Lord Naruto… me parece magnífico…

Caminaron despacio hacia el patio principal, donde Lady Anko vigilaba al pequeño Menma y Konohamaru a su hermanita Yugito, Shikadai estaba acostado mirando las nubes con su hermana pequeña Karura con su muñeca de trapo; Shikamaru y Temari sonriendo felices con Gaara y su novia, la ex novicia Fuu. Los chicos jugaban y sus risas alegres inundaban el ambiente. Sir Iruka, Sir Naruto y lady Hinata, observaron divertidos la escena y descubrieron que la vida había sido muy generosa con ellos.

"El canto del Rasengan" colgaba segura en el estudio junto a la espada de 'Minato'. Su presencia en Byakko ya no era necesaria. Porque ella ya era toda una leyenda de respeto y valentía. El pueblo bullía de excitación a medida que la historia del poderoso Sannin de Konoha recorría las calles y las casas y cruzaba los límites más allá de Chūsei, más allá de Konoha. Y cada vez que alguien volvía a contarla, las proezas del Sannin Vengativo eran más impresionantes. Para cuando los hijos de Lord Naruto y Lady Hinata estaban en edad de entrar en las artes de la caballería, la leyenda había recorrido casi todo el mundo; Y así fue como sin proponérselo, Sir Naruto fue inmortalizado por las letras del Ilustre Hatake y el monje Aburame.

Porque al final Lady Hinata sabía que su gente estaba orgullosa de que su señor feudal hubiese demostrado ser más valiente y más poderoso que un simple mago que buscaba la eternidad.

FIN

####################################################

Wow.. ya terminó? Gracias a todos por llegar conmigo hasta el final de esta historia y… gotcha!

Hay epílogo señores y señoritas jiji

Ese si tendrá que esperar porque es totalmente inédito de mi autoría..

Nos leemos en el epílogo!

Agradecida por todos los followers y que han puesto como favorito esta historia, y les invito a leer mi otra historia: Tamashī no Yūgõ

Respondiendo a los últimos reviews.. oh serán los últimos..

chiwanko: y aquí tienes la respuesta, espero que te haya gustado seguir la historia que les he adaptado, ahora solo queda el epilogo

monica735: y aquí tienes la respuesta de lo que sucedió después, espero que te haya gustado.

dante21: y aquí tenemos el ultimo capitulo, solo falta el epilogo que es inédito de mi autoria, espero que te haya gustado seguir la historia.

Y ahora me despido, con el epilogo el próximo domingo.. y recordarles que siempre continuare otras historias, ahora con Tamashī no Yūgõ es mi prioridad y espero que lo sigan.. gracias totales

Ja Ne

Regina Alba Blossom


	23. Epilogo

**Sannin de Konoha**

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y la historia basada en el fic El Auror de Griffindor de Anelis Evans (3156389)_

 **Epilogo: El aroma del amor**

-¡Okaa-chan~ dime por favor! -suplicaba una pequeña niña de preciosos ojos azules, cabellera pelinegroazulada y marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas

\- ¿que quieres saber, mi cielo? -preguntó divertida la madre

-¡pues el Misterio de Santa Sakura ttebassa! -interrumpió el niño de cabellera dorada como el sol y ojos similares a la niña, enfurruñado al lado de su hermana

-Boruto, ¿creí que ya eras lo suficientemente mayor para esta historia? -preguntó divertida Hinata ante el sonrojo de su primogénito

-Cómo lo cuentas siempre me gusta.. y.. -murmuraba inentendible a los oídos de su madre y hermanita menor -¿Y bien ttebassa? -trató de desviar la atención de su madre hacia la historia

-La verdad nunca lo supimos hasta que Tsunade-sama se rio de vuestro padre y comentó que probablemente la historia de fondo de Santa Sakura está la clave..

-¡Vamos okaa-chan! Tú lo sabes, Sir Naruto lo descubrió la mañana que fue a visitar la tumba de Sir Hiashi, no?

Hinata sonreía ante la suspicacia de su hijo mayor..

-Bien.. si recuerdan: " _El hacendado Uchiha Sasuke era el hijo menor del primer Uchiha que llegó a Byakko. Cuentan que mientras estaba en la isla sedujo a una joven monja y la convenció para que se escapara con él._

 _La joven era la hermana Sakura, pero ella era muy correcta y jamás incumplía una regla. Así que lo rechazó y de inmediato se hizo anacoreta, para no sucumbir a la imprudencia. Fue en la misma celda de Ino-san solo que unos cien años antes donde se encerró… El hacendado Uchiha le propuso que se casaran, ya que estaba muy enamorado de ella, y no le importó que fuera una monja, ella se horrorizó y le pidió que fuera a confesarse con el sacerdote de inmediato…"_ – Hinata sonríe ante la mirada atenta de sus hijos -hasta ahí, todo va bien…solo que hay un pequeño error en la historia

-¿Error?¡JA! -dijo Boruto con satisfacción -¡lo sabía ttebassa!

-El joven Sasuke fue de inmediato con el sacerdote pero no para entrar en razón, sino para idear un plan para huir…-continuó Hinata ante la atenta mirada de sus hijos -verán ustedes mis pequeños… la anacoreta Sakura estaba embarazada… y el joven Sasuke era el padre de la criatura. Ante tal escándalo solo había algo que hacer: Sasuke se "enfermó gravemente", y una noche mandó a llamar a Sakura, ella fue, ya que a un moribundo no se le puede negar nada, y momentos luego de que ella entrara a la habitación de Sasuke, él "falleció". La hermana Sakura dio las malas noticias a su familia, su padre, el jefe de la familia Uchiha estaba al tanto de todo y esa misma noche se veló en un ataúd cerrado dos sacos de patatas dentro… Ella se recluyó en la celda..

-Si, para terminar de alistar su escape, no?… -afirmó sabihondo Boruto ante la mirada emocionada de Himawari

-¡Exacto! -sonrió Hinata a su hijo, tan similar a su padre en apariencia pero de inteligencia le recordaba tanto a su querido primo Neji -Sir Naruto, como buen Sannin que era, descubrió desde su primera visita a la celda que debajo de la cama, había una trampilla. Lo suficiente grande para que por ella escapara una mujer.

-¿Por ahí fue donde la anacoreta Ino también salió a buscar a _'Minato'_ …? -preguntó Himawari

Hinata asintió orgullosa por la observación de su pequeña. Boruto sonrió a su hermana con admiración.

-" _Por la mañana solo se encontró la ropa de Sakura_ -continuó Hinata - _en esa misma cama, con la forma de ella y el relicario en su pecho, las monjas la declararon Santa y el sacerdote se llevó el secreto a la tumba._ A veces, queridos niños, no es bueno jugar con la fe de las personas. Y la leyenda de Santa Sakura trajo de una u otra manera devoción y esperanza a la isla..

Boruto sonrió. -¿Cómo se dieron cuenta de algo así ttebassa…?

Hinata sonrió pícaramente -Porque ellos huyeron de Byakko a Konoha, se hicieron llamar con otro apellido… y siguieron con su vida… felices…

-¿y qué pasó de Lady Hinata y Sir Naruto, okaa-chan? -preguntó tímidamente Himawari, esa era la parte que mas le gustaba escuchar de la historia.

-Fueron muy felices junto de sus tres hijos: Menma y sus dos adorables niñas..

Himawari tenía su mirada brillante por el final feliz del Sannin de Konoha y la dama de Byakko

-lo que me pregunto es.. -inició Boruto contrariado -¿Quién era el chismoso del pueblo?… ¿Quién empezaba los rumores ttebassa?

\- …er… -le miró algo nerviosa y divertida la ojiperla a sus retoños.

-¡KAA-CHAN! -gritan ambos niños. Hinata soltó un suspiro divertido.

-Era toda una red de chismosos, y cualquiera iniciaba el rumor… aunque los cabecillas casi siempre eran Teuchi y Mirai… incluso el Sannin, sir Shikamaru, sir Gaara y sir Iruka participaban a veces de ellos… ¡Hasta Lord Jiraiya!

-¿Lord Jiraiya?

-Si, el rumor de que Lady Hinata ya no era virgen…

-Cierto, cierto ttebassa -exclamó Boruto -¡Lord Jiraiya inventó todo…!- comento nuevamente muy sorprendido, ante la mirada divertida de su madre, quien asintió.

-ahora niños.. Vamos a acomodarnos y a dormir..

-mouh -aunque no quisieran, igual la obedecieron y tras recibir el beso de buenas noches cada uno se durmió en su habitación.

Más tarde, mientras Hinata se disponía a descansar, escuchó desde la puerta de su hogar un leve y apagado 'Tadaima'

Sonriendo, se dispuso a dar la bienvenida a su agotado esposo, el Nanadaime Hokage, quien al verla le brillaron los ojos azules de felicidad.

-Okaerinasai, anata!

Luego del saludo efusivo entre ambos, con besos y abrazos, Hinata ya preparaba una cena ligera para su amado mientras éste se duchaba rápidamente.

Tras una charla amena de su día, de lo que hicieron cada uno con sus labores, Hinata le comentaba a su marido de la hora de dormir de sus retoños.

-Aun hoy día me sorprendo como Ero-sennin pudo haber escrito esa novela.. casi fue hecha como una profecía ttebayo.. –comentaba Naruto con añoranza por su fallecido sensei, su figura paterna.

El Sannin de Konoha fue dado a Naruto hace unos años por Tsunade cuando ya no era la Godaime Hokage, quien había encontrado el manuscrito entre las pertenencias de Jiraiya en el depósito de los Hokage. Junto de varias cajas que pertenecieron a los padres de Naruto.

-Siempre me piden que les lea.. por supuesto dejo afuera los detalles más íntimos… -comentó sonrojada la ojiperla por las escenas candentes entre el Sannin y su dama.

-No tengo ningún problema en interpretarlos para ti ttebayo~ -comentaba pícaramente el rubio, aumentando el sonrojo de su esposa mientras la abrazaba por la espalda mientras la ex-Hyuuga lavaba los trastes.

-¡Naruto-kun! –chilló en voz baja la ahora Uzumaki, intentando reprimir sin éxito una sonrisita por los mimos que su amado le daba con sus besos en el cuello.

-Te he dicho alguna vez que hueles delicioso ttebayo- la pregunta se le escapó a Naruto de los labios sin pasar siquiera por el cerebro. Hinata se sonrojó muchísimo. Se veía adorable. Apenas negó con la cabeza y luego la volvió a apoyar en el pecho de Naruto -Bueno… tienes un olor muy dulce y provocador…-《 _podría apostar que así huele el amor ttebayo_ 》 pensó Naruto ya que incluso el hecho de jugar con su cabello y esparcir ese aroma tan peculiar era genial.

Hinata dejó todo limpio, girando para abrazar a su esposo y le besó el pecho. Luego la barbilla y tentativamente los labios –y tu sabes bien..

Ambos sonrieron. Pasaron años para poder estar juntos, para tener la maravillosa libertad de abrazarse, besarse y de amarse. Y ahora ambos siendo padres, cada momento a solas contaba.

-sabes de un detalle que haría que lo escrito por Ero-sennin se cumpla al pie de la letra ttebayo? –la mirada zorruna de Naruto hizo que Hinata lo mirara desconfiada.

-¿No?

-nos falta una niña.. y si ella tuviera tus ojos y el pelo como kaa-chan? –suplicó el Uzumaki queriendo encender a su esposa y cumplirle ese deseo tan anhelado.

-Naruto-kun~ ya hablamos de eso.. es muy pronto.. –la exHyuuga con mucha reticencia se libró del abrazo de su berrinchudo esposo, quien a duras penas pudo mantener entre sus brazos a su escurridiza ojiperla.

-Hinata-chan~~~ vamos a hacerlo ttebayo! –la mirada determinada de Naruto hizo que Hinata se sobresaltara ya preparando una ruta de escape, cuando el Uzumaki se fijaba en una idea no había quien lo paraba. Así fue como nació Himawari.

-Naruto-Kun! Espera..

Naruto empezó a perseguir a su esposa, quien sonriente al final se dejó atrapar.. Disfrutando cada instante del maravilloso sentimiento de amar y ser amado.

Fin…?

##########################################################################################################################

Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que fue un placer en compartir esta maravillosa historia con todos mis lindos pequeños lectores..

Gracias a cada uno de ustedes por seguir cada capítulo, y les invito a seguirme con Tamashī no Yūgõ.

 _(lo sucedido la vez anterior se debió a problemas en la página para actualizar.. casi se quedaron sin capitulo.. y el cap 21 no entiendo que paso.. sacando eso.. aquí está el epilogo completamente original para todos.. espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado)_

Especial agradecimiento a:

Aldevar

AmyRose664

Ancestro

Anii Cross

AsahiDragneel77

Blue-Azul-Acero

CarrodSparda

Carlos munguia

Chamoos

Cifer Snow

Claudia Rojas Soto

DEADMAUSE

Dame-san o melis-chan

David830

DarkClaw1997

Emperor92

Fernando Rodriguez Ramirez

Hinata Hyuga –NxH

Hishina Namikaze Hyuga

G-Atoss

JeffTheKiller-JTK-GoToSleep

Juan Perez Olivarez

Kitsune Takahari

KawaiiSoul

Konata811

LiliPili

Luna Uzumakii

LuzAngie

Melmken

Miss B. Simpaty

Momo99

NaruHinaRyu

Naruhina149

OTAKUFire

Palitroche

Pein Akatsuki20

Sakurai-dono

SirLink

SteffAirbenderusa

Unique95

Usagi drop

Valerie Hyuga Senju

VirgiFedeli

alyanaoo

angelbr96

astoria grey

bixsaelm95

black fox of moon

carlos29

chiwanko

cookieVal7

dante21

deivid42

desdenolose000000

dogg2111

edtru23

el termintor dessinator 069

hashtag-x

hina230

hinako U.H

hinatamyqueen

hugois36

kaichou3

kiritos

kirits

monica735

mrc422

perla gd

rain bottle

wendy712

xAstedx

Alex-Rikudo-165

DarkClaw1997

Mei Uzumaki Namikaze -19

Onigan

hikary gaega

IYeNal

shion145

cazadornegro

SofiiiNa

xXKushinaXx

Rolphy03

grankpo99

 **Dõmo arigatõ nakamas!**


End file.
